More of You
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: Even though she was happy to be spending the rest of her life devoted to the one person she loved most in the world, Arizona Robbins was still painfully lonely. Needing to focus on other things, she gave up trying to remedy that loneliness for the time being. Will an unexpected task from her late brother help change her life for the better sooner than she could have ever hoped?
1. Chapter 1

**Nic's Notes (feel free to skip): This is something I've been working on off and on when I got stuck on other things, instead of doing one shots like I used to do. It's been 90% completed for a bit now and it's still 90% complete. I've been debating with myself over the last week on whether or not I actually wanted to post it now or wait or not at all, since it's probably been done a hundred times over. But... I decided that I might as well just go ahead and post it. I'm sure some of y'all will read/enjoy it... hopefully. I had fun with it. I'm rambling.**

**I'm giving you the first three chapters (there are 16 total) of this to start, so you'll know what this story is really about to see if it's your cup of tea. **

**As for updates on my other stories- I'll finally have more time to work on them this week. Like, a lot of time. Mainly because I fail at life, but that's an entirely different story. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now. Happy reading!**

* * *

Arizona Robbins felt the exhaustion and anxiety of the past two weeks melt away as soon as she stepped through the doors of a bar she's never been to, even though she had lived in Seattle for about three and a half years. She was on a secret mission of sorts and didn't want to go where there was a chance she'd run into any of her coworkers, so she had went online to find this place. Emerald City Bar, or Joe's as people in the reviews kept calling it, was cozy, the patrons seemed friendly, and the atmosphere lively. It was the kind of place that people always came back to hang out and wind down after a long day. She liked it. And the reviews said the bartenders poured heavy here, which was always a bonus. It was surprisingly busy for a Sunday night. That was a good thing for her. More choices.

Sighing heavily, Arizona headed straight to the bar for a drink. Lord knows she was going to need it if she was actually going to follow through with what she had to do. This is not at all what she had expected to be doing that night, but she had to follow the rules. They were unbreakable, signed in blood, and absolutely ridiculous. She couldn't believe she was really doing this. Especially at this point in her life. It was beyond irresponsible and she was way too old for this kind of behavior. But she had to do it. She blamed her brother. This had to be his dumb idea, because it was most certainly not hers. She wanted it and needed it though. More than she'd ever admit.

Finding an empty stool among all the occupied ones, she took a seat and ordered, to her surprise, a Long Island and a shot of vodka. Go big or go home, she guessed. She couldn't remember the last time she went out and ordered anything other than wine. When the glasses appeared in front of her, she thanked the bartender with a grateful smile.

Murmuring a few words of encouragement to herself, Arizona threw back her shot, making a face at how bad of a choice that was. Oh well, too late now. She picked up her other drink and turned around in her seat, leaning back and resting her elbows on the bar as she sipped on the little red straw. Delicious. She tried to not look too eager and relaxed her body as much as possible. Casual was good. She thought maybe she should show some more leg. That used to get her some attention. She crossed them in front of her, ensuring that the short, clingy green dress she had worn rode up, exposing her thighs. Casual sexy. That was good. Suddenly, she felt way too exposed and uncrossed her legs, tugging the skirt of her dress back down with her free hand. Just casual was good for now. Baby steps.

Arizona chewed on her straw as she surveyed the dimly lit room, trying not to look like a kid in a candy store. This place was full of beautiful women. Beautiful inebriated women. Exactly what she was looking for. They were easier... God, this was stupid. Now she felt liked a creep. Again, she blamed her brother. She forced her face to look more neutral. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Okay, casual indifference. She could do this. She made eye contact with a cute busty blonde, who smiled a gorgeous, confident smile at her. Instead of returning the smile, Arizona blushed and looked away, mentally cursing herself. She couldn't do this. Ugh! This used to be her forte! When she was younger picking up women was a cakewalk. She was an expert at it and could have even taught classes. She learned everything she needed to know from the best- her older brother. She wished he was here. This used to be so much easier when they could tag team it.

Arizona used to consider herself a kind of... _connoisseur_ of women. Having spent her late teens and the majority of her twenties sampling and indulging in her fair share of a vast variety as she learned everything there was to know about them. It had become a way of life and it was easy for her. She was good looking with an irresistible charm and smile that had women eating out of the palm of her hand within minutes. It got her in trouble a lot, but she didn't think people could really blame her. She just used what she was blessed with. It wasn't her fault she was born that way.

Some would say Arizona's past behavior was tantamount to that of a womanizer's, but she would have never called herself one. She made sure to appreciate every woman she was interested in like a fine wine. She took her time savoring their aroma by getting to know them before drinking them in slowly, relishing in the different unique tastes each new woman brought to the table. A womanizer just chugs and tosses them aside like cheap cans of beer at a frat party. That's what she told herself, anyway. One of her many fallacies she chose not to acknowledge.

But she hadn't done anything like that in a good eight years and it showed. What the hell happened? Staying in a relationship she should have ended over a hundred times is what happened. A relationship that sucked out all the confidence she used to have. She sighed again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

A rowdy group of people who started pushing tables and chairs around to clear a space for dancing pulled Arizona out of her thoughts and attracted her attention. As an upbeat song she didn't recognize started to play through the jukebox, Arizona caught sight of exactly what she had been looking for, even though she didn't know what that was when she got there. It was her body she noticed first. Curvy, luscious, exactly what a woman should be in Arizona's eyes. It was wrapped in the tightest jeans the blonde had ever seen and a loose, flowy red top that left one medium toned shoulder completely bare. Her long, wavy dark brown (black?) hair was pulled over her other shoulder. Arizona smiled to herself. Her brother used to tease her about her tendency to pick brunettes over anyone else. He was right, as always, but she never told him that.

Arizona continued to chew on her straw as she watched the woman dance. Her fluid movements to the music were beautiful to witness and made everyone else around her look like toddlers in their first dance class. As she was turned in the arms of a dance partner, Arizona caught a glimpse of a winsome smile and large sparkling eyes. Then the brunette threw her head back and laughed loudly enough to be heard throughout the whole bar and Arizona was a goner. She was sure the giant grin that spread across her face cancelled out the aloofness she had been going for. But trying to suppress it probably made her look like she was having a stroke. Casual grinning idiot it was then.

Of course the hottest woman in Seattle had to be there that night. Now Arizona needed to have her. Gay or straight. Arizona didn't care. For the purpose of her goal, a beautiful naked woman was a beautiful naked woman in her book. She wasn't sure what to do next, since she was out of practice when it came to the art of seducing women. Not that she needed to try very hard before, she was hot. Always had been and always will be. Even so, this might be a challenge. The brunette looked like someone who could have anyone she wanted. Arizona could just tell it would be worth it though. That woman was as sultry as they come and sex personified. If she was going to jump in the saddle again she might as well, as she told herself earlier, go big or go home. She ordered another drink, crossed her legs again, hiked her dress back up, and smiled her best smile as she stared harder at the other woman. Confident and sexy. She could already feel her mojo coming back, even if it could just be the alcohol.

"Notice me, notice me," Arizona murmured to herself. She was displaying her two secret weapons that always reeled them in. She just needed the brunette to see them so she could sink her hook into her. "Come on, pretty lady."

The woman finally looked up mid-spin, their eyes met, and she flashed Arizona a breathtaking smile before she was spun in the other direction. Arizona was entranced and couldn't look away. She actually felt a reaction within her body when their eyes connected that she couldn't describe and it almost made her fall off her stool. Were those butterflies? When's the last time she felt those? She had felt them with her ex in the very beginning, but that was it. She lifted her hand to fan herself. When did it get so hot in there?

Even though she only caught a glimpse, there had also been something stirring in those expressive eyes of the other woman that Arizona couldn't quite pin point, she was sure. Hoping it wasn't just wishful thinking, she continued to watch the woman dance with an elan that Arizona had to admit made her slightly jealous. The woman didn't seem to have one designated partner, dancing freely with whoever happened to be in her space. Arizona wanted to get up and go ask for a dance with her, but she'd wait. For now she was content sitting and watching as she finished her drink. She was going to need a lot more before even thinking about approaching the beauty.

"I wished someone looked at me like that."

Arizona didn't bother to look to see who had sat down on the stool next to her. She didn't care. She already found her target. "Like what?" she asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Like I was the only person in the world."

"I'm not looking at her like that. I don't even know her."

"Please, there are tons of other beautiful women in this bar, me included, and I don't think you've even notice any of them since you saw her."

"You've been watching me?" Arizona turned in her seat to find a brunette with greenish eyes smiling at her. She was nice looking and clearly interested in her, which would make this whole thing so much easier. But if she really was going to do this, she wanted much more than nice.

"Maybe," the woman said as she leaned in closer. "Can I buy you another drink?"

"I'm good. Thank you though."

"Okay, well I tried," she said as she slipped off the stool. "Have fun tonight."

"You too." Arizona smiled and winked before finding her target again. Her breath hitched when she saw that she was looking right back at her with smoldering eyes, giving her the sexiest come-hither look. Arizona felt like her body developed a life of its own as it left the stool and stepped onto the makeshift dance floor. The brunette continued to move her hips to yet another song Arizona didn't know and leaned to her when she got closer, invading her senses with the subtle scent of perfume and something else she couldn't figure out.

"You've been watching me," the woman stated in a low smoky voice.

"Guilty." Arizona grinned. So she did notice her. That was a good sign.

"Why?"

"Couldn't help it."

"Hmmm..." the brunette hummed as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm Arizona."

"Callie."

"You were looking at me too."

"Couldn't help it." Callie smiled wide, making Arizona's stomach do a flip. "Do you dance?"

"I do."

"Dance with me?"

"I'd love too." Unable to look away, Arizona continued to look into the brunette's eyes as she put her hands on her hips and started to move with her. Keeping them at a respectable distance, they finished off the remainder of the song together without speaking, both enjoying the closeness of each other. When another song started up Callie guided both of Arizona's hands to her shoulders and put her own on the blonde's sides, their bodies moving together to the beat. As the music progressed, Callie's hands slid further up the other woman's sides, stopping just below her breasts before going back down to her hips and up again. The feel of Arizona's body under hands was making her pulse race. She forgot how good it felt to feel another woman's curves. She felt that it might be too much, but the blonde wasn't protesting, so she went with it. When her hands got to Arizona's hips again, she slid them behind her and up her spine, smiling when she felt her shudder.

Arizona kept her hands firmly on Callie's shoulders as the brunette's roamed her body through another whole song. She was having a hard time controlling her breathing. It's been awhile since anyone's hands have been on her in any way and it felt good. A little weird, but good. She looked up to see Callie staring at her with a look she couldn't decipher.

"What?" Arizona asked, too curious to ignore it.

"Nothing. You just have really beautiful eyes."

"You're not very original," Arizona teased lightly.

"I guess you get that a lot, huh?" Callie laughed. "I'm a bit out of practice."

Arizona nodded, smiling at the brunette's laughter. "I'm sure people tell you you have a beautiful smile all the time too." And kissable full lips that she found irresistible. She really wanted to get her own lips on them as soon as possible without looking easy, which was funny considering her reason for being there in the first place.

"Yeah, but it doesn't usually mean anything unless it's coming from the right person."

"Well, you do. It's very beautiful."

"Thank you." Callie smiled wider.

"Did that mean something?"

"It did."

"Hmmm..." Arizona smiled and looked around. "You here alone?"

"No. My friends and I are out celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"New beginnings."

"Oh. I should let you get back to them then," Arizona said as she dropped her hands and stepped away.

"They're not as interesting as you and nowhere near as hot." As soon as Callie saw the blonde walk in the bar all legs, ass, and smiles she was taken by her. She didn't think anything of it, though. She's seen plenty of hot women and had learned to just appreciate them from afar. Then she had felt the blonde watching her and couldn't ignore it. Then their eyes connected and she was completely done for.

Arizona didn't know how to respond to that. Instead her hand reached up to grab the back of Callie's neck, slowly pulling her head down as she searched the brunette's eyes to make sure the alcohol wasn't making her totally misread all the singles. When she saw the same desire she felt, she continued. Their lips brushed together tentatively for a moment before Callie pushed forward to deepen the kiss, both closing their eyes and sighing into each other at the warm feeling that spread through their bodies. It was simultaneously sweet, tender, and arousing. Callie's lips were tinctured with tequila and strawberry lip gloss and Arizona wanted more. Her arms snaked around Callie's neck and she felt arms encircle her waist, pulling them tighter together. It had been a long, long time since Arizona's kissed anyone and damn did it feel fantastic. Her body was reacting in a way she couldn't describe again. Someone bumping into them reminded then they were standing in the middle of a bar and they broke apart, both smiling shyly at each other.

"That was..." Arizona blushed as she ran her fingers over the chain of the necklace Callie wore, doing her best to avoid eye contact. She really had no words.

"Yeah." Callie smiled and grabbed Arizona's hand that was tickling her neck, kissing each finger as she thought of what to say. She was stumped too. No one had ever made her feel like that with just one simple kiss. She didn't even know the other woman's last name or where the hell she came from. "Want to go sit down? I need a breather." She also really wanted to talk.

"Okay," Arizona agreed. She followed Callie to a booth at the back of the bar and slid in the seat, looking up at the brunette when she didn't make a move to join her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure." More liquid courage couldn't hurt.

"Do you have a preference?" Callie asked when the blonde didn't elaborate.

"Vodka tonic, please," Arizona answered, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"You got it." Callie turned to leave, taking several deep breaths as she walked away. She had no idea what she was doing or how a night out with friends to celebrate ended up with her kissing a stranger on the dance floor they created. A hot, hot stranger. When she got to the bar, she ordered their drinks and tapped her fingers on the surface to the rhythm of the song that was now playing in her head as she waited.

"You ditching us, Cal?"

Callie turned to find her friend, Teddy Altman had joined her. "Um, did you see her?"

"I thought you and I were staying away from men and women?"

"I repeat, did you see her?"

"I did and I saw you two making out in the middle of everybody." Teddy wasn't sure if she was more happy for her friend or jealous of her.

"We were not making out. It was just a kiss." Callie grinned. "An amazing kiss and I need more. I want to have a good time tonight. I never let myself have that anymore."

"Good for you. It's good to finally see you putting yourself out there again." Teddy smiled. After watching her friend go through another hard break up three years ago and a few failed dates after that, she was worried Callie had given up for good. The brunette swore up and down she was happy, but Teddy could tell she was lonely and Callie was an amazing person who deserved someone to share that with.

"I'm not. She just fell into my lap and I'm going to go with it."

"Either way." Teddy shrugged and watched as Joe made Callie's drinks. "Vodka, huh?"

"It's what she wanted. So?"

"That means she likes to be in charge."

"What? No it doesn't."

"Yup." Teddy nodded. "And since I know you ordered tequila, that means you like to have a good time, but it also means you'll end up making some dumb ass mistake you'll regret by the end of the night. It always happens," she said as she grabbed the beer she ordered. "Go get it, girl." She winked and turned to leave.

Callie blinked as she watched Teddy walk away. The woman had a point. "Hey, Joe? Can I get whatever you just gave Teddy instead?"

Once she had their drinks, Callie headed back towards the back of the bar, sighing in relief when she saw the blonde hadn't run away on her. She smiled as she gave Arizona her order and hesitated before sliding into the booth across from the other woman.

"So," Callie started as she took a sip of her beer, "are you new around here? I haven't seen you in this bar before and I've been coming here for years." Not that she went there very often anymore, but she'd remember Arizona if she ever saw her.

"No, I moved to Seattle a few years ago, but never really ventured outside of my little bubble. I live across town."

"What brings you to this side of town after all this time then?"

"My brother."

"Oh? Is he here?" Callie asked, looking around.

"No, he died eight years ago." Over the past few years Arizona had finally gotten to the point where she could easily and openly talk about him without wanting to crawl in a hole and cry. She had only one person to thank for that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Callie frowned. "I have to admit that I'm a little confused now."

"It's a long story," Arizona laughed. Ay, ay, ay...

"I'd love to hear it."

"You have to promise you won't think I'm insane if I tell you."

"I promise." Truthfully, Callie's wasn't so sure she could keep that promise.

"Okay, fine." Arizona hesitated, asking herself the same questions she kept asking herself all night. Was she really going to do this? "When my brother, Tim, and I were teenagers we made this list of things we swore to ourselves we'd do before we died. Then we cut them up and put them in a black jar. For a few years after that every few months we'd pick one and do it together. We each didn't know what the other had put in there, so it was always a surprise to one of us."

"Like a bucket list?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"What have you done so far?"

"We went bunging jumping, ran a marathon, went to Germany, visited the Grand Canyon, drove across the country, ate at the most expensive restaurant in the United States, and vowed to go for our dream careers no matter what. All the cliche stuff."

"Wow." Callie blinked. This woman in front of her was even more amazing than she thought. She was in trouble. "I'm kind of jealous."

"Then he joined the Marines and I went off to college. We were only able to do a couple of things when his leave and my breaks coincided." Arizona couldn't believe she was telling Callie all of this. There was something about the brunette that made her want to tell her everything though. Which was not how this was supposed to go. She doubted her brother would approve. This was probably supposed to be a get in, get it, and get out kind of thing. But he wasn't here, so she was doing it her way.

"Is that how he died?" Callie asked gently, somehow already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Arizona said as she picked up her drink to finish it. Her head was feeling really light and she couldn't really feel her tongue anymore. No more for her, she decided as she sucked on her teeth. "Anyway, I completely forgot about this jar after he died. My parents found it in his stuff when they were packing up their house to move last year and gave it to me. Now I have to do them all myself. It's part of the rules."

"What have you done since then?"

"I've only picked one other one so far. I picked my second one this morning. It was to go to Burning Man, but I had to throw it out. I can't exactly just drop everything right now and leave. The rules state you're allowed to throw out one draw, but you must do the second one right away. No matter what."

"You guys were serious about this."

"Yeah, we took a blood oath. We wanted our lives to be lived to the fullest. We each put things in there that we knew would challenge each other and make us go outside our normal boxes."

"So, I'm guessing whatever you picked brought you here to this bar tonight."

"Yup."

"May I ask what it is? Because I'm dying to know now."

Arizona considered the brunette for a minute before putting down her empty glass and reaching inside her bra. Callie watched curiously as she pulled out a long slip of paper and handed it to her. It was warm and she had to resist the urge to rub it on her cheek or smell it, because that wouldn't be weird at all. She barked out a disbelieving laugh when she read it.

"Seriously?" Either this was the most creative and elaborate pick up line Callie has ever heard or this blonde and her brother were some interesting and slightly messed up individuals. Either way, she was intrigued.

"That's Timothy for you." Arizona shrugged, her heart racing as she tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get the brunette to go along with this.

"You've really never done this before?" Callie found that hard to believe considering what went on on the dance floor twenty minutes prior.

"Close, but no. I've met plenty in my day. There was lots of kissing and inappropriate touching. If I liked them enough, I'd take them out on a date or two first to get to know them. I do know how to treat a lady right."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you out with this," Callie said boldly, trying hard to maintain eye contact. She hoped her face didn't show how much she was freaking out on the inside. Once upon a time, she'd be all over the blonde in a heartbeat without a second thought. Hell, she'd probably already have her half naked and writhing under her by now. But she needed to be much more careful these days. Seeing what the paper said made her forget about every rule she had set for herself. One night of fun wasn't going to burn her... hopefully.

"I was really hoping you'd say that," Arizona said with her stupid grin on display again.

"Then we probably shouldn't talk anymore." Callie slid out of the booth and held out her hand. "You want to get out of here?"

"Definitely," Arizona said as she grabbed the offered hand and jumped up. That was easier than she thought it would be. She still had it.

"Where's your place?" Callie asked once they were outside the door. She was so nervous, her heart was racing at a mile a minute. It's been way too long since she's done anything like this. Or maybe the woman's whose hand she was gripping was what was making it race?

"We can't go there." Arizona pushed Callie against the nearest wall and planted a hard kiss on her lips as she ran her hands all over the body she had been dying to touch all night. She needed to feel more. "What about your place?"

"Can't," Callie simply stated before kissing her back.

"Seems we have a problem." Arizona didn't ask why. Callie had given her the same courtesy.

"I have never come across a problem I couldn't solve." Callie looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw their answer right down the street. Pushing off the wall, she grabbed Arizona's hand and started to pull her towards the building. "Come on."

Arizona grinned as she let herself be dragged to the hotel. Her brother was insane sometimes, but she was beginning to understand the appeal of this one. She silently thanked him before shutting him out of her mind for the rest of the night. Because, thinking about her brother while she was about to engage in some potentially mind blowing sex with this gorgeous stranger was just too weird, even for her.

"Dude, we need a room." Callie tried to keep the impatience out of her voice as she knocked on the check in counter to get the kid behind it to help them. But she needed this badly and he was ignoring them.

"Preference?" he asked without looking up from his cell phone.

"Whatever is fine." Callie let go of Arizona's hand and reached into the back pocket of her jeans to pull out her credit card and id, tapping them on the ledge as she waited for the clerk to do whatever the hell it was he was doing on the computer. She was sure he was taking his sweet ass time on purpose.

"You should let me get this," Arizona tried. It was because of her they were there in the first place... kind of. She had no idea what the proper protocol for this type of situation was. But if Callie paid, she felt a bit like a prostitute being taken to an hourly motel. It could be fun to pretend though. She wondered if Callie was into role playing before mentally cursing and slapping herself. Not the time to go there.

"I got it," Callie smiled as she handed her cards over.

"Are you sure?"

"You can pay for the room service. I plan on working up an appetite."

"Deal," Arizona squeaked over the lump that suddenly formed in her throat.

"You're in room 407," the clerk said as he placed a key on the counter, along with a map. "You're going to take this elevator to the fourth-"

"We got it," Callie interrupted, grabbing her cards and the key. It couldn't be that hard to find a room.

"Someone's anxious," Arizona laughed as she was yanked onto an elevator.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous," Callie admitted. She repetitively pushed the fourth floor button, knowing it wouldn't make it go any faster, but she needed to do something with her hands.

"We don't have to do this."

"Oh, I absolutely want to," Callie said, turning to face the blonde. She could tell by the way Arizona was wringing her hands that she wasn't the only nervous one in the elevator.

"If it helps, I'm nervous too. It's uh..." Arizona hesitated, not believing what she was about to admit. "It's been awhile."

"What's awhile?"

"I am so not telling you that." Arizona laughed dryly.

"Come on. If you tell me, I'll tell you."

"Well..." Arizona pursed her lips dropped her gaze to the floor. Might as well be honest. "Two years, maybe?"

"I'll take your two and give you three."

"Seriously?" Arizona's eyes snapped up, her mouth falling open.

"Seriously," Callie grinned. She suddenly wasn't as nervous.

"But why?" Arizona blurted out. "I'm sorry, don't answer that." She knew that was rude and uncalled for. She had her own reasons. Callie was allowed to have hers too. She just hoped she wasn't crazy. Too late now. She was already alone with this stranger and halfway up to a hotel room. This was exactly how people disappear forever. This was so stupid. Before she could say anything to stop it, Arizona was pushed back against the elevator wall, hungry lips covering her own. Callie's warm, luscious body was pressed against hers and Arizona hands found their way into the brunette's tight back pockets, squeezing firmly as she pulled them together as closely as possible. Callie's fingers were wrapped around the back of her neck, holding her head in place as their lips and tongues slid languidly together. It was the kind of kiss that was felt in every nerve of Arizona's body, especially some very neglected ones in between her legs. Arizona hadn't been kissed like that in a long time or maybe not ever. This wasn't stupid. This was genius. "What was that for?" she breathed when Callie pulled away. Both were vaguely aware that the elevator doors had just dinged open.

"You were thinking too much," Callie panted. The kiss had a similar effect on her. It was a miracle she was still standing. Arizona's hands caressing her ass were not helping.

"I'm sorry. I don't ever do things like this anymore. I was about to talk myself out of it."

"But?" Callie really hoped there was a but.

"But then you kissed me like that and now all I can think about is needing to find out what else your lips and tongue can do." Arizona swore she heard Callie groan on the inside. She was yanked forward again and dragged down a long hallway to a door. She waited anxiously as Callie fumbled to unlock it, heart heart rate picking up as it opened.

"So, what are the rules to this thing?" Callie asked as the pulled the blonde into the room, slamming the door behind them and shoving her against it, her lips kissing down the side of Arizona's neck, making the blonde purr. "Is this supposed to be like a quick fuck and go or are we allowed to take our time?"

"Uh..." Arizona really had no idea. She knew what she wanted, no needed, so she was going to go with that. "A combo of both?"

"Good answer. How long have you got?"

"All night." This was Arizona's first night alone in almost five months and this was the single best way to spend it.

"Even better answer." Callie grinned and pulled Arizona backwards towards the king sized bed centered in the large room, both kicking off their shoes on the way. Lights from the city filtered trough the window, giving them just barely enough light to still see each other. Callie was surprised when she was pushed roughly down onto the bed, Arizona climbing right on top of her. Her shirt had gone missing somewhere unnoticed between the door and bed. She moaned at the feeling of the material of the other woman's dress on her bare stomach. Then lips started kissing and sucking at her neck, eager hands caressed her breasts through her bra, and Callie was sure she was going to lose it right then. "Arizona," she husked. She wanted her to slow down, but didn't at the same time. She couldn't finish her thought. The other woman was making her too crazy to think.

"Last chance to back out," Arizona said as she expertly unbuckled Callie's belt with one hand while unhooking her bra with the other at the same time. Apparently undressing another woman was just like riding a bike. She hoped the rest was the same.

"Are you kidding?" Callie couldn't turn back now if her life depended on it. She kicked her pants away and held her arms over her stomach as Arizona hovered above her, blatantly staring. Even though the room was mostly dark, having someone see her naked for the first time in years was making her incredibly uncomfortable. "What?"

"You are breathtaking." Arizona didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was the truest truth she's spoken in a long time. "I'm sorry for staring, but wow." She wasn't really sorry. She didn't get to see a lot (none, really) of naked women anymore and she was going to get her eye fill as much as she could.

"Thanks?"

"You don't believe me," Arizona stated. It wasn't a question since the answer was obvious.

"I believe you think that." Callie grinned as she reached up to grab Arizona behind the neck and pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear. "How about the quick fuck first and we take the time later?" She was so far into this now, she couldn't wait another minute to get off.

Arizona's eyes widened and she had to swallow before she could speak. "Yeah, I... I like that plan."

"Then fuck me," Callie demanded before nipping the blonde's earlobe and letting go of her neck. They both froze, their eyes locking for an intense moment. Arizona was too shocked from how perfect and hot the brunette was to proceed and Callie was afraid she had went too far with her words... again. Story of her life.

After what seemed like hours, Arizona climbed off Callie and stood at the end of the bed. The brunette propped herself up on her elbows to see what was happening. She grinned as she watched Arizona slowly lift her dress up over her head, her grin turning more libidinous as the blonde's flawless body came into view. Her eyes widened when her lacy black bra came off next, revealing a perfect set of breasts Callie couldn't wait to get her hands on. Arizona was obviously not shy about her body and had absolutely no reason to be.

Callie was too busy gawking to register that Arizona was tugging at her underwear to get them off. Thank god she happened to wear nice ones that day. Lifting her hips to help, Callie drew her eyes back up the naked blonde, her breath hitching when she saw the fire burning behind her darkened blue eyes. Callie scooted backwards up the bed, hoping she'd have time to stare more later. She wanted to see why Arizona was made of now. "Well?" She asked when the blonde didn't move, trying to not sound as needy as she felt. It was too late to realize that she might not be emotionally ready for this, but she was beyond ready physically.

"Well what?" Arizona asked, kneeling at the end of the bed. She recognized the same desperation she felt to connect with someone reflecting in Callie's almost pleading eyes.

"Please touch me," Callie whispered. She lowered herself back down as Arizona crawled up her body, spreading her legs as the other woman settled on her knees between them. The blonde held herself up by her arms as she looked down at Callie, their nipples brushing against each other as she rocked her hips against the other woman's. Callie moaned at the electrifying sensation and Arizona almost collapsed at the feeling of having her underneath her.

Callie reached up and pulled out the clip that was holding Arizona's hair up, the curly strands falling in their faces. She tangled her fingers from both hands in them and pulled Arizona the rest of the way down. They both whimpered against each others lips as their bodies came fully together. It felt so good to feel another person like this, they wanted to soak it all in. Their lips were still smashed together, but they didn't move. Arizona could feel Callie's breathing heavily below her and was afraid she might be squishing her. She tried to move, but Callie held on.

"I don't want to hurt you," Arizona said, ending their frozen kiss.

"You're not." Callie released her hair and started lightly scratching the blonde's back. "You feel good."

"So do you." Arizona leaned her head back in, kissing the other woman more forcefully, the passion increasing as Callie's hands moved down to squeeze her ass as she bucked her hips up. Grinding against each other, they both inhaled sharply when their clits happened to brush together in exactly the right way.

"Oh God," Callie half whimpered, half moaned. She had not been expecting to feel that kind of intense pleasure shoot throughout her whole body.

"I know," Arizona groaned against the brunette's lips before forcing her tongue past them, swallowing Callie's moans as they continued to grind against each other. She shifted so her weight was being supported by one arm, her other hand caressing Callie's side and stomach. Unable to wait any longer, she moved her hand down further, cupping Callie's mound before using her fingers to spread the brunette's wet lips and sliding her middle finger through her hot folds.

"Fuck," Callie gasped, breaking their kiss. Sucking in her bottom lip, she turned her head to the side, taking in sharp intakes of breath as Arizona's fingers explored her. She swallowed hard when the other woman's lips latched onto her neck.

"Good?" Arizona added another finger and teased the brunette's opening, enjoying how wet she was. It felt good to know it was her that did that to her. It made her feel desired and wanted. A feeling she didn't know she was missing.

"Yeah," she sighed as Arizona pushed inside of her. Something resembling a squeak escaped her throat when the blonde started to slowly slide in and out.

"You okay?" Arizona stilled her movements.

"Yeah, sorry." Callie felt her face heat up. "Like I said, it's been awhile."

"Oh." Arizona grinned as she moved in for a kiss and started pumping again. "How do you like it?"

"Faster, please go faster." Callie moaned when the blonde obliged. "Better."

"Do you like it rough?" Arizona husked in her ear, making her shudder underneath her.

"If the person knows what their doing."

"Oh, trust me, I do." Arizona nipped above Callie's collar bone before placing hot, opened mouthed kisses across her chest.

"I don't care at this point. I just really need you to make me come." Callie licked her lips, wrapped one leg around the other woman, and started to move with her, her nails scratching up and down Arizona's back. Taking cues from the brunette's almost frantic hips, Arizona picked up her pace, matching her thrust for thrust.

"How's this?" Arizona panted after awhile. She wasn't used to this kind of exertion. She was going to need to work on her stamina.

"Yes, good," Callie grunted when the blonde went deeper. "Really fucking good." She felt Arizona's mouth on her chest, sucking hard on her nipple before taking it between her teeth. That combined with the wet sound of Arizona's fingers pumping in and out of her brought her as close to the edge as she could get, but she wasn't going over, frustrating her greatly. Arizona felt fucking fantastic, was doing all the right things, but it still wasn't quite working. It's been so long, her body probably forgot what it was supposed to do.

"What do you need?" Arizona's head lifted from Callie's chest, her forehead falling to her shoulder as she worked harder. They were both sweating and their heavy breathing seemed to be extra loud in the quiet of the room. Callie's grunts, moans, and curses soon drowned them out, and that mixed with her nails digging into the back of her neck were all Arizona needed fuel her stamina. "Tell me what you need."

"Kiss me." Callie moaned appreciatively when the other woman's wet lips covered hers sloppily. She sucked her tongue into her mouth, groaning loudly in protest when Arizona suddenly pulled out of her her and broke there kiss. "Why are you stopping?"

"Changing my tactics." Arizona quickly kissed her way down the brunette's body, eager to make her feel good.

Callie lifted her head to watch. The sight of blonde hair between her legs made her heart beat harder than it already was. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back when she felt Arizona's tongue glide through her slit once before her lips surrounded her clit, sucking it gently. Holy fuck, that felt good.

"Arizona," Callie gasped when the other woman sucked harder before starting to move her tongue over her clit in slow undulations. "Oh, fuck." Callie almost wanted to cry over how good that felt. "Yes. Keep doing that." Fingers from one hand tangled in Arizona's hair while she pinched her own nipples with the other, her heels digging into the bed as she pushed her hips up to grind herself against the other woman's mouth. Already all worked up from before, it only took less than a minute before the brunette felt the familiar sensation start to build rapidly within her. "Oh, yes. Arizo- I'm com- gah..." Callie moaned and squirmed as a long awaited orgasm started to sweep over her trembling body like a flash fire. It was almost too much, too fast. The sounds that came out of her mouth seemed strangled as she struggled to ease her labored breathing while Arizona's mouth continued to work on cleaning and teasing her. Callie tugged on her hair to get her to stop. "Holy shit," she sighed as she went completely limp, melting into the bed breathless and completely satisfied.

Grinning, Arizona kissed her clit once more, making Callie jerk, before wiping her face on the comforter and crawling back up her body. She really hoped she would get to do that again. Hovering above Callie, Arizona waited patiently for her to open her eyes. She brushed the hair out of the brunette's face, grinning wider when one of Callie's eyes popped opened, the other one following soon after.

"Hi," Arizona whispered.

"Hey," Callie croaked. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I mean, hey," she said with a crooked smile in a voice closer to normal.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, especially after I made you come." Arizona smiled when Callie laughed. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please." Callie sighed contentedly when their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. The other woman's mouth was still hot from being between her legs and she smelled strongly of her arousal. Callie was getting turned on all over again. "You're amazing."

"I forgot how much I love sex." And women. She really loved women. She used to believe she was born to do so. They used to be one of her biggest passions in life, but a lot had changed since them. A lot.

"Me too, especially sex that good," Callie said as she easily rolled them over. She pushed a thigh between Arizona's legs, smiling when the blonde moaned. She loved that sound. Music to her ears. "And it's only going to get better."


	2. Chapter 2

"When do you have to leave?" Callie asked, breaking the comfortable and contemplative silence that had washed over them earlier. For an unknown amount of time, they had been laying on their backs, not touching, and staring up at the ceiling with the sheet wrapped tightly around their chests, their heads slightly tilted away from each other as they let their actions sink in while luxuriating in their blissful afterglows. It had been so long since Callie made any noise, Arizona had thought the other woman had fallen asleep.

"About six," Arizona answered, turning her head to face the other woman.

"It's two and we haven't slept yet." Callie rolled onto her side to face the beautiful blonde stranger. Were they really still strangers after what happened within the last hour?

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Arizona closed her eyes as Callie started to slowly trace her face with her fingers.

"No." Callie wanted to keep staring at the blonde and keep feeling her skin against hers.

"Me either." Arizona opened her eyes again and smiled.

"What's your last name?"

"It's Robbins."

"Torres."

"It's great to meet you, Callie Torres." Arizona grabbed the hand that was still on her face, squeezing it as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You too, Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Can I hold you?" she asked the question she's been wanting to ask all night.

"I think that would be okay." Arizona turned so she was facing away from the other woman, sighing when she felt her warm body press against her back. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a secure embrace.

"You smell good," Callie said softly as she nuzzled her face into soft blonde hair.

"You feel good," Arizona answered, closing her eyes.

"You going to fall asleep on me?" Callie asked when she noticed the other women's breathing become more relaxed.

"No, just enjoying."

"Okay." Callie smiled and squeezed Arizona tighter. She loved having her in her arms like this. It just felt good. She couldn't stop her hand from roaming the blonde's body, caressing her stomach, hips, and thighs as she marveled at how soft her skin was. She also couldn't stop herself from kissing and nibbling on her neck. After a few minutes, Arizona wiggled her way onto her back. Callie's hand and lips were driving her crazy.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"What? Jump into bed with a stranger?"

"Yeah."

"I have a couple of times. A long time ago. It was..." Callie scrunched up her face as she thought about those experiences. "Really awful, actually. Both times. Not at all like the movies. I kind of like to know the people I have sex with. Establish a trust and connection first."

"I didn't think this was awful."

"Oh god no. You're way different." Callie already found herself trusting the blonde and she definitely felt a connection.

"Oh." Arizona thought about that for a minute before smiling. "What do you say to the taking our time part now?"

"Yes." Callie kissed her hard on the lips as she rolled herself on top. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Callie?" Arizona whispered. She could feel her body start to hum as the brunette's hands and lips started to explore further. It was like it knew what was coming, remembering the amazing orgasm Callie already gave her earlier.

"Hmm?"

"Make me feel good."

"Of course." Callie looked up to meet Arizona's eyes, confused by the request. "What do you want?"

"I want you... to, uh... to taste me. If... if that's something you're comfortable with." Arizona grimaced. Why did she have to make this awkward?

"There's no way I'm leaving here without doing that," Callie assured her, trying to hide her concern. She wondered where that hot confident woman who just took control of her and blew her mind not too long ago went, because this was not her. She was still hot, but the confidence seemed to have drained right out of her.

"Okay. It's just... it's my favorite and it's..." Arizona sighed heavily and covered her face. She didn't like how Callie was staring at her. Like she actually cared. Why did she have to say anything? This was beyond embarrassing. But Callie asked and she felt comfortable with her. No one had ever asked her what she wanted before. She was used to getting what others thought she wanted or nothing at all. "I'm sorry."

"Arizona, it's okay. I want to make you feel good. I want to give you exactly what you need. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want. I'd actually prefer it." Callie didn't know the blonde well enough to read her signals.

"Okay." Arizona smiled and lifted her head to kiss Callie's lips. "Where did you come from, Callie Torres?"

"Your dreams." Callie gave the blonde a sexy smirk before kissing her deeply, dipping her tongue in her mouth before pulling away and started to work her way down.

"Yeah, I'm kind of thinking you're right." Arizona closed her eyes and put her hand on top of Callie's head as the brunette's tongue lightly licked the sensitive flesh of one of her breasts. She pushed down, moaning when the other woman's lips sealed around her, sucking her nipple as she flicked it rapidly with her tongue.

Arizona couldn't focus. All she could think about was what Callie promised her. Sure it had been a couple of years since she's had sex, but it's been much longer since she's had another woman's mouth between her legs. And that was just not something she could duplicate in her alone time. She was usually a patient person and what Callie was doing felt amazing, but the anticipation of what was to come was going to kill her before she got it. "I know we said we were going to take our time, but..." she trailed off. Again, she was embarrassed.

"As you wish, beautiful." Callie kissed her way down Arizona's stomach, stopping to dip her tongue in her belly button before going further. As she made herself comfortable between Arizona's legs, Callie nuzzled her mouth and nose into the blonde's wet outer lips, inhaling her scent. God, she loved that smell. It was distinctly that of a woman. A very aroused woman. She smiled to herself as she licked her lips, that were now covered in Arizona's wetness. She got a bit of a preview earlier when she had licked her fingers clean, but this was much better, and there was only one way to get more. She used her fingers to spread the other woman open, Arizona gasping as the cool air hit her hot center. Callie could hear the other woman struggling to breath and she had barely touched her. She looked up to see nervous bright blue eyes watching her. "You need to relax."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Lay back and enjoy." Callie smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay." Arizona did as she was told, closing her eyes and sucking in her bottom lip, her mouth falling open and an unrecognizable sound escaping her throat when she felt Callie's strong tongue slowly lick her entire length. She couldn't keep her body from squirming in delight. It was way better than Arizona remembered.

"You taste good," Callie said mostly to herself before repeating her action just as slowly and pulling away.

"Callie, please," Arizona groaned as she used both hands to push Callie's head back down. She moaned when the brunette's started to tease her opening with her tongue. She tried to push her head down again and thrust her hips up to get more, but Callie wasn't giving in. She just started to suck and nibble her lips, making Arizona sigh. God, that felt good. Most women she's been with seemed to forget their was more down there than just a clit when they went down on her. Which she always found ridiculous, because women should know better. Callie licked her length again before going back to her sucking and nibbling. Arizona let out a long, low moan. This was torture. Sweet, delicious torture.

"Tell me what you want." Callie loved when a woman took control and having Arizona's hands in her hair, guiding her, was the ultimate turn on. She moaned when her face was immediately shoved down into the other woman's wet heat.

"Inside." Arizona gasped when Callie delved into her, her tongue sliding in and out as as deep as possible, but nowhere near deep enough. It still felt better than anything the blonde had felt in years and she was full on panting now as Callie continued to eagerly please her. Arizona moaned when she felt two fingers replace Callie's tongue, her back arching off the bed as lips gently squeezed her clit.

Callie slid her fingers in and out of the blonde in slow, deliberate movements as she took her time teasing around her clit with her tongue. She could tell Arizona wanted more by the way she was moaning almost desperately and pushing her hips up, but she wanted her to tell her.

"Callie, just fuck me!" Arizona growled out of frustration, Callie freezing at the demand. So not what she had been expecting. The blonde's assertiveness seemed to be back in force and now Callie was turned on beyond believe. She quickly gathered herself and started to do as she was told, Arizona loudly vocalizing her praise as Callie worked fervently to bring her to the explosive ending she deserved.

As Arizona started to quiver uncontrollably under her tongue, Callie knew she could be in serious trouble. She was already addicted to the blonde. She wanted to make her come like this all day, every day. Callie whimpered when Arizona pulled her hair painfully as she reached her climax. She freaking loved having her hair pulled. Arizona just kept getting more perfect. Callie knew right then and there she was so, so screwed.

"Stop, please stop," Arizona pleaded as she tried to squeeze her legs shut when Callie kept going. It was starting to be too much. She had come so hard and she wanted to just lay there and enjoy the bliss with the brunette in her arms.

"Sorry," Callie said as she gingerly crawled up the other woman's body, placing feather light kisses on her torso along the way. "I really, really liked that and got carried away."

"Give me some time and maybe you can do it again?" Arizona grinned up at Callie. She really, really liked that too.

"Yes, please." Callie settled her body so she was half on the bed, half on Arizona. The blonde had her wrapped securely in her arms. After awhile, Callie lifted her head to see that Arizona had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. The woman was beautiful. "Arizona," she whispered, "kiss me."

Arizona smiled wider and lifted her head to meet Callie's lips without opening her eyes. She could tell by the hunger in the brunette's kiss that she was still fired up and ready to go. "You're insatiable."

"I can't help it." Callie sighed. "You're too good."

"You're just horny from lack of sex."

"Well, that too," Callie admitted.

"Are you hungry?" When Callie didn't answer, Arizona opened her eyes to find her smirking at her. "For food!"

"I don't think room service is still open, but I do know of a really good pizza place that delivers twenty-four/seven."

"I could go for some pizza."

"What do you like?"

"I'm up for anything but plain cheese or pepperoni."

"I am with you there," Callie said as she got out of bed. She dug through the pile of clothes on the floor until she found her cell phone still in the pocket of her jeans. "Please tell me you're not someone who likes fruit on her pizza."

"God no." Arizona sat up, leaning against the headboard as she made a face.

"A woman after my own heart." Callie smiled as she crawled back on the bed and sat as close to the blonde as possible without sitting in her lap. "So, what do you want?"

"You're letting me pick?" Arizona asked, unable to hide her surprise.

"If what you pick is reasonable." Callie waited for Arizona to say something, but the blonde seemed to be struggling with a decision. "Arizona, it's just pizza."

"I can't decide. I want everything."

"Then let's get everything."

"Even anchovies and peppers?"

"If that's what you want," Calle said slowly. She wasn't sure if the blonde was serious.

"I do want." Arizona nodded.

"You got it." Callie scrolled through her contacts until she found the overused number. She called and placed their order, Arizona whispering instructions in her ear the entire call. "We're going to be smelly," Callie said when she hung up.

"I don't care." Arizona smiled when her stomach growled loudly. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"They said forty minutes."

"Okay." Arizona chewed on her cheek as she thought about what to say or do. "So..." She's been waiting for it to get weird and it might have finally gotten there.

"So... forty minutes..."

"Yeah, I heard."

"What do you want to do to pass the time? We could talk, watch TV, make out..." Callie trailed off, grinning when Arizona straddled her lap. Both moaned when the brunette grabbed Arizona's face and pulled her forcefully down to her, their lips connecting in a fervent kiss. When Callie's arms wrapped around her lower back, Arizona relaxed into her embrace and slowed down the kiss. She wanted to take the time to enjoy the other woman, since she may never get the chance to again.

* * *

Callie groaned as she rolled onto her side to look at the clock, smiling when she felt Arizona's lips on her back and her arm wrap around her waist. It was now four-thirty in the morning and she was thoroughly sexed. Though she's only ever experienced it one other time, she was sure they could classify their night as a sex marathon. After eating, they managed to go another round, talked a little and laughed a lot as they rested, and spent a lot of time staring off into space lost in their individual thoughts. Callie was exhausted and her body couldn't take anymore. They had gotten to the point where they were too sensitive to be touched, spending the last hour or so just kissing and getting lost in the feel of each others bodies. Even her lips hurt now and they felt chapped. Callie sighed and closed her eyes as Arizona continued to kiss her back.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said, her warm breath against her skin making Callie shudder.

"For what?"

"There are some pretty gnarly scratch marks back here."

"At least I can hide them with a shirt. You'll probably have to wear your hair down for a couple of days to cover your neck."

"That's okay. It was hot." Arizona smiled to herself. "You are hot."

"Glad you picked me?" Callie asked, rolling over and wrapping the blonde in her arms.

"There were no other choices. As soon as I saw you, you were it," Arizona said as she snuggled into the other woman's embrace, nuzzling her face into her neck and intertwining their legs.

"What would have happened if you were in a relationship and you picked that."

"What if I told you I am?" Arizona immediately felt bad when she felt Callie's body go rigid around her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. I was kidding. I'm not and haven't been for awhile. Bad, bad joke."

"That is not something to joke about!" Callie said as she pushed Arizona away from her. She did not see the humor in that at all.

"I'm really sorry. I would have thrown it out or put it back." Arizona scooted closer again. "Please forgive me. I want more cuddling."

"I bet cuddling wasn't part of the rules when he wrote that," Callie said as she let Arizona back into her arms. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she wanted to cuddle too. The blonde may be a stranger, but she still felt good in her arms.

"Probably not, because he's a boy."

"You two really would have gone out to a bar together and took strangers home to have sex with?" Callie couldn't imagine herself doing anything like that with her little sister, not that she's talked to her at all lately.

"Yeah," Arizona said as if it was no big deal. They've probably done worse.

"If he was as hot as you, I feel sorry for every woman you two ever came across."

"Ew, he was my brother. He was not hot." Arizona made a face. Callie was right though. Women never stood a chance around them.

"What was the other one you picked you had to do?"

"Huh?" Arizona asked, lifting her head.

"You said you did one other one since getting the jar back."

"Oh, right. Well, I had already done it, so I got to consider it done."

"What was it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"You sound like a child. I'm not giving in, so stop asking," Arizona said firmly.

"Fine," Callie huffed and turned her head to the side, smiling when she saw the bathroom. "This is probably going to sound weird, but do you mind if I go take a bath? I don't have a tub of my own and I miss them desperately."

"Go for it," Arizona laughed. She understood the appeal of a nice long soak. The large jetted tub in her own bathroom at home was one of the main reasons she got the place. That and the proximity to her work.

"You could join me?" Callie asked hopefully.

"No, it's okay. You go enjoy your bath. I'll still be here when you're done." It seemed too intimate for Arizona and she didn't want to cross that line. They've already crossed too many.

"Please? We both smell like sex." Callie lifted Arizona's hand to her nose. "Though, I really do love smelling myself on you," she said as she inhaled. "Maybe you shouldn't get clean just yet."

"Callie..." Arizona groaned. She didn't think the brunette got any hotter and then she did. "I'll just shower when I get home."

"Okay, I'll be back." Callie kissed the blonde's lips before getting out of bed, stealing the sheet to wrap herself up in. Even though Arizona had spent a good amount of time exploring every inch of her, telling her how beautiful she was, she still wasn't comfortable just flaunting her body around.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't," Callie said before shutting the bathroom door. She was pleased to find a giant jacuzzi tub sunk into the white and grey marble floor. During her bathroom break in the dark the night before, she somehow missed it. One track mind, she guessed. After fiddling with the controls for a few frustrating minutes, she managed to get the correct temperature and flow she wanted. She picked up the little bottle of bubble bath sitting on the side of the tub and dumped the whole thing in for good measure. In about a minute she had an overly frothy and perfect bubble bath to lose herself in. She had lied, she was going to be in there awhile.

Arizona felt a pout pull on her lips the instant Callie disappeared into the bathroom. It took her five minutes to realize she was an idiot. There was a gorgeous naked woman on the other side of the door, who was probably already nice and wet and even more gorgeous as a result. Kicking the comforter off, she rolled off the bed, shivering when her bare feet hit the cold hardwood of the hotel room floor. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and padded over to the bathroom door.

"Callie?" Arizona said as she knocked.

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. Can I still join you?"

"Come on in." Callie grinned broadly when Arizona appeared in the doorway. "There's plenty of room."

"Are you sure about that?" Arizona laughed. She could barely make out the brunette's head sticking out from the mountain of bubbles overflowing all over the tub and bathroom floor.

"I may have got carried away," Callie smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, the more bubbles, the better, I say." Arizona sat down at the edge of the tub, unsure of how to proceed. She could feel Callie's eyes practically burning her skin. Deciding to keep it less intimate, she slid into the opposite side as Callie and sat facing her, wincing slightly at how hot the water temperature was. Once she was lowered completely into the tub, she couldn't see anything. Laughing in amusement, she used her hands to scoop some of the overabundance of bubbles onto the floor. "There you are," she said once she was able to find Callie.

"Here I am." Callie smiled and stretched out her legs, resting them on top of Arizona's, and enjoying the silky smoothness as she rubbed them together. One of many, many reasons why she loved women. They sat smiling at each other for a minute before Callie opened her arms. "Come here. You're too far away."

Arizona nodded and maneuvered herself across the slippery tub and through the bubbles, kissing Callie before turning her back to her and resting in between her legs. Her back was pressed to Callie's front, the brunette's arms wrapped firmly around her. "This is better." So much from not being intimate.

"I agree," Callie said as she rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder, the blonde tilting her head to rest on Callie's.

"I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time," Arizona admitted quietly as she used her hands to form sculptures out of bubbles in front of them. Callie didn't say anything, just watched as the blonde played.

"What are the chances we can do this again?" Callie asked after a long silence. She didn't know if the sex was the best she could remember having because she hadn't had it in so long that she forgot what it felt like or if the connection and chemistry she shared with blonde was something special. She wanted to find out.

"Callie..." Arizona sighe. She really wanted to do it again, but she had to be careful. Too many times she wasn't and it all backfired on her. She could already tell Callie was special though. She didn't know how she knew. It was just a feeling. Arizona's instincts rarely failed her, but she still had her reservations. It was scary how much she liked Callie after only spending one night with her and knowing absolutely nothing about her. There was a good chance she'd leave too though. She rather not have her at all then become attached and lose her.

"I know the thingy said 'have sex with a stranger' and we were strangers. Still are. It didn't say you can't then get to know this stranger afterwards."

"You do have a point," Arizona said, turning to face Callie again. This seemed like it was going to be a face to face kind of conversation.

"I'd really like to get to know you more." It had been a long, long time since Callie had felt such an insurmountable need to know someone as much as she wanted to know this woman. So long, in fact, it had been over three years since she's ever even asked anyone out on date. She's been on a few her friends had set up, but they never went anywhere. Which was fine. She had way too many other things going on in her life and didn't have the time to put into any kind of dating relationship. She knew the right person would come along some day. A person who would make her want to make the time. "Do you what to go out with me this Friday night? I want to take you to dinner. We could talk. Maybe more?"

"Yes." Arizona's eyes widened. She had really meant to say no.

"Don't look so scared. I don't bite."

"I have marks on my body that prove you wrong."

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Callie grinned as her eyes dropped to the marks Arizona mentioned. She could see a particularly dark one just above her collar bone.

"A little bit."

"You can still say no."

"No, I really do want to go out with you." Arizona sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been awhile since I've dated anyone. Not on purpose. Time just got away from me."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's just one date. We can see of we want more from there." Callie paused, debating with herself on if she wanted to ask what she was thinking. "Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Arizona knew what.

"I don't know. I just feel something when we're touching. Something really good." There were no words to describe the sensations and feelings Arizona had been able to elicit from deep within her.

"Orgasms do feel really good."

"That's not what I meant!" Callie laughed and flicked some bubbles in the blonde's face. She reached her hand out to cup Arizona's cheek, smiling when she leaned into her touch. She put her other hand on Arizona's shoulder. "See, right now. Don't you feel it?"

"I feel it." Arizona smiled and felt those butterflies again when Callie grinned so wide it lit up the whole room.

"So, we definitely need to go on that date, because I want to keep feeling whatever this is."

"I'll have to see if Friday works and I'll get back to you."

"I guess that means you'll need my number."

"I guess so," Arizona said as she turned around, smiling when Callie wrapped her arms around her again. God, she felt good. And whatever 'it' was, she could strongly feel it all over now.

"We should probably get out. I'm supposed to be somewhere in two hours and I need to go home and change first." Callie made a face. She was starting a new job that day. This one actually required her to look nice. Her days of rolling out of bed, putting on whatever wasn't wrinkled, and going straight into work were over. Starting a new job on zero sleep was not her best idea. Hopefully it was an easy day of boring paperwork, tours, and orientations.

"Yeah, I should get going too."

"Sleep is overrated."

"It is," Arizona chuckled. What they had been doing all night instead of sleeping was much better. Though the next eight or so hours on her feet at work might kill her.

"I really like it here though," Callie said, nuzzling the blonde's shoulder and squeezing her tighter in her arms. She found herself never wanting to let go.

"Me too." Arizona sighed as she let herself fully relax into the brunette's addictive body. She could do this forever and knew she was officially screwed. Damn her evil genius of a brother.

"I hope you'll still give me a chance for another date after our first one." Callie placed a lingering kiss on Arizona's shoulder as she stared thoughtfully at the last remaining bubble hanging on in the cooling water.

"I could say the same." Arizona closed her eyes and scooted down as she leaned her head back to rest on Callie's shoulder. Twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt. It might be the last twenty minutes she'd ever get to spend with the brunette in this way and she wanted to savor every last second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! You paged me?" April Kepner asked as she approached her favorite attending. Since she wasn't on her service that day, April had a strong feeling whatever she was needed for wasn't work related... again.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to the daycare before it closes. Could you please?"

"No problem, Dr. Robbins. I'm on it."

"Thanks, April. I owe you lunch tomorrow," Arizona said with a grateful smile. She couldn't even count how many times the resident has saved her ass over the past three years and she seemed always happy to do it. Arizona's son, Stevie, loved April too. It was a win-win. The blonde didn't trust him with anyone else.

"I'll go get him and then we'll go hang out in the cafeteria while I catch up on some work."

"Sounds good. Thank you." Arizona watched as the resident walked away before focusing back on her charts. She was propped up at a nurses station in the Pediatric wing of the hospital where she was a surgeon. Her boss had dumped all his work load on her before leaving early, telling her he wouldn't be back until the following Monday. Even if that meant more work for her, she was relieved. That meant an entire week without seeing his face or listening to his crap. He was an ass and usually made her life more difficult when he was around. If she had to work late, then so be it. Even though, when she took this job, she was promised evenings off and they stuck to that promise ninety-five percent of the time. It was one of the reasons why she was here and not somewhere else. They didn't use her to her full potential at this hospital though and that frustrated her greatly. Here she was good, but she could be great somewhere else. She had to question her decisions sometimes. She did it all for her son though. He deserved stability and a parent home every night. She was more than happy to give that to him. It was the least she could do for someone who has brought so much happiness and love into her life. She hadn't seen him since the morning before and couldn't wait to see him now.

The daycare was on the other end of the floor Arizona was on, which meant April and Stevie would have to go past her to get to the elevator that went straight down into the cafeteria. Sure enough, a minute later she heard his familiar giggle echo down the hallway. That laugh could always brighten the darkest day. She looked up and smiled when she saw him pulling April down the hall.

"Mommy, guess what!" Stevie shouted as he ran up to his mom, jumping into her arms for a hug. Arizona grunted as she caught him. He was getting way too big for that.

"What?" Arizona said as enthusiastically as possible. It had been an extremely long and busy day after a night of no sleep and a lot of physical activities. She was the worst mother ever. She couldn't bring herself to regret it for one second though. Parents were allowed to have fun too, right? It was something she hadn't really allowed herself to do. She had been too focused on her son and her career. The two most important things in her life.

"I met my new best friend in daycare today."

"Oh really?" Arizona asked as she nuzzled his cheek, trying to soak in some of his seemingly unlimited energy. She needed it now more than ever.

"Yup!"

"I thought Michael was your best friend?" Arizona had to admit she was relieved. Michael was a nightmare and his parents were as judgmental as they come.

"Not anymore. He's not as fun."

"Oh. Okay," Arizona laughed. "What's your new best friend's name?"

"Sofia!" Stevie yelled.

"Steven Robbins, I'm right here. Indoor voices." Arizona's head was pounding and his screaming in her face did not help.

"No, Sofia!" Stevie yelled again, pointing behind his mom. Arizona turned and nearly dropped him when she made eye contact with the quizzical eyes of the reason why she was so tired and sore. She was holding a squirming little girl, who Arizona assumed was Sofia. She put him down as she continued to stare at Callie and the child in her arms.

"Svie! Svie!" Sofia kicked to try and get out of her mother's arms. "Put me down!"

"Sof, what do you say?" Callie asked in her ear.

"Please put me down," Sofia said impatiently. As soon as her feet touched the ground she took off running towards her new friend with Callie close behind. "Hi Svie!"

"Hi! Where you going?"

"Home."

"Oh, lucky. I can't go home yet."

"Do you what to come home with me?"

"Sofia, no," Callie said, glancing at Arizona, who has yet to pick her jaw up off the floor. She seemed just as shocked as she was to see her here and for good reason. "You can't just invite strangers to our apartment."

"Svie isn't a stranger. He's my best friend."

"Oh really?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about Zola?"

"She's not here," Sofia said simply.

"It's okay, I want to stay here with my mommy anyway," Stevie said with a shrug.

"Oh?" Callie asked, looking up at Arizona again. She looked just as hot in her deep red blouse, dark grey pencil skirt, and lab coat than she did the night before in her little green dress. Her shiny hair was pin straight now, instead of curly, and the dumbfounded look on her face was cute. It took everything Callie had not to reach out and touch her. "Is this your mommy?" she asked, taking an educated guess.

"Yup! She's a doctor."

"So is mine!" Sofia said gleefully, happy to have more in common with her new friend.

"Really?" Arizona asked, even though the lab coat that said so and the Mercy West badge Callie was wearing made that quite obvious. Underneath the stark white coat, she was wearing a modest form fitting black and white knee length dress. Black heels and bright red lipstick completed the ensemble. Her wavy hair hung just as loose and perfect as it did the night before. Callie cleaned up real nice.

"Yeah, she fixes broked people's bones."

"Mine fixes babies." Stevie smiled proudly.

"See, Mommy, Svie isn't a stranger. Can he please come over and play?" Sofia begged.

"No, not this time. Daddy is making us dinner tonight, remember?" Callie frowned as she watched the color drain from the mute blonde's face.

"Can Sofia come to our house tomorrow?" Stevie asked, tugging on Arizona's lab coat.

"Uh..." Arizona shook her head to try and clear it. There were too many thoughts racing through it for her to keep up. "I don't think that's a good idea, but you'll see her at daycare in the morning, right?" she asked, looking at Callie for confirmation.

"She'll be there. Sof, we should go. Say bye to-" she paused. She wasn't sure what the little boy's real name was.

"Steven Anthony Robbins," Stevie said, holding his hand out. "Everyone calls me Stevie."

"Calliope Torres." Callie smiled as she took his little hand and shook. He smiled up at her with his big shining blue eyes and deep dimples. This kid was gorgeous, just like his mother. She had to wonder where the red hair and freckles came from though. "Everyone calls me Callie."

"This is my mom, Arizona Robbins." Stevie looked up at the blonde expectantly. She had taught him good manners and was confused as to why she wasn't using any.

"It's great to meet you, Arizona Robbins," Callie said with an mischievous grin. It was probably completely inappropriate to think about the blonde naked in front of children, which they both had... apparently. But she couldn't help it. Just like she couldn't stop thinking about her all day. She found herself craving her touch. She'd take anything, even a handshake. She offered her hand, hoping Arizona went along with it.

"You too, Calliope." Arizona took the brunette's hand, holding it in her own without shaking it. There 'it' was again. She looked down at Callie's daughter, who was looking back up at her with curious big brown eyes. Her curly dark brown hair was pulled up into two pigtails, secured with big pink and white bows that matched the pink and white overalls she was wearing over a ruffled white tank top. She was simply adorable. "Five?"

"Six," Callie corrected. Sofia was young for her age, both physically and developmentally, but she was getting there. She still had trouble talking sometimes, but Callie wasn't worried yet. Every child grows at his or her own pace.

"I'm six too!" Stevie chimed in.

"Really? What a coincidence," Callie said, smiling at Arizona again. What a freakin' coincidence, indeed.

"A what?" Stevie asked.

"Nothing." Callie squeezed Arizona's hand before dropping it and putting hers on Sofia's head. She was having trouble processing all of this. "Okay, you ready to go see Daddy and Lexie, Sof?"

"Yeah!" Sofia cheered. She loved seeing her dad and step-mother, even if she just spent the night with them the night before.

"Who's Lexie?" Arizona asked. Did Callie have another daughter? A girlfriend? Was she a polygamous?

"Her father's wife." Callie paused. "Of five years," she decided to add for some reason.

"Oh." Arizona smiled. That information made her oddly happy.

"Yeah." Callie leaned in closer to whisper, "I really hope you still want that date."

"Do you?"

"Absolutely."

"Me too."

"I was going to tell you," Callie tried to explain. "On our date. I just wanted to get some more time with you before freaking you out."

"Callie, I understand." Arizona smiled, her pulse racing. The scents and feel of the other woman was giving her small flashbacks of their night together. She was wearing the same perfume and was still exuding that same energy Arizona found herself drawn the since the first moment she saw her. "Obviously."

"Seems like we have a lot more in common than we thought." Callie's mouth was hovering over the blonde's ear that had the same earring as the night before. It took everything in Callie's power not to slide her tongue out and flick her lobe or move that silky blonde hair aside so she could admire the scratches she knew were on the back of her neck. They were already standing closer than what was appropriate in that setting, but she couldn't get her body to move away. It just leaned in closer on it's own instead.

"Seems that way." Arizona was having trouble breathing, but couldn't step away either. This was a problem. They could hear Stevie and Sofia talking excitedly to each other about something directly below them, but it sounded like far off gibberish to them. Arizona's head turned, making their lips just inches apart. They stared into each others eyes, both of their willpower melting away rapidly like ice in the summer heat as they thought about how desperately they wanted to feel each others lips again. This was bad. Really bad.

"Mommy!" Both woman jumped at the sound of Sofia's voice breaking through their shared and very dirty thoughts. Thank God for children and their uncanny ability to interrupt adults at the best and worst of times.

"What, baby?" Callie tore her eyes away from Arizona's, but didn't move, and looked down at her daughter, who seemed oblivious to what was going on between the two women.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go eat then." Callie turned her attention back to Arizona, who was somehow able to move her head away. "Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday."

"Good," Callie lowered her voice even further, "because I'd really love it if you could come over to play." She grinned as she took a step back and picked up her daughter, who was tugging on the bottom of her dress. "Bye, it was great meeting you both."

"Bye," Arizona said. "Say bye, Stevie."

"Bye, Sofia! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay. I'll bring my airplanes."

"I'll bring my trains."

"We can make them crash!" Sofia said, clapping her hands together in front of Callie's face.

"And our mommies can save the people!"

"And we're really leaving this time," Callie laughed and backed away towards the elevator. "Bye, Dr. Robbins. I hope I get to work with you a lot."

"Bye." Arizona couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across her face as she watched mother and daughter disappear into the elevator. They were very cute and very dangerous. When they were out of sight, her smile fell when she fully processed what the brunette had said. Oh crap, they were going to have to work together?

"Mom!" Stevie yelled to get her attention.

"What? Why are you yelling again?"

"You weren't listening to me."

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you liked Sofia."

"I did." And she really, really liked her mother.

"We're going to go down to the cafeteria now, so you can finish up," April said, stepping up from where she had been watching the entire interaction from against the wall. The look of surprise on Arizona's face told her she had forgotten all about her.

"Okay, I'll try to come find you in an hour." Arizona kissed Stevie goodbye before April could drag him away. "Hey, April?"

"Yeah?" April asked, stopping to turn around.

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"Need a sitter?"

"If you can. Until maybe ten?"

"What do you say, Steve-o? Movie night on Friday?" April asked the little boy.

"Yeah!" Stevie jumped excitedly. "Can Sofia come too?"

"Fine with me." April shrugged. She got to work with Dr. Torres a little that day and she liked her a lot. She was fun. Something she never expected out of ortho, which was filled with old men until she showed up that morning out of nowhere. It was refreshing.

"We'll have to ask her mom."

"Will you ask her tomorrow?" Stevie asked.

"If I see her." Arizona smiled. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

* * *

"Svie!"

"Sofia, no." Callie growled when she felt her daughter leave her side. They had made a pit stop in the cafeteria for some coffee. She'd need it if she was going to survive a night with Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey being disgustingly in love in front of her. She turned around to find Sofia chatting away with Arizona's son about whatever kids talked about those days. She saw that Stevie was holding the hand of the overly chipper resident in those god awful orange scrubs who was on her service that day. She found that interesting.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled. She waited for Callie to pay for her coffee and come to her before asking her question. "Can I go to Svie's for movies on Friday?"

"Um, what?" Callie blinked. She was tired and her mind was still reeling from seeing Arizona so unexpectedly.

"I'm baby sitting Stevie for Dr. Robbins on Friday night and we usually watch movies while stuffing ourselves full of ice cream. I don't mind taking both of them, if you want."

"Is Arizona okay with that?"

"She said I had to ask you," Stevie said, about to burst from the excitement.

"Oh." Callie paused to think about it. She liked what she saw from the young doctor from her little interaction she had with her and if Arizona trusted her with her son, then she must be okay. She was going to ask Mark and Lexie to take Sofia, even though it wasn't their night. But this would work too. Better, even.

"Please, Mommy? He has all three Toy Story movies!"

"Sure, I don't see why not. If April is sure."

"It's really no problem," April said. She had no life to speak of outside the hospital and spending a Friday off with the two cutest kids on the planet beat spending it by herself. Plus she could use the extra cash and the doctor always paid her well.

"And I'll have to talk to Arizona first to make sure it's okay."

"It is," Arizona said, coming up behind Callie.

"Then it's okay with me," Callie smiled, turning to the blonde. Yup, she was still hot as fu-

"A play date?!" Sofia asked excitedly, interrupting Callie's thought. She loved play dates more than she loved anything else, even cookies and she loooved cookies. This was the turning out to be the best day ever.

"Sure." Callie flinched when Sofia squealed.

"Yes!" Stevie put his hand up to give Sofia and April high fives, making Callie and Arizona laugh. "Do you want to come over too, Callie?"

"No, thank you. I have plans." Callie looked at Arizona, unsure of how open she was with her son.

"Callie and I are going to have our own play date on Friday."

"Maybe next time?" Callie asked the clearly disappointed boy.

"Okay." Stevie looked up at his mom. "Are we leaving now?"

"No, not yet. I just need to talk to Dr. Torres for a minute about something," Arizona said without looking at Callie.

"Did a baby breaked its bone?" Sofia asked.

"Uh, yes." Arizona smiled convincingly. "Is it okay if I borrow your mommy for a minute?"

"Okay." Sofia shrugged and made herself at home at the table Stevie and April were seated at.

"April, do you mind wa-" Callie started.

"It's fine, I got it." April shooed the two women away.

"Thank you," Arizona said before walking away. Callie had no choice but to follow her. She smiled when she heard the children's laughter fill the cafeteria as they left through one of the side doors. That April Kepner must be pretty hilarious.

"Arizona, where are we going?" Callie asked when they got on an elevator. She frowned when she didn't receive an answer. Leaning her exhausted body against the back wall, she watched as Arizona pushed the button to the top floor and used her key to ensure it didn't stop on any other. Callie was really confused now and regretted leaving her coffee in the cafeteria. The blonde's back stayed towards her as they watched the doors shut and Callie was starting to get irritated. "Arizo-" she was cut off by forceful lips on her own, the other woman's body flattening hers against the wall. She pushed back and moaned as the blonde practically devoured her out of nowhere.

"What did you want to talk about?" Callie panted against the other woman's mouth.

"About how hot you look in that lab coat, Dr. Torres."

"I really like it when you call me doctor," Callie growled.

"You are one, aren't you?" Arizona asked, breaking their kiss and stepping away. Callie's voice made her want to strip her clothes off right then and there. She needed to breath and calm herself.

"Yeah, but it sounds sexy when it comes out of your mouth, Dr. Robbins."

"Oh, now I get it." Arizona pushed forward again, connecting there lips in a kiss more fiery than the last. "Mmm... Oh, God, okay. We have to stop." She pulled their lips apart before diving right back in, adding their tongues into the mix. She tried.

"Do you usually make out with your colleagues in elevators?" Callie asked between kisses.

"Never." She didn't usually sleep with strangers either.

"I thought this was only a Seattle Grace thing."

"Is that where you came from?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you here? That hospital is far superior," Arizona asked as she reached behind her to push the elevator button again to take them back down when it stopped.

"They offered me the Head of Orthopedics job here without me having to apply and my old chief was dragging his feet, so I quit and here I am." Callie frowned when the blonde froze up before backing away from her completely. The loss of her body against hers made her literally pout.

"You're a department head?" Arizona asked, dumbfounded. This got even worse.

"Yup," Callie reached out to look at Arizona's badge. "Looks like I outrank you," she said with a smirk as she dropped it back down.

"Only because that jerk face dinosaur refuses to retire, like he's supposed to. I do all his crap already anyway. It should be my job by now. They said it would be," Arizona fumed, her face turning beat red. "I work my ass off for them."

"Hey, hey, hey," Callie soothed as she ran her hands up and down the blonde's arms. She had obviously accidentally hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry I was just playing."

"You know they have a very strict policy against residents dating attendings and attendings dating department heads here. They've actually fired people because of it and it's always the person lower on the totem poll," Arizona said backing away from Callie even more.

"Who's dating here? We haven't even gone out once."

"You know what I mean. Just sleeping with them is even worse."

"They're not allowed to dictate what we do outside of work."

"Says the woman who was just kissing me in an elevator at work."

"Uh, excuse me, but you dragged me in here. Not the other way around."

"I didn't know you could get me fired."

"Arizona, come on."

"I need this job, Callie. I have a son who needs me to be working." Arizona's heart sank. "Oh my god. I ditched my son in the cafeteria so I can make out with a hotty in an elevator."

"You are getting way ahead of yourself here. Nobody is getting fired. We're not even in the same department, so it shouldn't matter. You didn't ditch your son. He was already hanging out there so you could work. If anything, I ditched my daughter." Callie didn't feel the least bit guilty about leaving her, but did feel a little guilty about not feeling guilty. Sofia was obviously thrilled to be able to spend some more time with her friend.

"Oh my god, you have a kid." Arizona could feel herself panicking again.

"Arizona," Callie put her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "I think you need some sleep. I think we both need some. We'll talk later."

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona leaned into Callie, letting her fully engulf her in a hug. She almost hated how easily the brunette could calm her without even trying.

"Hotty in an elevator, huh?" Callie smiled when Arizona laughed into her shoulder.

"It's true." Arizona pulled away when the doors opened on the bottom floor again.

"I really didn't think I'd like it here. I was so wrong," Callie said as they exited the elevator.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, someone gave me quite the welcome."

"That someone is very glad she could help." Arizona glanced at Callie sideways and smiled. When they got to the cafeteria, Sofia immediately jumped up and ran up to them.

"Did you fixed the bones?" Sofia asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I fixed the bones." Callie picked her small daughter up and squeezed her in her arms. She was getting too old to be carried everywhere, but she couldn't help it.

"Did you help, Arizona?"

"I sure did," Arizona said with a smile. "Your mommy did most of the work though."

"She's the bestest. That's why I have to go to a new daycare now, but I still get to go to my old one when I'm with my daddy. He's a doctor too. He makes new faces and makes people feel better about themselves. My Lexie is a doctor too, but I don't know what she does. Something about brains, but not like zombies. I get to see Zola there. She's my best friend at that daycare. Svie is mine here."

"Sof, you need to breath, honey," Callie said, trying to stop her daughter's rambling. Sofia didn't talk much, but once she did get going, she never stopped.

"Zola's mommy and daddy are doctors too," Sofia spit out before she got hushed again. "So, is my aunt Cristina. She's also Zola's aunt, but we're not sisters. But Zola's mommy and my Lexie are sisters. I've always wanted a sister. We used to live with my aunt Cristina. She's funny and let's me have Fruity Pebbles. Mommy says we're not allowed to listen to her. We have to ask another grown up first before doing what she says. One time she told me to take a candy I wanted from the store. I gots in lots of trouble. She's a doctor too. Did I say that? She says she's the bestest cuz she fixes people's broked hearts."

"Sofia," Callie warned.

"But I know my mommy is the bestest, cuz she's my mommy," Sofia finished with a shrug.

"I think she is too." Arizona smiled warmly. She had no idea what the little girl hair said, but she was cute. "Are you going to be a doctor too when you grow up?"

"No, I'm gonna fly airplanes."

"That's awesome. Stevie's uncle flies airplanes."

"Really?" Sofia's eyes widened. "Can I meet him?"

"Maybe one day. He's in the Coast Guard. He is very busy."

"You have another brother?" Callie asked.

"No, his other mother's brother."

"Oh." Callie blinked. She didn't even think about that. "Okay, for the hundredth time, we should go."

"See you Friday?" Arizona asked, hoping her mini freak out in the elevator didn't scare Callie away.

"I'm sure I'll see you before then."

"I hope so."

"Bye, Arizona," Callie turned to leave before she got stuck again.

"Bye, Arizona!" Sofia called over Callie's shoulder and then they were gone.

Arizona blew out a puff of air. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since meeting Callie and she was already utterly enthralled by her and her daughter. Fuuuck. This was not good at all and so not her. What was happening? She shook her head and headed back to the table. "You ready to go, Stevie?"

"Already?" Stevie ask as he and April stood up.

"Yup. I'm done." Arizona had given up on work already, which was why she had come to the cafeteria in the first place. Then she saw Callie and she lost control of her mind.

"Um, Dr. Robbins," April whispered, blushing from what she was about to say.

"Yeah?"

"You have Dr. Torres' lipstick on your face."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Arizona wiped her mouth with her lab coat without thinking. She pulled it away, eyes widening at the amount of red that came off on her sleeve. That's embarrassing. Lesbian rule number one: make sure you don't leave evidence where people can see it. Callie failed. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone."

"I have no idea how it got there and I'm not asking. Don't worry." April squatted to give Stevie a hug goodbye. "I'll see you Friday, Steve-o. I'll bring the sprinkles."

"And I'll bring the chocolate syrup."

"What should we have Sofia bring? She has to pay her dues too."

"Gummy bears!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about." April laughed and stood up. "I'll make sure to tell her mom tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye Apes."

"Bye, Chump."

"Bye, April. Thanks again," Arizona said.

"You're welcome. Bye." April waved as she left the cafeteria. She still had a lot of work to do before he could go home.

"You ready, little guy?"

"Yeah. Can we get pizza from the good place tonight?" Stevie asked, taking Arizona's hand for their short walk home.

"I thought you had pizza last night?" Arizona wasn't about to say she just had it too, knowing he'd ask questions.

"Yeah, but Jill made it. It was yucky."

"I hope you told her that." Arizona bit her tongue. That was supposed to stay in her head. There was just something about her ex's wife that made her irrationally bitter and her lack of sleep made her have no filter.

"No, but I dropped it on the couch."

"The white one?"

"Yeah, Jill was soooo mad. She yelled a lot."

"Did you apologize?" Arizona tried to hide her anger. She didn't like people yelling at her son and it was an accident.

"Yes, I did."

"Was it just you and Jill?"

"Mama came home right after dinner. She had to work late."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. Jill's fun sometimes. She plays video games with me. Mama doesn't."

"I bet she isn't as good at Mario Kart as you."

"Nope, because I learned from the best."

"That's right," Arizona smiled. It was their Saturday morning tradition to play together.

"Pizza?" Stevie asked again when they walked through their front door.

"Yeah, we can get pizza," Arizona caved. She usually liked to cook and have Stevie help her, but ordering pizza tonight seemed like a good idea. Then she could just relax. She was so tired, she'd probably accidentally burn the apartment building down.

"Yay!" Stevie dumped his stuff by the front door, immediately picking it back up at his mom's look of disapproval. "Can we watch Tarzan too?"

"Yes, we can watch Tarzan too." Arizona hoped she could stay awake through the whole thing. She sighed as she dumped her purse on the coffee table. "Is it still in your room?"

"I'll get it."

"Pepperoni?!" Arizona yelled after him as he left, picking up the phone to order. She didn't know why she bothered asking, it was always pepperoni.

"Yes!" By the time he came back with the movie Arizona was sitting on the couch with her head resting on the back and staring blankly at the ceiling. "Do you what me to do it?" he asked as he pointed at the TV.

"Come over here first. I need to talk to you about something." Arizona said, lifting her head and tapping her lap, exhaling loudly when he jumped on her. "You're getting a little too big for that."

"I'm sorry." Stevie wrapped his arm around Arizona's neck.

"You know I love you right?" Arizona asked, hugging him tightly to emphasize her words.

"Yeah, you tell me all the time."

"And you know that I'm here for you, no matter what?"

"Yup."

"How is it having Mama back in town?"

"I missed her."

"She missed you too." Arizona took a deep breath. "How do you feel about spending more time at their house?"

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see you more. She loves you and I can't hog you all the time." Arizona watched his face, wondering what was going through his little head. "Stevie? What are you thinking about?"

"Is she going to leave again?" Stevie asked so quietly Arizona almost missed it.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." Arizona wasn't about to lie to him. So she just hugged him tighter. "You said you had fun last night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to do that more often? Maybe a couple of days a week?"

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be okay."

"You didn't get lonely last night without me?"

"No, I was fine. I did miss you very much though."

"I missed you too." Stevie said as he snuggled further into his mother's embrace. "I was worried."

"You don't have to worry about me, okay? That's my job. Your job is to just be a kid."

"I'm very good at it."

"Yes, yeah are." Arizona kissed the top of his head. "So, you're okay with going to Mama's again next Sunday morning and staying until Monday and then she'll drop you off at daycare again?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with that."

"Okay." Arizona drew in deep breath. Now she just needed to be okay with that.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"How many more sleeps until Friday?"

"Four."

"That's not too many."

"Why? Excited for Sofia and April to come over?"

"Yeah. Apes makes the best ice cream sundaes."

"Better than mine?" Arizona scoffed in mock offense.

"She gives me more scoops." Stevie sat up suddenly with wide eyes. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's okay, I won't tell April you told me." Of course Arizona already knew. She liked her ice cream and kept close track of how much is on the carton. They both jumped when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Pizza!" Stevie yelled, grinning.

"Pizza!" Arizona mimicked. She stood up with the little boy still in his arms and danced with him to the door. "Hey!" she greeted the teenaged delivery boy.

"Hi," he said back without making eye contact. "$16.45."

"Want to to pay the man, little guy?" Arizona asked as she put Stevie down. He ran straight for her wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Keep the change," Stevie said as he took the pizza from his hands, kicking the door shut in his face.

"Thanks!" The deliver boy yelled through the door.

"Stevie, that was rude."

"Sorry," Stevie said with a unapologetic smile.

"Why don't you start the movie and I'll get us drinks," Arizona suggested before going to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of red wine, allowing herself one a night when her son was in the house. It was good for her heart, she told herself. She poured some apple juice in Stevie's favorite Buzz Lightyear mug and carried the drinks back to the living room where she found her son munching away on a slice of pizza on the couch already absorbed in his movie. "Steven Anthony, floor!" She tried not to laugh when he slid onto the floor faster than she's ever seen him move.

Sitting down next to him, Arizona kissed Stevie's cheek before handing him his juice and picking up her own slice of pizza. She knew better than to try to talk to him while Tarzan was on, so she zoned out while she ate. She sipped on her wine as she thought about Callie. She wondered what kind of wine the brunette enjoyed or even if she liked wine. She seemed like a wine woman. She also wondered what wine would taste like on Callie's lips. Arizona wasn't sure if it was because she desperately needed adult interaction that she was obsessing over Callie or if Callie was just that easy to obsess over. She had so many questions for the brunette. She guessed she'd find out more on their date. Date. She actually had a date and she was excited about it. What was she doing?

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Arizona turned her head and saw that Stevie was still staring intently at the TV.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Arizona smiled. She reached out her arm to pull him closer, making him giggle as she covered his cheeks in kisses. That was her favorite sound in the world. "I love you so, so much."

* * *

"Torres..." Mark narrowed his eyes at her as soon as he opened the door. Something was different. "What?"

"Don't start with me, Mark. I'm just dropping Sofia off so I can go change and then I'll be back."

"Daddy!" Sofia waved her hand to make sure he knew she was there.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Mark held out his arms just in time to catch his daughter when she launched herself off of Callie. "If you don't want me asking questions, then maybe you shouldn't come home from your first day at a new job with lipstick smeared on your face like you were just sucking face with some hotty. And since you had our daughter with you, I'm going to need an explanation."

"Mark!" Callie covered Sofia's ears tightly. "Watch your damn mouth."

"Just saying." Mark shrugged. "Might want to go wash your face before Lexie sees you."

"Ugh," Callie turned on her heel and went across the hall to her own apartment, unlocking the door and pushing it open. Her apartment was a disaster area. It was like her old roommate, Cristina Yang, was living there again. Choosing to ignore the mess, she went straight through her room and into her bathroom. Sure enough, she did look like she had been sucking face with some hotty. Because she had been. Except, Arizona wasn't just some hotty. She was so much more than that. Callie hardly knew her, but she knew that much. Arizona failed to tell her that her lips was a mess though. Quickly washing her face, she sighed as she went to her closet. She couldn't remember the last time she was felt that tired and was happy she didn't have to figure out dinner. Deciding on a plain grey Seattle Grace sweatshirt and some old well worn jeans, she hopped into the pants as she left her room. She didn't bother to put on shoes or brush her hair before going back to Mark's.

"Hey, Cal," Lexie greeted as she walked through the door.

"Hi, Lex. It smells amazing in here."

"I just made spaghetti and meatballs. Sof's favorite."

"She does love her meatballs," Callie said as she plunked herself down in her usual spot at their small dining room table. Sofia was already sitting in her booster next to her.

"Mommy, when's Friday?"

"Four days."

"What's Friday?" Mark asked.

"I have a play date at Svie's house."

"What's a Svie?"

"My new friend."

"It's Stevie. She met him at daycare today." Callie had wanted her and Sofia to have the same first day, so she had taken her to work instead of Mark. And boy was she glad she did.

"You're going to a strangers house?"

"Arizona isn't a stranger," Callie said. It was safe to say that now.

"What's an Arizona?"

"She's mommy's play date. Her and Arizona are gonna be alone and April is making us ice cream and Svie has all the Toy Stories!"

"Oh really?" Mark raised an eyebrow when he saw how red Callie's face was. "Sof, why don't you go help Lex in the kitchen?"

"Okay!" Sofia jumped out of her seat and eagerly ran into the kitchen. She loved helping to cook, even if she wasn't good at it yet. Seriously, the best day ever.

"I liked it so much better when she couldn't talk," Callie grumbled.

"What the hell happened at that hospital?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

"Let's just say I have a date on Friday with the most amazing woman and leave it at that."

"An actual date?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

"And you already brought up Ofiasay?"

"We both kind of ran into her at the hospital. Turns out she has a kid Sofia's age too."

"She has a kid?"

"Stevie. Sofia's new best friend."

"What about Zola?"

"She wasn't there," Callie said, repeating Sofia's explanation from earlier.

"I am so confused." Mark thought about what Callie said. "Wait, did you knew her before meeting her at the hospital?"

"Not really." Callie picked up the glass of wine that was already waiting for her when she got there and started sucking it down.

"Slow down there turbo," Mark said, taking the glass away. Callie licked her lips to try and keep the liquid from dripping down her chin. "What does 'not really' mean?"

"It means I met her last night at Joe's."

"And then you saw her at Mercy West today?"

"Yup." Callie squeezed her lips shut. A dead giveaway that she was desperately trying to hold something in.

"Cal..."

"Fine," Callie said as she checked to make sure Sofia was still out of ear shot. "We had sex. Amazing, mind blowing sex. At a hotel that we spontaneously got a room at."

"You actually spread your legs for someone?"

"Mark!" Callie hissed, her face burning as she thought about the previous night.

"I'm sorry. It's about time though. I was getting worried. I thought you were broken."

"Um, rude."

"Come on, you're Callie Torres. Sex used to be your middle name. You'd rather have that than eat."

"I've just been busy." Callie rolled her eyes, even though what he said was true. "I didn't want some fling. I have a child to think about."

"Picking up some woman at a bar and taking her to a hotel sounds like a fling to me."

"I was being a good person and helping her out with something she did with her brother. Besides, she picked me up." Kinda.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds. If you would have seen how hot she looked, you would understand. We had an amazing night and she actually agreed to go out with me. Then she randomly showed up at my new work place."

"It sounds like you showed up at hers."

"Whatever." Callie waved her hand. "I was so shocked to see her, I almost dropped Sofia. I didn't even notice she was holding her own kid until Sof started yelling his name. Apparently they spent all day in daycare together becoming the best of friends."

"It doesn't freak you out she has a kid?"

"Why on earth would that freak me out? I mean, hello?" Callie said as she gestured toward the kitchen where they could hear Sofia and Lexie giggling away about something.

"I don't know. It just sounds really messy. There has to be a reason she's single with a kid."

"I'm single with a kid."

"Do you think she got drunk off too much tequila and slept with her equally as drunk acquaintance to try and get back at her husband for cheating on her too?"

"I really hate you," Callie whispered harshly. She didn't get why he chose now, of all times, to rub the worst time of her life in her face.

"I'm just saying," Mark said putting his hands in the air. "Messy, messy."

"Just be happy for me that I'm actually going on a date. I really like her. She's..." Callie sighed. She was struggling to find the right words. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"I am happy for you, Cal. Just, what if you are already feeling like that because you've been by yourself for so long?"

"I was afraid of that too, which is why I asked her out. I want to see."

"I'd like to meet this woman and her kid, if they really are new best friends."

"Let me at least go on one date before I introduce her to this hot mess we're in." Callie didn't plan on letting Mark anywhere near Arizona for a long, long time. If the blonde was even in her life for that long.

"What hot mess? We're a great family."

"Our situation is weird. You have to admit."

"Yes, it's unconventional, but it's working."

"I know. You're right." Callie smiled when Sofia laughed again. Her daughter was a happy and very loved little girl and that's all Callie could ever ask for.

"So, where does the smudged lipstick come in?"

"Dinner!" Sofia called out as she carried a basket of garlic bread to the table with Lexie close behind with a steaming pot.

"You did good, baby girl," Callie said as she scooped her up in her arms and placed kisses all over her face, making her squeal with laughter. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, that makes me the happiest person alive." Callie waited for Sofia to crawl in her seat before helping serve her dinner. "I'm taking Sof with me again tomorrow, by the way."

"What? Why?" Mark asked.

"I told Stevie she'd be at daycare. They made plans to crash planes and trains."

"That hospital has made you crazy and it's only been one day. Come back to Seattle Grace."

"Mark, I can't. I need this job. The pay is amazing and I get to make the decisions."

"Just ask Webber again. He'll change his mind."

"It's too late." Callie knew her old boss didn't trust her after messing up the Chief Resident job he entrusted her with so badly. There was no way he'd let her head an entire department, even though she's grown a lot since then.

"It's never too late."

"Mark, seriously. You need to drop it. Sofia is coming with me and that's it."

"Fine. Jeez. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"So, Sof, tell me about this Arizona lady," Mark said casually once everyone was served.

"Mark!" Callie snapped. "You are not allowed to pump our daughter for information."

"She's the only spy I've got in that place."

"Who's Arizona?" Lexie asked.

"You were there last night," Callie said, raising her eyebrow, hoping she didn't have to say anymore.

"Oh!" Lexie smiled when she caught on. "She seemed nice."

"Lex got to meet this woman and I didn't? That's what I get for letting you two go out while I stay home and watch the kid. Never again."

"You love staying with her, don't act like you don't, and Lexie didn't actually meet her."

"Just saw her." Lexie smiled wider. She had watched them leave together and was happy for Callie.

"Sof got to meet her. Still not fair." Mark pouted.

"She's a doctor. She helped mommy fixed a baby's broked bone today. I stayed with Svie in the cafeteria. She's really, really pretty." Sofia shoved half of a meatball in her mouth and grinned up at the adults.

"Hmm..." Mark hummed, looking at Callie, who somehow had her wine back in her hands. "Interesting."

"She is really pretty, huh, Sof?" Callie said, smiling. She didn't mind talking about that much.

"The prettiest lady I've ever seen. Like Cinderella."

"A blondie?" Mark laughed. "Figures."

"What does that mean?" Callie asked, unsure as to why she was offended.

"It means you have a type. Nothing wrong with that."

"So do you," Callie looked pointedly at Lexie.

"Do I have a type too?" Sofia asked, even though she had no idea what she was asking.

"Red heads, apparently," Callie muttered.

"Huh?" Sofia wasn't following.

"Nothing, baby girl. Eat your dinner."

"Thank you for dinner, Lexie. It's yummy," Sofia said as she shoved more noodles in her mouth.

"You're welcome, honey," Lexie said, catching Callie's gaze. They exchanged small smiles, both grateful this had all worked out. Six years ago, they weren't so sure. Sofia loved Lexie and Lexie loved Sofia as her own. Callie and Lexie had a good relationship too, even with their differences. Mark just got the best of all worlds. A wife he was crazy in love with, a best friend he loved in a completely different way, and the most perfect daughter. Now all Callie needed was a wife she was crazy in love with too and she'd be all set. She sat back in her chair and sipped her wine as Sofia rattled on about her day at her new daycare. Callie had already heard all about it on their drive home, so she tuned her out, choosing to think of other things. Other very inappropriate things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, I wasn't at all expecting the response I got from this. I was super nervous about it, especially when it came to that third chapter. So, thank you! I'm glad people like it so far. **

**This one is long and we don't even get to their date yet...**

* * *

All day all Arizona wanted to do was go to sleep, but now that she was finally in bed, she was wide awake. Maybe it was because it was only eight o'clock and her body refused to go to bed that early. Or maybe it was because she couldn't get Callie out of her head. Most definitely that latter.

Arizona had always been good at compartmentalizing her life. It just made things easier for her. Over the last couple of years she had mostly been in two modes: Mommy and Dr. Robbins. Now that she was in Arizona mode, she didn't know what to do with herself. She wished she had someone to call. She wanted to talk about the amazing woman she met, the incredible sex she had, and how she found it funny how much easier it was to communicate with a stranger in bed than it was with her ex-fiancée. How Callie had made her feel comfortable and wanted. How she found herself wanting more of the brunette as soon as possible. And how she had no idea how to process any of that.

Arizona didn't have those kind of friends though. She had co-workers she got along with okay. Even went out for drinks on occasion with them. She had her mom friends she'd see at school, birthday parties, soccer, and the park. None of them were the type of people she'd call for this kind of thing though. She used to have those friends from college, but she fell out of contact with them long ago. Calling them out of the blue years later to talk about her hot hookup would probably be weird. When she was younger and regularly dating, she used to call her brother. It was times like these she missed him more than anything.

Needing to feel a connection with him, Arizona threw her covers back and got out of bed. Without turning on a light, she went to her closet and felt around in the dark until she found what she was looking for. She took the jar to her dresser and turned on a lamp. Shaking the cool glass in her hands, she wondered how many things were left to do inside and what she was about to get herself into this time. That last one worked out pretty great, so she was a little excited about the next one. Excited and scared. The same way she felt whenever she thought about Callie.

Arizona unscrewed the lid and closed her eyes as she stuck her hand in, pulling out the first strip of paper she touched. Reading it, she cocked her head to the side and squinted. Something was different. They had made their original list on lined paper, this was written on plain. Someone added this one after and since Tim had it in his possession, he was the logical culprit.

"Damn it, Timothy," Arizona muttered before laughing to herself. Of course. It was like he knew this is how she'd end up, but how was that even possible? And the timing seemed interesting. Sighing heavily, she taped the piece of paper to her mirror. She was going to have to work hard on that one and it wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't confident she'd ever be able to do it, but she was willing to try. For her brother, but mostly for herself. Yesterday she would have thrown it right out if she picked it, but tonight something was different. She switched off the lamp and headed back to bed.

As she crawled under the cool covers, she thought about the night before and how she never felt lonelier as she settled in the middle of her large bed. She wanted to feel a woman wrapped around her again. She wanted to fall asleep in her arms and wake up to her the next morning. She wanted lazy good night kisses and random late night conversation that barely made sense just before drifting off to sleep. Arizona had always been a fairly independent and self-sufficient person, but there was a certain kind of intimacy and tenderness she craved that she knew she could only get from sharing herself with another woman and after getting a taste of it the previous night after so much time without it, she wanted more. She hadn't felt that kind of desire for those things in awhile. Again, she wished she had someone to talk to who wasn't six years old or her parents.

Twenty minutes later Arizona growled out of frustration as she flipped onto her back still wide awake. All she could think about was Callie and her soft skin, her amazing curves, her luxuriant hair, her tantalizing lips, her talented tongue, her beautiful smile, her captivating eyes, her mouth watering scent, her infectious laugh, her soothing warmth, her irresistible softness, her delicious touch, her silky voice, her euphonious moans, her desperate whimpers, her cute little sighs, her dirty, dirty mouth... Arizona could go on, which was exactly the problem. But the thing that she was most hung up on was that undeniable connection and chemistry she felt. The kind she never knew actually existed in the world. She was driving herself crazy.

Arizona's mind wandered back to the task she picked from the jar earlier and sat straight up suddenly, her heart racing when she thought of someone she could call. But was it okay to? Was she even still awake? She hesitated for a moment before grabbing her phone off the nightstand and quickly dialing before she could change her mind. She anxiously waited as it rang, perking up when someone answered.

"¡Aló soy Sofia! "

"Uh," Arizona paused at the little voice, her judging eyes glancing at her alarm clock. Seemed a bit late for the little girl to still be up. "Hola, Sofia. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien. ¿De parte de quién, por favor?"

"It's Arizona. Stevie's mom."

"Arizona!" Sofia said joyfully. "¿Qué pasa, calabaza?"

"Nada nada, limonada." Arizona smiled when Sofia giggled in her ear. She wanted to make Callie giggle like that.

"Is Svie home?"

"He is, but he's sleeping."

"Oh," Sofia said disappointedly. "Okay then. ¡Adiós!"

"Wait!" Arizona yelled into the phone before she could hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I called you, remember?"

"Oh yeah... ¿Por qué?"

"I wanted to talk to your mommy."

"She's at home. She left her phone at Daddy's."

"Are you supposed to be answering her phone?"

"No," Sofia said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you should give her phone to your daddy."

"Then he'll know I took it."

"Sofia..." Arizona said in her mom voice that always got Stevie moving.

"Fine," Sofia sighed, "hold on."

"Wait, I didn't mean right now!" Arizona sighed when she she heard the sound of the phone being muffled followed by voices she couldn't make out.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Arizona echoed, frowning at the new voice. It didn't sound like any man she's ever known.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Okay, now she was even more confused.

"It's Lexie, Sofia's step-mom, though I don't really like that word."

"Oh! Okay." Arizona laughed. "I was trying to call Callie."

"Ah. Yeah, Sof is kind of our little thief. She likes the games."

"I told her to give the phone to her dad."

"I'm a little more forgiving. Something she learned early on."

"Smart kid." Arizona chuckled lightly. "Anyway, I guess I'll just go."

"If you wait, I can bring you to Callie. I know she'd like to talk to you."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that."

"It's not a problem. Her apartment is like five steps away from ours."

"Oh. I didn't realize you guys lived so close. That'd be great if you could."

"Sure, hold on." Lexie left the bedroom, running directly into Mark on his way in.

"Who you talking to?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"It's for Callie. She left her phone here again and it rang."

"And you answered?"

"On accident. It was reflex. Phone rings, you answer it."

"Well, who is it?"

"Teddy," Lexie lied. She knew if he knew it was Arizona, he'd want to talk to her and then Callie will kill them both. Lexie had to admit the other woman still intimidated her at times.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go give her her phone. Be right back." She pecked his lips before leaving their apartment and knocking on Callie's door.

"Hey, Lex," Callie greeted when she answered, surprised to see her there alone.

"Sof stole your phone again," Lexie said as she handed it over.

"Thanks. I didn't even notice it was gone this time."

"Arizona is on the line."

"Arizona?" Callie's eyes widened as she stared at the phone like it was going to explode in her hand at any second. "What does she what?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Lexie smiled at how obviously nervous Callie was. "You could always ask her."

"Right. Thanks, Lexie," Callie said as she shut the door in the other woman's face. She stared at the phone, watching the call timer climb higher as she tried to get her arm to work. Finally, when her motor functions decided to kick back in, she sat on her couch and lifted the phone to her ear. "Arizona?"

"Hey," Arizona greeted softly.

"Hi, beautiful." Callie smiled at the sound of the other woman's voice. The things that filled her stomach were not butterflies, they were freaking pteranodons. She needed to get Sofia different books, because she shouldn't have known that.

"What are you up to?" Arizona asked as she laid back down in her bed, snuggling under the covers. Just hearing those two short words out of Callie's mouth made her feel better.

"Just sitting on my couch all by my lonesome, drinking a glass or two of wine while watching cooking shows and pretending I'm going to become a culinary master." Callie left out the part where she had already gone to bed earlier, but couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. She had given up and moved to the couch.

"Sounds wonderful."

"You could come join?" Callie suggested without thinking.

"I don't think Stevie likes wine and cooking shows. He's more of a chocolate milk and cartoon kind of fellow. Plus, he's sound asleep."

"Oh yeah." Callie rolled her eyes at herself. How could she forget about him?

"Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely." Callie grinned. That had to mean something. "What are you up to?"

"I'm in bed and couldn't sleep."

"And you called me?" Callie's heart swelled. Now that really had to mean something.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, absolutely. You can call me any time," Callie said quickly before face palming for sounding too eager.

"Okay, good." Arizona yawned loudly, suddenly feeling tired again.

"Is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Oh." Callie kicked her feet in front of her in giddy excitement. She silently cursed when she accidentally kicked her empty wine glass over, grateful that it didn't break.

"I met Lexie. Kind of."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Callie made a mental note to scold her daughter when she picked her up for daycare the next day.

"It's okay. She seemed nice."

"She is. She's great."

"She said you guys lived across the hall from each other?" Arizona wouldn't deny that she was more than curious about that whole situation.

"Yeah, it kind of just worked out that way. It's good for Sofia. She gets to see any of us whenever she wants."

"I wish Stevie had that," Arizona sighed into the phone. "He only gets me."

"I'm sure you're more than enough." Callie wasn't sure what else to say to without asking too many prying questions. She could tell something was weighing heavily on the other woman, who remained silent, but wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask yet. She looked up at the clock on the DVD player and decided to change the subject. "In a couple of hours we will have known each other for a whole day."

"That's it? That seemed like so long ago."

"I know. It's been a busy day."

"Especially for you. Hot sex with a great woman followed by starting a new job..." Arizona trailed off and smiled when Callie laughed melodiously in her ear.

"You are pretty great."

"You don't know me." Arizona's heart fluttered at the sincerity she heard in Callie's voice.

"Well, I'm going to."

"How was your first day?" Arizona asked, not wanting to talk about herself anymore.

"Long. Very long. And boring. The ending was the best part."

"I'd offer you a better tour tomorrow than the one I'm sure you got, but I'm booked solid."

"Damn, I could use one too. I was so tired, I wasn't paying any attention to Kepner when she gave me one."

"April gave you a tour?"

"Yeah. She was way too perky for me though. I think I drank four cups of bad coffee to get through it without throttling her."

"She's a good kid."

"I hope so. I'm trusting you on that, since I'm leaving my daughter with her for our date."

"Ah, our date." Arizona smiled.

"You'll have to forgive me if it's no good. I'm kind of rusty." Callie was the one people usually took out, so she was nervous.

"I'm sure it will be great. I'm excited about it." Now that she knew Callie was okay with Stevie existing. "Where you taking me?"

"Italian okay?"

"Love."

"Okay good. There's restaurant I love by my house that isn't very kid friendly, so I don't get to go there much."

"You don't take all your dates there?"

"I don't date," Callie laughed mirthlessly.

"Yeah, me either. Not since a few last year anyway."

"Why not?"

"You first."

"Oh, you know..." Callie paused to think. "Work and Sofia take up a lot of my time."

"You're allowed to have a social life."

"I do have one and should you really be talking?"

"You want to know what I think?" Arizona asked after an awkward pause.

"Always."

"I think you've been hurt badly in the past and you use your daughter as an excuse not to put yourself out there, because you're afraid you're going to get hurt again."

"Who says I've been hurt?" Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise at how true the slightly presumptuous statement was, even if she didn't realize it until that very moment. It freaked her out how well the other woman could read her.

"Your eyes betray you, Calliope." There were a few times the night before Arizona had looked into those eyes and had seen something lurking deep within them. It helped that she was able to recognize exactly what it was.

"Oh."

"Do you want to know how I know that?" Arizona asked quietly after another brief silence. She wasn't going to tell Callie, but then she remembered the strip of paper taped to her mirror.

"Okay."

"Because I do the exact same thing," Arizona admitted. She found it was so much easier to focus on making sure Stevie had the best life he could possibly have than to focus on herself. But she found herself wanting to now. It made her feel a little guilty since Stevie probably needed her full attention now more than ever.

"Oh." Callie didn't know what else to say. She thought about what that meant for a minute before speaking again. "I won't hurt you."

"You can't really promise that, but I hope you're right. I don't plan on hurting you either."

"Maybe we'll find out on our date that we don't really like each other that much and then we won't have to worry about it."

"I highly doubt that." Arizona yawned.

"I'm losing you, aren't I?"

"Nope." Arizona stifled another yawn.

"Liar," Callie teased.

"You know what's funny?" Arizona asked, ignoring the accusation and changing the previous subject. "Lexie seemed to know who I was."

"Yeah, well she may have saw me leave Joe's with you last night and I may have talked about you a little at dinner tonight."

"You did?" Arizona found herself wishing she had someone to talk about Callie to again. She needed a sounding board.

"Sofia started it. She likes you. Thinks you look like Cinderella. It doesn't take a lot to win her over."

"I like her too. She's adorable."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Callie sighed and lowered her voice. "I was afraid to tell you."

"Why?" Arizona asked through a suppressed yawn.

"Arizona, you sound like you're practically already asleep."

"I think I am."

"Are you even going to remember this conversation tomorrow?"

"Yes. I like talking to you."

"We can talk more later. I should go to bed too."

"Okay," Arizona yawned again, wondering why she had become a yawn factory all of a sudden. Something about the other woman's soothing voice relaxed her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"I... don't know," Arizona said slowly and frowned. She really didn't. It just came out.

"You sound cute when you're sleepy."

"You should see me all wrapped up in my blankets on my giant bed. Just adorable. You wouldn't be able to resist me."

"I have no doubts about that." Callie already couldn't resist her.

"My son," Arizona murmured.

"What?"

"The thing I picked from the jar that I had already completed that I wouldn't tell you about this morning. It was to have children." That one was Tim's too. He always wanted kids. Putting it in the jar seemed like the worst idea to Arizona, but it didn't matter since it was done.

"Oh." Callie really wanted to know the history there, but knew this wasn't the time to ask. Arizona had said Stevie had another mother, so that had to mean they were in love at some point. In love enough to go out and purposefully get pregnant. She has no doubts that Stevie was Arizona's biologically. The kid look just like her.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it one day," Arizona said, reading Callie's mind.

"You don't have to."

"I know." Arizona had the phone balanced on the side of her head now. She needed to hang up, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"What if you picked that one when you were still a kid?"

"I would have added it to my work in progress ones and waited for the right time."

"You have some in progress?" Callie couldn't keep up with all the rules.

"Just one now."

"What is it?" Callie waited for an answer, but none came. "Arizona?" she said when she didn't hear anything for another full minute.

"Hmmm?"

"Go to sleep."

"Mmhmm."

"Good night, beautiful," Callie whispered.

"Night."

"Arizona?" Callie asked when she noticed the call didn't disconnect. "Arizoooona?" When she didn't receive an answer, she hung up with a giant grin on her face. She was wide awake now, with all kinds of warm fuzzy feelings flooding her body and getting her adrenaline going. She felt like she could take on the world right now. A girl called her out of nowhere just to hear the sound of her voice. Things like that don't happen to Callie Torres. Ever. Even though she was in her mid-thirties, it still made her feel like a giddy teenager and she suddenly needed to gush like one or she might explode. She picked up her phone again, hoping Teddy wasn't busy at work. She pouted when she got her voicemail and hung up to try her other best friend, Addison Montgomery. She got her voicemail too, but didn't leave a message, figuring she'd call back if she wanted. Who else could she try? Cristina would hang up on her. So would Miranda Bailey. Even though Sofia and Meredith Grey's daughter, Zola, were best friends, she and Meredith weren't that close. She decided to try Teddy a second time and got her voicemail again. Sighing, Callie got up to leave. Mark and Lexie it would have to be then. She's spent the last seven years listening to their crap, they could give her thirty minutes or however long she needed. How much could she really talk about someone she hardly knew?

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here," Callie whispered from behind Arizona at the drop off area of the daycare, smiling when the blonde stiffened in surprise. They had somehow missed seeing or talking to each other all day Tuesday and the Wednesday and it was now Thursday morning. Some texts were exchanged, but that was as far as they got. Not for lack of trying on both their parts, but it just didn't work out and they both missed each other more than they wanted to admit to themselves.

"Calliope, hi." Arizona turned and grinned at Callie before looking down. "Buenos diás, Sofia. You look cute today." The little girl was dressed in overalls and pigtails again. Similar to the last time Arizona saw her, but in red and black this time, and just as adorable.

"Gracias. Where's Svie?"

"He's already in the playroom. I know he was looking forward to seeing you. He missed you yesterday."

"I stayed home with my Lexie."

"Why don't you go inside?" Callie bent down to hug her goodbye. "Lexie is going to be picking you up at lunch time today, okay? She's taking you shopping."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, baby." Callie kissed her cheek and released her to go play before standing back up, coming face to face with the woman that has been taking over her dreams the past few nights. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi, again." Arizona laughed.

"Um," Calle looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in closer to the other woman. "So, I'm really sad I haven't been able to see you these past couple of days."

"I missed you too," Arizona admitted. She didn't know how it was possible to miss someone she didn't know as much as she had.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I was being needy or clingy or... something equally as unattractive." Callie laughed nervously and immediately scolded herself. She was usually much cooler than this in front of people she liked. But it's been so long since she's been interested in anyone, she felt incredibly out of practice.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Arizona suggested when she realized they were still lingering in the entrance of the daycare.

"They gave me my very own office to do very important private stuff in."

"Perfecto." Arizona resisted the urge to take Callie's hand and drag her down a floor. Instead, they managed to keep their hands to themselves as they took the elevator and walked to the brunette's office like any two normal colleagues would do. They made it inside without incident, Arizona slamming the door and pushing Callie against it, their eager lips locking together instantly. Even though it was Arizona who started it, she was the one to come to her senses first and took a baby step away.

"Don't give me that look," Arizona said when she saw the pout on Callie's lips.

"But I really like kissing you." Callie leaned forward for more, but Arizona backed away.

"You're a horrible influence."

"You have your own mind."

"You're starting to make me question that."

"I'm not sorry." Callie grinned.

"I'm not surprised." Arizona sighed as she really looked at Callie for the first time since seeing her that morning. Her hair was pulled back in a tight sleek ponytail and she was wearing a black striped purple blouse tucked into a pair of plain black slacks. Thankfully she only had clear lip gloss on. "You look nice today."

"Thanks. I really hated that attendings are required to dress professionally here when we're not in surgery at first, but now I get the appeal," Callie said as she ran her eyes over Arizona's exposed lower legs and form fitting skirt. "If they really don't want us sleeping together, then they shouldn't allow you to wear things like this," she said as she reached out to run her hand over the smooth material covering the blonde's ass, using it to pull her closer.

"No touching." Arizona slapped Callie's hand away. She secretly wanted her to try again.

"Boo," Callie pouted again. She liked touching, especially the blonde's butt.

"What did I just say about giving me that look?"

"Fine," Callie sighed. "I actually do have something work related to talk to you about. Have a seat," she said as she went to the stack of charts sitting on her bookshelf to grab the one she needed. Both women jumped when her office door suddenly burst open. Arizona's eyes widened when she saw it was her boss, who was supposed to still be out of town. She didn't know how she was going to explain why she was in the Head of Orthopedics office instead of in her own ward, even if she was early and not expected there yet. It was too soon for the other woman to learn about her authority issues, so she needed to hold herself together. Luckily he didn't seem to notice her as he stalked right up to Callie, who was still standing by the bookshelf looking irritated.

"Dr. Torres, what is this I hear about you stealing one of my patients?!" he yelled as he pointed his finger in her face.

"And you are?" Callie raised an eyebrow at him and stood up to her full height, a good few inches taller than the stout older man. She knew exactly who he was, because she did kind of steal his patient the day before. Technically, she was given to her.

"Dr. Daniels. Head of Pediatrics," he said as if she should have already known that.

"And you're barging into my office uninvited because...?"

"Because you stole my patient!" He threw his arms in the air. Was this child even listening to him?

"I did no such thing. Amy's parents came to me, because they didn't trust that you were giving their daughter the full attention she deserved."

"She is a pediatric case."

"And I'm working with a pediatric surgeon," Callie said, pointing her thumb at Arizona. That worked out pretty well.

"She's my patient! You should be working with me," he protested, only acknowledging Arizona's presence with a condescending glare shot her way.

"She's not your patient anymore. As for Dr. Robbins, I need the best for this case and she's the best. I spent the time to research every doctor in this hospital yesterday to make sure of it." Callie ignored Arizona's look of surprise. It was the truth.

"You should have consulted with me. Dr. Robbins works under me," Dr. Daniels fumed.

"I'm not interested in middlemen. I go straight to the source. She is not your lackey and I don't need your permission. She and I should have been working on this in the first place."

"How would you like if I just stole one of your patients and surgeons?"

"I highly doubt any of my patients would be asking for you personally, but if they did, I would gladly transfer their care to you. And if you need the best ortho surgeon, you'd be talking to me."

"You didn't even discuss this with me first."

"You weren't here! Care to explain where you disappeared to?" Callie paused to wait for an answer. "I didn't think so. Do you what to know what I was doing here late last night? Coming up with a new plan of action that will actually help my patient."

"I will be talking to the chief about this."

"Go right ahead. He'll just tell you what I already have. The Bishops personally requested me. You weren't here to discuss it before her care was transferred. That's it. End of story. It's not that hard to understand."

"But-"

"Dr. Daniels, we're done here. Dr. Robbins and I have little girl to help."

"I-"

"Bye, Dr. Daniels." Callie waved her hand to dismissive him before rounding her desk and sitting in her seat. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow when he didn't move. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth. Arizona glanced between her boss and Callie as they continued to stare each other down. It was making her incredibly turned on at how Callie was so easily able to put Dr. Daniels in his place. He was basically a big bully who bullied everyone until he got his way. No one ever stood up to him. Once again, Arizona didn't think Callie could get any hotter. After another tense thirty seconds, that felt like thirty minutes, Dr. Daniels huffed and slammed the door, leaving the two women alone again.

"What a blowhole," Callie muttered as she opened the chart in front of her.

"Blowhole?" Arizona snorted.

"Sorry, kid filter still on."

"I'm glad your kid filter wasn't on the other night." Arizona grinned wickedly when Callie looked up to meet her eyes.

"Mine? You have quite the mouth for a Peds surgeon who is a mother of a young child. I would have never guessed you were either one of those things."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arizona said innocently.

"Oh really?" Callie shut the chart as she got up and walked around her desk, stopping in front Arizona. Leaning down, she rested her hands on the arms of the chair the blonde was sitting in and hovered her mouth over her ear. "Fuck me harder, Callie. Fuck me faster, Callie," Callie moaned the words, smirking when she heard Arizona's breath hitch. "Faster, harder, deeper. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Oh God, Callie, yes." She pulled her head back to look at the blonde's face. Arizona's eyes were closed, her skin flushed, and her breathing was getting even more erratic. Her legs were crossed and her hands were clasped tightly together in her lap. Callie really wanted to touch her, but managed to control herself. She leaned in so their lips were only half an inch apart. She could feel Arizona's hot breath washing over her cheek. "I need more, Callie. Give me more. I need you inside me. There, right there! Keep going. Fuck me. Yes, there. There. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Mmmm... yes!" Callie moaned again. "Cal, I'm coming. I'm com-" She was cut off by Arizona shooting up out of the chair and pushing her against the desk, the full length of their bodies pressing together as closely as possible and then some, their lips and tongues crashing together in a highly charged display of passion that caught both women completely off guard, knocking the breath right out of them. Callie flailed her arms behind her to try and brace herself on anything to keep them from toppling over. A cup holding pencils and pens flew off the desk by way of Callie's forearm, neither woman noticing it as it crashed to the floor. She settled for just sitting on the edge, spreading her legs enough for Arizona to stand between them.

"I haven't been able to stop..." Arizona moaned when Callie's teeth tugged on her bottom lip. "...thinking about you naked since that night."

"Mmm me either." Since she had the blonde sufficiently distracted with her lips, Callie took the opportunity to run her hands over her body. It was impossible not to touch her.

"We can't do this here," Arizona said when Callie's exploring hands found their way under her shirt. Apparently she wasn't sly enough.

"I know." Callie shoved her hands under the material of the blonde's bra and squeezed her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over two hardening nipples. So perfect. "But you have to admit, getting taken advantage of by your boss in her office does sound pretty hot."

"Nice try, but you're not my boss."

"In here, I am."

"Says who?" Arizona's eyes rolled into the back of her head when Callie started nibbling her sweet spot on her neck. The other woman had figured that out way too quickly.

"Says me."

"Callie..." Arizona groaned as the brunette continued to caress her breasts and kiss her neck. "We can't," she protested feebly.

"I know. You're right," Callie said with a heavy sigh as she pulled her hands from Arizona's shirt and fixed it for her. She had forgotten where they were for a minute. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"You really need to get off of me or I can't be held responsible for my actions." The blonde's body was still pressed against hers and it was driving her insane.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Arizona said as she backed away from the brunette and went to stand on the opposite side of the small office. It still wasn't far away enough. The electric tension flowing between them was almost palpable as they stared at each other.

"How about that tour now?" Callie suggested in a high pitch voice she didn't recognize as she stood up from her desk.

"Yes. Tour. Good idea." Arizona all but ran to the door, flung it open, and took a deep breath of air when she stepped out into the safety of the public hallway. She needed to get out of there before she threw the other woman down on her desk. She heard the clicking of Callie's heels come up behind her and felt her presence next to her a second later, but didn't look her way. "Coffee?"

"Always." Callie frowned when the other woman took off without another word and had no choice but to follow her.

"So, this is the elevator," Arizona said as she pushed the call button.

"I think we both know I'm familiar with this elevator... maybe we should take the stairs." Before they could decide, the doors slid open. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was already occupied.

"Oh, good." Arizona smiled as they stepped on. "Dr. Torres, this is Dr. Jackson Avery, Dr. Reed Adamson, and you know April. Guys, this is our new ortho head, Callie Torres."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Torres," Jackson said with a sickeningly sweet charming smile that made Callie want to roll her eyes. She uncrossed her arms to shake his proffered hand.

"You too, Dr. Avery." Callie just smiled and nodded at the other two residents before turning around to face the doors. Turned out having other people in the elevator with them did not stop her from wanting to throw Arizona against the wall and have her way with her. She took a side step away from the blonde. That was a little better. When the elevator stopped on the second floor, Arizona got off and Callie followed. She was confused as to why they were on this floor. It mostly had administrative offices, if she remembered correctly.

"This floor is the least busy and has the best coffee cart. You get great coffee without the wait. People forget it's here," Arizona said, answering Callie's unasked question as they approached the bored looking attendant, who perked up as soon as she saw the two women coming.

"Dr. Robbins! Hi!"

"Good morning, Lindsey. This is Dr. Callie Torres. You'll probably be seeing her a lot."

"You told her out little secret, huh?" Lindsey said with a wide grin as she turned to Callie. "You must be very special. Dr. Robbins doesn't give away her coffee spot to just anyone."

"Oh?" Callie glanced at Arizona, who was now blushing and felt those damn pteranodons again. She sure hoped she was special.

"What can I get for you, Dr. Torres?" Lindsey asked to break the awkward silence she seemed to have created. She already knew what Arizona wanted.

"Just the largest black coffee you have."

"You two make it way too easy for me," Lindsey said as she set the identical orders on the counter. "Five dollars even."

"I got it," Arizona said as she handed Lindsey a twenty dollar bill. When she got the change back, she put it straight into the tip jar. "I'll probably see you later today, Linds."

"Thanks so much, Dr. Robbins. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Torres."

"You too, Lindsey."

"Bye." Arizona waved and turned to leave with Callie.

"That was generous," Callie said once they were far enough away from the coffee cart to not be heard.

"What?"

"The tip."

"Oh, well she works here full time during the day while going to school full time at night. She's trying to become a paramedic and I know she'll be a great at it. I'm just helping her out."

"Ah. We definitely need more qualified paramedics or we would have a lot more DOAs we can't perform surgery on."

"Exactly."

"Thank you for the coffee by the way." Callie smiled as she took her first sip. It was the perfect temperature and tasted divine. "Woah, this is good."

"Yeah, Lindsey is the best. You'd think brewing coffee wasn't rocket science, but people mess it up more often than not. I don't know what she does differently, but it's always good."

"Thank you for showing me your secret." Callie grinned over the lid of her coffee cup. "It will make the place a little more bearable."

"You're welcome." They stopped in front of the door of their next destination, Arizona grinning at Callie's obvious confusion.

"Medical Records?" Callie asked. This was already the strangest tour.

"Your life will be so much easier if they like you here."

"They're closed," Callie said, noting the closed sign on the window.

"Doesn't matter." Arizona entered a code in the keypad on the door and opened it, holding it for the still very confused brunette.

"Dr. Robbins! How you doing?" an older greying woman called out from behind the biggest stack of charts Callie had ever seen.

"Hey, Debi. I'm doing great. You?"

"Oh you know, same old crap. You doctors are the worst at keeping things in order and don't even get me started on your notes and impossible to understand dictations. And is it really that hard to not lose a chart?"

"I have never lost a single one and my charts are always perfect."

"That's because you're too good to us." Debi looked curiously at Callie to acknowledge her presence, but didn't say anything.

"Are the girls around? I want you all to meet someone."

"Sandy! Kathy! Wendy!" Debi yelled without moving. Callie watched as three women came out from within the dark rows and rows of charts. They all wore the same khaki pants and orange polo shirt uniform as Debi and looked like they ranged in age from mid-twenties to sixties.

"Hey, Dr. Robbins!"

"Hi, guys. This is Dr. Callie Torres. She's new and we like her, so be nice."

"It's good to meet you all," Callie said as she shook their hands, trying to make sure she had the right name for each face.

"If you say so, Dr. Robbins," Debi said as the rest of the ladies disappeared again amongst the stacks without a word. Callie felt like she was in some weird creepy movie. "She only gets two chances and that's only because of you."

"I know, I know." Arizona laughed. "We have a tour to finish, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye. Dr. Robbins. I'll have your dictations ready to sign by the end of today. I'll even bring them up to you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Arizona held the door open for Callie again.

"Bye, Debi. It was nice to meet you." When all Callie got was a hard stare, she coughed awkwardly and stepped back into the hall. "That was weird."

"You'll thank me later when you need something from them right away."

"Where too now?" Callie asked when they were back in the elevator. Both women, having cooled off from their earlier incident, were able to control themselves.

"I thought I'd bring you down to the cafeteria to show you how to get the freshest and best food," Arizona said as she chose the correct floor. When they got to the cafeteria, Callie was surprised when Arizona walked right past the main entrance and pushed the doors open to the kitchen.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Callie asked as she looked around the deserted massive industrial kitchen.

"It's fine. Not sure where everyone is though." Both women whipped around when the door of the large walk in refrigerator burst open loudly, revealing a tiny woman who was carrying a bowl of lettuce that looked like it weighed as much as her.

"Arizona!" she said as she put the bowl on a prep table. "¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!"

"Buenos días Manuela. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Eh," Manuela shrugged and glanced at Callie before turning her attention back to Arizona and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh! Manuela, te presento a mi amiga Callie Torres," Arizona said as she pulled the brunette forward. "Callie, this is Manuela. She saves the good stuff for me before it runs out when I can't get here in time. She's a life saver."

"Encantada de conocerte Manuela." Callie smiled at the shorter woman.

"It's nice to meet you too, Callie," Manuela said as she wiped her wet hands off on her apron before shaking the other woman's hand.

"Where is everybody else?" Arizona asked.

"They're up on the floors picking up the breakfast trays."

"Ah. Well, I guess we'll have to come back. I'd like Callie to meet them."

"Should I start saving two of everything?" Manuela asked with a knowing smile.

"If it's possible. I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind," Arizona said.

"No, definitely wouldn't mind," Callie agreed with a thankful smile. Apparently associating with Arizona got her some good perks.

"Okay then. I'll see you ladies later. Have to get back to work," Manuela said as she turned to go back to the walk in.

"Okay. ¡Gracias Manuela!" Arizona called after her. She turned and frowned when she saw the perplexed look at Callie's face. "What?"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Calliope." Arizona patted the brunette's arm before starting to walk again. "Come on, we have a lot more to see. Callie just shook her head and followed. Arizona Robbins really was something else.

For the next hour, Arizona led her around the hospital introducing Callie to everyone they came across. Every single person she met seemed to adore the blonde and it made Callie feel a weird sense of pride that she was the one who got to walk around with her. It also showed her Arizona really was special, like she knew she was. When they got to a secluded hallway on the top floor that had two rows of six closed doors on either side, Arizona stopped and glanced sideways up at the brunette.

"So, these are the on-call rooms."

"They're all in the same spot?" Callie asked as she took a few steps forward, noticing Arizona remained glued to her spot. April didn't bring her up here, she didn't think.

"Mostly. There's these and then one on each floor."

"Oh. Weird." Callie tried the handle on the first one, but found it locked. Moving on to the next one, she found the same.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see." Callie found one that was unlocked and pulled the door open. It was a small square room with beige walls, variegate brown carpet, and bright lights with a single twin bed pushed up against the far wall, a fake plant in the corner, and that was it. It smelled funny and reminded her of a jail cell. "This hospital is depressing."

"It's alright," Arizona said from directly behind Callie, laughing when the brunette jumped. "Sorry."

"You're sneaky." Callie shut the door and went to the next one. Opening it, she saw that it looked exactly the same, but it at least smelled better. She felt Arizona come up behind her again, but closer, her body pressed firmly into her back. "If you don't want me to take you in there and throw you down on the bed, then I suggest you take a huge step back."

"What if I do?" Arizona heard Callie let out a loud huff of breath and smiled.

"You're a tease. Be nice." Callie didn't get the blonde at all. Monday she was freaking out about kissing in the elevator, even though it was her who started it. Then she practically attacked her in her office, twice. Though, the second time was mostly Callie's fault. Now what the hell was she saying?

"I am nice." Arizona pushed Callie into the room before anyone saw them. They door had barely shut before Callie's hands and lips were all over her in the most delicious way.

"So sexy," Callie murmured to herself as she hastily opened the blonde's shirt. There was just something about the other woman that made her crazy.

"Cal-" Arizona threw her head back and moaned when she felt Callie's mouth suck in one of her nipples through the thin material of her bra. She didn't notice the brunette had unbuttoned her shirt. Even though it was her who instigated it... again, her mind was futility trying to make it stop. But her hands flew to Callie's head to keep her in place. Her body was winning this battle over her brain, something that rarely happened and her body was practically screaming out its victory. It didn't help that her heart was on her body's side and was screaming just as loudly in her chest. When the other woman bit down on her other nipple, Arizona's brain happily gave in. "Keep going," she said when Callie hesitated and looked up at her with begging eyes.

Arizona felt Callie's frantic hands untuck the rest of her shirt and before she could fully comprehend what was happening, her lab coat and blouse were falling to the ground behind her, her bra soon joining the pile. She was now standing topless in an on-call room, in the middle of the hospital, having her chest worshipped by one of the hottest women she's ever laid eyes on, if not the hottest. It was like one of Arizona's most secret fantasies coming to life and she couldn't bring herself to stop it. Why would she?

Callie sucked hard on Arizona's nipple one more time before releasing it and standing straight up to whisper in the blonde's ear. "You're all I've been thinking about since the moment I saw you." The gruffness of Callie's voice combined with her hot breath ghosting across her ear shot a hot bolt of white heat straight from Arizona's ear to between her legs, making her shudder. "Te necesito Arizona."

There was a moment of silence before a husky 'bésame' spilled from Arizona's lips, spurring the brunette into action.

"God, you're hot," Callie growled before pushing forward to fulfill the blonde's request, their lips pressing together surprisingly slow. Arizona's tongue slipped past Callie's lips and they moaned quietly into each other as the heat started to rise around them, but the languid pace remained the same. Wanting to feel more of the other woman, Callie lifted her hand to her cheek, stroking it with her thumb as the sensations from the slow burning kiss crept throughout her body. Arizona's hands were gripping her hips, holding them as close as possible. Callie's free hand grazed up the blonde's bare back, landing in her loose curls. They both inhaled sharply when she pulled on them, making the kiss immediately go from slow and savoring to a hungry need to devour each other right there on the spot. Desperate to feel more, their bodies pushed against each other, making them both unsteady on their feet. Then something banging into a nearby wall abruptly ended their torrid kiss. They remained in each others arms as they silently scrutinized one another. Sparks seemed to be igniting between them in a way they didn't think actually happen in real life. It was overwhelming, but Callie wanted more. She was still expecting Arizona to back off again.

"What now, boss?" Arizona whispered against her lips. That was all the permission Callie needed to proceed full throttle. She pushed Arizona away and went to the door to make sure it was locked before turning back. Fully taking in the topless woman standing in front of her wearing only that skirt and those heels, she grinned and quickly descended upon her, kissing her hard as she yanked her skirt up over her hips and pushed her down on to the bed so her legs were hanging off. Callie grabbed a pillow and used it to kneel on the ground in front of her, glad she wore pants that day.

Arizona threw her legs over her shoulders and used them to pull Callie's head closer to her throbbing center without being prompted. The brunette groaned in approval, still loving a woman who could take charge. As she pushed Arizona's silky underwear aside, Callie's heart raced at the sight and scent. The blonde was glistening under the lights they didn't bother to turn off. She glanced up at Arizona's flushed body spread across the bed with her own hands caressing her breasts. It was so hot and perfect, it made Callie freeze up as she continued to stare.

"Calliope," Arizona whimpered, lifting her head to see what was taking so long. Meeting the other woman's darkened eyes, she felt like she stopped breathing. She gasped for a breath the moment Callie blew a stream of air across her clit. Laying her head back down, Arizona lifted her hips up to meet Callie's tongue when it delved right in. They didn't have much time. As the other woman's talented mouth worked to lick, nip, and suck every bit of her, Arizona released a quiet drawn out moan and swallowed hard as she stared up at the tiled ceiling and bright fluorescent lights of the small room. This was so wrong.

"Oh, fuck..." Arizona bit her bottom lip to try to keep quiet as she threw her arms around to find something to grab onto when Callie started to get more enthusiastic with her oral assault. She could tell the brunette was struggling to keep quiet too, using her to muffle her moans, creating a delicious vibrating sensation on her clit. Arizona really wanted to reach down and grab Callie's hair, but didn't want to ruin the other woman's perfect work ponytail. She settled on fisting the sheets next to her and lifted her head again. All she could see was that stupid ponytail bobbing up and down between her legs, and her skirt bunched up around her waist. She was never going to look at a ponytail the same way ever again. Then Callie opened her eyes and looked right at her without stopping, making her heart skip a beat. Dear god, those eyes were killer. Arizona didn't need anymore. The erotic sight, Callie's voracious tongue, and the two fingers that just slid inside of her were all Arizona needed to feel the tension that had been rapidly building within her snap and start to unravel. As her body started to shake uncontrollably from pleasure, Arizona threw her head back again, covered her mouth with her forearm, and bit down to try and muffle her moans as she stared unblinking up at the ceiling. She was wrong before, this was so, so right.

* * *

They shouldn't have done that. They really, really shouldn't have done that. Arizona never let herself lose control like that. She was a professional. She knew her coworkers engaged in that kind of activity at work, and often, but she never participated before herself. She had to admit it was mostly because she had a partner who didn't work at the hospital for so long and then she avoided personal relationships all together, for the most part. But then Callie showed up in her life out of the blue. The brunette wasn't even there a week. They've barely had a real conversation. Just the one she fell asleep during and they only talked about hospital related stuff on her tour. They went from having an amazing night together, to making out in elevators, to sex at work. Not much talking had been happening. She wondered if this was normal behavior for Callie. The worst parts were that Arizona badly wanted it, it was so worth it, and all she could think about was doing it again. Which was why they really shouldn't have done that.

Arizona's body didn't even get the chance to recover before Callie's pager had gone off. She was left alone, half naked, panting, and totally discombobulated on the bed, covered by her lab coat while the brunette left to do whatever she was needed for. It was almost like it was planned that way. Thankfully, Callie remembered to lock the door when she departed, because it took awhile for Arizona to gather herself enough to make herself look presentable again.

Four hours later, Arizona's body still buzzed as she vigorously scrubbed into her first surgery of the day. It was a simple appy Dr. Daniels had pawned of on her, once again. She hadn't seen Callie since she left her alone and spent, but she did have a chance to go over the charts and scans in Callie's office of the patient they were apparently working together on. She was already familiar with the case though and was ready to go. The surgery was scheduled for the following morning. The same day they had their first date. Arizona was looking forward to both of them. She couldn't wait to see the brunette do her thing in the OR and was equally as excited about seeing her out in the real world. A small part of her hoped she didn't see Callie before then though, because there was the whole issue of not being able to keep her hands off of her. But she also needed to pay Callie back and wanted to as soon as possible.

"Hey!"

Arizona jumped out of her skin at the familiar voice too close to her ear. She had been thinking so hard, she didn't hear anyone come in. "You ditch me half naked and show up for a child's appy four hours later?" Arizona looked up to see Callie smiling at her in the reflection of the window and had to smile back.

"I'm sorry. Motorcycle accident. I just got done with that surgery next door and saw you were in here. Thought I'd come see how you were doing." Callie grinned wider when Arizona turned to look at her. "Orange isn't your color."

"Not yours either. It's not really anyone's, actually." Arizona tried not to think about how hot Callie looked in her orange scrub cap with all her hair pulled away from her neck.

"Reminds me of prisoners. At Seattle Grace we got to pick our own scrub caps and we got pretty blue scrubs." Callie still thought the blonde looked cute in the awful orange ones. "I bet you look great in blue."

"I'll wear it for our date tomorrow and you can tell me."

"I'm still really, really excited about that."

"Me too."

"So," Callie looked around before taking a step closer, "I had fun earlier."

"I don't think fun is the right word."

"If you haven't already figured it out, I really like you. I know sometimes I can come on little strong. If it's bothering you in any way, please feel free to tell me. I'll back off."

"That's not at all what I meant. You're fine."

"Okay. Good." Callie watched as Arizona continued to scrub her hands in thoughtful silence. "What are you thinking about?"

"The three date rule."

"Oh? Are we going to be doing that?" Seemed a bit late for that now, but Callie was willing to do whatever Arizona wanted. Even if having to wait felt like the hardest thing she'd ever have to do in that moment and she birthed a baby.

"I was thinking about redefining it."

"How?"

"Instead of three dates before the sex, it should be sex three times before the date."

"Like three times how?"

"Three separate occasions. Sex, then spend time apart, sex, more time apart, and sex. Going to dinner, then a movie, and then for drinks only counts as one, just like one night of multiple positions counts as one." For her purpose, it made perfect sense to Arizona.

"But we've only done it twice in that case."

"Date isn't until tomorrow night, Calliope," Arizona glanced at their reflection and smirked when she saw the brunette's dumbfounded expression.

"Uh..." Callie had no intelligent response. Arizona was as enigmatic as they come. Callie liked it, even if she was confusing as hell.

Arizona shut off the water when she saw movement in the OR. "My patient is here. I should go take care of him."

"Come by my office later when you get a chance so we can go over the plan for our patient tomorrow."

"Okay," Arizona's heart raced. Being with Callie alone in her office again was a bad idea. They had already proven that. She really wanted to draw a line somewhere.

"I'll behave, if you promise to," Callie said, reading Arizona's mind and facial expression.

"Right, yeah. We can do that." Arizona nodded.

"I'll see you later." Callie leaned in an inch, before backing away with wide eyes. She almost kissed the blonde goodbye, like that was something they actually did. When she got to the door, she hurried away. That was weird and mildly embarrassing. She needed to get ahold of herself, but found herself not wanting to. She couldn't wait to see where this was going. She had to stop herself from skipping back to her office, because Dr. Callie Torres, head of her own entire freakin' department, does not skip. Calliope Torres, the woman with a massive crush, might. Callie couldn't be her at the moment though. Tomorrow night she could. Just one more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Part One

**Chapter 5: Part 1**

**Now that these chapters aren't trapped in the land of no Internet, they'll be coming pretty fast. I am going out of town this weekend, so the next one probably won't be up until Monday, since I don't plan on being online. **

**This chapter is in two parts. Sorry that it drags**. **Not my best**.

* * *

It was finally Friday and they had made it through their first surgery together. It had gone amazingly well. The entire Peds surgical team, Arizona included, were completely thrown off by Callie's exuberance when she entered the OR. She liked loud rock music to be played and she actually danced and sang while working, claiming it helped her focus. She let residents do a lot of the hands-on work as much as possible and made sure they understood exactly what she was doing before moving on to the next thing. It was not the norm at Mercy West and no one knew how to react at first. The new doctor had eventually gotten them all to relax and enjoy themselves, convincing them that it was okay to have fun and work at the same time, when appropriate. It was the most fun any of them had had in the OR in a long time. For some it was the most fun they've ever had. Both women were surprised at how well they worked together right off the bat and had a chance to talk and tease a little. It reminded Arizona of how much she loved a good surgery. She had Callie to thank for that. She was finding she wanted to thank Callie for a lot of things.

As soon as they were scrubbed out, Arizona learned that a successful long, complicated surgery got Callie's juices flowing and she found herself with the brunette's half naked body squirming under the command of her fingers and lips in the same an on-call room they broke in the day before. Arizona did still owe Callie, after all. It was only fair.

After they put themselves back together, they sat in the cafeteria just talking and laughing while they shared the lunch Callie had brought from home and a piece of cheesecake Manuela saved for them. When they were finished eating, they had some time to go up to the daycare to visit their kids. Stevie and Sofia ignored them while they finished building the most epic race car track either adult had ever seen. Unfortunately, they were unable to see it in action, their pagers demanding they both go down to the ER. They walked to the elevator together, waiting until the door was closed before simultaneously reaching for each others hand, both smiling to themselves when their fingers intertwined. It was like they had been doing the same routine for years. Arizona was liking Callie more and more every second she spent with her and the brunette seemed to feel the same way. It was a nice feeling. Scary, but nice.

"The next time I see you will probably be tonight when I pick you up," Callie said when she saw they were almost to their destination.

"Probably."

"I can wait." Callie leaned over to kiss Arizona's cheek. "Six?"

"I'll be ready."

"You'll be beautiful. You always are." Callie dropped the blonde's hand when the elevator dinged. The doors opened to the kind of organized chaos of an Emergency Room that usually happened when a massive trauma was coming in.

"See you later, Calliope," Arizona said before taking off at a jog towards a resident who was calling her name.

"Dr. Torres!"

Callie looked to her left and saw April waving her over. She sighed and hurried to the bed multiple residents were surrounding, all fighting over whose patient it was. There was a young woman laying freakishly still with her femur sticking out of her leg. Glancing quickly over the X-rays that were already displayed, Callie knew she didn't need to see anything more. "Get her up to an OR now. Kepner you can assist. The rest of you go see where else you're needed."

"But-" the three other residents chorused. Callie couldn't remember any of their names. Adamson, Percy, and Avery, she thought, but she had no idea who was who.

"Now!" Callie watched them scatter way. "Okay, April. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay, Dr. Torres." April began to give out instructions as Callie jogged to the stairwell. There was no time to wait for the elevator. This is why she hated having to dress like this. Running up stairs in a skirt and heels? Not her favorite. And she had just changed not an hour earlier. She smiled when Arizona burst through the door right behind her.

"I might be late," Callie said as they hurried up a flight of stairs.

"I understand." Arizona held the door for Callie. They jogged to the attendings lounge and quickly changed before running up another flight of stairs to the OR floor. Exchanging small smiles when they got to the door, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Stevie sat in April's lap as the two of them silently watched Arizona pace around the living room.

"When's Sofia going to be here?"

"Any minute." Arizona answered the same question at least a hundred times already in the last hour. She couldn't blame him. She asked herself when Callie was going to be there just as many times. She was nervous, but didn't really know why. They already knew they got along wonderfully, Callie already knew about Stevie, and their chemistry was off the freaking charts. She just wanted something to come out of this so much, but it was too soon to tell. She's never felt this way about another person so soon after meeting them. Even when she first met her ex she didn't feel like this and that ended horribly. That was why she was nervous. This was also the first time ever Stevie and a date of hers would be meeting, but only because they already had. She's dated a few times before, but it never got to the point where she wanted her son to meet them.

"Mommy, you look really pretty," Stevie said in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"Thank you, sweetie." Arizona stopped her pacing and smiled at her son. Her world. Her reason for living and breathing. She wondered if she was doing the right thing by going out with Callie when their life just got turned upside down again barely three weeks ago. He deserved all of her attention, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what could happen with Callie. Arizona and Stevie weren't unhappy by any means, but it's been just the two of them for so long and something always seemed missing. Arizona always felt guilty about feeling that way. She had her son and felt like that should be all she needed, but she also craved another kind of love. She was human. Maybe Callie and her daughter were the things they've both been needing in their lives. And now she was getting ahead of herself, once again. She restarted pacing the living room, her anxiety levels rising higher the more she thought. She just wished she could turn her brain off. It seemed so easy to do when it was yelling at her not to get naked at work.

A knock on the door halted Arizona's pacing and she disappeared back into her bedroom without a word. Stevie jumped off April, declaring he'd get it. When April didn't stop him, he yelled through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Sofia Sloan Torres!" There was a pause and some murmuring. "And her mommy!"

"Can I open it?" Stevie asked, doing so when April nodded. "Hi!"

"Hi, Svie!" Sofia held up the paper bag she was carrying. "I brought gummy bears."

"Hi, Svie." Callie smiled down at the little boy. She was so used to hearing Sofia talk about 'Svie' she didn't noticed when the nickname slipped out of her mouth. It was weird bringing her daughter to pick up a date. Definitely a first. "Is your mom home?"

"Yeah, you can come in," Stevie said as he stepped away from the door.

"Hi, Dr. Torres," April greeted from the couch. They had gotten to know each other a little more in their surgery earlier that day and Callie felt a lot better about leaving Sofia with her now. She seemed like a good kid, just like Arizona said. "Hi Sofia."

"Hey April. Please call me Callie when we're not at work."

"Okay, Callie."

"Do you want to see my room?" Stevie asked Sofia.

"Yeah!" The kids ran down the hall and into a room, the door slamming behind them. Then there were two. Callie stood awkwardly by the front door while she waited. She wasn't sure how to strike up a conversation with the other woman. She was too nervous to even think straight.

"Um, where is Arizona?"

"I'll go get her," April said, standing up. She went to Arizona's room and knocked quietly on the door. "Arizona?" she asked as she opened it. She found the blonde staring at herself in the mirror. Or so April thought. She was really staring at what was taped to the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to breath for a minute. There's a lot of people here for such a small apartment," Arizona said, glancing up at April through the reflection before refocusing on the strip of paper.

"Well, you might want to get out there, because Dr. Torres looks incredible and I know she didn't get all dressed up for me." April smiled. "I'm going to go make Sofia and Stevie aren't destroying his room."

"Thanks," Arizona smiled back. She knew that was the residents way of telling her she and Callie would be alone in the living room. Taking a deep breath, she left her room behind April before she got stuck again.

Callie turned when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and her world stopped. Arizona had kept to her promise to wear blue and it looked amazing on her, just like Callie thought it would. The dress was strapless, emphasizing her strong arms and shoulders. Her hair was pulled up in a lose up-do, a couple of curly strands falling in her lightly made up face. There was a lot of skin showing that Callie couldn't wait to get her hands on. Running her eyes down the tight fitting dress and down her toned legs, Callie was glad to see Arizona had chosen heels. Now that she thought about it, she's only seen the blonde in heels, except for in the OR. Callie wasn't complaining. It made her already gorgeous legs and ass even more perfect. She wore simple flat shoes herself in an attempt to even out their height for their evening. Most of the time Callie liked being tall, it made her feel like she was more dominant and more confident than she actually was, but other times she wanted to feel equal. Smiling, she took a step forward. It had worked, Arizona and her stood eye to eye.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind."

"I'm sorry. I just..." Arizona blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Callie said with a tender kiss to her cheek. She took a step back to drink Arizona in some more. "I knew you'd look amazing, but I didn't know you'd look this good. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled shyly. Callie had an annoying ability to make her feel like a giggly little school girl.

"You ready now?"

"Super ready." Arizona grinned wider. As soon as she saw Callie, all of her nerves had dissipated. She had let her straightened hair hang lose and wore light make up that accented her already beautiful eyes. Her form fitting blood red dress was cut high on her chest and stopped just above her knees, showing everything and nothing all at the same time.

"Should we go say bye?"

"They'll be fine." Arizona was ready to do this. A round of goodbyes would take forever.

"Okay, let's get this night started." Callie took Arizona's hand and turned to leave.

"Wait." Arizona tugged Callie back, turning her around. She let go of her hand and cupped the brunette's cheeks with her hands, bringing them together for a slow kiss. "Okay, now I'm ready," she said when they parted.

"You're trying to make me fall for you, aren't you?" Callie whispered without moving, smiling when Arizona kissed her again.

"Maybe." Arizona dropped her hands. "Let's go get our first date out of the way."

* * *

Arizona could see why Callie liked this restaurant. The service was friendly, but not in a fake way. The atmosphere was cozy and intimate, but sophisticated, making her feel like she was an adult out doing adult things. It was obviously geared toward the dating and couples crowd. Arizona had to admit it was nice to be in a place where kids weren't screaming and nothing on the menu that resembled a happy meal. The bruschetta with tomatoes and garlic they were already munching on were to die for. Hopefully that meant the rest of their meal would be just as amazing. She smiled across the table at Callie, who somehow looked even more beautiful in the dim lighting. They hadn't said much to each other since being seated, other than a few comments about what they were ordering. It wasn't awkward though. They were comfortable.

"Okay, to be honest, I don't even know where to start now that we're here," Callie said, breaking the silence. There were so many things Callie was dying to know, but didn't know how to ask.

"Me either." Arizona said as took a small sip of her wine. She still had Stevie that night, which meant she still only was going to allow herself one glass. Date or not.

"Well, we've done some of the easy stuff already. How about some hard stuff?"

"Jumping right in now, aren't you? Interesting first date tactics."

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious to about Stevie and your situation."

"Whew." Arizona took a deep breath. Callie really was diving right it.

"I'm sorry, we can talk about something else." Callie wanted to kick herself. "Sometimes I'm too nosey for my own good."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to spending first dates doing everything I can not to mention him, which is incredibly difficult. It's not that I try to hide him, I just-"

"Arizona," Callie leaned forward and put her hand over the blonde's on the table, "you really don't have to try and explain it to me. Trust me, I know."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"How about I go first?"

"Okay." Arizona was dying to know about Sofia too, but didn't want to ask.

"Um..." Callie hesitated, unsure if she was really ready to bring up her past to someone who was still a near stranger and on their first date.

"Not easy, is it?"

"No." Callie laughed nervously.

"We don't have to do that part now. We can wait until we're in private."

"I know, I..." Callie sighed. "The weird thing is that I do want you to know. I want to tell you everything. It's freaking me out that I already trust you enough to want that. But, then again, you could be just like the rest. I'm not sure I could take anymore of that. Which is exactly why I don't date. And hopefully talking about it in public will keep me from turning into a sobbing mess of a freak show."

"Burned too many times?"

"Oh yeah and by people I thought loved me. There's just something about me that makes me easy to forget and I don't want you to be one of those people. I already feel more with you than anyone else I've ever dated and I actually married one of them."

"Sofia's father?"

"Nope, wasn't even him." Callie chuckled humorlessly and rolled her eyes. Her life was so screwed up.

"Oh." Arizona tried to keep a straight face.

"See, you're already thinking about running."

"I am not," Arizona said firmly.

"You'll find a reason too. Just like everyone else." Callie picked up her wine and started to slowly nurse it as she rolled her eyes at herself. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining this date. I'm a little bitter. You'd think I'd be over it all by now."

"No, you're not. I think it's good we get all this stuff out there."

"I haven't really talked about myself in a long time. My attention has been focused on Sofia and work. I can talk about those all day long, especially Sofia." Callie smiled.

"I know what you mean. Even when I was with my ex, I never really talked about myself or my feelings. It was always about her. I'm not sure if I even know how now." Arizona sighed. She couldn't believe she was talking about this.

"Stevie's mom? Or a different one?"

"Yes, his mom, depending on the day. Karlee. We broke up over three years ago. We were together for almost six before that."

"Wow, seems like a long time."

"It definitely felt like it." Arizona laughed dryly and took a huge gulp of her wine. Maybe two glasses that night wouldn't hurt. "She wasn't around too much in the end."

"Job?"

"Nope. Selfish bitch."

"Oh." Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Even though she just met Arizona she didn't peg her for someone who spoke ill of anyone.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I have words that are much worse to say about my ex-husband."

"Didn't end well?"

"He cheated on me with his best friend."

"Oh." Now Arizona knew why Callie had been so upset over her stupid joke.

"Then I cheated back, thinking it would make me feel better. Nine months later Sofia was here. That's the short version."

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did you feel better?"

"No, not at all. I really hated myself for a long time, actually. The entire time I was pregnant I had no idea who the father was. I didn't want to get a divorce in case it was my husband's, but dreaded being stuck with him for the rest of my life. I didn't want it to be the other guy's, because he had just got back together with the love of his life when I found out. I knew she'd flip out and break up with him again. I didn't want to do that to him. I thought about just leaving to raise my baby by myself somewhere else. I couldn't do that to whoever the father was though. It wouldn't be fair. I thought very briefly about... but..." Callie trailed off. The whole time she was talking, she managed to not look at Arizona once, choosing to stare at the the candle flickering in the middle of the table instead as she rambled. The waiter came to bring them their food, but she didn't listen to what he was saying as he put her pasta in front of her.

"Thank you," Arizona said to the waiter, reminding Callie that she was still there. When he left, she looked over to see that the brunette was looking at her with pained eyes. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay." Callie closed her eyes as she took a few calming breaths before opening then again, her heart stopping when she got trapped in Arizona's mesmeric gaze. "What about?"

"Normal first date stuff." Arizona took an oversized bite of pasta and grinned at her beautiful date. "How about your family?"

"No." Callie said curtly.

"Oh." Arizona frowned.

"I'm sorry. I don't really get along with mine," Callie explained before starting to ask questions about Arizona's family instead, since she was genuinely curious. That led into talk about her growing up military, where she went for school, and how she got to where she was in her career, which naturally led to stories of the hospitals they've worked in. Callie's stories of Seattle Grace were much more interesting than Arizona's of Mercy West. Callie found Arizona to be affable, not that that was a surprise, making their conversation flow easily from topic to topic. Arizona was fun, she made her laugh, smile, and feel special like no one ever had before. She's sagacious, has her own opinions, and isn't afraid to challenge Callie, even so soon after meeting each other. They matched each others drive and passion career-wise, understanding the hard work it took to get them to where they are and what it will take to get where they want to be. They touched on their kids, but they knew if they went down that road they'd be there all night. They both understood that Sofia and Stevie will always come before anyone else. By the end of dinner, even if it was too soon to say, Callie knew that this was definitely the person she was going to try and finally move on with. She just hoped Arizona felt the same way.

* * *

"So, when's curfew?" Callie asked when they back out on the street after leaving the restaurant. She took Arizona's hand and pulled her in the opposite direction of her car, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice.

"I told April we'd be home by ten."

"I bet you were the type who always got home earlier than curfew as a teenager."

"I was not!" She totally was. "I bet you were always late, and sneaking in and out of the window."

"Nope, because I didn't have a curfew. I did what I wanted."

"Figures."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Arizona smiled up at her innocently.

"Anyways, it's only eight and we just happen to be standing right below my apartment now." Callie said, stopping in front of the bar they met at.

"You seriously live right here and you made us go to a hotel? Which is actually further away," Arizona said as she looked down the street.

"I didn't want to explain the toys, the mess, or Sofia's drawings that are all over the place. Kind of a mood killer when you're trying to bed a stranger. Not that I had to try."

"Shut up!" Arizona laughed. "So why would your apartment being here be of any interest to me?"

"There's a surprise for you in it." Callie smiled.

"That's all I need to know," Arizona said as she dragged the brunette towards the door.

"I cleaned for you. That's how special you are," Callie said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"That does make me feel special." Arizona said as she stepped inside, her jaw dropping in awe as she looked around. "Callie. Wha...?" From what should could tell the apartment was a decent size. Not large, but not small either. Much like Arizona's own apartment. She couldn't see too much, since the only light was coming from no less than a hundred small candles covering the coffee table, two side tables, and the breakfast bar. The soft and warm lighting from the flickering flames created a calm and relaxing ambiance and she found herself relaxing more than she already was. Callie took her hand and pulled her to the couch.

"Sit, I'll be right back," Callie said as she pushed her down. Arizona made herself comfortable as she watched the brunette go to the open kitchen. She came back with two glasses of wine, handing them both to the blonde before going back. She came back again with a plate and a fork, setting them on the table behind the couch.

"I really love the way candles make me feel," Callie said as she took a glass from Arizona's hand and sat down on the couch at a respectable distance.

"Did you leave these burning this whole time?"

"No, the candle fairy came after I texted her when we left the restaurant." The candle fairy was also keeping Mark far away from the building.

"Ah. They're beautiful."

"I was going for a relaxing romantic kind of thing." Callie felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Well, it worked.

"Good, I'm glad. I'd have the fire going too, but it's summer." Callie picked up the plate she had placed on the table. "Tiramisu?"

"Yes, please." Arizona rolled her eyes and shook her head no when Callie held up a bite on a fork. "I can feed myself."

"But then how would I trick you into coming closer?" Callie put the bite in her own mouth. "Mmm, delicious."

"I want some," Arizona pouted.

"You have to come over and get it." Callie took another bite and hummed in delight. "So good." She smiled when Arizona scooted closer, frowning when she stole her fork right out of we hand. "Hey!"

"This is delicious," Arizona said after taking a bite. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it." Callie couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face when Arizona took the liberty to feed her a bite, grinning wider as she chewed. She was rather proud of herself.

"You did not."

"Did too."

"What else do you make?"

"Not too much yet. I just started getting into real cooking."

"Must be all those late night cooking shows."

"They help." Callie laughed. "And Sofia has finally started to get less picky, so I can explore outside the dinosaur nugget and pasta box."

"Stevie's things are pepperoni pizza and tater tots. I have to cram vegetables down his throat on a daily basis."

"I love the way you light up when you talk about him." Callie smiled. Even in the dimly lit room she could see it and it warmed her heart.

"I'm guessing it's the same way you do when you talk about Sofia."

"I do?"

Arizona nodded. "It's beautiful," she said as she leaned forward, kissing Callie lightly on her sweet tasting lips. "You're beautiful."

"So are you." Callie set the plate back on the table next to their abandoned wine glasses before leaning in for a better kiss. She kept it soft and slow, pulling away when Arizona pushed forward to deepen it.

"I'm not going to lie, I thought you were just bringing me up here to have your way with me."

"Thought about it," Callie laughed, "but I wanted to talk. We also don't have too much time and the next time we do that, I want to be able to take the time to enjoy being with you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Arizona had to admit she agreed completely.

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

"What are you comfortable with?" Arizona asked gently. Callie had almost broken down at the dinner table.

"I don't know. This is new territory for me," Callie said as she sat back on the couch, staring straight ahead at the blank TV in front of them. The screen was reflecting the flames of the remaining candles that haven't burned out yet.

"It is just our first date out of many. We have plenty of time to talk." Arizona did the same as Callie, their arms flush against each other. She took the brunette's hand and put it in her own lap before leaning her head on Callie's shoulder.

"True." Callie smiled. Arizona wanted many more dates. That must mean she was doing something right. "You can ask me anything you want, if you want." They silently stared at the candles in front of them, both mesmerized by the light. Without taking her eyes off of them, Callie turned her head enough to kiss Arizona's before resting her head on it.

"Did you love him?" Arizona asked after another few minutes. "Your husband?" It felt so weird to say that word. The fact Callie had a husband was hard to comprehend.

Callie didn't expect that to be what the other woman asked first, but she suspected there was something more behind the question. "Yeah. I did, but it wasn't the right kind of love. I know that now."

"Do you think you'd still be together now if he didn't cheat?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think he ever did love me and I was blind to it. I would like to think I would have saw it eventually. Even if I did, I still don't know. Divorce was not okay in either of our families. I took vows."

"You don't seem like someone who would just settle for a life you didn't want out of obligation."

"I was a very different person back then. People walked all over me on a daily basis and I let them." Callie had always been too magnanimous for her own good.

"I find that hard to believe. You put Daniels in his place pretty easily."

"Like I said, I'm different now." More silence washed over them. Callie could feel Arizona's fingers tracing patterns on the back of her hand, obviously deep in thought. She'd give anything to know what the blonde was thinking. She watched as another tea light candle met it's end.

"Can you finish your story from earlier?" Arizona finally asked. The curiosity was killing her.

Callie took a deep breath and sucked in her cheek, chewing on it as she thoughtfully looked down at Arizona's hand in hers, wondering what was about her that made her want to talk about something she's never really talked about to anyone. "I ended up just pretending I wasn't actually pregnant and didn't tell anyone. George and I separated, but didn't tell our families. I even moved out into this apartment with another resident. Like I kind of said before, we were both raised in very religious families and divorce was just not okay. He was an intern and I was a resident, so it was surprising how easily it was for me to avoid him for months. It helped he never really tried to contact his own wife. I doubt he even noticed I wasn't around." Callie stopped to think about how lonely and uncertain that time in her life had been. When she felt Arizona squeeze her hand she continued, "Then I started to show and did everything possible to hide it. Scrubs and a lab coat made that easy and I didn't start really showing for a long time. I just looked a bit chubbier. Mark was the one who noticed first."

"Mark?"

"Sofia's dad."

"Ah."

"He figured out right away he could be the father. He was so great about it too, even though we didn't really know each other at the time. He was there for all my breakdowns and talked me off a lot of ledges. Which was nice, since I did the whole first five months all by myself. Then other people started noticing. Word got back to George and he confronted me about it. I never told him I slept with Mark, so he assumed it was his. I had to tell him I didn't know. He was upset, but still nice to me, which annoyed me. But his friends were not as nice and spread all kinds of rumors. Mark told his girlfriend that he might be the father of my baby and she, like I knew she would, freaked out."

"Lexie?"

"Yup. I told him even if he was, he didn't need to be involved. He insisted he'd be there no matter what. Six months in, I filed for divorce. Either way, we just weren't happy together. George said he'd be there too, but I could tell he wasn't into it. He didn't want to be stuck with me for his whole life either. He wanted me to do a prenatal paternity test, but I didn't want to do that. The risks were too high. The judge wouldn't hear our case until Sofia was born, since I couldn't say for sure who the father was and their was child support and custody to figure out if it was George. It was just a big legal hot mess. The last three months were awkward, stressful, and really hard. Mark was there though. George barely acknowledged me. I prayed every night that she was Mark's."

"And she was."

"Yeah." Calle smiled for the first time since starting her story. "She's the best thing that ever happen to me. Mark has been involved the whole time, like he said he would be. He quickly became my best friend and moved in across the hall from me right after the test came back. He was a great help while I finished my residency. Lexie has been just as involved. Sofia is one lucky little girl."

"She really is." Arizona lifted her head and smiled, resting it on the back of the couch so she could face Callie, Callie doing the same. Arizona watched her unfocused eyes as she seemed to struggled with some kind of decision. She stretched her neck forward and kissed the brunette on her forehead, smiling when Callie looked at her.

"When my parents found out I got a divorce," Callie continued, deciding she might as well put everything out on the table now, "and had someone else's baby out of wedlock barely a month before that, they wanted nothing to do with me or Sofia." Callie watched as Arizona's mouth fell open. "I know. How could anyone not want to be in Sofia's life, right?"

"I don't know..." Arizona met Sofia a couple of times and couldn't see how anyone, especially her own grandparents, wouldn't want her life. She was also wondering who wouldn't want to be in Callie's.

"I kept sending them pictures and calling. They eventually came around."

"Well, that's good."

"But-"

Arizona's heart sank. "There's a but?"

Callie nodded. "Then I came out to them three years ago and haven't heard from them since. They completely cut me off that time though. So did my sister."

"Cut you off?"

"Yeah, I was kind of a trust fund baby. My father drained all my accounts. Somehow made it so I couldn't access my trust fund and that was it. I had nothing. A big part of how I was surviving as a resident with a baby was because of that money. I had to rely on Mark even more until I was promoted and I hated having to do that, but I'm glad I was even able to. I mean, he makes a lot of money and obviously didn't mind, but still... It was just going from my daddy's money to my baby daddy's money."

"Calliope, I'm sorry. That's awful." Arizona couldn't imagine not having her own parents in her life. They had helped her out tremendously over the years. Both financially and emotionally.

"I'm actually surprised they didn't try to take Sofia away from me. I wasn't at all surprised it happened. Still hurt though. I couldn't imagine ever abandoning Sofia for any reason, especially not for just being who she was. I was hoping they'd miss me enough by now. But, nope. Nothing."

"If you knew that was going to happen, why'd you do it?" Arizona heard Callie take a shuddering breath before she started talking again.

"I was in a relationship with a woman. I dated a few people before her who magically disappeared the second they found out I had a daughter. You would think she was a monster or something. People are so afraid of her. I don't get it. I guess single childless people my age are that way for a reason. I even tried dating other single parents, but nothing ever worked out. I was starting to think it was just me. Then I met her at work and we hit it off right away. I was up front about Sofia from the very start and she was okay with it. I wasn't even aware I was into women at the time."

"Wait," Arizona interrupted. "She was your first?"

"She was. It was freaking confusing as hell at first trying to figure it all out and with a toddler."

"Sooo..." Arizona frowned as she pieced together what she had learned so far. "She was your only?"

"I dated a couple of women since then."

"But you never..."

"Nope, just you." Callie smirked.

"Oh." Arizona blinked.

"What? Does that bug you?" It was obvious it did.

"I just never would have guessed."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." Arizona looked down at her their fingers still intertwined together in her lap.

"Arizona, what?"

"It doesn't matter. It's stupid now."

"I'm not still confused if that's what you're thinking. I know what I want."

"Callie, we've had sex a few times now, there is absolutely no way you're confused." Arizona could tell how much Callie enjoyed women by her actions. She rolled her eyes when she looked up and saw the way the brunette was looking at her. "I swear to god, you better wipe that smug grin off your face."

"No way." Callie smiled wider.

"Anyway, so you had a girlfriend?" Arizona asked to get them back on track.

"We did our thing for a few months before I let her meet Sofia and they got along great, I thought. She started staying over here a lot. I was really happy. I didn't want to hide it from my parents. I thought we were actually going somewhere."

"May I ask what happened?"

"I have no fucking clue. Seven months into it and a couple of days after I told my parents about her, she suddenly decided kids really weren't her thing. I guess I can understand that, but it came out of nowhere. To me, anyway. Sofia was sick and kept us up all night one night. We were both tired and cranky the next day at work. We ended up getting into a huge fight over a patient, then she just left, her stuff disappeared from my apartment, and she never came back to work. All I got was a text message. Haven't heard from her since. I lost my girlfriend and my parents at the same time. Sofia asked for her for months. I had no idea how to explain what happened to a three year old and that's when I realized I needed to take a big step back from dating. Though I went out a few of times, but to no avail. It's been mostly just Sofia and me ever since." Callie leaned forward to pick up her wine, finishing it off in one gulp. She wished she brought the bottle, since she was too comfortable to get up. Being this close to Arizona, surrounded by all the candles made her feel at peace. "And that completes the saga of my life so far."

* * *

**and this completes part one of chapter five. On to part two!**


	6. Chapter 5: Part Two

**Chapter 5: Part 2**

**I posted this chapter at the same time I posted the previous one. It's part two. Make sure you read part one first or you'll miss the first half of their date. **

**Did you read part 1?**

**Read part 1.**

* * *

"I don't really know what to say, I'm sorry," Arizona said. Knowing that the brunette had been hurt badly in the past didn't scare Arizona away like she thought it would. Callie seemed both self-assured and vulnerable at the same time and that only intrigued the blonde more for reasons she couldn't explain.

"It's okay. I've been happy. I love the little family we've create, but I have been wanting more. It's scary though, because every time I try, it's just..." Callie sighed and closed her eyes when she felt a gentle hand on her cheek. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You're going to make me cry and I'd rather not on our first date. It's not very pretty." Callie opened her eyes and smiled. "Maybe the second one."

"Okay." Arizona smiled back and lowered her hand, putting it on Callie's thigh instead. Leaning further into each other at the same time, their lips met tenderly.

"You make my heart smile."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means when you kiss me, or touch me, or even look at me my heart just... smiles."

"You're very smooth."

"Psh. That was nothing."

"Oh?"

"You've obviously never had a latin lover before."

"I have not. Should I be scared?"

"I don't know. Do you think you can handle being romanced to death and all my crazy passion? It's sickening, really."

"I think I can manage." Arizona grinned. She had already experienced a bit of Callie's passion in bed and she liked what she's got so far. Even so, she wasn't at all prepared for the sudden fervid kiss Callie stole from her, taking her breath away with it. She was happy she had barely enough sense left to kiss her back, whimpering when Callie moaned into her mouth. She loved when she did that.

"More wine?" Callie asked when she pulled away abruptly, leaving the blonde's head spinning, her pulse racing, her lips tingling, and her face burning.

"Sure," Arizona breathed. Her one glass a night rule had already been broken anyway. She was going to need a moment to recover from that kiss. The brunette was intense, that's one thing for sure. She took a few deep breaths as she looked around the living room. Only a few candles remained burning. A small amount of light filtered in through the large windows behind the couch from the moon. Arizona scooted forward on the couch so she could reach the plate of tiramisu Callie discarded. Taking a large bite, she chewed slowly as she thought about what the brunette had told her. It surprised her how willing Callie was to try whatever it was they were doing and without any obvious reservations. Arizona wasn't sure what was worse- getting burned over and over by different people or getting burned over and over by the same person. She took another bite and set the fork down when she saw Callie coming back.

"Can I ask a question now?" Callie said when she came back with the glasses, retaking her seat practically on top of the other woman.

"Sure," Arizona said reluctantly, not knowing where Callie would go.

"You don't have to answer." Arizona didn't seem like someone who would open up easily and Callie was okay with waiting, but her nagging curiosity was making her at least ask. If Arizona didn't want to answer now, she'd wait until another time.

"Callie, what?"

"Stevie."

"What about him?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me how he came about." Callie grimaced. What an idiot. "That was awful. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Arizona paused. "To talk about him, I'd have to start with Karlee." She leaned back on the couch again and stared at her date as she thought about how much she wanted to say, if anything. People don't usually flat out ask her where her son came from. Normally she'd be mad, but with Callie, she found herself wanting to tell her. Especially after she just told her all of what she did. It made Arizona feel less alone. She also wanted to get everything out in the open.

"Okay," Callie said when the blonde didn't continue.

"I used to be someone who never saw myself committing to anyone. Ever. I dated and got around a lot and I really liked my life that way. Then Karlee came along and changed that." Arizona turned her head away from the brunette, not wanting to see those eyes looking at her. "We met when I was barely a resident at Hopkins. She came into the ER with a sprained ankle and I was smitten right away. I played my usual game, asked her out to drinks when I got off work, and she accepted."

"I've seen your game. You play it well."

"Oh, it used to be so much better." Arizona laughed, even though it wasn't funny at all. "She wasn't the type to settle down either, since she was kind of a nomad. But one thing led to another and we found ourselves in a serious relationship. It was kind of a whirlwind at first. She travelled a lot the first six months we were officially together, but I couldn't go with her. Then my brother died, she came back right away for me and stuck by my side the entire time. A few months later, we moved in together. She stuck around and helped me through losing him. That showed me she did really love me and I really did love her at the time, I thought. I still wonder if I mistook extreme gratitude for love. After about a year, she asked me to marry her and I said yes."

"You were married?" Callie's jaw dropped.

"No," Arizona said curtly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"We started talking about starting a family not long after we got engaged. She's a lot older than me and didn't want to wait too much longer and promised she'd always be there. I was an idiot and believed her. I didn't think it was the right time, but is any time really the right time? After a lot of talking, we decided to just try and see what happened. She didn't want to be the one to be pregnant, so, even though I was still a resident, I agreed to do it. It was worth it to me. We picked a donor with her characteristics. I'm sure you noticed the red hair."

"Uh, yeah. Freaking adorable."

"That kid has me wrapped around his finger." Arizona smiled. "When I was about seven months pregnant, she said she needed to leave again to get it out of her system before the baby came and I agreed. It had been awhile for her and she did sacrifice that part of herself for me. That's what I told myself. I should have known right then. Who leaves their pregnant partner?"

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but Arizona kept going.

"Stevie was born three weeks early and she wasn't even there for it. He just got impatient, I guess. He still is. I'll never forget the first time I held him. Even though I was angry and alone, I had never been happier. It was an indescribable feeling.

"Oh, I know." Callie smiled when Arizona looked up at her with a small smile.

"He was so beautiful, Callie."

"I bet. I'd love to see pictures."

"Don't worry, I have tons." Arizona scooted away from Callie and turned so she was resting against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her, her feet landing in the brunette's lap. "Karlee rushed home the next day and took care of him while I worked for almost the entire first year. It was hard for both of us, but she was great at taking care of Stevie at the time and I took care of all of us. Our relationship started to deteriorate after he was born. I have no idea what happened. Her heart wasn't in it and I could tell. It was the worst feeling." Arizona paused and looked up at Callie who was staring at her, listening with rapt attention, her fingers absentmindedly running up and down Arizona's feet. The flood gates were open now, so she continued, "After the first year, she said she needed to leave again, so she just did. Didn't care about me or Stevie. I thought it would be for like a week. She was gone three months, leaving me to fend for myself. By some miracle, I managed. Thank God the hospital had a twenty four hour day care. I felt awful for leaving him there so much, but what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Callie said when Arizona paused, obviously expecting an answer.

"I started to resent her more than love her. When he was almost three, she came to me asking if she could go to freaking Thailand for four months, I finally had enough of everything. I wasn't happy with her anymore. I said she had to stay or I was leaving her and taking our son with me."

"She went?" Callie was having a hard time not expressing how angry Arizona's story was making her.

"Of course she did." Arizona nodded. "I knew she would too. She didn't even think about it. I got a job here, packed us up, and moved in with my parents for six months before getting my own apartment. Karlee got a new girlfriend right away, so she obviously wasn't too broken up about us ending our six year relationship. I think that hurt more than all the other crap."

"Want to talk about something else?" Callie asked when Arizona didn't continue.

"No, I want to finish." Arizona had to admit it felt good to talk to someone else about this. More like talk at someone else, since she was mostly rambling.

"Okay, whatever you want." Callie started to massage Arizona's feet as she waited for her to go on. She always kind of loathed feet, but the blonde's were cute and soft.

"Karlee begged to let me keep letting her see Stevie and I did. He loves her. He doesn't know about all the crap she put me through. She'd come out to visit every three months or so for a day or two like the cool aunt who swoops in does exciting things and leaves. She never once put Stevie first and after those first couple of years, she never helped me, not even financially. But then a few weeks ago she showed up here without warning, married and bought a house, promising Stevie she was here for good and now she wants joint custody. It's been just Stevie and me for over three years and now she wants me to share him with her. I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around that and it really shook me up."

"You don't believe her."

"Of course not. She's going to break his little heart again. I just know it. But I always said it was up to Stevie if he wants to see her. The second he says no, I'm cutting her off. If she leaves again, I'm not letting her come back either and she knows that. I don't know how anyone can willingly leave her own child. She always knew she could come back whenever she pleased. Not anymore."

"Me either." Callie tried not to cry as she thought about her own parents. At least they had a reason, as messed up as it was.

"I used to feel like she didn't think he was really hers, but then she'd keep asking to see him. It's so confusing. Then I tried to find excuses for her. Like multiple personality disorder or something."

"Maybe she was secretly in jail."

"Or rehab or she had another family. Seriously, I thought of everything. I'm positive it was just her. I know there are tons of deadbeat parents out there, but... I just don't get it. I never thought in a million years any child of mine would have one. She chooses to be this way too. That's the worst part. Sometimes I wish I knew what kind of person she really was before I got in too deep, but then I wouldn't have my son and that's the worst feeling in the world."

"She really gets to you, doesn't she?" Callie could see how upset Arizona was even though the blonde was trying to hide it.

"I didn't and still don't get how we went from being in love and starting a family to how we ended up. I don't know where it all went wrong. I mean, it seemed so good in the beginning. Then... I don't know. I tried to fix our family when it started to fall apart, but it was like she just gave up. It hurt a lot that I wasn't important enough to her to try. If not for me, at least for Stevie. She had a lot of power over me for a long time. I was really hung up on her. It's embarrassing how much."

"I can't imagine that. You seem so strong, independent, and confident now." Three of the many things Callie found attractive about her.

"I am and always had been, except for when it came to her and our relationship. It was demoralizing. The first year I was in Seattle, I was completely lost and angry all the time. I felt like I lost who I used to be with her. Then I had a kind of Karlee relapse a couple of years ago when she showed up saying she and her girlfriend broke up. It opened my eyes to a lot of things. It's when I figured out I really had no more feelings for her and that I was an idiot for ever letting her have any power over me. It made me take my life back in a way." Arizona took a gulp of her wine and huffed. "Ugh and it wasn't even that good! All lukewarm and mechanical like always."

"What do you mean like always?"

"I'm not talking about my sex life with my ex with you." Arizona slammed her glass down on the table, making Callie jump. "I don't know why I put up with it. I mean, I loved her and it was good. Really good. For awhile. Then... No one ever really marries the best sex of their life anyways, right?"

"Uh..." Callie didn't know how to answer that. She sure didn't.

"That's not why I loved her though. I loved her for her, not the sex. Even if she was mostly a pillow queen." Arizona made a face. She had no idea why she said all that. After holding it all this in for so long, it was all spilling out and she couldn't stop it. How much wine did she drink?

"I'm sorry you were treated that way. You don't deserve that and neither does Stevie." Callie didn't know what else to say. She did feel a kind of rage she's never felt before and kept massaging Arizona's feet to try and get herself to calm down.

"I feel like the worst mother in the world for letting him see her, even when I know how it will end up."

"It's a tough situation and you are not the worst mother. From what I've seen, you're an amazing mom. That kid is happy and loved just as much as any other kid."

"I hope so."

"You don't think so?"

"I do. I just... I don't know what to do anymore." Arizona sighed.

"You'll figure it out." Callie smiled to hopefully lighten the mood. "When's the last time you had boiling?"

"What?"

"You said it was lukewarm."

"Oh. Um," Arizona looked at the clock, "about six hours ago."

"You know what I meant!" Callie laughed loudly.

"Okay, fine. Before you it was well before Stevie was born. Like I said, it started off good with her, but it never went anywhere else." Arizona pursed her lips. That sounded pathetic.

"No wonder why you were so eager." Callie smirked over the rim of her glass of wine.

"I'd be offended, but it's true." Arizona laughed.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know. I dated a couple of times when my parents were still living in town and had the same kind of problem as you. They moved last year though and I wanted to just focus on Stevie. And, I guess I haven't really found anyone worth trying anything more with."

"Have you tried?"

"Not really. That relationship ended in such a mess and took up a large majority of my life. Before that I was constantly dating different women. I just wanted to be alone for a bit." Arizona sighed and looked up to meet Callie's eyes. "Can we talk about other stuff now? This is the worst first date conversation ever. I don't even know how we got here."

"Yeah, but this is also the best first date I've been on so far."

"It is not." Arizona scoffed.

"It really is." Callie smiled. "I think that's because of the company. I don't care what the conversation is about."

"I have to ask why you asked me out after so much time of making a point of not to date."

"Then I'd have to ask why you said yes after so much time of doing the same thing," Callie countered.

"Because it was impossible to say no. I wanted to see more of you."

"My reason is pretty much the same." Callie sighed and smiled. Telling all that stuff to Arizona and having her still sitting there looking at her in exactly the same way and knowing the blonde felt comfortable enough to share herself with her was freeing. She never even told her ex-girlfriend the whole story. Just that Sofia's dad was Mark and that was that.

"You know, I've never told anyone that much before."

"Why did you?" Callie asked, surprised Arizona's thoughts matched her own.

"I don't know! Just like I don't know why I said yes to you. Maybe so you'd know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Or maybe you just like me?"

"I think the fact that I can't keep my hands off of you proves that." Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"So, you like me for more than just my body?"

"I don't know. I really, really do like your body. I might just be confused."

"Nah, you like me." Callie grinned.

"I really do." Arizona looked up to find Callie looking at her with unfocused eyes. "What are you thinking about over there?"

"Just..." Callie tried to think of a way to say what she was thinking without it sounding bad. "Just how different our situations are." She found it interesting that Sofia, as much as she hated admitting it, was conceived on accident out of revenge and born into turmoil. While Stevie was conceived out of and born into love. And how both of those situations ended up the complete opposite of what one would expect. She looked up and, even though all the candles had gone out, saw tears shining in Arizona's eyes. She sent her glass back down and stood up, holding out her hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"Just come on." Callie smiled when the blonde took her hand and pulled her up. She led them towards her bedroom, letting go of Arizona when they got to the door. She slipped out of her shoes and climbed on top of the covers. Laying on her side, she held her arms out to the other woman, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Seriously?" Arizona asked as she entered the room, the scent that was purely Callie overwhelming her. All she could see was the part of the bed the brunette was on thanks to the moon peaking through a sliver in the curtains.

"What? The couch is too small."

"This is officially the most unusual first date I have ever been on," Arizona said as she approached the bed. She sat on the edge and scooted back before laying down on her side facing away from Callie.

"Usual has never worked for me." Callie wrapped her arms around the other woman's body and pulled her closer, smiling when she heard her sigh contentedly. Not wanting to talk about their pasts anymore, they came to an unspoken mutual agreement to just enjoy.

"I'm trusting you," Arizona whispered after a good twenty minutes of silence.

"I know." Callie lifted her head and kissed the blonde's bare shoulder. "I'm trusting you too.

"I know."

"We should go," Callie sighed. She really didn't want to. Falling asleep with Arizona in her arms sounded significantly better than taking a cab across town and back again and then going to bed alone. She shouldn't have had that wine.

Arizona sighed heavily. "I know." It took another ten minutes for either of them to move, Callie being the one to give in first. She tried to let go of the blonde, but she held her in place.

"Arizona..." If they didn't get up, Callie was going to fall asleep.

"But, I like it here."

"Me too, but I don't want to keep Sofia out too late. Cranky Sofia at dance class is a nightmare."

"Oh yeah and Stevie has soccer." Arizona sighed again before sitting up.

"Sofia tried that for a day, but after getting hit in the head once, she was over it."

"Aww." Arizona had to laugh. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it was kind of funny. She didn't think so though."

"Poor thing." Arizona rolled off the bed, waiting for Callie to do the same before kissing her softly and backing up. If they let it go to far, they'd really never leave. "Ready?" she asked as she held out her hand. She didn't know when they became hand holders, but she liked it.

"If I have to be," Callie took Arizona's hand and reluctantly followed her to the living room. At least they still had the twenty minute cab ride to spend together. She'd take whatever she could get.

* * *

"Do you kiss goodbye on the first date?" Arizona asked when they were back outside her apartment door at exactly ten o'clock.

"You suck at jokes." Callie laughed.

"I thought it was funny and you laughed."

"Because it was that bad. Like when someone falls flat on their face and your immediate reaction is to laugh at them."

"I don't laugh at them! I help them!"

"Liar." Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and hugged them to her chest, smiling as she just looked at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that you are dynamite."

"What?"

"Yeah." Callie nodded. "You make my heart go boom."

"Oh my god." Arizona threw her head back, her laugh echoing off the hallway walls. "That was so bad. Latin lover, my butt."

"Told you I was rusty." Callie grinned, pressing Arizona against the wall to give her a goodnight kiss she wouldn't forget for a long, long time. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice when the door opened next to them.

"Oh God, I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." April stammered as she covered her eyes. It wasn't every day she opened a door to find her two favorite female attendings more than making out with each other. Even though she knew they'd been on a date, it was still weird.

"April."

"I heard a noise and-"

"April."

"I'm really sorry. I-"

"April!"

"Sorry." April finished with her face in her hands.

"It's fine," Arizona said as she pushed Callie off of her. "How'd it go?"

"Good. Really good. They were perfect. They passed out halfway through the second Toy Story." April didn't mention she watched the third one anyway.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Callie whispered when they walked into the apartment and found the kids sleeping together on a large bean bag in the middle of the living room.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get going." April quickly grabbed her stuff, still utterly embarrassed.

"What about your money?"

"I'll get it at work on Monday," April said before hightailing it out of the apartment.

"Jeez, it's like she's never seen people kissing before," Callie said when she was gone.

"Your hand was up my dress and on my butt." Arizona pointed to the kitchen. "She's probably scarred for life now."

"Was it?" Callie frowned as she followed Arizona so they could talk without whispering or waking the kids up. "Oops."

Once they were in the kitchen Arizona found herself in Callie's arms again. "You feel really good."

"So do you. Can we got back to half hour ago?" Callie asked.

"I wish." Arizona smiled. "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Callie let Arizona take her hand and lead her down a long hallway. The walls were covered in pictures of Arizona, Stevie, and people she assumed were the rest of the blonde's family she heard about over dinner. They were moving too fast for her to get a good look, but she was able to pick out a man in a uniform that she knew to be Tim. They entered a room that had to be Arizona's bedroom. The blonde flipped a switched, flooding the room with bright light. Callie squinted as she looked around. The walls were painted a soft lavender with white trim. A gas fireplace was on one wall with professionally done portraits of Arizona and a much younger Stevie, smiling the biggest smiles Callie had ever seen. A large light brown sleigh bed dominated the room, a fluffy white down comforter sat on top with a folded purple and white floral quilt on the foot. A white ceiling fan whirred quietly above them. Two dressers, two nightstands, and a stuffed full bookshelf matched the bed Callie sat down on. She noted how comfortable it was and wished she could crawl in with the blonde and go to sleep instead of going all the way home. She watched curiously as Arizona went into the walk in closet and came back with something she recognized even though she's never seen it.

"Besides my brother and my parents, I've never showed anyone this before," Arizona said as she handed Callie the blacked out jar. "I thought because it's how we met, you'd like to see it."

"Am I allowed to open it?" Callie asked as she shook it. It sounded like it only had a few pieces of paper in it.

"No," Arizona grabbed it back, "but I can." She opened it and stuck her hand inside. Pulling out a strip of paper, she read it before handing it to Callie without reacting in any way. This one was one of hers.

"Conquer your biggest fear?" Callie read aloud before looking up at Arizona again. "What's your biggest fear?"

Arizona sat down next to Callie and sighed as she rested her head on her shoulder. "Those kinds of things are usually private."

"You must have showed me this paper for a reason."

"Maybe."

"Mine are losing Sofia, never finding the love of my life, and ending up alone forever," Callie offered without being asked.

Arizona thought for a minute before speaking. "Losing Stevie or Stevie losing me and being left with no one to take of him. I'm not sure how to conquer those."

"I don't think you can. You just live life to the fullest while you still can and make sure he does too. I thought that was the whole point of this jar."

"It is."

"Okay, then I think you can call that one done."

"No." Arizona got up and went to her nightstand to get a piece of tape from the drawer before using it to stick the paper to her mirror underneath the one she put there the other night. "That's where I put the works in progress. I have one more fear to overcome, then it's done."

"What?"

"It's the same as yours," Arizona said with a soft smile directed at the brunette. Callie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Apes!"

"That would be mine." Callie stood up reluctantly to leave, stopping to kiss Arizona on the way out. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Arizona nodded.

"You're going to go out with me again, right?"

"Definitely."

"Apes!"

"I should..." Callie pointed to the door.

"Yeah, you should." Arizona took a step away and watched as Callie went to leave her bedroom. "Calliope?"

"Yeah?" Callie turned back to see the blonde shifting nervously on her feet.

"You scare me too," Arizona said without looking up from the floor.

"Feel free to conquer me." Callie smiled when Arizona's eyes met hers and turned to leave again.

"Mommy, you're back," Sofia said with a sleepy smile when she saw Callie come into the living room. She had been scared when she had woken up in a strange place and April was gone.

"I am. Did you have fun with Svie and April?"

"Yeah." Sofia looked up at Arizona, who had followed Callie. "You look really pretty, Arizona."

"Thank you."

"You are like Cinderella." Sofia said through a yawn.

"We should get going." Callie bent over to pick her daughter up. "I'll see you at work on Monday?" That seemed so far away.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled and moved to open the door for the two brunette's.

"Okay, bye," Callie said.

"Bye," Sofia echoed.

"Bye, sweetie. Bye, Callie." Arizona's hand was still on the doorknob as Callie stepped out of the apartment.

Callie turned and paused momentarily as she and Arizona exchanged glances, both trying to communicate something with their eyes. Both not entirely sure what. Callie just nodded and headed for the elevator with Sofia already fast asleep in her arms, wondering if calling Arizona the second she got home was too soon or if she should wait until the next day. She really wanted to be the one to help the blonde conquer her fears and hoped Arizona was the one who could help her with hers. Waiting for the elevator to reach the lobby, she sighed. After only knowing Arizona for not even a week, her hopes were already too high. She swore to herself she wasn't going to let her past experiences with relationships and dating influence her ever again. So she was going to just let those hopes fly high and hope Arizona was willing to catch them before they came crashing down and crushed her for good.

* * *

Two hours later Arizona was tossing and turning in her bed once again. This time she couldn't stop thinking about what she told Callie. She was ashamed by how she had let herself be treated and even more embarrassed that someone else knew now. She never even told her parents the full story. When she heard her text alert go off, she smiled. Only one person would be texting her that late.

**You're probably asleep now, so I'm texting. I've been wide awake thinking about you and needed to tell you something. For a long time, I was scared too. I gave up trying to find anyone who wouldn't hurt me. But I knew from the moment you let me hold you that you are important and special enough for me to try not being scared. That's why I asked you out and that's why I'm going to keep asking you out. Don't ever think you're anything less than extraordinary, because it's not true. People at the hospital love you, your perfect son you raised worships you, and I think you're pretty great too. I can't wait to see you again. Goodnight, beautiful xoxo **

Arizona's heart smiled as she grinned down at her phone. Now she knew what Callie meant by that. That woman was smooth. Very smooth. She loved it. Arizona was about to call the her back, but a tiny knock on her door stopped her.

"Mommy? You awake?" Stevie asked as he pushed open the door.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Arizona asked in concern as she sat up. She could feel the distress coming off him in waves.

"I had a bad dream."

"Another one?"

"Yeah. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, baby." Arizona threw back the covers in time for him to jump in next to her, wrapping her arms around him when his arms immediately latched around her neck. "You want to talk about it?" She sighed when he shook his head vigorously. "You want to go to sleep?" He nodded. "Okay, you have to let go first." When he just squeezed her harder she kissed his head and carefully scooted down in the bed so she was laying on her side with him pressed against her front.

"Te quiero mucho mamá," Stevie said as he finally loosened his grip and moved onto his back.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Sofia."

"Oh." Arizona laughed softly. Figured. "I love you too. What else did she teach you?" She looked up when he don't answer and smiled when she saw he was fast asleep. She leaned over to kiss his forehead before turning on her other side and picking up her phone off the night stand.

**Just wanted to tell you I got your message. Stevie is sleeping next to me, so I can't call you back. You make my heart smile too and I will keep saying yes if you keep asking. Dulces sueños Calliope. **


	7. Chapter 6: Part One

**Chapter 6: Part 1**

**We have another two part chapter here =\**

**I know I said Monday, but... I'm sorry.  
**

**To the guest who asked if there would be drama or if it's all fluff- I did put a little drama in later chapters, but it is me we're talking about here. To the guest who asked about school- It's summer. I made a teeny tiny point to mention that in the last chapter. Like really teeny. I can see how it was missed.  
**

**To readers of my other stories- I'm still working on it. And by working on it, I mean I've been staring at the screen uselessly.**

**To everyone- Y'all are the bees knees.**

**Okay, chapter time. There's a little bit of a time jump here.**

* * *

They laid facing each other with only a thin sheet covering their naked bodies, softly smiling to themselves as they savored and absorbed the feeling of one another. One of Callie's arms was tucked under Arizona's head like a pillow, her hand absentmindedly playing with her silk like hair as she stared blankly at the wall behind her. Arizona's face was pressed into Callie's neck and she could feel the steady rhythm of the brunette's pulse against her lips. Arizona sighed as she nuzzled her nose and mouth further into that soft skin, breathing Callie in as she ran a hand over the curve of her smooth hip, down her thigh as far as she could reach, and back up again. She slipped a leg between Callie's, tangling them together even more than they already were, loving the way their bodies fit perfectly. Practically every part of them was touching and Arizona wasn't even sure where she ended and Callie began at that point. She didn't want to know. After a moment, she felt Callie nudge her head with her chin and she tilted it back, their lips meeting softly for a short kiss. Callie pulled away as she took Arizona's hand that had been trapped between them. Entwining their fingers, she raised them to her lips, both closing their eyes and sighing when they inhaled the scent of their mixed arousal lingering on their fingers. Callie let go of the hand with a kiss and hooked her arm around Arizona's back, pulling them even closer together. They continued to lay silently as they basked in each others warmth, comfort, security, and blissful afterglows.

It had been exactly two months since Arizona had walked into a strange bar and walked out with the most amazing woman. Two months of constant shameless flirting and (despite their fast start) slowly getting to know one another more over coffee cart dates, shared lunches, a few dinner dates, and late night phone calls once the kids were in bed. Two months of spending every spare moment they could find together, which were mostly at the hospital. They didn't want to involve their kids too much quite yet, mostly at Callie's request. They both spent some time with them, but Callie still wanted to be careful. Last time Sofia got too attached to her ex-girlfriend and this was still too new. She was okay with Sofia just thinking of Arizona as Stevie's mom for now.

Seeing as their homes were mostly off limits for the time being they couldn't help indulging in each other whenever they had a break at work, not caring that their behavior was illicit. Something that was a happy surprise for Callie, since Arizona seemed so adamant that they not go there at first. As long as their time together didn't interfere with their actual work, neither woman saw a problem. They talked about slowing the sex down for about a minute, but, needing each other constantly, that was a fleeting thought. Apparently years of celibacy had reverted them back to their horny teenage years and both of them used to be two very horny teenagers. Hopefully that wore off. Then again, hopefully not. It didn't help that it was just so good. They were emotionally connected in a way neither could explain or even begin to describe. All they knew was that made the sex beyond amazing. It had been off the charts good from their first time. But the more time they spent together, the more trust they gained, the better they were able to communicate in bed, and the less inhibited they've become. Then there always was that undeniable chemistry that just couldn't be forged. They just couldn't get enough of each other, which was why they were where they were now on a late Friday morning.

Arizona yawned as she attempted to wiggle her body even closer to Callie's, but it was impossible. They were already one. Being with the brunette those past couple of months had been like coming up for fresh air after so many years of being smothered. She's learned that Callie has a kind, generous, and open heart and a beautiful soul that shined from the inside out and Arizona loved the way those things made her feel. Their relationship, or whatever one would call it, seemed to be progressing nicely, but she could tell Callie was holding something back and so was she. Something she hoped to fix soon.

Opening her eyes when she felt fingers lightly tracing her cheek, Arizona smiled shyly when she saw that Callie was staring at her with an intensity she couldn't figure out. "What?"

"Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto," Callie whispered in that low silvery voice that always made the butterflies in Arizona's stomach wake up and a warm tingling sensation spread through the rest of her body.

"I really doubt that."

"Damn it. I keep forgetting you know Spanish. It's not fair."

"How is it not fair?" Arizona laughed.

"Because that used to get me some serious hotness points and it doesn't work the same when you understand what I'm saying."

"You're still hot no matter what the language."

"I didn't lie. You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Thank you?"

"Is that a question?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just stay where you are and keep being beautiful." Calli e closed her eyes again, smiling when she felt a soft kiss on her neck. Arizona was making her feel so at peace, she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. Just as she was about to succumb to her tiredness, her pager rudely jolted her fully awake. "Noooo," she whined in a voice that reminded Arizona of Sofia. "They're not allowed to page me yet."

"Must be something really big." Arizona tried to get out of Callie's hold, but the brunette held on. "You should probably go work at work."

"Five more seconds." Callie didn't know what time it was, but she was sure she still had plenty of time to cuddle on her newly implemented mandatory (thank you Mercy West and the resident who passed out from exhaustion) lunch break. She counted to five before she reluctantly sat up. If they were paging her, someone must be in bad shape. "This sucks."

"It super sucks," Arizona pouted as Callie crawled over her to get off the bed, making sure to squeeze her butt on the way. She sat up and watched as the brunette quickly put the underwear and scrubs she had hastily removed back on. Super, super sucks. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about their little tryst. "I'm starting to think you were weaned too early as a baby."

"What?" Callie looked up from tying the drawstring on her pants. She's learned that Arizona could be really random at times, but she was just being herself. Which Callie loved, especially since she can easily be herself so unapologetically. She just said whatever popped into her mind and didn't care what anyone else thought about it.

"Your oral fixation suggests that," Arizona said with a cheeky half-smile.

"Are you really Freuding me? And are you really complaining?"

"No, I'd never complain about that." Arizona shook her head vigorously. "Never ever. Nope."

"I don't have an oral fixation. I have an Arizona fixation."

"I'd never complain about that either." Arizona reached up and grabbed Callie's hand and pouted again. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to. Hopefully I'll see you again soon," Callie said as she leaned in to place a kiss on the blonde's pouting lower lip, smiling when she pulled back to look at her. Her former french braid was now an unrecognizable mess of matted hair, her lips were still a little swollen, her cheeks tinted pink, and a stray hickey graced her otherwise flawless chest. Callie really loved sex tousled Arizona. "You're so cute."

"Hmph." Arizona crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I rest my case," Callie laughed and kissed Arizona again before standing back up to leave. "Bye, beautiful."

"Bye." Arizona sighed as the door clicked behind the brunette and laid back down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought about how crazy her life had been over the last two months. Even in their short time together Callie had already become intrinsic to Arizona's happiness and that scared the crap out of her, but in a good way. Deciding she should probably eat lunch on her lunch break, she sat up to get dressed. Eating by herself will give her some time to think about her plan for their evening. She wasn't sure what she was going to do until five minutes prior and she had no idea how it was going to go. All she knew for sure was that they needed to talk.

* * *

Callie didn't know where Arizona was, but she could feel those baby blues on her and it made her become wreathed in smiles. Unfortunately she was trying to answer a laundry list of questions that a concerned daughter had about her elderly father's upcoming risky surgery and the kind of smiling she was doing was not at all appropriate for the situation. Risking a glance around, she spotted the blonde leaning against the nurses' station watching her with a set inscrutable smile. Callie hadn't seen or heard from her since she left her in their on-call room over four hours earlier and she missed her. Turning her attention back to her patient's daughter, Callie quickly finished answering her questions before excusing herself. As casually as possible, she walked over to the waiting blonde and stood as close as professionally acceptable.

"Hey, beautiful," Callie whispered without taking her eyes off the chart she had brought with her.

"Hi." Arizona grinned. "I checked the board and saw that you might have a little time for coffee before your next surgery. I hear that you need it."

"Uh..." Callie glanced at her watch. She really didn't have time. She needed to work on scheduling for the next month. "Yeah, definitely."

"Good, because I already got you one," Arizona said as she picked up the two cups she had hidden on the desk. "Lindsey said to tell you hi."

"You are so my favorite person right now." Callie took the cup and began to eagerly sip it. It was the perfect temperature. One thing this hospital had going for it was good coffee, besides its hot blonde Peds surgeons, of course.

"Just right now?"

"Okay, you're my favorite person ever over the age of six."

"Better." Arizona smiled.

"Seriously, thank you. It's been a long and crazy afternoon," Callie sighed. She's been going nonstop for hours.

"You're welcome." Arizona lowered her voice. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Absolutely. I've been counting the days."

"Me too."

"You going to tell me what we're doing?" Callie asked for the hundredth time that week.

"Nope, but it does kind of involve something I picked from the jar last week," Arizona said with a wavering smile. She was nervous about the outcome of their evening.

"We're not jumping out of a plane or something, are we? I like you, like a crazy insane amount, but I do have to draw a line somewhere."

"No, nothing like that. I promise. I want to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded once with tight lipped smile.

"Okay." Callie frowned. Arizona seemed off. A few hours ago she seemed fine. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Arizona took a step away from Callie and picked up her own coffee before turning to leave. "I'll see you at six?"

"Yeah." Callie nodded with the frown still etched onto her face.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye." Callie watched as Arizona walked to the elevator with her head down. She hoped everything was okay with her. She hoped even more that maybe the blonde wanted to finally talk more about certain things. Since the evening of their first date, the topics they discussed that night never came up again. It was like they got the cold hard facts out there and that was it. End of discussion. But to Callie, that wasn't the end of the discussion. Nowhere near. The one time she had tried to ask more, she got stonewalled by the blonde. Turned out Arizona was not as forthcoming as that night had led Callie to believe. It was almost like a fluke. And since Arizona never asked her more, she didn't bring it up. She didn't know how to. If Callie wanted to be honest, it bugged her a little. Okay, a lot. But she could kind of understand why Arizona didn't want to go there again. Digging in even deeper would be hard, really hard, and she had to remind herself that they did just meet, even if she felt like they've known each other for years. She also liked the happy little bubble they've been in and didn't want to be the one to pop it. Sighing heavily, Callie picked up her chart and headed toward her office. She still had a lot of boring administrative stuff do before she could leave, but she was determined to get it all done as quickly as possible. Her reward at the end was going to be well worth it.

* * *

"With all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the moooon," Callie sang softly to herself as she rode the elevator up to Arizona's floor. She's had a Mulan song stuck in her head from one of Sofia's plays lists for almost two days and she was driving herself crazy with it. "Hoo-ah!" she finished as she stepped off the elevator with a little bounce in her step. Tonight was the first night they'd get to be alone for the entire night without kids, pagers, or a ridiculously early morning. Callie was beyond excited to go out with Arizona and be able to stay out past ten o'clock and then get to actually sleep over. Getting to fall asleep in Arizona's arms and waking up the next morning together seemed like the closest thing to heaven to Callie and she was excited to finally be able to experience that joy. Even though their weird coffee exchange made her nervous about what was to come, Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she knocked on the door of Arizona's apartment. She found she never could stop smiling whenever she thought or talked to the blonde, which was almost all the time. It was borderline pathetic.

"Calliope, I am so, so sorry," Arizona said as a greeting when she answered the door.

"You're canceling?" Callie felt disappointment flood her body, weighing down her shoulders so much it made the duffle she had packed fall to the floor.

"I actually don't know." Arizona gestured for Callie to come in, giving her a peck on the lips before closing the door. The brunette looked ready for a night out of fun, dressed in tight fitting jeans, a low cut sparkly red shirt, and her beloved leather jacket. She felt even worse now.

"You don't know?"

"Karlee was supposed to be here an hour ago to pick up Stevie for the weekend, but she has yet to show or call or anything. Freakin' typical."

"Oh. Well, even if she doesn't show, we can all go out to a movie or something."

"Really? Like you, me, and Stevie?"

"Sure. I just want to spend time with you outside the hospital and our apartments."

"I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing for her."

"I can't help it." Arizona growled as she started pacing the room. "It's all I ever seem to do. She just makes me so mad! Of course she'd pull this kind of crap tonight. She doesn't care that Stevie was excited to see her or that I have plans. Very important plans. She's so selfish. I can't stand selfish people. What did I ever see in her? I'm such an idiot. If she is leaving him again, I'm going to kill her myself and I know how to make it look like an accident." Arizona paused her rant to breath, but continued to pace the floor as she counted backwards from ten. She was shocked Karlee had been around for almost three months, so it wouldn't surprise her at all if she was leaving now. Of course her ex would pick that night of all nights to ruin her life again. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Arizona," Callie said as calmly as she could, stepping forward to take Arizona's hands, "it's okay. I want to stay. I'll even help you hide the body."

"I really hate disappointing you." Arizona looked up to meet the other women's eyes. They were doing an awful job at masking her disappointment. "I was really looking forward to our night."

"I know. What were we going to do?"

"I was going to take you to Joe's for some drinks and then..." Arizona sighed. "Some other stuff."

"We can still do that some other time." Callie leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by a loud pounding on the door. "I'm guessing that's her."

"I swear to God." Arizona groaned. Of course Karlee would choose that exact moment to show up.

"Let me get it." Callie was oddly excited about getting to meet this woman.

"Be my guest." Arizona watched as the brunette went to answer the door. This should be interesting. She knew Callie would easily be able to snap Karlee like a twig. It was incredibly messed up how hot she found that image to be.

"Who are you?" The red head who stood on the other side of the door asked brittlely when Callie opened it. Knowing what she knew, it took everything in Callie's power not to start yelling at her right then and there. The kind of anger the stranger enkindled within her was unlike anything she's ever felt before. It was unexpected and scared her a little. She had to take a few calming breaths before answering.

"Callie. Who are you?" Callie narrowed her eyes up at her. Apparently Arizona liked her women tall. Her pixie cut hair was untamed, her complexion almost sickly pale, and her orange and pink tent dress looked like it was straight out of the sixties and exposed flawless legs for days down to a pair of... pink cowboy boots. Seriously? Callie drew her eyes back up, sure she was doing a horrible job at hiding her incredulous look. Surprisingly, the other woman's wide set hazel eyes had a little hint of a defiant spark in them, but her demeanor seemed nervous, as it should. Even though she could see the unique beauty in her, this person was not at all what Callie had been expecting and nowhere near as hot as she was. She had to smirk at that.

"You the babysitter? A little old, don't you think?"

"Wow, you are a bitch," Callie mumbled. The contentious tone of the other woman's voice made her even more angry, which was probably the point.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"You going to let me in?"

"Why would I do that when I don't know who you are?"

"Look, I'm just here for my son."

"Oh really? I think you're a couple hours too late for that. I'm going to have to say no."

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Bye." Callie tried to shut the door, but the other woman stopped her with her foot. "What?"

"Where's Zona?"

"I don't know a Zona." Callie knew how much Arizona hated any nickname people gave her and she was especially sure she didn't like being called a skin rash. Saying it herself left a bad taste in Callie's mouth.

"Arizona. Where's Arizona?"

"Why? I already told you what you needed to know."

"I lost track of time, okay?"

"Your phone broken?"

"I lost it."

"You sure lose a lot of things and you want to take Stevie?"

"Bite me."

"Ha." Callie laughed. "No thanks."

"I'm Karlee Gurman," Karlee said as she put out her hand, needing to start this conversation over again. The brunette looked like she wanted to hurt her and it was making her uneasy. As soon as Callie said her name, Karlee recognized it. Her son mentioned her quite a few times and it annoyed her. She was also miffed that the brunette didn't know who she was. "Steven's mom."

"I'm still Callie." Callie shook the dry hand quickly, making sure to squeeze firmly before dropping it. She still didn't move from the doorframe as she fixed a hard glare on the other woman.

"Can I come in now?" Karlee asked, giving in after an intense stare down. This Callie, whoever she was, was very intimidating.

"Arizona?" Callie turned to the blonde for permission.

"Fine." Arizona sighed. She had been hoping Callie's glare she knew she was giving her ex, even though she couldn't see it, would make her disappear in flames so she could be done with her for good.

"Zona, who the hell is this?" Karlee asked as she barged passed Callie, who patted herself on the back for resisting the urge to trip her. She was doing well. Callie liked to think motherhood had matured her, since she would have clocked the woman as soon as she opened her mouth before. She stood back and glanced between Arizona and Karlee, trying to figure out how they ever worked out for so long. Seeing someone her current... whatever she is used to be in love with and had a child with was really bizarre to her. As far as she was concerned, Stevie had one mother.

"She's-" Arizona paused. What did she call Callie? "She's really none of your business."

"You can't just bring women home without my approval."

"Seriously?"

"I don't want strange women near my son."

"Funny coming from you," Arizona snapped before taking a deep breath. She couldn't believe her ex had the gall to comment on anything in her life, but then again she did.

"Except for that break a couple of years ago, it has just been Jill for over four years, there are no strange women."

"What are you talking about?" Arizona frowned. They had broken up three years and a half years ago.

"Three, I meant three." Karlee tried to back track.

"What are you talking about, Karlee?" Arizona asked again.

"It doesn't matter now."

"I knew it. I freakin' knew it!" Arizona tried to keep her voice down so Stevie wouldn't hear her from his bedroom. "God, I was so stupid."

"Yeah, kinda were." Karlee said, immediately feeling bad when Arizona looked like she had been slapped. "Zona, that's not what I meant. I didnt-"

"Don't." Arizona held up her hand. She didn't want to hear it.

"But-" Karlee took a step forward, but was stopped by Callie blocking her path before she could continue.

"You need to leave," Callie said as she shoved her hands deep into her back pockets to keep herself from smacking Karlee. She would have gladly done it, maturity be damned, if Stevie wasn't somewhere in the apartment.

"I don't have to listen to you," Karlee scoffed.

"Get out of my house, Karlee," Arizona said coolly, making her ex turn to her again, Callie taking another step to block her line of vision.

"I will break every bone in that scrawny little body of yours and then charge you a shit ton to fix them if you ever look her way again." Callie had to suppress a smirk when Karlee took a large step back.

"Zona, I swear on our son's life that I never once cheated on you. You know I'd never, ever do that. We didn't really do anything until you and I broke up. Only talked."

Arizona just nodded. She knew that Karlee didn't have many good traits, but she had always known she was a faithful person. It now made sense why Karlee didn't try and help save their relationship though. The blonde didn't know what to think anymore.

"What did I just say?" Callie clenched her teeth. To her emotionally cheating was just as bad.

"I'm not leaving without Steven."

"Stevie isn't going anywhere with you tonight," Callie said. "You missed your chance."

"That's not your decision."

"No, you're right. It's up to Stevie."

"Where is he?" Karlee asked, just noticing he wasn't around.

"He's in his room," Arizona said. There was no way she was letting him go at this point. Plans or not.

"I'll go get him." Callie needed a second to calm down before she did something she'd regret. She looked at Arizona to make sure that was okay, kissing her cheek when she got a nod before going down the hall. "Svie?" she said as she slowly opened his door. She breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he had headphones on. She was sure Arizona did that on purpose.

"Callie!" Stevie jumped up from where he was playing his gameboy and gave her a hug, making every negative thing she was feeling drain from her body. "What are you doing at my house?"

"I came to see you."

"You did? Why?"

"Because I like you." Callie could see the confusion. She only saw Stevie at the daycare in the hospital, at the park, and when she dropped in to pick up Arizona to take her to dinner a couple of times.

"My mom was supposed to come see me too. She's late again."

"I know. She's here now though. Do you want to go see her?"

"I guess," Stevie shrugged before leaving the room with Callie right behind him. He could feel the tension in the living room as soon as he entered and he really didn't like it. "Hi Mama."

"Hey, turd." Karlee squatted down to give him a hug, which he didn't return. "How goes it?"

"You're late."

"I know I'm sorry. You ready to go?"

"Can I stay here? I'm tired."

"Don't you want to come hang out with Jill and me?"

"Not really." He wanted to stay with Callie and his mom.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're coming with me."

"You know our agreement, Karlee," Arizona said, happy he made the right choice so she didn't have to start a fight. "He only goes with you if he wants to."

"Fine." Karlee kissed Stevie's cheeks before standing up. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too," Stevie replied.

"I'll call you." Karlee said to Arizona as she opened the front door.

"It was nice meeting you!" Callie called out as the door slammed. She had a few other choice words to yell, but Stevie was still standing next to her looking as dejected as his mother. "Hey, Svie, you too tired to go to a movie tonight?"

"With you?"

"And your mom, if that's okay."

"Okay!" Stevie grinned.

"Go get your jacket and put some shoes on." Callie smiled when he immediately ran to his room before turning to Arizona, her smile fading when she saw the look on the blonde's face. "You okay?"

"She didn't try to fight for him at all. It's like she doesn't even care." Arizona knew that Karlee wasn't just respecting their agreement. She's not the kind of person who would.

"Why do you put yourself through this?"

"Because she's his mom. He loves her. As long as he still wants to see her, I can't just cut her off."

"What about..." Callie wasn't sure how to ask what she wanted to ask.

"What? Finding out over three years later that my fiancée was out falling for someone else while I took care of our son and worked my ass off as I finished my residency?"

"Yeah, that." Callie was unnerved by the utter lack of emotion in the blonde's voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Arizona..." Callie sighed. She could see hurt evident in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm pitiful."

"I am not! I'm looking at you like your the most amazing woman I have ever met. I'm looking at you wondering how I survived without you in my life for this long. I'm looking at you thinking that I can't wait to see where we go from here. Because even though it's only been a couple of months, it's been the best two months of my life and it can only get better. And I'm thinking that woman just might be the dumbest person I've ever met for giving you and Stevie up and I've met a lot of really dumb people."

"You have got a lot going on in that pretty head of yours." Arizona couldn't help but smile. She could see in Callie's eyes that she wasn't lying and that made her heart swell.

"Yeah, I really do," Callie said, matching the blonde's smile as she pulled her in for a hug. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Arizona lifted her head from Callie's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss before Stevie came back. Just being in the brunette's embrace made her feel a hundred percent better. "I'll give you a much better one later."

"I look forward to it." Callie released Arizona when she heard Stevie's door open again.

"Ready!" Stevie declared as he bounded into the living room in an entirely different outfit than when he went in. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go." Arizona laughed as she bent down to hug him and kissed his head. "I love you."

"Love you too." Stevie took a hand of each woman and tried to pull them forward. "Come ooooon."

"Okay, hold your horses. I need to get my purse," Arizona said, pulling her hand away.

"I don't have any horses."

"Hold your trains then."

"Should I go get them?" Stevie frowned, not understanding how that would help get them out of the apartment faster.

"No, let's go." Arizona grabbed her bag and Stevie's hand again.

"Is Sofia coming?" Stevie asked as they got on the elevator.

"No, she's at her dad's tonight."

"Oh."

"You'll get to see her on Monday."

"Good. I miss her."

"She misses you too." Callie smiled. Sofia had gone to work with Mark the last two days. She missed her too, even though she just saw her before coming to Arizona's.

"The theater is not too far from here. We could walk," Arizona suggested once they were outside.

"It is a nice night," Callie agreed. "Lead the way."

"This way," Arizona said pointing to their left. She took Stevie's hand and briefly thought about taking Callie's too, before her son beat her too it. He dominated the conversation as he skipped along the sidewalks between the two women, talking about the video game he had been playing earlier. The adults were able to get a few words in, but spent most of the walk stealing furtive glances at each other, smiling wide whenever one of them was caught.

"No, I'm paying. You two are my dates tonight," Callie said as she pushed Arizona away from the ticket booth at the theater.

"Calliope, no. I can't have you paying for my kid." Arizona tried to get back in front, but Callie pushed her again. Man she was strong. "Hey!"

"Shush!" Callie waved her arm behind her to fend her off and smiled at the ticket seller. "Two adults and one child for whatever that weird cartoon movie is."

"Callie!"

"Arizona, seriously. I want to treat you both tonight. Please let me?"

"I was supposed to be taking you out."

"Plans change. No big deal."

"Fine," Arizona huffed.

"Thank you," Callie said when she got their tickets. Turning to her two dates, she handed them out. "One for the adorable pouting lady and one for the handsome young fellow."

"Thank you!" Stevie said gleefully. They hadn't even gone inside yet and he was having the time of his life.

"Yes, thank you," Arizona repeated reluctantly. She still didn't like it.

"You need to act like you want to be here or Svie and I are going to finish our date without you," Callie teased.

"I do want to be here." Arizona smiled. "I really do. I'm sorry."

"Okay, then let's go." Callie held the door open for them, slyly brushing Arizona's butt with her hand when she walked in behind Stevie. She grinned innocently when the blonde turned a playful glare on her. "Does anyone want snacks?"

"May I have a blue slurpee?" Stevie was dying for one, but knew better to ask unless he was offered.

"Yes, you may," Callie said once she got an approving nod from Arizona. She was amazed at how different he was from Sofia. Her daughter would have marched right up to the counter and ordered one for herself without asking. "One small blue slurpee." Callie turned her head to see Arizona smiling hopefully at her as she eyed the slurpee machine. "Okay, two small blue slupees," she paused to think, "I'm sorry, better make that three."

"And popcorn?" Arizona asked in her ear.

"And a small popcorn," Callie told the concession worker.

"No, large," Arizona whispered.

"I'm sorry, please make that a large popcorn." Callie didn't much care for the mosquito buzzing in her ear. Even if she was cute.

"Extra butter," Arizona whispered again. "Oh! And sour patch kids."

Callie rolled her eyes and turned to find both Arizona and Stevie smiling at her with their matching killer sparkling blue eyes and dimples. She was so screwed, especially if they added in Sofia with her big puppy dog eyes that brought down the toughest of men. Callie sighed and turned back to the teenager behind the counter, who looked like he was getting irritated with them. She didn't blame him.

"Can you put extra butter on that popcorn, please? And a box of sour patch kids." When everything was ready, Callie paid and picked up two of the slurpees, handing them to Arizona and Stevie. The satisfied grin on the little boys face when he took his first sip made Callie's heart melt. She gave the blonde her candy and picked up the bucket of popcorn and remaining slurpee. As they walked to the theater their movie was playing in, the adults let Stevie run ahead of them.

"Thank you for this, Calliope," Arizona said sincerely. "I haven't seen him this happy in awhile."

"You're welcome," Callie said with a kiss to Arizona's cheek. "Anything for you." She shifted the items in her hands to free up one, her heart smiling at the grin she received from the blonde when she used it to grab her hand. Arizona swung their linked fingers as she sipped on her slurpee, making random comments on the posters of upcoming movies that lined the walls of the long walkway to the theater their movie was playing in. It seemed so normal to both of them. When they finally reached the theater, they found it packed with people, but managed to find three seats together close to the front, Stevie plopping himself right in the middle with his booster seat they picked up on the way. The adults had no choice but to sit on either side of him. Callie put the bucket of popcorn in his lap so they could all access it easily.

"Don't spill that, okay? We don't want to see your mommy cry," Callie said, grinning at Arizona when the blonde rolled her eyes at her.

"I won't," Stevie promised. It took him a few tries to figure out how to hold his slurpee and the oversized bucket securely at the same time, but he took his job very seriously and finally figured it out.

"How's your slurpee?" Callie asked him.

"The best I've ever had."

"Mine too," Callie said as she purposefully made a loud slurping sound with her straw, making Stevie laugh loudly.

"Shh!" Arizona glared playfully at Callie.

"What? It's called a slurpee for a reason."

"The movie's starting. Don't be that person." Arizona laughed when Callie just stuck her blue tongue out at her before turning her attention to the screen.

Callie spent most of the movie watching Arizona and Stevie's faces light up at the character's antics. She had a feeling they didn't go out to many movies. They were much more interesting to watch than the actual movie and she had no idea what was going on on the screen. It had to be funny though, because Stevie squealed in laughter almost the entire time. So did Arizona for over half of it. Callie could sit there all night just watching and listening to them. Her pulse raced when she realized just how fast and hard she was falling for both Arizona and her son. She thought for a second that maybe they were moving too fast, but then Arizona looked at her over Stevie's head and smiled softly. Callie smiled back and that thought flew out of her head, thoughts of how good the blonde made her feel with the simplest look replacing it. Arizona took a handful of popcorn from Stevie's lap and after a longing look at Callie, focused her eyes back on the screen. They both wanted to be touching each other in some way, having to settle with lingering hand brushes as they both went for popcorn throughout the show, Stevie whining when they took too long.

When the movie was over Callie got talked into taking them out for ice cream. By Arizona, not Stevie, surprisingly. Not that it was hard to convince her. All the blonde had to do was look at her and Callie found herself wanting to give her anything in the world that she desired. It was worse than with Sofia, but Callie had a lot of practice saying no to her daughter. She'd just have to practice more with Arizona... starting some other time.

"So, how'd you like the movie, Svie?" Callie asked when they were settled in a booth at a nearby diner.

"Why do you call me that?" Stevie asked.

"I'm sorry, it just comes out. I'll try to stop."

"No, I like it." Stevie smiled. It made him feel special. He also liked how Callie didn't talk to him like a baby like Jill did. He was six and a half, after all. "I loved it. I want to go see it over and over again."

"We can get you the DVD when it comes out and you can watch it whenever you want," Arizona said.

"Okay." Stevie looked at the menu in front of him. It was almost as big as him and had three whole pages of pictures of various ice cream sundaes, his favorite. He glanced back up at his mom, who was sitting across from him, next to Callie. He wasn't sure what he was allowed to get. Usually Arizona let him just get one scoop and one topping.

"You can get whatever you want, honey. Tonight is special," Arizona said, reading his mind. She knew that after his slurpee, half of her sour patch kids, and a giant sundae he was sure to pick, he was going to be bouncing off the walls later and probably sick.

"Okay." Stevie grinned as his eyes swept over the pictures, unable to focus on anything. All the choices were overwhelming and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm getting a vanilla milkshake," Callie declared as she snapped her own menu shut.

"But that's so boring," Arizona said, making a face.

"I happen to really love vanilla milkshakes." Callie shrugged. It was the truth.

"Suit yourself." Arizona stared at the menu, almost as overwhelmed as Stevie.

"I want this one," Stevie said as he pointed to a pictures of three scoops of ice cream atop a brownie and smothered in whipped cream, hot fudge, and nuts.

"You don't think that's a little too big?" Arizona asked.

"Nope," Stevie said matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Arizona sighed and looked back at her menu. "Well, I want this one." She pointed to one with two scoops of cookies and cream ice cream covered in Oreos, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

"You got it," Callie said. When the waitress came, she ordered for all three of them. When she was gone, Callie scooted as close as she thought was appropriate to Arizona, sliding her hand over her thigh under the table, smiling when the blonde took her hand and held it. She really wanted to kiss her, but they hadn't discussed what kind PDA Arizona was comfortable with in front of Stevie. Hidden hand holding was fine with her for now. "Are you excited to start school this week, Svie?"

"Yeah, I love school." Stevie smiled.

"Sofia is excited too, but a little scared. You should tell her how fun it is and how much you love it." Callie felt Arizona squeeze her hand. The blonde knew that she was freaking out about it way more than Sofia was. The little girl was just starting kindergarten that year. Having been born at the end of June, they had an option of starting her the year before or waiting. After much discussion with Sofia's teachers, Callie, Mark, and Lexie had decided she wasn't quite ready for it yet and did another year of preschool. Stevie would be starting the first grade that year, having already completed kindergarten.

"Okay."

"What's your favorite part?"

"Reading."

"I love reading too. What's your favorite book?"

"I like lots."

"Me too. It's way too hard to pick favorites."

"Yeah," Stevie agreed. "Is Sofia going to my school?"

"No, we live in a different district."

"Oh. That would have been cool."

"Yeah, then at least she'd know someone."

"I'd protect her," Stevie said, sitting up straighter. He remembered some of the mean older kids.

"I know you would." Callie smiled and dropped Arizona's hand when she saw the waitress coming back with their order. Stevie's eyes grew wide when a sundae bigger than his head was placed in front of him, making the adults laugh. "Think you can handle that, Svie?"

"Yeah," Stevie said as he dug in, pushing his cherry off to the side.

"You don't want your cherry?" Callie asked.

"No, they're yucky."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure."

"You can have mine too," Arizona said as she scooped hers off and put it on Callie's milkshake.

"You two are nuts." Callie bit one of the cherries off the stem, chewed, and swallowed before putting the stem in her mouth. She quickly tied it in a knot and pulled it from her lips. Offering it to Arizona, she grinned mischievously, "For you." She grinned wider when the blonde just glared at her.

"How did you do that?" Stevie asked in awe.

"I'll teach you sometime. It's a very useful-"

"Callie!" Arizona cut her off with a stern glare.

"Birthday party trick," Callie finished with a smirk. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"Shut up and drink your milkshake."

"Mom, we don't say shut up," Stevie admonished through a mouthful of whipped cream, making it ooze from his lips and drip down his chin.

"Yeah, you hurt my feelings," Callie pouted.

"I'm sorry I told you to shut up."

"Aaaand...?"

"And I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." Callie couldn't help but laugh. Annoyed Arizona was adorable. "How's your outrageous Oreo sundae?"

"Delicious. How's your boring vanilla milkshake?"

"It's more than delicious." Callie sucked in a big mouthful and smiled at the blonde. Arizona wanted to kiss her, so she did. The look of surprise on the brunette's face made her laugh.

"Mine is good too," Stevie said without being prompted.

"It must be since it's all over your face," Arizona said with an amused smiled.

"Yours must be really good then too." Callie laughed when Arizona's eyes went wide and her face reddened as she frantically wiped her mouth clean. Embarrassed Arizona was adorable too.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I can't help it. You're too cute."

"Hmph." Arizona threw her napkin down on the table. Looking up at Callie, her heart fluttered when she saw the way the brunette was smiling adoringly at her. They locked eyes as she smiled back, finding herself unable to look away.

"I wish Sofia was here," Stevie sighed dramatically, breaking the adults out of their staring contest.

"Me too, Svie. Me too." Callie reached for Arizona's hand under the table, forcing the blonde to eat with her non-dominant hand. Callie asked Stevie another question about school and they ended up spending the rest of their date listening to the sugar high little boy rattle on about anything and everything having to do with his entire previous year at school. Callie and Arizona smiled, laughed, and nodded their understanding in all the appropriate places, but their thoughts were mostly filled with each other. It wasn't exactly the date they had been looking forward to, but, to both of them, it was perfect.

* * *

**Now on to part 2!**


	8. Chapter 6: Part Two

**Chapter 6: Part 2**

**I posted this chapter at the same time I posted the previous one. It's part two. Make sure you read part one first or you'll miss some stuff. **

**Did you read part 1?**

**Read part 1.**

**Déjà vu?**

* * *

"Stevie, go get ready for bed. I'll come in and we can read a story together in a little bit," Arizona said as soon as they were all back at her apartment.

"But, I'm not tired," Stevie pouted. In fact, he's never been more awake in his entire life.

"Steven Anthony," Arizona warned.

"Fine," Stevie sighed. "Goodnight, Callie," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you for the movie and ice cream."

"Goodnight, Svie. You're very welcome." Callie hugged him back. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Stevie let go and headed for his room, turning to wave bye before shutting his door.

"Oh my god, he is too adorable." Callie said as her body immediately gravitated into Arizona's arms. She smiled down at the blonde before giving her a soft kiss. "So are you."

"Where do you think he gets it?" Arizona smiled back and hugged Callie tighter.

"You okay? You seemed kind of quiet on the walk home."

"Yeah." Arizona loosened her arms and stretched her neck up so she could reach Callie's lips. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it. You have no idea what this meant to me and to Stevie."

"We should do it again soon, but with Sofia," Callie said as she stroked Arizona's cheek with her thumb.

"Definitely, but I got the next one."

"Whatever you say." Callie smiled. "Do I get to know what this 'other stuff' is now? Or is it not kid in the house appropriate?"

"This," Arizona said as she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her most recent jar draw without stopping to think it through further. It's all she's been thinking about lately and she was done with the thinking. Callie took it and frowned when she read it.

"This tells me absolutely nothing, except that maybe we are jumping out of a plane."

"I thought you said you no on that."

"I will do anything with you, even if it is stupid."

"Be my girlfriend." Arizona's eyes widened. That was not how she planned on asking Callie. She wanted it to be special. But, after everything that had happened that night, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She didn't know how to interpret the stunned look on the brunette's face.

"Uh... woah." Feeling like she actually did just jump out of a plane, Callie needed to sit down. Talk about getting completely blindsided. She knew things had been going really well between them, but she wasn't expecting that at all. Especially not from Arizona and especially not right now. They never talked about anything close to taking the next step. There were things that needed to be discussed first. Callie sat down on the edge of the couch and chewed on her bottom lip with her brow furrowed as she stared up at the blonde, trying to figure out where to even begin.

"I'm sorry. I kind of meant to feel you out instead of throwing it at you."

"Are you even ready for that? I mean, there are so many things to factor in here."

"I know. It's all I've been thinking about for an entire week straight. Being in another relationship sounded insane at first, but it's been a long time and I know how different this one would be. I trust you not to hurt me or my son. The time we've been able to spend together has been amazing and I want to try something more. I want to be able to call you mine. We can figure out all the rest along the way." Arizona stopped talking and took a few deep breaths as she waited for the other woman to respond. "Calliope, please say something," she pleaded when she got nothing but a blank stare.

"You need to give me a minute." Callie's head was spinning. She just needed to get it to slow down so she could think. This is exactly what she's been wanting and hoping for, so she didn't know why hearing that word freaked her out so much. "You said you had a week to figure it out. I've only had thirty seconds."

"Okay." Arizona dropped her head. If Callie didn't want to say yes immediately, then she probably didn't want to be with her in that way.

"Arizona..." Callie reached out for the blonde's hand and tugged her down on the couch next to her. "I jumped into every relationship I've ever been in without a second thought and you know how those turned out. I need to be careful."

"I didn't know that part," Arizona lowered her head sheepishly, but Callie used her finger to nudge it back up.

"That's because we haven't talked about it anymore. You won't let me."

"I'm not someone who wants to dwell on the past. I want to focus on my now and my future. Life is too short not to."

"I understand that, but we need to talk about those things too. Then you'd know why I'm so hesitant to say yes right away. It's not you." Callie slid her hand behind Arizona's neck and gently pulled her closer for a kiss. Not only did she want the blonde to hear what she was going to say, she wanted her to feel it. She pulled away and pressed her forehead against Arizona's, resting one hand on her chest. "I do want you. More than anything. You're way more important to me already than anyone else ever was. I just can't make the same mistakes I always used to do with you. I mess everything up and I really don't want to mess this up."

"I know. Okay? I do. I really do. It's crazy. There's the kids. We're still new. It could all blow up in our faces. It's risky as hell. I know that." Arizona took the strip of paper that Callie was still clutching out of her hand and waved it in front of her. "This says 'take a risk' and this is a risk I want to take."

"Calling me a risk isn't exactly romantic," Callie dropped her gaze. She wanted Arizona to want to be her girlfriend because she wanted it, not because of a stupid piece of paper from a jar.

"That's not what I meant!" Arizona jumped up from the couch, needing to move around to release some of her nervous energy. "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I've been in one serious relationship that nearly ruined me. Just thinking about doing it again is terrifying."

"You don't think I get that, Arizona? Huh?" Callie closed her eyes and drew in a slow, steady, deep breath to try and get herself to stop shaking. "You don't think I know what it feels like to put yourself out there and then just be left behind like you never really mattered in the first place?"

"I do matter, Calliope." Arizona said vehemently. "You showed me that. And you matter too. What the hell happened to the Callie who said she wasn't going to let herself be scared?"

"I'm here. I just…" Callie swallowed hard. "It's a lot easier said than done."

"I get it. I sprang this on you. If you're not ready now. I'll wait until you are. I'll still want to be your girlfriend in a few months too. I was always going to ask you, this just sped up the process."

"I'm the first person you've been with since her. What if we do this and you decide it's not what you really want or you find better and forget all about me?" Callie said as she fought back tears. The trepidation she was feeling was too much. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Arizona even now. But if she put all that she had left of herself into another relationship, then losing her down the road would have devastating consequences. Callie couldn't afford that, she needed to keep herself together for Sofia. She did want to be in a relationship with Arizona, but she thought she'd have more time to ease into it. She never thought Arizona would want this so soon, because they never talked about it.

"There is nowhere to go that's better than this. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Arizona knew that was one of Callie's biggest fears.

"That's kind of a big promise to make after such a short amount of time."

"I know."

"I've been promised that before," Callie said weakly.

"I know. So have I, so I'd never make it lightly." Arizona kneeled in front of Callie and put one hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder. "This is me. Arizona. Not anyone else. We have _it_ remember? I don't think that can be broken. When I woke up this morning, I still wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Then earlier in the on-call room when we were laying there together, I just knew. Not only do we have _it_, but this is _it_."

Callie nodded before lifting her watery eyes to meet Arizona's. "What if-"

"We'll just have to take that risk," Arizona said gently, cutting Callie off.

"It's not just us we're risking here."

"I know that. Trust me, I know that." Arizona sighed and stood back up. "I'm not going to beg you to want to be with me. I've done that before. Never again."

"Of course I want to be with you. If you really think I don't, then we have a bigger problem here."

"Then why the hesitation? It's just a word. We can still keep doing what we've been doing."

"It's not just a word though. It's a commitment. If we do do this, I plan on being all in and want to be in it for the long run. I don't do anything half-assed."

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't completely sure. I'm in this. I want to be with you and your daughter is an added bonus." Arizona shifted in her spot anxiously. The way Callie seemed to be scrutinizing her with those damn soul sucking eyes of hers was making her want to run out of the room, but she held strong.

"Sofia isn't like Stevie. She's…" Callie had no idea how to say what she wanted to say without sounding like a horrible mother. "She's Sofia. Her head is always in the clouds, she's incredibly passionate about everything and doesn't really know how to direct that passion. It can make her really frustrated and that makes her angry. She's very stubborn, impulsive, unpredictable, and still throws the most epic tantrums if she doesn't get what she wants. I love her and wouldn't want her to be any other way, but…. people don't really understand her."

"Um, she sounds exactly like you," Arizona pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." Callie laughed. That was not the first time she's heard that.

"I know I haven't spent too much time with her, but if she really is just like you, then I know she's an amazing kid."

"She really is." Callie smiled. "She likes you a lot."

"I like her a lot too."

"I do want to do this together," Callie said, taking the piece of paper from Arizona's hands. "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You have to talk to me and let me talk to you. My last two serious relationships and my parents, they..." Callie sighed heavily. Apparently not letting her past heartbreaks affect her wasn't as easy as it sounded. "They didn't to talk to me and I don't know why. I'm guaranteed to freak out on occasion for no reason, I have awful baggage, and I need to know that's not going to scare you away."

"Never," Arizona said firmly. It hadn't yet. Why would it now? She waited for Callie to say something, but she could tell she was still struggling. "Have you ever been bungee jumping?"

"No..." Callie frowned. She had no idea what that had to do with anything, but it was Arizona.

"This is scary for you, I know. It is for me too. But it's that good kind of scary. Like when I was standing up on that platform 600 feet in the air about to jump. It was freaking terrifying, but still kind of exciting. I didn't even want to be up there, but Tim dragged me up kicking and screaming. Once I was up there and strapped in, it took me all of two seconds to just jump. I knew if I didn't, I'd chicken out. At first it felt like I was falling way too fast and it made me feel all panicky, but then I reached this point where I felt like I was just floating in thin air. I couldn't even tell I was tied to anything. It was so amazing and intense and disorienting. There isn't anything like it. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped and I didn't breathe the entire time. It's like feeling every emotion you're capable of flood your body all at once and makes you question everything about life as you pray to God those bungee things catch you before you hit the ground. When it does, you bounce back up and free fall again and then again, but the rush isn't as good as that first big fall. When it was all over I felt like I was buzzing on an adrenaline high for days. It was the best feeling and when it went away, I felt empty. I've never truly been able to replicate that feeling again and hold onto it. A good surgery does it, but it never quite got me all the way there. I feel it whenever Stevie laughs or hugs me or tells me he loves me or when I'm watching him sleep. Those are more like the smaller falls after the big one though." Arizona smiled. She felt it just thinking about those things. "I did feel the big rush when I held Stevie for the first time, but it went away. Karlee sucked it right out of me. With her I felt like I was just dangling uselessly upside down in the air forever, waiting for someone to come get me down. When no one did, I finally got myself down. I've been too afraid to go back up, because I didn't like that hang upside down part at all. I didn't want to be stuck there again. Then my stupid, idiotic brother's stupid, idiotic thing made me. I went up there, met you, and jumped right off without barely a second thought."

"Okay…?" Callie said slowly when Arizona stopped talking and looked at her expectantly. She got a little lost, but could kind of see where this was going.

"Don't you get it?" Arizona threw her hands in the air. "You make me feel like I did during that big fall. Like I'm floating all of the time. Like I have that high back. The rush hasn't gone away yet and I really don't think it will. I really don't want it to. It feels so good."

"Wow and you call me smooth," Callie said with a crooked smile.

"I have my moments." Arizona shrugged and smiled back. She even surprised herself sometimes. "I've already jumped, Calliope, and I'm trusting you to be the bungee that catches me."

"I don't want to be the bungee that catches you." Callie watched as Arizona seemed to deflate right in front of her before quickly continuing, "I want to jump with you."

"Then who's going to catch us before we splatter all over the ground?" Arizona grinned. She liked Callie's idea much better.

"We'll catch each other and I really wish you didn't put that image in my head."

"I promise not to let you splatter." Arizona waited with bated breath as she watched Callie's face for any sign of anything as she sat there thinking. She was still standing above her, unsure of what to do with herself.

"Yes," Callie said as she stood up, her heart feeling like it was going to pound right out of her chest. Whatever else they needed to figure out, they could still do it with a label. She wanted to be with Arizona and she'd do anything to do so, including taking that risk with her heart again.

"Yes?" Arizona blinked up at Callie, who was suddenly standing right in front of her grinning. The abrupt change in position and attitude threw her off.

"Not only yes, but hell yeah!" Callie cupped Arizona's cheek with her hand a she looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, especially the way they were shining now. Arizona had that kind of unattainable beauty that people dreamed about and she had the insides to match it. Callie knew she was a rare find and she was all hers. She was not going to screw this up. "I would love to call you my girlfriend."

"Really?" Arizona asked with a grin that rivaled the one the brunette was wearing.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then." Arizona continued to grin as she shifted her eyes around the room. She wasn't sure what to do next. She laughed when Callie threw her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace as she kissed everywhere she could reach.

"You just made me happier than I have been in a very, very long time," Callie said before kissing Arizona hard on the lips. "I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want this. I do. I really do."

"We still have a lot details to work out. With the kids and work and all that."

"I don't care. We'll make it work." Callie knew they could do anything together.

"I have no doubts." Arizona buried her face in her new girlfriend's neck. She felt amazing before, but now she just felt better. She didn't think that was possible.

"We're not actually going bungee jumping are we?"

"Not if you don't want to." Arizona laughed.

"Just checking." Callie hugged Arizona even tighter as she breathed her in. She couldn't get herself to let go. "I can't wait to get you alone. I want to show you how happy I am."

"I'm still really sorry about tonight." Arizona sighed. This was so not how everything was supposed to go.

"Don't." Callie released Arizona from their hug, holding her at arms length so she could look at her. "I was just as happy hanging out with you and Svie, but having you alone is a totally different kind of happy. It's all good. I had a really good time."

"Me too. I'll be right back," Arizona said before abruptly disappearing down the hall, returning a few seconds later with Stevie leading the way.

"Callie, you're still here," he said with a grin that matched his mom's.

"She is and I have something to tell you," Arizona said, squatting down to his level.

"What?" Stevie was really confused now.

"Remember last night when we had that long talk about how you felt about having Callie and Sofia around more and about how Callie makes me very, very happy."

"Yeah, you said you wanted her to be your girlfriend, which is higher than just a friend, because you liked her more than that and more than a best friend like I like Sofia."

"Yes, that's right." Arizona smiled up at Callie, who was pretending not to be listening, but her huge grin betrayed her. "Well, Callie said she wanted to be my girlfriend too."

"She must really like you then."

"I really do." Callie squatted down next to Arizona. "You don't mind sharing your mom with me?"

"No." Stevie shrugged. He didn't see the big deal.

"Thank you, Svie," Callie said as she hugged him, smiling at Arizona when he hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Can I go back in my room now?" He was in the middle of drawing his favorite scene from the movie when he was interrupted and wanted to finish.

"Yes, you can go. I won't be too much longer." Arizona laughed when he ran out of the living room. Obviously their priorities were not the same.

"Bye!" Callie called after him, the door slamming was her only answer. She turned to Arizona and sighed. "I guess I should go."

"I would invite you to stay, but..." Arizona trailed off.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you." Arizona smiled. "It's almost ridiculous how perfect you are."

"No, I am so not perfect." Callie laughed at how untrue that was.

"To me you are."

"I guess that's all that matters." Callie kissed Arizona's forehead and released them from their hug. "Walk me to the door?"

"Sure." Arizona took the other woman's hand and went to open the door for her.

"Do you believe in heaven and all that stuff?" Callie asked as the both stepped into the hallway, Arizona closing the door behind them.

"I'm not sure." Arizona frowned at the odd question and leaned against the wall. "It's kind of hard to."

"Well, I do and I will be thanking your brother tonight before I go to sleep."

"For what?"

"Making you go to that bar and bringing you into my life."

"We would have met at the hospital."

"Maybe, but we would have just skirted around each other. I would have crushed on you from afar until I realized how much I really hate that place enough to beg for my old job back. I wouldn't have known what it felt like to kiss you or hold you," Callie said as she leaned in for a kiss. Arizona wrapped her arms around her neck to keep her in place as she opened Callie's lips with her own, the tips of their tongues coming together. When Callie moaned, Arizona pulled away. They so did not need to go there. "I wouldn't have known how addictive you are and how much I need more of you."

"You wouldn't have given me a chance?" Arizona asked, pressing their foreheads together and closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this amazing woman was her girlfriend now.

"Would you?"

"Probably not at first," Arizona admitted. "Then you would have left and that would have been that."

"Pretty much, so thank God for your brother."

"Amen to that." Arizona laughed.

"Call me tonight? I still want to talk."

"Of course. It might be later than usual, since I have no idea when he'll end up going to sleep." Arizona reluctantly let go of her girlfriend, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. She missed her already.

"Any time is fine. I'll wait up." Callie pecked Arizona's lips and stepped away. "Bye, beautiful."

"Bye." Arizona accepted another kiss and sighed as the brunette slowly walked away. All too soon Callie was gone, the elevator taking her away. Arizona tilted her head back against the wall, looking up. She silently thanked Tim, figuring it couldn't hurt, before going back into her apartment. She had a story to read to a little boy who was probably about to experience his very first sugar crash. It should be an interesting evening. Not exactly what she had been planning to do on their first night as girlfriends, but she'd take it.

* * *

"Cal?" Mark frowned when he answered his door. "It's ten at night. I'm in my pajamas."

"I just need to see Sofia." Callie didn't think to check the time before knocking on his door.

"She's sleeping." Now Mark was even more confused.

"Please?"

"Sure," Mark opened the door wider.

"Hey, Lex," Callie greeted as she stepped into the apartment. She decided to ignore that the couple had obviously just been in bed. Oops.

"Hi, Cal." Lexie frowned as she watched Callie go into Sofia's room. "What's going on?" she asked her husband when she was gone.

"No clue." Mark shrugged.

"Is she okay?"

"God, I hope so." Mark wasn't sure he could handle another break down. Having two, three if he wanted to count Sofia, women in his life was a very demanding job.

"Sof," Callie whispered as she shook her sleeping daughter's shoulder. "Wake up, sweetie." She smiled when sleepy eyes opened and looked up at her in confusion. "Hey, mija."

"Mommy? Is it time to get up?"

"No, I just wanted a hug."

"Are you sad?" Sofia asked in concern as she quickly sat up, wide awake now. She knew her mom always liked her hugs when she was sad. It was her job to make her better and she took it very seriously.

"No, I'm really happy, actually." Callie sat on the edge of the bed and smiled when Sofia crawled into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her little body as small arms wrapped around her neck.

"Why are you here?"

"I just missed you and wanted to let you know that I love you more than anything in the entire universe."

"More than there are stars in the sky?"

"Even more than that."

"I love you too," Sofia squeezed her mom's neck as tight as she could, "but I was having a really good dream."

"Okay, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up." Callie let go of her daughter and waited for her to get off her lap before standing up.

"It's okay. You can wake me any time." Sofia yawned as she crawled back under the covers, smiling when Callie tucked them tightly around her.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked as she kneeled by Sofia's head, running her fingers through her soft, curly hair.

"What?"

"Is it okay if Arizona and Svie are around more?"

"Yeah, that's okay." Sofia yawned again, but wider, and closed her eyes.

"Okay. We'll talk about it more tomorrow." Callie could tell her little girl was fading fast. "I love you," she whispered as she kissed Sofia's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Mommy." Callie gave her another kiss before standing up and quietly leaving the room, leaving the door open a crack like her daughter liked it.

"Everything okay?" Mark asked.

"Everything is perfect," Callie said as she gave the perplexed man a tight hug. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being such a good dad." Callie let go and went to Lexie, who was still standing by the master bedroom door. She gave her a hug too, probably the first one ever, confusing them even more. "Thank you for everything too."

"Uh," Lexie gave Mark a frightened look and gingerly hugged Callie back. "You're welcome?"

"Okay," Callie said as she let go with a big grin. "I'm going to go. See you guys later."

"Bye, Cal," Lexie said as the older brunette opened the door to leave. Callie shut the door without answering.

"She's officially lost her damn mind," Mark declared as he locked the door behind her.

"I think she's just lonely," Lexie said sadly.

"I wouldn't know. She won't tell me anything about anything anymore, other than the same mindless gushing about this woman I have yet to see and Sofia is unreliable. All I get from her is Svie has the most awesome trains and this Arizona person is still really pretty."

"Maybe Callie just wants to keep her love life private for a bit."

"I don't even know if she has one."

"That's because it's none of your business," Lexie pointed out.

"I'm just worried about her."

"I know, babe." Lexie smiled. She loved how much he cared. "She'll be fine. Even I can tell she's way happier now than she's ever had been."

"Yeah." Mark had to admit that was true. Even though Callie was acting weird, it was definitely a happy weird.

"Come back to bed." Lexie reached her hand out. When he took it, she dragged him back into their bedroom.

"I hope something works out or we're going to have to build her an apartment above our garage whenever we get around to buying a house."

"Mark, don't be mean," Lexie said as she settle in his arms in the middle of their king sized bed.

"Just saying..." Mark sighed. "Thank God she hates cats."

"Stop!" Lexie laughed.

"Sorry." Mark smiled into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep. You need your energy for dance tomorrow. It's your turn to take her."

"But I'm not tired," Mark whined.

"You sound like Sof."

"I do not sound like a little girl."

"Yeah, you kind of do," Lexie said as she turned over and kissed him, pushing on his shoulder to lay him on his back so she could cuddle into his side.

Mark grinned down at his wife as she settled into him. Even after all their years together, he still couldn't believe how incredible she was. She gave up a lot for him and he's been trying to make it up to her ever since by treating her like a queen. She deserved it. Mark had his queen and his little princess. Life was good.

* * *

**Arizona freakin' Robbins is my girlfriend.**

**...? This is Arizona.**

**I know that. I just like saying it or typing it or whatever.**

**You're a dork. What are you doing?**

**Sitting on my couch, drinking beer, eating cold leftover pizza, and watching a Roseann marathon while I wait impatiently for my girlfriend to call me.**

**That girlfriend is sitting on her hyper son's bed watching him try to show me soccer drills he learned without a ball.**

**Trying to wear him out?**

**Exactly.**

**Smart woman.**

**Isn't that why you like me?**

**One of many, many reasons.**

**I don't know how smart of an idea this really is. He's already fallen down four times.**

**Feel free to call me if he breaks his arm.**

**I think I could handle it.**

**Yeah, but then you wouldn't get to call me.**

**True... What if he breaks his head?**

**Call me anyways. Sofia just happens to be best friends with the daughter of a neuro god. I'm sure she'd let you use her connections, but at a price. She likes cookies, especially those fluffy sugar ones with the frosting and sprinkles.  
**

**Good to know. You sure you want me to still call tonight?**

**Absolutely. I miss your voice already.**

**I'll try to speed this up.**

**Take your time. You're worth the wait.**

**:***

**What is that?**

**A kiss.**

**Oh, well then =P**

**Rude.**

**How was that rude?**

**Sticking your tongue out at me for no reason is rude.**

**I wasn't! It was a kiss too. I just added tongue.**

**We're done. I'll call you in a bit.**

**Fine.**

Callie sighed as she leaned forward to put her phone down on the coffee table, exchanging it for the bottle of beer she had just opened. Taking her first sip, she scrunched up her face in disgust before squinting her eyes at the label. Of course. Mark must have left it there after their last family night. He didn't know good beer if she hit him in the face with it. She got up to dump it and went to her fridge to get a new one, careful to pay attention to what she was picking that time. Before she could sit back down someone knocked on her for. Assuming it was either Mark or Lexie, she thought about ignoring it, but went to answer it anyway. Opening the door, her heart stopped and she started choking on nothing when she saw who it was. So not Mark or Lexie.

"You okay there?"

"You lied to me," Callie said once she got herself under control.

"I may have fibbed a little. That's what I had been doing, until I was on my way here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you still want to go to Joe's?"

"What about Stevie?"

"April. She wants to get her own place and will do anything for some extra money." Arizona threw the bag she had brought with her inside the apartment. "She's taking him to soccer practice in the morning too." The resident had spent quite a few nights with Stevie over the years when Arizona couldn't avoid an overnight shift and he had practically kicked Arizona out of the apartment when she casually asked if he minded that April spent the night with him again. Apparently she is way more fun. Since it was past his normal bedtime and his sugar high wore off, he had passed out cold on the couch before she had arrived though. Arizona had been torn about leaving him with a babysitter while she went to see her girlfriend, but he was only sleeping and April wasn't just any babysitter. She was practically his only family at this point.

"Oh." Callie didn't know what else to say, so she reached out and pulled Arizona into the apartment, slamming the door before pushing her against it. "I want to stay here," she said as she started to run her hands under the tiny loose fitting dress Arizona had changed in to, grinning as she slipped her hands into her underwear and squeezed her ass. Callie loved summer now for the sole purpose of the easy access dresses the blonde wore on occasion. This one looked like it might fit Sofia though. There was no way she was taking her out in public in it so other people could ogle her. She wanted to do all the ogling herself.

"I did not come over here for a booty call. I came to take you out on that date I promised you."

"Take me out on a breakfast date." Callie kissed her way down Arizona's neck, making her sigh. She knew she'd soon have blonde putty in her hands in no time and would get her way.

"It's barely after ten. We have plenty of time."

"I don't want to go out and get drunk with strangers," Callie said before kissing her hard on the lips as she shoved one hand in the front of Arizona's underwear. She was already wet. Very wet. Callie knew she already had her where she wanted her. It was too easy. "I want to stay home and have sex with my girlfriend in my bed without having to rush and be home by ten or go straight back to work. Is that really too much to ask?"

"Well when you put it that way..." Arizona pressed forward, inhaling sharply when Callie's kiss immediately became more demanding. She didn't know how, but one leg ended up around Callie's waist and fingers were suddenly pushing into her at the same time Callie's tongue invaded her mouth, doubly filling her in that way she freaking loved. She managed to get her hands in between them and pushed the brunette away, breaking their kiss with a loud smacking sound. "Wait," she breathed as her head fell back, the back of it hitting the door behind her. She couldn't hold it up, Callie's fingers were still inside her, making all her muscles go weak. If the other woman wasn't holding her up, she was sure she wouldn't still be standing.

"What?" Callie studied her girlfriend's face as she continued to slowly slide her fingers in and out of her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were filled with lust, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth in that sexy way that made Callie go crazy, her breaths were ragged, and her hips moved in the rhythm of Callie's hand. It sure didn't seem like Arizona wanted her to stop. "What, Arizona?" she asked again when she didn't get an answer.

"Take me to bed." It was supposed to come out as a demand, but ended up as a plea Callie was not about to say no to. She slipped her fingers out of Arizona, making sure to brush them over her clit, making the blonde moan and slump her weight forward into Callie more, before pulling her hand out of her underwear completely and taking her hand. Once she was sure Arizona was steady, she pulled her into her bedroom and lifted her dress over her head, discarding it on the floor before laying her out on the bed. "What?" Arizona lifted her head and asked when the brunette just stood over her staring.

"Just looking." Callie grinned.

"Can you take your clothes off so I can do some looking too?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"It's about you tonight."

"If it's about me, then I want to see." Arizona sat up and started tugging on Callie's shirt, but she was roughly pushed back down. "Hey!"

"Patience." They had all night and Callie planned on using that time to her full advantage. "Trust me. It will be worth it."

* * *

**There are a couple more chapters down the line that are this length. Do you like me posting them in two parts like this or in one giant one? Personally, I like smaller chapters because I have the attention span of a toddler, so...**


	9. Chapter 7

**I've been trying really hard to space these chapters out more before I run out of them, but I have no self-control**.

* * *

Something woke Callie up abruptly out of a deep sleep and she was not happy about it. It was still dark, which meant she shouldn't be awake yet. And why was she naked? She never slept naked anymore. Completely disoriented, she sat bolt upright in her bed, accidentally knocking an arm off of her chest that was definitely not hers. Even more confused now, she blinked down at the strange limb now in her lap as she slowly caught up, a slow smile creeping across her face when images of their night flooded her memory. Since it had been years since she shared her bed with anyone other than Sofia, she had forgotten the other woman was there. Arizona's presence would explain the amazing dream she had been having before she was rudely woken up... by something.

Yawning, Callie ran her fingers through her tangled hair as she looked around her moon illuminated room, her eyes landing on the alarm clock. Three-thirty am? Why on Earth was she awake at three-thirty am? She turned her head when she heard a whimper coming from her left and grinned when she saw Arizona still sound asleep sprawled out on her stomach with the sheet loosely covering her naked body. One of her unfairly perfect legs stuck out, teetering on the edge of the bed, and her hair was spread out over both of their pillows. Careful not to wake her up, Callie pushed the blonde hair back to reveal Arizona's face and wondered what she was dreaming about that made her brow furrow and her nose scrunch up in the cutest way like it was. Taking a chance, Callie gently stroked her cheek, smiling softly when Arizona's face relaxed at her touch. Beautiful. Callie thought she loved sex tousled Arizona, but she just might love sleep tousled Arizona even more. She's never seen her in such a deep repose before. They've taken short naps together and that's about it. She leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek, smiling when Arizona let out a small sigh. As she slowly moved to lay back down, she heard sirens in the distance. As they came closer, Callie could tell there were much more than one ambulance heading towards the hospital across the street. She could hear fire and police sirens flying by too. Something big must have happened. It was times like those when she'd expect a page, but she didn't work there anymore. Not wanting to leave the sanctuary of her bed, this was one of those rare occasions when Callie was happy about that. Before getting too comfortable, she reached down and pulled the abandoned comforter over them. She smiled when Arizona automatically scooted into her side and wrapped an arm and leg around her, sighing in her sleep as she seemed to melt around her body. Callie could definitely get used to this. She was about to fall back asleep, but bolted upright again when she heard a loud pounding on her front door, Arizona grunting her protest without waking up.

"You have got to be kidding me," Callie mumbled to herself as she hurried to get out of bed before the pounding woke Arizona up. She threw open a drawer and grabbed the first tshirt and pair of shorts she could find, pulling them on as she went to the living room. She growled when the person started pounding again.

"What?!" she hissed as she threw open the door, not bothering to check who it was. Only one person had that specific obnoxious knock.

"Don't you know how to answer your phone?" Mark asked as he came barging in with Sofia asleep in his arms. "I've been calling you over and over for the past ten minutes."

"What's happening?" Callie had no idea where her phone was.

"An explosion at a hotel full of sleeping people. It's all hands on deck. Lexie and I have to go in."

"Now?" Callie felt like dropping to the floor and throwing a tantrum. She settled on stomping her foot once instead. Even though she made sure she wasn't on-call that night, she hoped she didn't get called in too. If it really was that bad, then all area hospitals were probably getting inundate with patients.

"Yes, now," Mark said as he went to Sofia's room and put her to bed. As a heavy sleeper like her mother, she didn't wake up once during the transfer. It's happened so many times in her short life, she didn't even get confused anymore when she fell asleep in one bed and woke up in another. "I don't know when we'll be able to leave, so you'll have to take her to dance in the morning," he said when he came back into the living room.

"But-" Callie started, but stopped. There was no point in arguing. "Okay, fine."

"I'll let you know what's going on when I know more." Mark turned when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye near Callie's bedroom. "Oh, hello," he greeted, grinning mischievously at the blonde stranger who had appeared out of nowhere and was staring at him questionably. She had obviously just woken up and was wearing a extra large tshirt Mark recognized as one of Callie's old college shirts and not much else. Even in the dim lighting and in her disheveled state, he could see how good looking she was. This had to be the mysterious Arizona Callie and Sofia talked about nonstop. He has yet to meet her or her son. Callie had been very good at keeping them apart, though he didn't understand why. He did finally understand what the big fuss over her was about though. He took a closer look at Callie before refocusing on Arizona, his smile growing wider when he determined that there had definitely been some sexing going on there recently.

"Hi," Arizona said uncomfortably, glancing between the strange man and her girlfriend. She had no idea who he was or why he was there in the middle of the night. And she really didn't like the way he seemed to be appraising her. She pulled down on the shirt she had stolen out of the drawer Callie's had left open to try and cover up as much thigh as she could. She wished she picked longer shorts. Or brought her own pajamas, but she didn't think she'd need them.

"Mark Sloan," Mark introduced himself, sticking out his hand.

"Arizona Robbins." Arizona stepped forward and shook his hand quickly before dropping it to pull down on the tshirt again. She recognized the name as Sofia's father, but was still really confused by his presence. It was her turn to do some appraising. He was handsome, she had to admit. With his and Callie's genes, Sofia was sure to be a heartbreaker when she got older.

"Oh, I know. I was starting to think you were imaginary. That Cal was that desperate for love, she made you up. I was getting worried."

"Mark!" Callie snapped, finally speaking up. "And you wonder why I wouldn't let you meet her yet."

"What? For months you talk about this incredibly amazing and hot woman all of the time, who sounds way too good to be true, but I've never once seen her. What did you expect me to believe?"

"Is that true?" Arizona asked, taking her eyes off Mark to smile at Callie.

"I can't help it." Callie shrugged and smiled back. "I like to talk about you and he's the only other person I really see now besides you. I already tell you all the same stuff too."

"True." Arizona couldn't stop smiling at her girlfriend. She's never seen her in pajama type clothes before and she looked hot in them. There was something about a woman in a tshirt without a bra and tiny shorts that did something to her. Then again, Callie did something to her all of the time.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest smitten kittens I ever did see?" Mark said after they continued to just stare at each other smiling, obviously forgetting he was there.

"Shut up," Callie grinned wider, Arizona following suit. The brunette's thoughts matched Arizona's, as they often did.

"Arizona, do you like games?" Mark asked, breaking them out of their biggest smiles contest. He was standing in the middle of them and could practically feel the sparks flying between them. It was making him feel weird.

"Mark, no." Callie knew exactly where that question was leading.

"What?"

"I do, why?" Arizona asked, wondering why he won't stop staring at her.

"Tomorrow night, or I guess tonight now, is family night. You are more than welcome to come."

"I have my son."

"Bring him. Sofia would love that." Mark grinned at Callie. "Wouldn't Sof love that, Cal?"

"Mark, what's taking so long?" Lexie asked as she let herself in through the still open door, stopping abruptly when she saw the scene in the living room. "Oh god."

"Hey, Lexie." Arizona waved her fingers awkwardly. They had met a couple of times at the hospital when she came to pick up Sofia.

"Hey." Lexie shifted her eyes between everyone. She was used to being the mediator between Mark and Callie and could feel the tension between them, mostly from Callie's end. "Everything okay here?"

"Everything is just fine and dandy." Mark said, still with that awful grin on his face he's had since spotting the blonde. "I was just inviting Arizona here to family night."

"Oh?" Lexie smiled excitedly. "Are you coming?" They rarely got fresh meat at those things.

"Uh," Arizona glanced at Callie, who looked like she was trying to kill Mark with her eyes, "I'll think about it."

"Well, I hope you can and Stevie too." Lexie turned to her husband. "We really need to go. Our pagers have been going crazy."

"Okay, bye ladies. It was great to finally meet you, Arizona. You have no idea how happy I am that you are real."

"Mark!" Callie and Lexie said at the same time as they each punched one of his arms.

"Do you see what I put up with?" Mark asked Arizona.

"Get out," Callie said as she shoved him out the door. "No more talking to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mark whipped around but was met with a door to his face.

"What the hell was that?" Arizona asked once the door was locked.

"That was Mark, Sofia's father. You know Lex."

"I figured that much out. Does he usually drop by at three-thirty in the morning though?"

"No, they got called into the hospital. He was bringing Sofia over." Callie sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"She's here?"

Callie nodded. "She's sleeping in her bed."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Don't be ridiculous." That was the last thing Callie wanted.

"You apologized, so I thought you were kicking me out."

"I'd never kick you out, especially not in the middle of the night. I was apologizing because now our breakfast date is ruined. I have to be up in less than four hours to get her up and ready to be in class by nine."

"I can leave before she wakes up?"

"No, that's not what I want. I... we..." Callie didn't know what she wanted. She just knew she didn't want to be sneaking Arizona around like she was trying to hide her. "We'll just get up before she does and we can all leave together."

"That's actually perfect. I can take Stevie to his practice myself at ten then."

"I really wanted to spend the whole morning with you."

"I know. Next time." Arizona reached out her hand for Callie's. "Let's go back to bed."

"This night has been so weird," Callie said as she let Arizona take them back to her room.

"I'm sorry to say Karlee will not be inviting you to any family nights. If she does, don't go, because it's probably a trap." Arizona wished she was joking.

"Yeah, about that. You really don't have to go." Callie climbed into bed behind Arizona and adjusted the pillows before laying down and pulling the blonde into her arms.

"Do you want me to go?" Arizona fixed the blankets around them before completely settling into Callie. It was like this wasn't their first night doing this.

Callie placed a kiss on the tshirt covered shoulder in front of her. "I don't want to have to subject you to Mark quite yet."

"He seems nice."

"He and my ex-girlfriend did not get along at all. All they did was fight." Callie often wondered if he was partially the reason why she left. Sometimes she hoped that was the case, so she could pretend it had nothing to do with her or Sofia. Blaming someone else was easier and Mark was an easy target.

"Okay, then I won't go." Arizona had been weirdly excited by the invite. She wanted to see how Callie and Sofia's world worked. The disappointment in her voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you want to go?"

"Not if you don't want me there."

"I do want you there. I don't want Mark there." Callie loosened her arms when she felt Arizona wiggle, smiling when she turned around in her arms to face her. The front of her head was much nicer to look at.

"We're going to have to interact. He is active in Sofia's life and I am your girlfriend. It's going to happen sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"He's the overprotective father type and will probably try to interrogate you."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Okay, then yes, I would love it if you and Stevie went," Callie said with a kiss. "He'll have fun. It starts at four at the Shepherd-Grey house. Sof and I can pick you two up on the way."

"Oh, it's not here?" Arizona wondered what she just got herself into.

"No. It's something we all do once a month. We take turns hosting. It's more of an excuse to get us adults together outside of work. It's the final one before school starts up again, so it's kind of a big deal." Callie was nervous. Arizona meeting her old hospital family felt like a bigger deal than her meeting her real family, not that that would ever happen.

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just your pretty face and maybe that guacamole you brought to work that one time. That will get you an automatic in."

"I think I can mange that," Arizona said before leaning in for another kiss. She loved being able to kiss Callie whenever she wanted to that night, instead of just talking to her on the phone.

"Mommy!" Both women stiffened with their lips frozen together at the distant little distraught voice, neither knowing what to do. Callie quickly came to her senses first and slipped out of the bed, cutting Sofia off at her door.

"Sof? Are you okay?" Callie asked as she knelt in front of her, pulling her trembling body into her arms. There was obviously something very wrong.

"I can't find Dino," Sofia said before bursting into tears. "He's gone!"

"Shhh." Callie soothed as she rubbed her back. Sofia couldn't sleep without her beloved stuffed animal. "We'll find him. When did you last see him?"

"At Daddy's."

"He must have forgot. Let's go get him," Callie said as she stood up, praying that this was an easy fix.

"Arizona?" Sofia asked when she spotted the blonde sitting up on her mom's bed, immediately cutting of the waterworks.

"Hey, Sof." Arizona smiled.

"Are we having a sleepover?" Sofia asked excitedly, Dino completely forgotten.

"Uh, yes," Callie answered, giving Arizona a 'help me' look, the blonde just shook her head at her. Not her place.

"Yay!" Sofia took off for the bed, but Callie caught her before she could jump in it and adjusted her in her arms.

"Arizona and I are having a sleepover tonight. You're having one tomorrow at Zola's. You know the rules. You can't have a sleepover more than one night in a row."

"But, I want to come to this one," Sofia whined.

"Do you what to cancel on Zola? That will make her sad."

"Noooo."

"That's what I thought." Callie kissed Sofia's forehead. "Let's go get Dino and go back to bed."

"But..." Sofia huffed. That is not what she wanted. She glanced between the two women before bursting into full on crocodile tears again and kicking her legs out. "I want to stay!"

"Sofia, stop it!" Callie struggled to keep the screaming and flailing little girl in her arms without getting punched in the face. She was not in the mood for this. "You're going to sleep in your bed tonight."

"No! Stay!"

"Sofia," Callie took a deep breath, trying not to lose it. Last thing they needed was a screaming match. "I'm asking you one more time to stop it."

"Noooo!" Sofia shrieked again, making Arizona's eyes go wide. She's heard plenty of children screaming in her line of work, but Sofia won for being the loudest.

"Fine." Callie marched her straight back to her room and dumped her in the middle of the floor. "You are getting way too old for this," she said calmly as Sofia continued to scream, cry, and pound on the floor. The little girl was really pulling out all the stops. "Stay in here, do what you have to do, and when you're ready to be a big girl, you can come out. Then we'll go get Dino together and you'll go back to sleep in your own bed." That only seemed to make her cry harder, so Callie left, shutting the door behind her. She rubbed at her temples when Sofia started to yell and bang her fists against the door. Sighing heavily, Callie waited silently. It usually didn't take too long for Sofia to realize Callie wasn't going to give in to her. The tantrums have dwindled down dramatically over the last couple of years, but she still tried her best on occasion. Especially when she's overly tired, like now. It was four in the morning, they were all tired. Callie could feel her own frustrated tears coming on and wouldn't mind hitting something herself. She turned her head when she heard a floor board creak to find Arizona standing outside of her room in all her beautiful glory, instantly making her feel better.

"Hi," Arizona said loud enough to be heard over Sofia's penetrating wails.

"Hey." Callie smiled pathetically. Wow, this was embarrassing. Arizona was probably never going to want to sleep over again. She wasn't sure if she should apologize or what. "Not so adorable now, is she?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were out here." Arizona didn't what to intrude. She assumed Callie was in Sofia's room too. "I was just going to get some water."

"Glasses are on the left of the sink or you can have a bottle from the fridge."

"Thanks." Arizona went to the fridge, taking her time to look at the various drawings, schedules, and bills stuck to it. "She's pretty good at the art thing."

"Yeah, she loves it."

"So, she's going to be a pilot or an artist?"

"Or a hip hop dancer, chef, paleontologist, or most recently a cab driver."

"Big dreams." Arizona laughed.

"She used to want to be a cheetah, so she's making progress."

"Sounds like she would make a pretty good banshee."

"I think she already is one." Callie sighed and started rubbing her head again. She often wondered why her neighbors never called the police on her.

"Does that mean one of us is going to die tonight?" Arizona said with a small smile.

"I hope not." Callie laughed and turned back to Sofia's door when all the noise abruptly stopped. Now she'd just need to wait another few minutes.

"Does Dino happen to be a dog?" Arizona asked when she spotted the stuffed animal on the floor by the couch. She had been expecting a dinosaur.

"Yeah, why?" Callie frowned.

"I think I found him."

"Mark must have dropped him when he was taking her to her room."

"He seems pretty old," Arizona said as she picked him up. He only had one eye, his fur was completely rubbed off in most places, and there was stuffing coming out of a small hole in his butt just below his tail.

"He used to be mine, but I called him Brownie. My mom brought him to her when she was a baby," Callie said with a hint of sadness in her voice as she reached out to touch the dog's remaining button eye. She's sewed that stupid thing back on at least a hundred times since he's been in Sofia's possession. The other one was lost a good thirty years ago. Only now did she wonder why she didn't just buy a new button for him. He wouldn't be Dino if she did though. It was part of his character. "They've been inseparable ever since."

"Aw, well he's very cute."

"Yeah." Callie smiled. Her father bought him for her just because when she was four.

"Can I come out now?" Sofia asked through the door.

"I don't know. Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Callie opened the door to find her daughter staring up at her with a tear stained face, bloodshot eyes and hiccuping. "You feeling pretty silly now?"

Sofia nodded slowly.

"Arizona found Dino for you."

"Really?" Sofia grinned and took the dog Arizona held out for her, hugging him close to her neck. "Dino, you scared me. Don't ever do that again."

"Ready to go back to bed?" Callie asked. She was beyond ready herself.

"Yeah."

"Your bed," Callie clarified.

"I know." Sofia turned around to go back in her room. "Love you. Goodnight."

"Wait, you're just going to leave us here hanging out here?" Callie asked. "Where are our goodnight hugs and kisses?"

"I thought I was in trouble."

"Doesn't mean we don't get our Sofia hugs and kisses. We didn't do anything wrong." Callie squatted down in front of her daughter. "Do you know why you are?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cuz we're not s'pposed to scream or cry or hit things when we get mad."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Use our words and calmly say why we're mad."

"And then?"

"We'll figure it out together."

"Why didn't you do that?"

"I don't know." Sofia sniffed and rubbed her eyes. She really didn't know why she had lost control again. It just happened sometimes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. You're just tired." Callie wrapped her arms around her. The poor kid had been woken up multiple times that night. "So, what happens when we scream and hit things?" Callie asked as she held her out at arms length.

"No desserts for a week," Sofia sighed. She had really been hoping her mom forgot that part.

"Sorry, baby girl. That's just the way it is."

"I know."

"Let's go to sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning."

"May I pleeease sleep with you and Arizona tonight?" Sofia tried again in the correct way.

"I already gave you the answer to that. Not this time."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. If it's okay with Arizona."

"Arizona, may I please sleep over with you next time?"

"Of course, sweetie." Arizona smiled down at the little girl, who was looking adorable again in her Princess Jasmine pajama set that seemed a size too small for her. Like she'd say no. "We'll invite Stevie too.

"Okay." Sofia smiled. That sounded better to her anyway.

"Give Arizona a hug goodnight. She's never had one of your goodnight hugs." Callie glanced at the clock. They could still get a couple hours of sleep. Why they picked a nine am class on a Saturday morning, she'd never know.

"Goodnight, Arizona," Sofia said as she hugged the blonde's leg with one arm, her other still clutching her dog.

"Goodnight." Arizona hugged her back. "You do give very good hugs."

"Mommy, can you pick me up?" Sofia waited until she was lifted in the air before leaning over and kissing Arizona firmly on the cheek. "Thank you for finding Dino. He gets scared when he's lost," she said with wide sincere eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Arizona smiled wider. That kid was most definitely Callie's daughter.

"I'll be right back. Meet you in bed." Callie whispered before kissing Arizona's other cheek and turning to go into Sofia's room.

"All set?" Arizona asked when Callie came into her bedroom a few minutes later. She lifted the covers and held her arms open, smiling when Callie slipped right into them.

"Yup. You're her new hero now."

"That's good. I'll need all the points I can get."

"She already loves you. She loves everyone she meets though, unless they give her a reason not to. Then she usually forgives them anyway. She can't help it."

"Were you like that too?"

"Yeah and I wish she wasn't. It got me hurt a lot easier than everyone else and often. I don't want that for her."

"It's better than living a life being cautious of everyone you meet."

"I guess." Callie pulled down the collar of the tshirt Arizona was wearing and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, absorbing whatever she could of her to help her calm down enough to go to sleep again. "I really don't think this night could get any crazier."

"There's not much left of it."

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

"It's okay." Arizona smiled. She loved getting to see mom Callie. "Wait until you see Stevie lose a game, especially if he's tired and hungry at the same time. It's like the world is ending."

"It's the same with Sofia."

"Maybe we can lock them in a room and they can take out their frustrations on each other?"

"Oh my god, that's terrible." Callie couldn't help but laughed. "But kind of a good idea. I don't know what that says about us."

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," Arizona whispered.

"Deal."

"At least there was sex somewhere in there tonight."

"True. Really good sex."

"It's always really good with you and probably will be forever."

"Nah. You'll probably get bored with me in like ten or fifteen years." Callie grinned. She loved that they were talking like they were going to be together for that long. Like they both thought they were actually going somewhere.

"I highly doubt that... Maybe twenty/twenty-five." Arizona thought for a second before making a face. "Ew, that's how old my parents are. I hope they're still not having sex."

"Arizona!" Callie burst out laughing, using her girlfriends chest to muffle herself. "I really hate you right now."

"Sorry. I do too, if that helps."

"A little." Keeping her face where it was, Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's back and entangled their legs, locking then together. "Better."

"Yeah." Arizona smiled to herself and kissed the top of Callie's head. "Why Sofia?"

"Why Sofia what?"

"Her name. Where did it come from?"

"I saw it in a magazine and just liked it. No big heart clenching story or anything. Her middle name is Mark's last name. I was selfish and wanted her to only have mine."

"That's kind of the same reason Stevie's is Robbins and Karlee didn't fight it. Steven is Tim's middle name and Anthony is Karlee's brother's middle name."

"Ah," Callie yawned.

"We should probably go back to sleep. I'm exhausted." When Callie nodded, Arizona squeezed her tighter and kissed her head again. "Sweet dreams."

"Arizona?" Callie whispered after a few minutes of silence. She wasn't sure if the blonde was still awake.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for almost messing this up."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend."

"You didn't almost mess anything up and I didn't really ask. I told."

"I balked when I shouldn't have. I just want you to know I didn't mean to and I wish we could go back in time so I could fix it. You're so special, Arizona. I hope you know that." Callie almost whined when Arizona sat up suddenly and disentangled them. She was really comfy.

"Sit up."

"Bossy," Callie said as she did what she was told. She was just going to have to accept that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep that night. She turned to face Arizona, who put her hands on legs.

"Okay, just forget everything that has happened over the last twenty four hours," Arizona began.

"But, I really liked the sex."

"Except that."

"And our date with Svie was pretty fun."

"Okay, and that."

"And even though Sofia was kind of being a pain for a minute, it was freaking adorable when she kissed you and the look on your face when she did was one of my favorites Arizona faces ever."

Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. "Can you focus please?"

"I can't." Callie closed her eyes and grinned. "Now I'm picturing you in that dress," she said before biting her lip. "Now I'm picturing you out of that dress."

"Callie!" Arizona pinched the brunette's thigh hard.

"Ow!" Callie yelped and opened her eyes. "That hurt!"

"I'm trying to do something here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Callie huffed. "What?"

"Calliope..." Arizona frowned. "What's your middle name?"

"Super Star."

"No, really."

"I might tell you on your death bed, but I make no promises."

"Fine, I'll just look at your license later." Arizona rolled her eyes. "Calliope Super Star To-" she smiled when Callie laughed. "Will you let me talk?"

"I'm sorry." Callie sucked in her lips to try and control herself. She was seriously considering changing her middle name now more than ever.

"Calliope Super Star Torres, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Callie said without skipping a beat, even though she had no idea where Arizona had been going. "Yes, yes, absolutely yes."

Arizona grinned and leapt forward, pushing Callie onto her back as she melded their lips and bodies together. A sense of tranquility seemed to sweep over them as they lazily kissed, both really wanting to take it further, both way too tired to do anything about it. Feeling her full exhaustion suddenly hit, Arizona rolled off of her new (for the second time) girlfriend and they shifted together so they were the correct direction in bed. They ended up both with their heads on Callie's pillow laying on their sides, facing each other with Arizona's arms wrapped around Callie and their legs tangled as usual, their slow breathing synching as they started to drift off to sleep without another word.

"So, is our anniversary date yesterday or today?" Callie asked out of the blue.

"When do you want it to be?" Arizona asked without opening her eyes. She tried not to sound as irritated as she felt. She had been so close to falling asleep.

"Yesterday, because even though I messed it up, you were perfect."

"Okay."

"Yay, I can't wait," Callie said with a happy sigh as she wiggled her butt.

"What was that?"

"I was wagging my tail, because I'm happy."

"Like a dog?"

"I guess," Callie laughed. "Sofia does that when she's really excited."

"What are you really excited about?" Arizona has seen Sofia wiggle her butt before, but didn't make that connection.

"I've never had an anniversary before. Never made it that far."

"Then I better start planning it now. It's going to have to be special."

"No pressure."

"It's going to blow you away. I guarantee it." Arizona kissed Callie's forehead in an effort to end the conversation.

"Just so you know, it really doesn't take too much to make me happy."

"I know, but I'm going to go all out. You're going to get the first anniversary you deserve. It will be the only one you ever get, after all."

"No bungee jumping."

"Damn, now I have no plan." Arizona's lip twitched, almost smiling. She still refused to open her eyes.

"Good thing you have an entire year to figure it out then."

"True." Stop taking, Callie.

"Okay, if we fall asleep right now, we can get two and a half hours of sleep."

"Shh! Arizona's sleeping."

"Sorry!" Callie laughed. She couldn't help it. Having the blonde there mixed with her lack of sleep was making her giddy. "Arizona?"

"Callie." Arizona snapped her eyes open. Really?

"I just wanted to say having you here in real life is way better than falling asleep with you on the phone, even though I'm pretty sure you would have hung up on me by now."

"Yeah, it is." Arizona had to smile at that as she closed her eyes again. It was impossible to be mad at Calle when she was being sweet.

"Okay, I'm done." After a minute, Callie realized she was wrong. "Arizona?"

"Calliope, you're worse than my six year old son."

"I just wanted a kiss goodnight or good morning or whatever," Callie said sheepishly.

"Goodnight," Arizona kissed Callie's cheek, "good morning," she kissed the other cheek, "or whatever," she said as she kissed her softly on the lips. "Sleep now, okay?"

Callie smiled and nodded as she settled herself further into Arizona's arms for the night, her smile never fading as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time Callie woke up, she found herself very alone in her bed. Pouting, she rolled over to the side Arizona had slept on, smiling as she inhaled the scent she left on her pillow. She sighed as she buried her face further into it. There was no way to describe what Arizona smelled like. It was just uniquely Arizona. She wanted to bottle that scent and become rich from selling it. It kind of made her want to go back to sleep though. As Callie was about to drift off again, she suddenly remembered the events of the night before. She flipped over and jumped out of bed, immediately falling backwards into a seated position when she became unbalanced. Picking up the alarm clock off her nightstand, she cursed when she saw it was already ten after eight. She could have sworn she set it for seven-thirty before going to sleep. They needed to leave for dance in twenty-five minutes and she still needed to get dressed, get Sofia up (no easy feat), get her dressed, and feed her something substantial to make it through class alive. Her daughter was probably going to be extra cranky from lack of sleep too. Joy. And where the hell did Arizona go? Callie checked the spot where she had left her bag the night before and smiled in relief when she saw it was still there. She had been scared that her blonde had snuck out on her to go home without saying goodbye, which she knew to be ridiculous.

Noticing that her bathroom door was closed and assuming Arizona was in there, Callie decided the first thing she needed to do was go wake Sofia up and stood up again much more carefully. Once she was sure she was steady, she went to leave. When she opened her bedroom door, Callie had no idea how to process what she was seeing and hearing. She couldn't see Sofia behind the tall counter from her angle, but she could hear her unmistakable giggles. Arizona was purposefully dancing horribly to music as she set a bowl on the counter and made her way to the fridge. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting khaki capris, a light pink tank top, a white unzipped zip-up hoodie, pink and white sneakers, and a Mariners baseball cap with two braids peaking out from underneath it. It was very soccer mom-ish and very cute. Callie had to wonder where it all came from, since she doubted she packed that outfit for a night of Joe's and sex. At any rate, Arizona was the definition of a MILF. One of Callie's recent patients taught her that and she totally got it now. Or was it MIDF since she already did? Actually MILF still kind of worked if she changed the _I_. But then, if she was changing things, she'd want to change _like_ to _love_, because she really, really did love to... Anyway, It didn't matter. Oh the things she thought about that will never ever leave her head. God, she was so tired. She really needed coffee, but couldn't move from her spot. She smiled as she continued to watch Arizona move around her kitchen, loving that she looked right at home in it. Callie could smell toast and coffee mixed with something sweet in the air, so Arizona obviously had been busy for awhile. The song changed and Callie smiled wider when both of her girls whooped when they heard what it was.

"La la la la la la la la la!" Arizona and Sofia sang together, still not noticing Callie. "When you're feelin' sad and low, we will take you where you gotta go. Smiling dancing everything is free. All you need is positivity!"

"Colors of the world!" Arizona sang before pointing a spoon at Sofia.

"Spice up your life!" Sofia answered as she came into view, shaking her butt to the beat with a cup in her hand. Callie had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Her girlfriend and daughter looked ridiculously cute dancing together, even if it was way too early to have this much energy in her house.

"Every boy and every girl!"

"Spice up your life!"

"People of the world!"

"Spice up your life! Aahh!" Sofia and Arizona froze for a second before jumping right back into the song.

"Slam me to the left!" Arizona sang as she picked up a tea kettle of boiling water to pour in the bowls she had already waiting.

"If you're havin' a good time!" Sofia was having a really good time.

"Shake it to the right!"

"If you know that you feel fine!"

"Chicas to the front!"

"Huh huh-" Both Sofia and Arizona stopped abruptly when they heard a throat clear from behind them, both panting from their dancing. Turning together, they were greeted with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile from Callie. Neither of them felt even an ounce of shame at being caught.

"Hi, Mommy!" Sofia greeted cheerfully as she climbed into her seat at the counter to eat the breakfast Arizona made her. She was already dressed in her dance clothes and her hair was pulled up in a weird up do Callie couldn't figure out.

"Uh, hi." Callie walked over to give her daughter a kiss. She was still trying to process what was going on.

"Morning!" Arizona greeted even more cheerfully with a wide grin, making Callie cringe. Dear lord, not only was her girlfriend a total soccer mom, she was also a morning person. "We have coffee, oatmeal with cinnamon and brown sugar, bananas, toast, milk, chocolate milk, and orange juice. Take your pick." Arizona frowned when Callie didn't answer. "Or not?"

"Spice Girls? Really?"

"Yes, really. It's excellent waking up music and I would like to point out that I did not teach her those lyrics. She knew them already."

"Maybe her dad did?" Callie said with the guiltiest expression as she sat down next to her daughter, who was happily eating from her bowl. Arizona deserved some kind of award for getting her to eat oatmeal and enjoy it. She had to wonder how that came about. Wait, did she even have oatmeal in her apartment?

"Oh? Did he also put in the cd I found already in there?" Arizona asked as she pointed to the CD player on the counter.

"Maybe." Callie eyed her secret drawer, praying Arizona didn't look in it.

"And these?" Arizona pulled open the exact drawer Callie didn't want her to, revealing the rest of the Spice Girls cds and a few others she wasn't too proud of. "Does he keep his stash here?"

"Yup," Callie lied badly, her face heating up more than she could ever remember.

"Uh huh. Sure." Arizona grinned, loving that her girlfriend was a closeted Spice Girls fan. But then again, who isn't? "Busted, Calliope."

"What did you do to her pretty hair?" Callie asked, changing the subject. She ran her hand over Sofia's head, trying to figure out what was going on there.

"She wanted french braids like mine, but it turned out it was not the same trying to do it on someone else. Especially when that someone else can't sit still for more than two seconds. Boys don't usually want braids, so I haven't tried it before and she has some crazy thick hair."

"You have to give her something to do with her hands, then she'll stay."

"I'll remember that for the next time."

"Why didn't you get me up sooner?"

"I was letting you sleep in as much as possible. You're welcome."

"I could have done her hair," Callie mumbled.

"You sure are cranky when you first wake up," Arizona said with a smile, completely unfazed by her girlfriend's grumpiness. It was kind of cute. She handed Callie coffee in the biggest mug in the apartment she could find earlier.

"Surprise," Callie grunted. She sipped on her coffee as she watched Arizona peel a banana and took it when it was offered to her. She bit off the end, making a face as she chewed. Gross. She washed it down with a large gulp of her coffee. Arizona made damn good coffee. She was a keeper. "You don't drive a minivan do you?" Callie was usually the one who drove them places. She had no idea what Arizona drove and now she was a little scared to find out.

"And just what are you insinuating?" Arizona asked with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Callie said shortly.

"I happen to drive the same exact SUV as you do right down to the color. What does that say about you, Dance Mom?"

"I am so not a dance mom," Callie protested. She didn't even know what that meant. "I'm someone who does her research and pays attention to safety ratings."

"So do I."

"Clearly."

"You know, you keep me up with your chatter and then wake up all grumpy at me. Not fair."

"I'm sorry." Callie smiled the best she could. "Please still like me."

"I do. The good, the bad, the ugly, and all."

"Hey, I am not ugly."

"Your attitude is right now."

"I'm sorry." Callie stood up to walk around the counter and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek. "Thank you for breakfast and for getting Sof up. I know that's not easy," she said as she returned to her seat.

"I was an angel." Sofia smiled sweetly.

"She was actually already awake and watching cartoons when I got up at seven, so no big deal."

"Sofia Sloan!" Callie reprimanded. Angel her ass. "You know better."

"Arizona, you tattled!" Sofia knew she was going to be in trouble now.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it wasn't allowed." Arizona hoped she didn't just lose all her points with her.

"She's not supposed to watch cartoons before class. She needs her sleep." Callie narrowed her eyes at her daughter. This was an interesting morning of discoveries. "Does your dad and Lexie let you do that?"

"No, I don't do it there. They wake up a lot easier than you." Sofia said, incriminating herself even further without realizing it.

"You and I are going to discuss this later. Alone."

"Okay." Sofia slumped her shoulders and went back to eating her breakfast. It wasn't her fault the good cartoons are on earliest.

"Where is her class, anyway?" Arizona asked as she refilled Sofia's empty glass of chocolate milk, hoping she was forgiven. Sofia thanked her, so at least she wasn't being ignored.

"Not too far from your apartment, actually."

"Then why are you still sitting there?"

"I'm eating." Callie took a bite of Sofia's oatmeal. Damn that was good too. She took another sip of coffee and another bite of her banana, just starting to feel like a human again.

"Go get dressed." Arizona snatched the banana and mug out of Callie's hands.

"Hey!" Callie jumped across the counter to try and get them back, but the blonde held them away. "I need those!"

"You don't want to mess with me, Calliope. I don't tolerate unnecessary tardiness."

"You're kind of mean," Callie pouted.

"You're going to be late and you need a shower first." Jeez. It was easier getting Sofia dressed.

"Fine," Callie huffed before getting up and going back to her room, returning fifteen minutes later in a plain shirt and jeans with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She had mastered the five minute, no hair washing shower years ago. "Can I have my coffee back now?" she asked as she sat back down.

"It's time to go." Arizona pulled Callie and Sofia off the stools and drug them towards the door.

"But-" Callie tried to protest, but couldn't concentrated with the sudden flurry of activity around her.

"I'll just clean up here and then head home. I'll see you two tonight," Arizona said as she pushed the Torres girls out the front door before shutting it. Opening it right back up to kiss Callie's cheek and then slamming it again.

"Thank you!" Callie yelled through the door. She didn't know what to do next, so she just stood and stared blankly at the closed door, holding a piece of toast and her half eaten banana in one hand and a to-go cup of coffee in the other that all had magically appeared out of nowhere. She also had Sofia's dance bag and her purse hanging off each of her shoulders. Looking down, she saw that Sofia was also holding a piece of toast and a banana in one hand with Callie's car keys instead of coffee in the other. She also had a a juice pouch and water bottle tucked under one arm. "What just happened?" she asked. Sofia looked up at her and shrugged. She really had no idea either. One second she was eating her oatmeal with Arizona, the next she was standing there with her mom. "I think this might be the first time I get you to class on time."

"Daddy won't believe it."

"I hope you tell him anyway."

"I will," Sofia said with a grin.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Spice Girls."

"Oh, of course," Callie laughed. "We better go before we get in trouble."

"Probably a good idea," Sofia agreed. They munched on their toast that had the perfect amount of peanut butter and honey spread on it as they slowly walked away from the door together, both still a little dazed.

"Oh, wait." Callie stopped to turn back. "I need to get my phone."

"Pocket," Sofie said as she poked it with her banana.

Callie looked down to see that Sofia was correct. Curious, she checked her other pocket and saw her ipod with headphones sticking out of it. Looking up again, she eyed her front door warily. Seriously, what the hell just happened?


	10. Chapter 8

_AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I wasn't really liking most of this chapter and kept telling myself I was going to just redo it. But that's not happening, so here ya go anyway. _

* * *

**I'm not sure if I should be really grateful or totally weirded out that you changed my sheets before you left.**

**I helped you get them dirty, so I thought it was only fair ;)**

**Well, thank you. **

**You're welcome. **

**Did you still get Stevie to soccer on time?**

**Of course. **

**Why am I just finding out that you're Super Mom?**

**Because super heroes never reveal their identities. **

**But you did. **

**Only because I trust you to keep my secret. **

**My lips are sealed. Sofia and I are going to take a nap. See you at 3:30? **

**We'll be ready. **

**Can't wait xo**

* * *

"Am I going to get tested on this?"

"Come on, it's not that hard. Try it."

"Can I at least have a cheat sheet?"

"I believe in you."

"I'll try." Arizona took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "Okay, we're going to the home of Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd, also known as Auntie and Uncle D, because Meredith was too hard to say when Sofia was little, and Zola is their seven year old daughter. Meredith is Lexie's half-sister. Mark and Derek are best friends."

"So far, so good. Keep going," Callie said as she navigated her car along the country roads that led to their destination.

"Miranda Bailey, who everyone just calls Bailey and her son, Tucker-"

"Tucktuck!" Sofia interjected from the back seat before staring back at the screen in front of her. She and Stevie had been immersed in the world of The Incredibles as soon as their mom's loaded them into the car.

"Yeah, don't call him that. He hates it," Callie said as she smiled at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Noted. Um..." Arizona frowned. Sofia's outburst knocked her off track.

"Tucker, Bailey's son..." Callie picked up where she left off.

"Oh, right. He's... eight?"

"Correct."

"Then Mark and Lexie, of course... That's it, right?"

"Yup. See? Easy." Callie turned off the road and stopped in front of a modest gate. Entering a code, she waited until it opened before proceeding.

"Are we here?" Arizona asked as she sat up straighter and looked around. All she could see was trees that seemed to go on forever. She felt like she was being taken to some remote location so Callie could off her. She glanced sideways at the brunette just as a house came into view ahead of them.

"I'm going to kill Mark," Callie growled when she got to the end of the long driveway and saw way more cars than there should be.

"What?" Arizona asked as she stared wide eyed the giant, gorgeous house they had stopped in front of. She also took note of the amount of cars and again wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"I'll bet you a years salary he told people I was bringing someone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There usually aren't this many people." Callie cut the engine and turned in her seat. "Okay, crash course. You ready?"

"Shoot," Arizona said as she unbuckled and turned to face the driver's side.

Callie smiled at the utterly adorable look of concentration on her girlfriends face. She loved how hard she was trying for her.

"Callie?"

"What?" Callie blinked. She had gotten distracted and forgot what she was supposed to be doing. "Oh, sorry," she said as she looked around at the cars. "Okay, it looks like Teddy Altman is here. We love her. And-"

"Auntie Stina!" Sofia cheered when she saw Cristina's motorcycle parked next to them. She tried to jump out of the car, but the child locks thwarted her. "Aww," she pouted and crossed her arms. Stevie just looked around confused.

"Cristina Yang, be wary of her. That probably means Owen Hunt is here too. He's her husband." Callie spotted his truck. "Yup, he's here."

"How am I supposed to put all these names to faces?"

"You'll figure it out. Umm..." Callie looked around again. Mark and Lexie were already there. So was Bailey. She frowned when she saw another pick up truck. "Looks like Alex Karev is here too, though I have absolutely no idea why. He'll probably be the surly one in some corner. He probably just wants a free meal."

"And all these people are surgeons?"

"Yup."

"Well, this should definitely be interesting."

"Please still like me after this."

"Of course."

"We can still go home."

"No, we're here. Let's do it."

"Fine." Callie sighed heavily before turning and opening her door, Arizona mirroring her actions on the passenger side. They released the kids from the back seat and gathered the food and bags they had brought with them. Arizona looked around in awe as they walked up the path to the house. The sweeping views were incredible. She felt like she was in a magazine. When they got to the front door, she was surprised when Callie walked right in without knocking. She followed her through a entry hall and down a few steps into a large living room/sitting area that had a small group lounging on very comfortable looking fluffy couches.

"Everybody be quiet! Mercy Westers just entered the building!"

"Oh shut up, Yang!" Callie rolled her eyes and went straight for the kitchen to put the food she had brought down with Arizona, Stevie, and Sofia trailing behind her like three cute little ducklings.

"Callie..." Arizona said with a disapproving glare as she glanced down at Stevie. She put the giant bowl of guacamole she made on the counter next to the rest of the food that was already there. There didn't seem to be any sort of theme going on, but there were some cupcakes that were definitely calling her name. "You know my rule."

"I'm sorry I told you to shut up, Cristina," Callie said loud enough for her friend to hear across the room. She mentally patted herself on her back for doing that without rolling her eyes.

"Um, excuse me?" Cristina looked around to make sure she wasn't the only one who thought Callie was a pod person. They just shrugged back at her as they tried to get a better look at the stranger who snuck by them. "Hey, baby Torres, where's my hug?"

Sofia grabbed Stevie's arm and dragged him into the living room. "Auntie Stina, this is Svie," she said after she got her hug.

"Steven Anthony Robbins, but everyone calls me Stevie."

"Are you sure you're a kid?" Cristina asked as she shook the hand he held out. She didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah?"

"Just checking." Cristina watched as he went around the room and introduced himself to every single person in the same way. They all seemed to find him charming, but she was still wary.

"Mommy, can I take Svie to the playroom?!" Sofia yelled from the living room.

"You know who to ask."

Sofia's eyes frantically searched the room until she found who she needed walk in from the hallway, heading for the kitchen. "Aunt D, can I take Svie to the playroom?"

"That's okay with me," Meredith said, even though she had no idea who Sofia was taking about. She had missed them all coming in.

"Yes! Come on, Svie!" Sofia said as she ran towards a hallway off of the living room.

"Can I go?" Stevie asked Arizona.

"Of course. I'll come see in a minute."

"Thank you!" Stevie said before running toward where Sofia had stop to wait for him. They went thundering down the hall and a few seconds later a door slammed.

"Hey, Cal," Meredith smiled. "Long time, no see. Nice of you to actually join us this month."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been busy," Callie said as she glanced sideways at Arizona before turning to grab her hand. "Mer, this is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Meredith Grey."

"Auntie D, Zola's mom, Lexie's sister, General," Arizona rattled off as they shook hands.

"Yeah, I guess that about sums me up." Meredith laughed. "It's nice to meet you. Mark's been telling us all about you. You're very brave for taking everyone on at once."

"What's he been saying?" Callie asked. Again, she wanted to kill him.

"All really good things, I promise. I'm guessing Svie is yours?"

"He is." Arizona smiled proudly.

"Ah. Well, good luck," Meredith said before picking up a bottle of water and leaving the kitchen.

"One down, many more to go. Ready for this?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Now or never."

"Let's do it quick. Like a band-aid."

"Whatever you say." Arizona let Callie lead her into the living room. She felt Callie's arm slide around her shoulder, as if she was protecting her.

"Okay, everyone," Callie waited for her friends to look their way, "this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is Teddy Altman, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt, Miranda Bailey, and Alex Karev."

"Hi." Arizona waved awkwardly as she put the names she's learned to faces. It was a diverse group, so it was pretty simple. Everyone was looking back at her with more interest than she thought was necessary. She half wondered why Callie didn't introduce her as her girlfriend. Maybe she wasn't comfortable with that in front of everyone?

"And she's my girlfriend," Callie said as she squeezed the blonde's shoulder. She turned her head and found her smiling radiantly at her. She grinned back before turning to the group again. "I really, really like her, so please be nice. She's one of us."

"I remember you. You're the one Cal left Joe's with that one night," Cristina said with scrutinizing eyes.

"Uh..." Arizona blinked.

"Oh, that's right!" Teddy said with a smirk directed at Callie. "And you're still around, but I had no idea. Interesting."

"I remember you too," Bailey said, narrowing her eyes at Callie.

"Jeez, I didn't think you guys paid that much attention to my every move." Callie hugged Arizona closer.

"You were making out with each other in the middle of the bar," Teddy pointed out... again. "Kind of hard not to notice."

"We were not making out! It was just a kiss." Callie and Arizona said at the same time as they rolled their eyes.

"Well, that was just really creepy," Teddy said.

"Totally," Cristina agreed.

"Where are Derek, Mark, and Lexie?" Callie asked, ignoring them.

"Out back at the BBQ."

"Want to go outside?" Callie asked Arizona.

"Will Stevie be okay?" Arizona pointed to where she watched her son disappear.

"Definitely. They have a pretty epic playroom back there. Every child's dream come true, basically. You'll never get him to leave. Mer is back there with them. He's fine."

"Okay." Arizona followed Callie out a sliding door and onto a large patio that was obviously built for entertaining that made her want to drool.

"Hey! You made it," Lexie greeted when she saw the couple.

"We did." Callie smiled. "Derek, this is my girlfriend, Arizona. Arizona, Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, Arizona. I'd shake your hand, but..." Derek held up his hands to show they were covered in sauce he had accidentally spilled as he slathered the ribs he had on the BBQ.

"It's good to meet you too."

"I believe that's everybody," Callie said, sighing in relief. So far, so good.

"Not too bad," Arizona said, glancing at Mark, who was watching her closely. She still didn't know how she felt about him. "Hey, Mark."

"Hi. It's nice seeing you again. I'm glad you came," he said with a genuine smile."

"What's wrong with you?" Callie asked him suspiciously. She was expecting at least five comments about Arizona being fully dressed this time or any rude remark about anything, really. She had been prepared to hit him and everything.

"Nothing," Mark said as he stood up. "Does anyone want anything to drink?"

"Water, please." Callie said, looking at Arizona, who nodded. "Two waters."

"Okay, be right back," Mark said before going inside, leaving the door open behind him.

"Want to sit?" Callie asked. "I think it's safer to stay out here for now."

"Sure," Arizona sat on one of the lounge chairs, smiling when Callie sat right next to her and wrapped her arm around her back. She looked around the property behind them. It was gorgeous. Perfectly cut grass for days, a play structure that looked more fun than any playground she's ever been too, a large tree sat off to the side with every child's dream playhouse perched up high in it, and the property was backed up to a heavily forested area that ensured their privacy. It was exactly what Arizona wanted for her own house one day. It was a perfect summer day to be spending outside too. Even though she was in the company of strangers, she felt comfortable and relaxed. Not that not really knowing anyone yet mattered, since she had always been gregarious and made friends easily.

"So, Torres, we've barely seen you since you ditched us," Derek said casually as he poked a meat thermometer into the ribs. "Actually, we haven't seen you at all."

"I know, I've been busy. As you know, it's not easy running a department."

"No, it's not." Derek chuckled. "I still can't believe you left us and I can't believe they actually put you in charge. You're all grown up," he said with a sly grin. "Who knew?"

"Hey now." Callie laughed. She still couldn't believe it either. She's come along way since she met him. They all have.

"Sorry." Derek grinned again and glanced at Arizona. "I also find it hard to believe they've got you working on the one Saturday night when you were supposed to be at family night."

"Um," Callie smiled at Arizona. "Well, Mark brought Sofia."

"You didn't want to see us?"

"I do miss you guys, but other things came up." Callie had taken Arizona out to dinner that night and she wasn't sorry about it.

"It's okay, we understand," Lexie said. "You're here now, so it's okay."

"Thank you."

"So, Arizona, I hear you're in Peds," Derek said.

"I am." Arizona exchanged surprised glances with Callie. News really did travel fast in this group.

"A little birdy told me that our current head of Peds will not be getting his contract renewed when it's up in a few months."

"Ugh, that guy." Callie rolled her eyes. "I hated that guy."

"Okay?" Arizona said, confused.

"Another little birdy told me that you might be interested in the job."

"You sure do talk to a lot of birds, Cinderella," Arizona teased.

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt if you applied." Derek laughed. He liked the blonde.

"I applied for that job when it was open the last time."

"You did?" Callie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but I didn't have enough experience yet and they didn't have any open attending spots either."

"But you have the experience now," Callie pointed out.

"You'd want me to leave Mercy West?"

"I want you to have your dream job and you'd be much happier at Seattle Grace. The Peds department there is as best as they come. Your resources are practically unlimited and they get the best surgeries. You'd get to do so much."

"I know. That's why I applied the first time."

"It's been floundering a bit under the direction of Stark though. Which is why he's out of there as soon as possible," Derek said.

"How do you know all of this?" Callie asked.

"Webber and I have been talking. We're slipping in rankings and he's worried about the future of the hospital. It also hasn't helped that our best ortho attending left us and took all of her high profile clients with her."

"Not my fault. I'd come back in a heart beat."

"I know, but Chang's contract isn't up for about four more years." Derek pulled the finished meat off the grill and smiled at Arizona. "Just think about it. There are going to be a lot of candidates, but it's worth a shot."

"Okay, I'll think about it." Arizona wasn't sure. She had already put a lot of time and energy into the hospital she was already at and she was so close to getting the same job there. That's where her home was, Stevie loved the daycare, and she loved most the hospital employees.

"No, you're doing it," Callie said firmly. "You're so getting that job."

"Oh, I am?" Arizona smiled.

"Definitely. I've seen you work. You're so brilliant and talented and you're just being wasted, Arizona. It's unfair to all those kids who need you."

"Okay, then I'll apply." Arizona smiled wider. She didn't need Callie to tell her those things, because she was already well aware of them. It was still nice to hear them from someone else though.

"Good," Callie said with a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"Mom, what's crack?" Stevie asked as he came running outside, shocking all the adults.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, recovering the quickest. She really hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"That lady said you put crack in the guacamole," Stevie said as he pointed at Cristina through the open door, who was shoving chips full of guacamole in her mouth and moaning loud enough to be heard outside as she chewed.

"It's something very bad and I don't want to hear you say that again."

"If it's bad then why did you put it in there?"

"I didn't. She's lying."

"Oh." Stevie's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I don't know, honey."

"Cal, I-" Mark started when he came back outside, but stopped when he saw a little boy, who was unmistakably Arizona's son, staring up at him curiously. "You must be the famous Svie."

"Steven Anthony Robbin," Stevie stuck out his hand, "but everyone calls me Stevie."

"Mark Sloan. Sofia's dad. You can call me Mark." Mark shook the little boy's hand before squatting down and lowering his voice so only he could here. "I'm trusting you to take care of all our girls when I'm not around. It's a big job. They're very special. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Stevie said as he stood up to his full height, puffing out his chest.

"I know it," Mark said, making Stevie grin and light up. "Can you go get everyone and bring them out here for me? It's almost time to eat."

"Okay!" Stevie grinned wider before turning and running back into the house.

"What did you just say to him?" Arizona asked as she watched him leave.

"Nothing. We just came to an understanding is all." Mark smiled when the patio started to fill up with everyone. "Who's hungry?" He laughed when he was met with cheers, mostly from the kids, but Teddy joined in too. "You know the drill. Plates and then line up!"

* * *

An hour later, all the food had been devoured. Callie, Arizona, Meredith, and Bailey say on the patio at a safe distance, watching an epic water war that had broken out on the grassy area of the large Shepherd-Grey property. Screams and laughter filled the air as water flew every which way, making it impossible to tell who was winning, if anyone. They had everything one could think at their disposal. Super soakers, hoses, buckets, water balloons and even water balloon launchers.

"I should go out there," Arizona said as she watched Stevie wander around aimlessly with a super soaker that was as big as him. Now she knew why Callie had told her to bring him a change of clothes. "He's all alone."

"He'll be okay." Callie selfishly didn't want Arizona to leave. They were sitting against each other on one of the outdoor couches soaking up the sun and she was too comfortable to move.

"He gets shy sometimes in large groups."

"Do you really want to look like that?" Callie said as she pointed at Teddy, who was completely soaked from head to toe.

"Not at all." Arizona could admit it looked fun, but she was wearing jeans and didn't feel like getting wet. She'd do it for Stevie though. They watched as Cristina, looking remarkably like a drowned rat, sidled up to Teddy with one of the water balloon launchers in her hand. Words were exchanged before Cristina ran up to Stevie, saying something that made him grin and nod his head vigorously before they all ran off together to hide behind one of the makeshift barriers, which was really a table turned on its side.

"See? He's having fun," Callie said. Before Arizona could answer a water balloon landed directly in front of them, splashing their legs. They looked up to find Teddy, Cristina, and Stevie doubled over in laughter. Teddy and Cristina each had an end of the giant sling-shot like water balloon launcher in their hands, leaving Stevie as the obvious one who did the shooing.

"Your kid has excellent aim!" Cristina yelled before bursting out laughing again.

Arizona wasn't sure if she should be furious or proud. Then a water balloon hit Cristina hard in the back, it bursting all over the trio. They all watched as Sofia, Zola, and Lexie high fived each other before running away into the woods with their own launcher trailing behind them.

"Oh, it's on now!" Teddy yelled after them. "Come on, Svie! We need you on our side," she said before they all disappeared into the trees, a war cry breaking out amongst them.

"I don't know what just happened," Arizona stared after them. They couldn't see anyone anymore, but could still hear their screaming and laughter.

"They're just having fun," Callie said. "There are more adults than kids out there. They're fine."

"It's not the kids I'm worried about."

"I guess that's true." Callie laughed. Squeezing Arizona in her arms, she lowered her voice. "I'm really happy you came."

"Me too," Arizona said, turning her head to give Callie a soft kiss.

"So, Arizona," Meredith began, "what do you think of our weird little family so far?"

Another twenty minutes ticked by as the four women talked. Arizona was enjoying getting to know Meredith and Bailey. It was nice having two more mother's with demanding jobs to converse with, especially Bailey, since she was also basically a single working mom. Arizona was also fascinated by the fact Zola was adopted from Africa. She's always wanted to go to Africa and help in any way she could, but it wasn't something she could do right now. Maybe when Stevie was grown up and out of the house, she'd consider it. After a few more minutes of idle chatter, Arizona stood up abruptly.

"I've been dying for one of those cupcake I saw earlier. Anyone else want one?" Arizona asked. Meredith and Bailey shook their heads no. "Callie?"

"Yes, please." Callie smiled when Arizona bent down to kiss her.

"Be right back." When Arizona got to the kitchen, she picked up a carrot and popped it in her mouth, chewing slowly as she eyed the cupcake display. She felt someone enter the kitchen behind her and turned around to see Mark leaning against the doorframe, watching her as water dripped from his shorts onto the beautiful hardwood floors. Arizona knew them being alone was inevitable and she dreaded having to listen to whatever he had to say to her, but was more than willing to do it for Callie. Leaning back against the counter, she crossed her arms as they took the time to size each other up. "What?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Do I really need to say it?"

"I'm not going to hurt them." Arizona didn't move as she watched as Mark seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay then."

"Is that it?"

"Yup."

"Okay." Arizona paused for a second before turning back to the cupcakes, thinking she really should have asked Callie what kind she wanted.

"Cal loves the ones with the strawberries," Mark said before entering the kitchen to get a drink. He had really followed Arizona when he saw her finally leave Callie's side, but didn't want to be obvious about it.

"Thank you." Deciding that one looked good to her, Arizona grabbed two of the pound cakes topped with whipped cream and fresh strawberries. Before she could leave, she suddenly found her path blocked by Teddy and Cristina, who both had matching stern glares fixed on her and towels wrapped around their soaked clothes. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she asked cautiously.

"What are your intentions with our friend?" Teddy asked.

"Uh..." All Arizona wanted was a damn cupcake. "I-"

"Where did you go to med school?" Cristina asked before Arizona could answer.

"Did you know I used to be in the Army?"

"Where did you do your residency?"

"I have connections. All kinds of connections."

"Was Peds really your first choice?"

"I can make your life a living hell."

"What the hell did you put in that guacamole?"

Arizona had no idea what to say as Teddy and Cristina took turns throwing things at her, not that they even gave her a chance to talk.

"I'm a trained human lie detector," Teddy said. "Want to test me out?"

"Why couldn't you get a job at a real hospital?" Cristina asked.

"Ladies, ladies, leave the poor woman alone," Mark interrupted finally. "She checks out. We like her."

"Oh really?" Teddy asked, narrowing her eyes even further at the blonde. Arizona gulped and took a minuscule step back. Yikes.

"Yes, really and you better leave her alone before Callie catches you."

"Before Callie catches them doing what?" Callie asked as she entered the kitchen in search of her MIA girlfriend. Teddy and Cristina turned around and gave her matching guilty expressions. "What are you three doing?"

"Nothing," they all answered at once.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Here you go," Arizona said as she held out Callie's cupcake. "One strawberry shortcake cupcake for my lady."

"Ooo, my favorite. Thank you." Callie licked some of the whipped cream off the top and grinned. "Do I need to kill these guys?"

"Nope, we're good."

"You sure?"

"Yup." Arizona grinned.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind. I'm more than happy to do it for you."

"I know." Arizona wasn't intimidated by them and she loved that Callie had people looking out for her.

"Everyone is back and getting dried off. We were thinking of sitting the kids down in front of a movie in the playroom and having the adults play a game. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

"And I hope it's okay, but I told Stevie he could have an otter pop. You weren't there and he asked me, so..." Callie trailed off nervously.

"That's fine, Calliope." Arizona smiled and kissed Callie chastely on the lips.

"Okay, good." Callie smiled back. "Let's go back outside and get them cleaned up. They're very muddy."

"Fantastic."

"Pretty much." Callie bit her cupcake that was in one hand and took Arizona's free hand in her other. When they got outside they found Derek hosing off Sofia, Stevie, Zola, and Tucker like he was pressure washing the side of a building. All four kids seemed to think it was the most hilarious thing to happen to them. Derek just shrugged at the rest of the adults who were watching. Whatever worked, they guessed.

* * *

"They are all set," Meredith said as she walked into the living room.

"What'd they finally decide on?" Callie asked.

"Toy Story."

"Oh, of course."

"They're so exhausted though, I don't think they'll make it very far. They were practically already asleep when I left," Meredith said as she sat down next to her husband. "Did we decide on something?"

"Nope."

"This one!" Lexie said excitedly as she held up a game they never let her play. She still brought it every single time though.

"No! That game makes me being the only single one left here feel even more pathetic about myself," Teddy sighed. She used to have Callie in her corner, but not anymore apparently. She looked at the newest couple of the group and sighed again when she saw Callie whisper something in Arizona's ear that caused the blonde to blush and slap her shoulder, making Callie laugh loudly. They were all seated in the living room trying to choose a game. An impossible task with so many differing opinions. Alex and Bailey had already left, leaving Teddy alone with the four couples. It sucked. A lot. She could leave too, but she liked hanging out with real people and not just her cat. Pa-the-tic.

"Come on, pleeease?" Lexie implored. "It's perfect. Teddy you can be the host and scorekeeper."

"Oh goody." Teddy rolled her eyes at the youngest member of their group. She was practically a baby who Mark snatched up somehow when she was still in med school.

"Don't you have to be married to play that?" Callie asked.

"No, it can been any form of couples if you change the wording of the questions."

"Yeah, but all you guys have been together for years and years. Arizona and I practically just met."

"I'd like to play it," Arizona said. She laughed at the incredulous look her girlfriend gave her. "What? It could be interesting."

"Thank you!" Lexie grinned, happy to finally have someone on her side.

"But I like winning," Callie whined.

"We can totally win this." Arizona grinned confidently.

"I don't know..." Callie was sure this game could ruin even the strongest and longest relationship.

"Let's vote!" Lexie said, standing up. "Everyone who wants to play The Newlywed Game, raise your hand." Arizona's hand immediately flew in the air, as did Lexie's. Meredith shrugged and put hers up too. "Mark!"

"Fine," Mark sighed as he raised his hand. The last time he played this with Lexie, he had to sleep on the couch for two nights.

"Calliope..." Arizona sang before grinning.

"Fine," Callie huffed and raised her hand. She didn't like this at all.

"Yes! That's all I needed." Lexie took the box and set it on the coffee table, grinning as she opened it and started unloading its contents.

"Yeah, we're leaving," Cristina said as she stood up. There was no way in hell she was playing that crap.

"Wait, I kind of want to play too," Owen said quietly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, we can win this thing easily."

"That is true..." Cristina lowered herself back on the couch. "Fine, we'll play."

"Okay, men on one side of the room and women on the other," Lexie instructed.

"Do you want to be a man or a woman?" Arizona asked her girlfriend with an amused smile.

"I've never been asked that question before." Callie looked between the two sides and smiled when Mark waved her over. "I'll go be with the guys."

"I love winning, so no pressure." Arizona said with a kiss before standing up to go sit on the couch on the woman's side.

"Your wife sucks," Callie said as she plopped down next to Mark.

"But she's cute when she's happy. Look at her." Mark pointed to where Lexie was animatedly giving a clearly irritated Teddy instructions.

"Yeah, yeah." Callie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here are your boards," Lexie said as she handed each of the men, plus Callie, an erasable whiteboard, a marker, and a paper towel. "Teddy is going to ask you a question. You have one minute to write down your answer. Then we see if your wives," Lexie paused, "I mean significant others match your answer. You get a point when they do. After four questions, we'll switch. Easy, right?"

"Yeah, we got it," Derek said, just as annoyed about getting roped into this game.

"Good." Lexie grinned before bounding back to her side and sitting next to Arizona.

"First question," Teddy said as unenthusiastically as possible. "What color was-

"Teddy, come on!" Lexie protested. "Where's your spirit?"

"It died with my last failed relationship."

"Just try."

"Fine." Teddy sighed heavily. "What color was you wi-, I mean significant other wearing on your first date?" she asked in a voice similar to her last before flipping the timer.

"I think that's as good as you're going to get from her," Arizona whispered to Lexie.

"Oh well at least we're playing. I've been trying for years. Thanks for taking my side. I'm usually alone."

"You're welcome. It sounded fun."

On the other side of the room, everyone was struggling with their answers, except for Callie. Maybe being new had its advantages. She knew her answer right away. It was still fresh in her mind, not that she'd ever forget what Arizona wore on their first date.

"Time!" Teddy called. "Mer, you first."

"I have no idea! That was forever ago."

"Need an answer."

"Fine. Black." Meredith smiled when she saw her husband flip his board. He had also went with black.

"One point for you," Teddy said as she made a tally mark next to their team. "Lexie?"

"Black." Lexie's jaw dropped when she saw Mark had written red. "Dang it, he's right."

"Photographic memory my ass," Cristina muttered.

"Of course I'm right," Mark grinned as he wiped his board clean. "You were hot."

"Cristina?"

"I was in my scrubs." Cristina smirked when Owen's answer was light blue. They were so going to win.

"Arizona?"

"Blue," Arizona said with a wide grin directed towards Callie when she flipped her board. This game was going to be a piece of cake.

"Okay, next question," Teddy said after writing down their points. "What name, besides your given name, is your significant other most likely to call you?"

Callie frowned. That one was harder. She just called Arizona, Arizona. She wrote down the only thing she could think of that would work and smiled when she looked up to find that Arizona was staring at her with a a soft smile.

"Lexie, you first this time."

"Little Grey." Lexie rolled her eyes. She's yet to shake that stupid nickname. She wanted to smack herself when she saw he put Lexie. He was right again. That answer was too obvious.

"Arizona?"

"She calls me beautiful."

"That's not a name."

"It's all I got." Arizona shrugged. Callie flipped her board and they both grinned when they matched. "See." Meredith and Cristina both got theirs right, making them all tied, except for Mark and Lexie.

"What will your significant other say is the most number of positions you've tried in a singular sex session?"

"Wait," Callie said to stop Teddy from starting the timer. "Are you comfortable with this?" she asked Arizona. The rest of them already knew way too much about each other, but her girlfriend just met them.

"Yeah, it's fine." Arizona smiled.

"Okay." Teddy went to flip the timer again, but Callie stopped her a second time. "What?"

"Define singular," Callie said, doing her best not to look at Arizona that time. "And what the hell does 'sex session' mean?"

"I don't know. I don't write these stupid questions. How about the most positions you've done in one night?"

"Just night? Or does day count too? And what do you mean by most positions? Like, does the same one count twice if you did something else between them? Or like two hours apart or something?" Callie elbowed Mark in the ribs when she heard him cough next to her.

"Oh my god, just answer the damn question," Teddy said as she flipped the timer.

"Sorry, jeez. Just needed to know all the facts first." Callie stared down at her board. There could be so many different answers. She could feel Arizona's eyes boring into the top of her head and really didn't want to get this wrong. Deciding to use Arizona's definition of what one time meant, Callie jotted down a number. She was also counting same positions more than once if something else went on in between and counted them even if they didn't climax before switching. She hoped Arizona was on the same page as her. They always seemed to be. She wondered if it was weird that she even could remember how many. Not knowing if she'd see Arizona again, Callie had spent the night etching every last detail into her brain. She remembered it all and vividly. Great, now she was horny. She glanced up and saw that Arizona was having the same problem. They smiled slyly at each other, until Teddy yelling made them both jump out of their shared dirty thoughts.

"Time! Lexie?"

"Four," Lexie answered, smiling when she actually got it right. Smiling wider when Cristina and Meredith got theirs wrong. She was still in the game.

"Arizona?"

"Eleven." Arizona smirked when both Mark and Derek started choking. Her smirk fell when she saw Callie's nine. "Did you count the two after the bath?"

"No!" Callie growled as she vigorously wiped her board clean. Damn it. She looked up to find the whole room staring at her. "What? It was as good night."

All their gazes shifted to Arizona, who was wearing her smug smirk again. She just nodded in agreement.

"Welp, this game just got that much more interesting," Teddy said as she picked the next card. "What day and year was your significant other born?" Boring.

Callie froze. She had no idea when Arizona's birthday was. She knew Stevie's, but not her own girlfriend's. She didn't even have a month to write down.

"It's okay." Arizona smiled when Callie showed a blank board. She could tell her girlfriend felt horrible about it. Everyone else got it right, except for Owen, who was a year off.

"Okay, this is the last question for this round. Besides the usual, what one item would your significant other save from her burning house? It lists people, pets, pictures, and important documents as the usual."

Callie smiled to herself. This one she knew. She hoped. She quickly wrote down her answer and looked up at Arizona, smiling when she saw her whispering to Lexie. She again found herself thinking that the blonde was the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.

"Yang, your answer?"

"My textbooks and yes, that counts as one item." Cristina fist pumped when she saw that Owen got it right.

"Lex?"

"My mother's quilt." Correct.

"Mer?"

"Our home videos." Also correct.

"Arizona?"

"My jar."

"That's not something kinky is it?" Cristina asked, her eyes shifting between Arizona and Callie.

"No."

"Because after that other question, I have to wonder."

"Shut it, Yang." Callie held up her answer, Arizona smiling when she got it right.

"Okay, husbands and Callie, go give your wives and Arizonas your white boards," Teddy said. "It's time to switch."

"Wait, what are the scores?" Cristina asked. She kept track of hers, but lost track of everyone else's.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now switch."

"I'm sorry I didn't know your birthday," Callie apologized as she gave Arizona her board and marker.

"It's okay. It's November second for future reference."

"I should have known that already." Callie couldn't shake the guilty feeling.

Arizona reached up, wrapped her hand behind Callie's neck, and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. "What you should have remembered was the two times after the bath. I'm more upset about that."

"I was just counting the night before. I totally forgot," Callie whispered back.

"How could you forget? You begged me for just one more time. And I mean, begged," Arizona said in a sultry tone of voice that made Callie's knees weak. She reached out a hand to brace herself on the arm of the couch and leaned in closer.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one doing the begging."

"Oh like you ever make me beg for it. All I have to do is look at you and you just give it to me."

"Are you complaining?" Callie asked as she turned her head to look in Arizona's eyes.

"Oh god, no," Arizona said as she used her hand still behind Callie's neck to pull her in for a searing kiss, both inhaling sharply at the intensity behind it.

"Woah," Lexie said, quickly scooting as close to Meredith as possible to get away from the kissing couple. She felt like she just got burned. Her movement reminded Callie and Arizona they weren't alone.

"This is an interesting way to get to know your friends," Arizona whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yeah, we don't do anything the normal way at Seattle Grace."

"I've gathered."

"I should probably go back over there, before Teddy takes our points away for delay of game."

"Okay." Arizona kissed Callie again, with a lot less oomph. "Good luck. We got this."

"It's in the bag." Callie grinned and stood back up, well aware of the eyes on her as she strutted back to her spot. Whatever, her girlfriend was hot. "Shut up," she said to Mark as she sat by him.

"I didn't say anything," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"I don't care."

"Okay, ladies! First question is..." Teddy read it to herself. "It's a finish the sentence one. So, finish this sentence using one word, 'Our first kiss was like a blank.'" Teddy flipped the timer. "Go!"

Arizona took a deep breath, hoping she didn't mess this up. There were so many words to describe it. She wrote the first thing that popped into her head and waited.

"Callie, you first," Teddy instructed. She saw this kiss and was curious to know what they said.

"Our first kiss was like a dream," Callie answered.

"Seriously?" Arizona's mouth fell open. Out of all the words in the world Callie picked the same one she did.

"Yeah?" Callie frowned. When Arizona showed the room her answer, the grins that spread across both their faces were almost blinding.

"Oh, barf," Cristina said as she rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth.

"What's your answer, jerk?" Callie asked.

"He has to say it first."

"Shock," Owen said.

"Pft." Callie huffed. There was no way Cristina said that, but of course she did.

"In your face, Torres!" Cristina said as she did a little dance in her seat. Luckily Derek and Mark got theirs wrong.

"How many children would your significant other like to have? Or I guess in some cases how many more children?"

Arizona's heart raced. That was not a question she had been expecting. She had no idea how to answer for Callie.

"Yang?"

"That would be a big zero," Cristina said, getting it right. Mark and Derek both answered correctly with one and two.

"Cal?" Teddy asked when Callie didn't answer when it was her turn. She too had no idea how to answer this. It was way too soon for them to have had anything near that discussion. Truthfully, she felt like she was done before meeting Arizona. She was thirty-five with a child starting in four days. One was good enough for her. But, then she did meet Arizona... "Um, one." she finally answered.

Arizona didn't flip her board right away. She didn't know what the big zero she had written down was going to do once she did. This was ridiculous. They haven't even got through through a full weekend of their relationship yet. "Callie," she said hesitantly before turning her answer around. "We can discuss this."

"I was, uh..." Callie glanced around the room. Her friends were avoiding eye contact. This wasn't awkward at all or anything. "I was actually counting Svie. Like eventually. Down the road. Maybe."

"Oh." Arizonan blinked. "Oh!"

"Yeah..." Callie said lamely.

"Oh." Arizona blinked again. Her brain had seemed to stop functioning. Callie eventually, down the road, maybe wanted Stevie to be... woah.

"So, next question!" Teddy said loudly. The tension in the room was killing her. "Ooo, a two parter! Okay, where would the boys and Callie say they were exactly when they saw their special lady for the first time and what was your first thought?"

Arizona smiled as she wrote. That one was much easier.

"Cal, you want to go first?"

"I was standing at the bar at Joe's," Callie answered honestly, ever though she knew it wasn't what Arizona said. "And she-"

"What? No!" Arizona interrupted, not happy they just lost another point. "You were on the dance floor, remember?"

"Nope. I was standing at the bar by myself when you walked through the doors. You stopped for a minute to look around, giving me a chance to get a good look at you in that incredible dress. You seem to glow, like a beacon of hope or something. You seriously blew me away. When you started walking toward the bar, I went back to my table. I hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to feel like I could talk to you yet. I didn't even know if I actually did want to talk to you. Well, I really did, but then again, I didn't. You know why. I watched you sit at the bar alone for a little bit as I tried to decide what to do. You kept chewing on that damn straw. I couldn't figure out how you made chewing on a straw look so cute and sexy at the same time. I could tell you were nervous about something too and you kept looking around like you were looking for someone. I thought maybe you were waiting for a blind date. I decided to just admire you from afar. You didn't notice me for awhile, but when you did, you seemed to have the same staring problem I was having. I was so happy when I caught you looking at me that first time, like you wanted to eat me. I knew that had to mean something. Then I saw that woman approach you and I assumed that's who you had been waiting for. I was ecstatic it was a woman, but also incredibly disappointed that you had a date. I was really surprised at how disappointed I felt. Then you so obviously shot her down and I just knew that I needed to talk to you. You know the rest from there," Callie finished, her cheeks burning, thinking she should just change her name to Callie Verbal Diarrhea Torres.

"Oh," Arizona croaked, her mouth dry from hanging open. That seemed to be her word of the hour. She felt eyes on her, but couldn't stop looking at Callie's. The rest of the teams took their turns, but they didn't listen. That was so much better than her answer, which said 'dance floor' and 'she's hot'.

"Arizona," Derek said, getting Arizona to look his way instead of at Callie. "Meredith and I met in pretty much the same way at the same bar and did the same thing. Look where we are now."

"Oh?" Arizona physically faced palm, making people laugh around her. "Can we just do the next question please?"

"Okay, last question, thank god. Between both of you, what one word would you say is uttered most in the bedroom?" Teddy asked before rolling her eyes. Whyyyy?

"Oh god." Arizona tapped herself on the head with her white board. She did not want to write what she knew the answer to be and then have to show it to these people.

"You're supposed to write it down, not say it out loud," Callie teased.

"You better get this one right." Arizona pointed her marker at her girlfriend in a threatening way. "I know you know it."

"Oh, I will," Callie grinned confidently.

"Okay, time," Teddy sighed. She didn't want to hear these answers. "Sloan, go."

"I'm going with more." Mark smiled when he got it right.

"Go, Little Grey." Callie laughed when Lexie blushed.

"Shut up, what's yours?" Mark asked as he shoved her.

"It's fuck," Callie said bluntly. Arizona rolled her eyes and showed the right answer. "Ha!"

"Should have know," Cristina said.

"What does that mean?"

"Means I used to live with you and everyone other word out of your mouth was some curse before baby Torres came along."

"Who says I'm the one saying it?"

"Callie!" Arizona half laughed, half scolded. "Pórtate bien."

"Nunca jamás." Callie grinned.

"What is happening?" Cristina asked as she covered her ears.

"Derek, go!" Teddy really wanted this all to end.

"It's yes."

"Yeah, that's my answer too," Owen agreed.

"Of course that's the question everyone gets right," Teddy muttered as she tallied up the scores. "Yang and Hunt win. Woo."

"Of course we did," Cristina scoffed. As of that were really in question.

"Let's play again!" Lexie said enthusiastically, cowering when everyone yelled no at her. They all got up and started gathering their belongings, quickly ending their evening. Sighing, Lexie started to put away her game. Maybe next time.

* * *

"Not bad, huh?" Callie ask as she put her car in park in front of Arizona's apartment building. The drive home had been quiet with Stevie asleep in the back seat and Arizona lost in her own thoughts. Callie felt like something was amiss with her blonde.

"No, not at all. We had fun."

"Good. I'm glad." Callie smiled.

"I'll see you Monday?" Arizona asked, putting her hand on the door handle.

"Wait, I'll walk you guys up."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," Callie said, opening her door and getting out of the car before Arizona could stop her. She opened the back passenger door and had Stevie unbuckled by the time Arizona got around to her side. He opened his eyes and mumbled gibberish before closing them again, making Callie laugh. "Hey, Svie. You're home. Just have to get upstairs and then you can go back to sleep in your comfy bed."

"No."

"You're so close though." Callie smiled. He was cute when he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Okay." Stevie slid forward in his seat, teetering on the edge of it as his eyes closed again. His head fell forward, bringing his body along with it. Luckily Callie was there to catch him before he fell right out of the booster seat.

"Callie, I got him," Arizona said as she watched her girlfriend maneuver her son out of the car.

"No, it's okay. I got him," Callie said as she hoisted his dead weight up. She struggled for a second, but figured it out. He had a good ten-fifteen pounds on Sofia and was considerably taller. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up again.

Feeling exhausted, Arizona didn't say anything more as she unloaded their things from the car. She followed Callie into her building and onto the elevator. She smiled as she watched her son sleeping in her arms. He seemed comfortable there. She had to agree that it was a very comfortable place to be and was even kind of jealous. She glanced up and saw that Callie was watching her closely with inscrutable eyes and immediately looked away. When the elevator dinged and the doors slid opened, Callie stepped out first, stepping aside to let Arizona lead them to her apartment to unlock the door.

"Should I just put him in his bed?" Callie asked once they were safely inside.

"Sure."

"Okay." Callie went to his room and gently kicked the door open. Arizona came in behind her and folded down the Woody and Bullseye themed comforter and sheet set she had put on early that day. Callie carefully lowered him down onto the bed and backed away to give Arizona room.

"Wow, he's really out of it," Arizona whispered as she started peeling off his clothes. "He usually will wake up for this."

"Exciting day."

"Guess so. Can you go on the top drawer over there and grab some pajamas for me, please?"

"Sure." Callie opened the drawer and poked around, grinning when she found the perfect ones. "Sofia has this exact same set," she said, holding out the Incredibles themed pajamas.

"Disney store original. I think we have them all. My mom can't stop buying them." Arizona finished redressing Stevie and tucked him under the covers. He turned on his side, letting out a whimper as he clutched onto the comforter and hugged it close.

"They sure are cute when they're sleeping," Callie whispered.

"Yeah." Arizona smiled as she swept his hair out of his face. He was in desperate need of a haircut, but she was kind of liking the shaggy look. She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on his forehead before turning on his night light. Standing up, she pointed at the door for Callie to leave and followed her out. She left the door open a crack before joining the brunette in the living room.

"I guess I'll get going," Callie said when Arizona just stood there.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry we lost the game. I mean, I think we did pretty well considering..." Callie trailed off. She felt like she was in trouble, but didn't know why.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw me first that night at the bar?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Callie frowned.

"It's not."

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit miffed."

"I just want to make sure I have all the facts and details of our story correct."

"Our story?" Callie asked with a small smile.

"Everyone has a story, Calliope. The beginning is one of the best parts. It's what hooks people in."

"Oh." Still unsure if she was somehow in trouble or not, Callie took a step forward to get closer to the blonde. "We're okay, right? I didn't freak you out with that whole kid answer thing did I?"

"We're good." Arizona smiled.

"Okay, because you seem off and you promised you'd talk to me."

"I'm just really tired," Arizona said honestly. "It was a long night last night and a long day."

"But-" Callie started, but Arizona's lips shut her up, kissing her in a way that told her they were definitely fine and she was being stupid. "I'm sorry."

"We're great, okay?" Arizona smiled reassuringly. "Our story is going to be a really good one."

"Yeah?" Callie said with a wavering smile.

Arizona nodded emphatically. "Award winning. They might even make a movie out of it. It's going to be that good. I mean, who doesn't love a really great love story?"

Callie's smile became more solid as her heart raced. Arizona just called their story a love story and it didn't freak her out, which was weird since the word girlfriend did just the day before. Since she was sure Arizona didn't mean it that way, Callie decided to let it go. "It does have to be good with a beginning like ours."

"Yeah and I can't wait to find out how it ends."

"Me either, but I'm much more excited about the middle part."

"Me too. Hopefully there aren't too many crazy plot twists. I really don't like those." Arizona made a face. She liked knowing what was going to happen at all times, but she knew life wasn't like that. Life was just a series of plot twists.

"But those are the best parts! It makes the story much more exciting. Like when we ran into each other at the hospital with two kids on our hips. Major freaking plot twist!" Callie grinned. "Seriously. You can't make that stuff up."

"Okay, yeah. That was a pretty good one." Arizona had to agree.

"I'm much more worried about the villains."

"I'll save you from them, if you promise to do the same from me."

"Absolutely. I'll be your hero any day." Callie leaned in for a soft kiss and laced the fingers on both their hands together. "And I can guarantee there will be lots and lots of climaxes," she said with a wicked grin.

Arizona just shook her head and smiled before her face became dead serious. Callie gave her a questioning look. "Do you think we'll have a happy ending?" she asked tentatively.

"You're skipping to the end again," Callie said as she raised their linked hands to her lips and kissed Arizona's fingers.

"I know, but do you?"

"Spoiler alert."

"What?"

"You know, spoiler alert. A warning to get you to stop reading or watching or listening to whatever to make sure the plot or ending doesn't get spoiled, so you can be surprised."

"I don't really like surprises."

"Okay, then feel free listen past the spoiler alert if you want. Spoiler alert..." Callie paused, grinning when Arizona rolled her eyes at her. "Yes," she said simply.

"Yeah?" Arizona grinned.

"Yes, because we deserve it and I have my trust in the creator of our story."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"A little fellow they call Fate."

"Where can I speak to this guy, because I have some very strong words for him."

"No, don't piss him off. Just trust he'll blend our two separate crappy stories together into an amazing one." Callie smiled as she reached up to smooth back Arizona's hair before kissing her forehead. "Movie worthy, remember?"

"Crossovers usually suck, but I know I'll love this one."

"Okay, you clearly have never seen The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones or Alien vs. Predator or Freddy vs. Jason."

"You just proved me right, thank you," Arizona teased.

"Hmm..." Callie narrowed her eyes. "I may have to reevaluate our entire one day relationship now."

"No," Arizona pouted, smiling when Callie leaned in to kiss her. They didn't know how long they stood wrapped in each others embraces in the middle of Arizona's living room before Callie sighed and pulled away.

"Okay, I'm really going to go now. I have to work tomorrow morning."

"See you Monday?"

"Yeah." Callie kissed Arizona again before turning to leave before she got sucked back in. Opening the door, she stopped when she heard her given name, her heart skipping a beat. Arizona always said it with so much feeling, like she was reciting a poem. Callie turned to face her, both smiling when their eyes met.

"I can't wait for our next chapter."

"Me either, but don't skip ahead. You'll miss all the good stuff."

"I'll see you on the next page then."

* * *

**AN: I would just like to say that every time the wife and I play this mofo of a game, we always end up in a fight. She never answers the questions right! It's so frustrating! Play at your own risk. Ha.**

**In other news I'm 2500 words into the next C&T chapter and 8500 deep into the next LtLA chapter. I'M FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE! Woot woot!**

**I'm obviously making up my own timeline here. Just go with it.**

**Oh and, if you haven't noticed, Webber is pretty much permanent Chief in all of my stories. Boo to those other guys.**

**I'm babbling and I'm done.**


	11. Chapter 9

**This chapter... I don't even know. Ha.**

* * *

"Dr. Torres, are you busy?" April asked nervously from the open doorway of Callie's office. "I'd like to talk to you."

"A little. Is this important?" Callie asked without looking up from her computer.

"Yes."

"Okay, have a seat," Callie sighed. She didn't have time for whatever this is. She didn't have time for anything. Her mood was sour and she hadn't seen her girlfriend in over twenty-four hours and, even worse, hadn't been able to touch her in the way she craved since Friday night. It was now Wednesday. She was sure those things were related. When she heard the door close, she waited for April to sit down and talk, but nothing happened. "I don't have all day, Kepner."

"Right. Sorry," April said as she sat down. "Um. So. You and... You..." she stuttered before clearing her throat. She could do this. She already practiced in the mirror ten times. "You and Dr. Robbins seem to be getting pretty serious."

Callie glanced at the resident for a second before refocusing her eyes on the screen. "That's really not any of your business."

"Yes. Yes it is, because Stevie is my business."

"And what exactly makes you think that?"

"Because, I've been his caregiver for over three years now, mostly over the last year. I was there when he started school. I was actually the one who picked him up after his first day of kindergarten, because Arizona got stuck in an emergency surgery and her parents had already moved. She was so upset about it. That was the only time I've ever seen her cry. She didn't know I saw it, but I did," April rambled. "I've been at every birthday party, every soccer game I could attend, and I was there every time that woman left him. I've cleaned up scraped elbows, checked for lumps when he hit his head, and soothed him to sleep a couple of times after one of his nightmares. I love that kid and I will not let some random woman off the street come in and break his heart all over again... ma'am." April swallowed hard and her eyes widened when Callie raised an eyebrow at her. If looks could kill, she would not be breathing anymore.

"April-"

"And Arizona has been my mentor for just as long," April interrupted. She wasn't done with her speech. "I look up to her. I want to be a person and surgeon just like her one day. She's the best thing to happen to this hospital. She doesn't talk about herself a lot, or ever, but I can tell she's been hurt badly in the past and she deserves the best. I like you, Dr. Torres. I really do, but I just have to make sure."

"Ap-"

"And it's not just me. There are a ton of people in this hospital who will have my back if you ever do any harm to Arizona or Stevie."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, ma'am."

"You done now?"

"Yes, ma'am." April closed her lips tightly. She was sure she was about to get reamed, judging by the look Callie was giving her. She wondered if the older doctor had the power to kick her out of the program.

"You don't have to worry about me, okay? I promise."

April nodded, still fearing for her life.

"If you're done, you can go. I have a lot to do here." Callie clenched her jaw when the resident still didn't move. "Kepner, what?"

"It's just that, we are going to need a little more."

"We?"

"I mean... I," April stuttered. "Just me."

"April!" Callie slammed her hands down on the desk, making the younger woman jump. "I'm sorry, but I seriously don't have time for this."

"The others and I need more."

"Others? What others?! No one is supposed to know about us," Callie hissed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm sorry, Dr. Torres, but you two really suck at hiding it. The way you guys look at each other goes way beyond any normal working relationship. But don't worry, we won't tell."

"I look at her just like I look at everyone else."

"No way. You're even worse than her."

"Really?" Callie frowned. She really had no idea.

"I think it's sweet."

"Well, the fact I can't keep my eyes off of her should prove something, shouldn't it?" Callie paused. "Not that I feel I need to prove anything to you."

"It does, but we-"

"Need more. I know." Callie squinted at April as she came to a decision. "Not that this is any of your business, but you can tell 'the others' that I am well aware of how amazing and special Arizona and Svie are and I don't plan on ever doing anything to lose or hurt them. I'd be an idiot to. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"Okay," April conceded. She knew she was already pushing her luck.

"How'd you get stuck coming here?"

"Unanimous vote against me."

"Ah. You do know she's going to kill you if she knew about all this, right?" Callie knew how private Arizona was.

"Yes. I'm aware."

"You're very brave. I'll give you that."

"Thank you?"

"Now get out and stop talking about us."

"Right," April said as she jumped out of her chair.

"Shut my door when you leave, please." Callie usually had an open door policy, but she didn't need any more interruptions. She already had two interns in their earlier whining about something that had absolutely nothing to do with her.

April nodded and left, shutting the door behind her as she let out a huge sigh of relief before heading for the elevator to go back to the ER. She was still alive, with her job, and all her bones intact. That had went a lot better than she had anticipated.

When April was gone, Callie had to laugh, not believing that actually just happened. As bizarre as the encounter was, Callie was happy to know Arizona had people looking out for her. Even if it was April Kepner. Sighing, she check her cell phone. No messages. She scowled at it before throwing back on her desk. Today sucked.

* * *

Arizona smiled to herself as she walked casually through the Orthopedics wing, looking around as she headed for Callie's office. She's heard that the department has been doing well under her girlfriend's command since arriving two months ago and couldn't be more proud of her. When she got to the unusually closed door, she knocked, trying to make it sound like a nice normal work related knock instead of a knock of an eager girlfriend who had found herself with a whole night all to herself. A night she was hoping she wouldn't have to spend alone.

"What?" Callie snapped through the door.

Arizona frowned at the harshness in her girlfriend's voice. "It's me."

"Oh, come in," Callie said in a considerably softer voice.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked as she entered the office.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

"Anyone besides you, pretty much." Callie got up and rounded her desk to pull Arizona into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Arizona kissed Callie softly on the lips and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it. If I do, I'll cry again."

"It sucks, huh?"

"I swear she was just the cutest chubbiest little baby yesterday who needed me all the time and now today she's in kindergarten blowing me off," Callie said as she went back to her seat.

"She didn't blow you off. She was probably just excited for something new." Arizona wasn't entirely sure what had happened that morning since she couldn't understand a single word during the phone call she got from her bawling girlfriend after she and Mark dropped Sofia off at her first day of kindergarten.

"She told me to leave."

"Were you hovering?"

"No." Maybe. "I just thought she'd... I don't know what I thought."

"She's been in daycare most of her life and did preschool for two years. I think she's got the routine down by now. Kindergarten really isn't that different."

"She called me mother, Arizona. Mother. I don't even know where she heard that. I used to say that to my own mother to tick her off."

"I'm sorry." Arizona sucked in her lips in an effort to keep herself from smiling. It wasn't funny, but Callie was being so cute.

"When she did, I got this flash forward of her as a teenager yelling, 'I hate you, mother' and slamming her bedroom door in my face." Callie said as she struggled not to cry again. "It's going too fast. I don't like it."

"If you take her door off, then she can't do that. Problem solved."

"What?"

"My dad used to take our bedroom doors off whenever I got in trouble as a teenager or if we slammed it. It took away all our privacy. It was awful. Sure taught us to watch ourselves."

"Like you ever did anything wrong," Callie laughed.

"You'd be surprised. My brother and I were quite the team. I think I spent most of my sophomore year in high school without a door."

"Oh god, high school." Callie felt herself start to panic. "I don't think I can do that."

"You got plenty of time. Don't freak out yet."

"I need to start planning now. If she's anything like I was, I am so screwed."

"I can definitely picture you as a trouble maker."

"I actually was a total science nerd, but did my fair share of partying and... and... oh god." Callie leaned forward and hit her forehead on her desk, keeping it there as she tried to steady her breathing. "I'm homeschooling her," she mumbled into the wood.

"Calliope," Arizona leaned forward and rested her hand on the back of the brunette's head, scratching her nails lightly on the back of her neck in the way she knew Callie loved, "it's just the first day of kindergarten. Let's not worry about all of that yet or you're going to miss her growing up."

"I don't want her to grow up," Callie mumbled.

"How about you talk to me and not your desk?"

"I'm sorry." Callie lifted her head and smiled at her girlfriend. "How are you so calm about all of this?"

"Stevie started on Monday. Plus, I did all of my real freaking out last year. Trust me." Arizona laughed as she recalled how her mom had to calm her down over the phone. "It was not pretty."

"I wish I was there for you." Callie sighed. Life could have been so different if she had met Arizona earlier.

"Me too, but you're here now." Arizona smiled. "So, the reason why I'm here is because Jill called me last night. She got tickets to the Seattle Symphony for Friday and wants to take Stevie."

"Your ex's wife wants to take a six year old to a boring old person concert?"

"He really loves them, actually. I talked to him this morning and he's excited about it. Karlee's going too."

"Okay?"

"Since he missed last weekend with them, he's spending the night. I was hoping, since I know it's Mark's night with Sofia, that you would like to come stay with me. We can cook dinner and have a quiet evening in alone together. Rent a movie, maybe?"

"Are you sure she's not going to bail?"

"Jill may be twelve years old, but she always follows through with what she says she's going to do." Arizona had hoped that would have rubbed off on Karlee by now, but nope.

"That sounds amazing and I really, really want too, but I can't. Mark, Lexie, and I are taking Sof to her favorite restaurant on Friday night to celebrate her starting school. It's the only night we all have off."

"Oh, okay." Arizona tried not to show her disappointment, but was sure she wasn't successful. "I'll just have an Arizona night to myself. It's been awhile."

"You can always come with us?"

"No, I don't want to intrude on your family dinner."

"You wouldn't be intruding. I promise."

"No, it's okay." Arizona didn't feel comfortable with that quite yet.

"Arizona, really. Sof would love it if you came. More people to pay attention to her." Callie was surprised at how much she wanted Arizona to go.

"How about you just come over after dinner?"

"I can do that. Say about seven? Maybe eight?"

"Okay, it's a date," Arizona said with a grin, standing up.

"I have to work Saturday morning too, so don't keep me up too late."

"I'll do my best." Arizona smiled. "I have to get back to work."

"Yeah, me too." Callie scrunched her nose. "I'm leaving early today to pick Sofia up from school and won't be back. I probably won't see you again until tomorrow."

"Dang. Okay." Arizona sighed before leaning over the desk to give Callie a kiss goodbye. "Tell Sof hi for me."

"Will do." Callie couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched Arizona open the door. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really pretty today."

Arizona grinned. "Thanks." She waved and then she was gone all too soon. Sighing, Callie checked the time on her computer. She still had a couple of hours left before she could leave and about five hours worth of work to jam into it. Joy.

* * *

"Arizona?" Callie called into her girlfriend's dark apartment. Earlier, Callie had received a text telling her that the door was unlocked and to let herself in when she got there. It was finally Friday night and it had been a long, busy week. She was dying to see Arizona for more than twenty minutes. Since their schedules and breaks weren't synching up at work, they kept missing each other. Setting her bags on the couch, Callie slipped out of her jacket and threw it on top of the pile. "Arizona!"

"Bedroom!"

Grinning, Callie hurried down the hall and pushed the door open to find the bedroom dark and empty. She looked around confused and noticed a faint glow coming from underneath the closed bathroom door. "Arizona?" she said as she knocked on it.

"Come in."

When she opened the door, Callie was struck speechless. The first thing she noticed was the enticing scent of warm vanilla that had hit her in the face. Then there were the flickering candles lining the counter, window sill, and even a path on the floor that led to the large and deep jetted tub Callie had envied since the first time she saw it. All she had at home was the pathetically small tub they had to remodel Cristina's old bathroom to fit in for Sofia. Callie's eyes followed the line of candles to see that the tub was filled and had a gorgeous blonde head sticking out of the middle of a mountain made out of bubbles.

"Happy one week," Arizona said with a small smile. "I figured since you love baths, candles, and me naked. You'd really love me naked in a bath surrounded by candles. I even added extra bubbles just for you."

"You figured right," Callie said as a grin formed on her face.

"You just going to stand there?" Arizona laughed when Callie just shook her head, but didn't move. "You want to join me?"

Callie nodded eagerly and hastily removed her clothes. Pulling her hair up into a bun, she carefully stepped over the edge with one leg. She felt Arizona's hand on her thigh and looked down to see her smiling up at her, the flickering candles making her eyes shine even more than they usually do. Smiling back, she used the wall to steady herself before lowering her body into the hot water, turning away from Arizona so she could lean back against her.

"Oh god, you feel so good," Callie moaned as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on Arizona's shoulder, relaxing into her arms. It's been an entire week since she's felt that skin against hers, but it's felt like a year.

"You feel better," Arizona whispered in Callie's ear before kissing her just below it, smiling when she felt her shudder in her arms. She slid her hands slowly over the brunette's stomach and sides, the soapy water making her skin feel extra slick and tantalizing. Arizona didn't know how she went for years without feeling another woman like this. Truthfully, she's never felt another woman like this. Everything about Callie just felt different. With her ex, she thought everything was good at first, but with Callie, it was all great. Arizona hated how her mind constantly compared Callie to Karlee, especially since there was really no comparison. But, she couldn't help it. The feelings she already felt for the woman in her arms were so strong and intensely deep, they were almost suffocating her. She took a few steadying breaths to try and get herself under control.

"What are you thinking about," Callie asked softly after a few minutes. "You're quiet."

"You."

"What about me?"

Arizona sighed as she pressed her lips into Callie's shoulder, gently sucking at the flesh before answering. "How you make me feel."

"Good things, I hope." Callie smiled and hugged Arizona's arms as they wrapped around her stomach.

"So many good things."

"Like what?" Callie needed Arizona to keep talking or she was going to fall asleep.

"How good your skin feels against mine," Arizona said as she rubbed their legs together.

"Mmm, yeah," Callie agreed. "What else?"

"How when I sink my teeth into that skin, you give either the cutest little whimper or you growl like a tiger."

"Oh?" So not where Callie thought this was going. She leaned her head further to the right as the other woman continued to kiss and nibble the sensitive areas of her neck, exposing as much skin as possible for her to do more of it. She whimpered when Arizona gently bit into the crook of her neck, making her body start to buzz. Really, really not where she thought this was going, but she wasn't complaining.

"Mmhmm." Arizona freed her arms from Callie's grasp and started rubbing her hands over her shoulders and down her arms, her nails grazing the spots she knew drove Callie crazy. "I was thinking that, in my life, I've never experienced anything like you." Arizona slid one hand down Callie's stomach and over her thigh, stopping to caress her strong muscle before moving to finger the neatly trimmed hair between her legs. She smirked when Callie's legs spread wider automatically. She wrapped her own legs over the brunette's thighs to give them more room to open wider. Her tub was pretty big, but not as big as the one at the hotel. "I love how you are so willing to give yourself to me whenever I want and in any way I want."

"Anything for you." Callie tried to lift her hips to get the other woman's fingers to go lower, but she was pinned down by her legs. She couldn't figure out how and she growled in frustration. "Arizona, plea-"

"You want to know what else I love?" Arizona interrupted as her other hand moved up to cup Callie's breast. She didn't wait for an answer before gently flicking her erect nipple rapidly with her forefinger. "How your nipples always beg me to kiss and play with them," she said as she pinched gently. Callie moaned and arched her back into her touch, sticking her chest out in a silent plea for more. Both of Callie's hands grasped firmly on the sides of the tub and her toes pressed against the built in handles to keep both of them from slipping. She moaned softly as Arizona nibbled her ear while taking her time to caress and massage each of her now heaving breasts, finding that the soapy water made it even more enjoyable for both of them than usual.

"What else?" Callie asked. She knew there had to be more. She needed there to be more. She blew the bubbles that had ended up in her face away from her as she waited for whatever Arizona was going to do with her.

"Hmm..." Arizona pretended to think as she lowered the hand still playing with her hair further south, spreading Callie open with her fingers. She could feel the other woman pushing back against her and hear her breaths becoming more ragged as she lightly teased her opening. "I love the way your mouth falls open and you release that little gasp when I first enter you." Callie inhaled sharply as Arizona slid a finger inside of her. "It's as if you're always so surprised at how good I feel when I'm filling you."

"You feel amazing. You always feel amazing," Callie groaned as Arizona pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Again she tried to move her hips, but she was locked in place. She was surprised at how wet she felt, since she found trying to do anything in water usually made her oddly dry or at least not wet in a good way.

"I love the way you growl in my ear when I scrape my nails down your back when you're deep inside me." Arizona added another finger and pushed in deeper, making Callie shudder and moan appreciatively. "But, we're not talking about me here," she said as she started placing open mouthed kisses wherever she could reach, listening to the music of her girlfriend moaning as she picked up her pace.

"I need more," Callie said in a begging whisper.

"I love how you look spread out before me as you offer yourself up, allowing me to kiss, lick, suck, and tease every last inch of you."

Callie licked her lips when Arizona removed her fingers from her and started to use them to flit over her clit in small gentle strokes. It was a different feeling and she found she loved it. "Keep doing that."

Careful not to leave any marks, Arizona sucked on Callie's neck for a bit as she did what she was told before lifting her head and resting her chin on Callie's shoulder. "You have this one specific moan that only comes out when I pull your hair that drives me absolutely insane," Arizona said as she reached her free hand up to tug on Callie's hair roughly, making her moan deeply. "Yup, there it is. You really like that, don't you?"

Callie could only nod. Whatever Arizona was doing with her fingers was making her crazy and the fact she could barely move was making her even crazier. Arizona was completely wrapped around her from behind now. "Arizona, please," Callie finally whimpered.

"But, I'm not finished telling you what I love."

"Then hurry."

"I love the way you smell when you're aroused combined with your perfume. And the way I taste on your lips after you've blown my mind mixed with the tiniest hint of that strawberry lip gloss you always seem to be wearing still hanging on, though that part might only be my imagination." Arizona could hear that Callie was starting to get desperate, but kept her fingers doing the same thing. One hand between her legs, the other in her hair. "I really love the sound of your voice as you moan my name in the heat of things like you just can't help yourself. And the way you bite your lip just before you're about to come and how every time you do come, it's such a novelty. It's never the same way twice."

"Make me come now," Callie groaned. She was completely at Arizona's mercy and they both knew it.

"Do you know what my absolute favorite thing is?" Arizona asked as she spend up her fingers movements, Callie moaning loudly in relief. Maintaining the feather light pressure of her fingers, Arizona did what she knew she needed to do.

"What?" Callie breathed, biting her bottom lip as Arizona brought her closer and closer.

"The utter beauty of your face as you completely come undone because of me," she whispered, closing her eyes and moaning in Callie's ear as she pictured it. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Arizona," Callie gasped before moaning as the other woman coaxed her over the edge. She came with sharp ragged breaths, her body vibrating with intense gratification, Arizona murmuring encouragements in her ear as her orgasm washed over her in gentle rolling waves. She's never felt anything like it before. It was subtle, but still powerful and just as satisfying as all the other times the blonde has touched her. Arizona's hands started to caress her sides and her lips softly kissed across her shoulder, slowly bringing her back down and making her purr. Callie smiled lazily as she melted into her girlfriends body. She couldn't move. She didn't want to. Arizona wrapped her arms around her again and they sat together, just enjoying, as the water cooled.

"Absolutely beautiful," Arizona whispered after a long silence, pressing her lips to Callie's jaw, laughing when she jumped in her arms in surprise. "Did you fall asleep on me?"

"No..." Callie said uncertainly.

"We should probably get out. I'm wrinkly and cold."

"Okay," Callie sighed as she put her hands on the edges of the tub. She gingerly stood up, her legs a bit unsteady, and climbed out. She grabbed one of the two towels Arizona had left out on the toilet and wrapped it around her body before picking up the second. Turning, she held it open for Arizona, wrapping it around her when she stood before placing a kiss on her forehead. Very much like she did with Sofia after her baths.

"What do you want to do now?" Arizona asked once they were sufficiently dried off.

"You."

"How did I know that's what you were going to say?"

"Because you know me well."

"I like to think so."

Callie just smiled as she looked into Arizona's eyes before taking her hand and dragging her into the bedroom. She immediately dropped her own towel to the floor, smirking when Arizona licked her lips at the sight of her before reaching out and tugging the blonde's towel off. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's lower back, pulling her closer, their bodies and lips colliding. They both moaned into each other at the feeling that will never get old. Kissing slowly and passionately, their tongues lightly teased as their hands wandered, giving their desire for each other a chance to gradually build up even higher than it already was.

Breaking their kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other eyes as their heavy breaths washed over their faces. They seemed to be at a standstill. Arizona was the first to move, using her body to push the other woman backwards towards the bed. Before Callie knew what was happening she was on her back, scooting herself up to the middle, Arizona laying on top her, kissing her breathless.

"Wait, wait, wait," Callie panted, pushing Arizona off her.

"What?" Arizona couldn't hide her impatience.

"I want you up here," Callie said as she patted the top of her shoulders.

"Huh?" Arizona frowned. She didn't get it at first, her eyes widening when she finally got what Callie meant. "Oh, uh... I... uh..." she stammered through her giddy excitement before rolling her eyes at herself. Smooth, Arizona. She cleared her throat. "I've never done that before."

"First time for everything," Callie said with a smirk. When Arizona didn't move, she smiled. "You can trust me. I know you're not shy."

"I don't know..." Arizona said unconvincingly. Truthfully she was up for anything in the bedroom and was willing to try anything once, maybe even twice or thrice just to make sure. Having found someone else who was just as willing was still new to her.

"You're going to love it."

"Okay." Arizona wasn't about to say no for real. She sat up in a kneeling position and looked down at Callie, whose face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "How do you want me?"

"Straddle my head." Callie reached out to run her fingers over the soft flesh of Arizona's leg, hooking her hand behind her thigh to pull her closer quicker. She was taking way too long.

"Which way do you want me to face?" Arizona was sure she never asked a more stupid question before in her entire life. She loved that she could even ask the brunette stupid questions without being laughed at.

"That way." Callie pointed above her head toward the headboard before fluffing up her pillow. She was so ready. She grinned up at Arizona as she moved to kneel over her face. Now there was a view she could appreciate. Arizona sat back slightly on Callie's chest, finding that having breasts pressed against her ass was strangely erotic. "Come on," Callie said as she pulled on Arizona's thighs, frowning when she was met with resistance.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I think we both know that I'm not fragile. You haven't broken me yet."

"That is true." Arizona sat up and hovered herself over Callie's mouth. She must had been taking too long, because fingers were suddenly digging into her ass and roughly pulling her down before she could do it herself. Callie used her tongue to spread the other woman apart, trailing it slowly through her entire length once, before sucking hard on her clit. "Eek," Arizona squeaked as she fell forward, not at all expecting that. She caught herself on the headboard with her hands and held onto the top of it to brace herself as Callie continued to assault her clit in an overly excited manner. It was too much too fast. Arizona lifted herself, hoping the other woman got the hint and she did. Arizona adjusted, still unsure of what she was supposed to do.

The both moaned as Callie slowly licked her again, her eager tongue exploring wherever it could reach. Using her fingers to spread the blonde open more, Callie pushed her tongue into her opening, finding that she was able to go deeper than she's even been at that angle. Something both women spent a considerable amount of time taking great pleasure in.

As Callie thrust her tongue into her with a surprising amount of dexterity and stamina, Arizona could hear how wet she was getting and a unwelcome imagine of the brunette drowning popped into her head out of nowhere. Looking down, Arizona saw that Callie was staring up at her as she started to suck gently on her outer lips.

"You okay down there?" Arizona asked, still worried she was going to smother her, which was making it hard for her to fully enjoy herself. She suddenly found this all kind of awkward. Callie pulled away from her with a loud smacking sound.

"I'm fine. I'd be even better if you'd actually fuck yourself on my face properly. You're making me do all the work. Help me out. Yeah?"

Arizona swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, okay." Gripping tighter onto the headboard as she tried to keep herself from falling forward, Arizona started to undulate her hips in slow rocking motions as she slid herself over Callie's tongue and chin like she was riding one of those mechanical bulls. She felt nails dig into her ass again and a hand reached up to cup one of her breasts, fingers roughly pinching her nipple. She gasped at the suddenness of it, throwing her head back and growling when she felt that pleasurable pain shoot through her again. Holy shit, this was good. "More, I need more."

Callie squeezed her breast again, flicking her nipple as she moaned into her, making Arizona lose what little control she had left over herself and her actions. She reached down with one hand and tangled her fingers in Callie's hair as she picked up her pace, her hips moving in an uncontrolled frenzy as she did what she was told by using Callie's face to fuck herself. And with that it took Arizona a whole second to realize that she was the one who had the control here and another two seconds to decide that this was definitely her new favorite position.

She didn't know when or how, but Arizona somehow found herself with two fistfuls of hair. She pulled hard, eliciting a low, rumbling, drawn out moan from Callie, just like she knew it would. It was like flipping a switch. She did it again, Callie moaned again, the sensations making Arizona's entire body quiver. Her rocking motions escalated and she could feel the delicious tension starting to rapidly build. She bit down on her bottom lip to try and stop the overflow of obscenities that were spilling out of her mouth through her ragged breaths. They seemed to be the only words she knew in that moment. Arizona was having a hard time getting a grip on herself. She was a Hopkins educated surgeon with a young child, for fucks sake. But that meant absolutely nothing when lost in a haze of unadulterated lust at the hands of a hot as hell woman.

Biting down harder on her lip to try and stop her moans from growing louder, Arizona felt no pain, only pleasure. She did it out of habit, quickly realizing that they were alone in her apartment and it was only Callie. Releasing her loud, guttural moans, Arizona reached a hand up to steady herself on the headboard again as she start to bounce on the other woman's face, moaning even louder from the unique pleasure that gave her. She was so far gone, the small, sharp gasps for air coming from below her didn't register in Arizona's mind. Callie was right, she loved this. She really freaking loved it.

Callie firmly grabbed Arizona's hips with the strength off a woman who can break bones, stilling her to try in an attempt to gain some control back. But she seemed just as out of control of her actions as Arizona. Licking, sucking, nibbling, and swallowing whatever she could get from her position, she devoured every inch of Arizona like it was the last time she'd ever taste her. Like she needed her to keep on living. In that moment, she kind of did. She used her hands still gripping the blonde's hips to coax her into moving again. Spreading her legs wider, Arizona picked up where she left off, grinding her full weight in tight circles against Callie's voracious mouth. Neither woman knew for sure who was working harder at that point.

"You feel really good. Really, really good," Arizona breathed as she brushed away the hair that was sticking to her face, finally finding some words. They seemed to encourage Callie, so she found some more. "Do you like it when I fuck myself on you like this?" She heard something that resembled a strangled whimper come from below her. "I know you do." Grinning, Arizona pulled Callie's hair again and was rewarded with that oh so delicious vibrating sensation. "You're amazing," she said as she picked up her pace again. "So, so amazing." Callie made a unrecognizable muffled noise in response.

It wasn't too long until Arizona wasn't able to hold herself up anymore. She let herself fall forward, her hands catching her weight on the bed. Two fingers pushed into her so roughly and suddenly, she grunted and bucked forward, banging the top of her head into the headboard.

"God, Callie!" Arizona hissed. Without needing to say anything more, they both shimmied down lower on the bed as one to give her more room, Callie's mouth and fingers never stopping. Arizona was on her hands and knees with her breasts bouncing almost painfully below her as she was being finger fucked from behind with Callie's head still between her legs. She was having issues determining which was was up. Gathering her bearings and breathing faster than when she ran her marathon, Arizona started grinding her clit on Callie's face again. Taking full advantage of their position, she pushed back to meet each of Callie's thrusts.

"Make me come. Make me come. Please make me come," Arizona growled. Dropping her head, she lowered herself onto her elbows and forearms, her hands fisting the sheets in front of her, and readjusted her legs. Her knees kept sliding from the force of both their movements. Callie never faltered. "Ooo fuck... please," Arizona whimpered, pushing herself down harder against Callie's sucking lips as her fingers drove into her, hitting her in exactly the right way. Arizona had no idea if she was hurting her girlfriend and felt no remorse. She felt greedy. Needy. Ferocious. She couldn't remember a time in her life where she's ever been this wet or this turned on or this desperate for anything. She just really wanted to come so fucking bad.

And when she did, she surprised both of them at how loud she cried out before her voice caught in her throat, silencing her, almost choking her. Every muscle in her body locked up before she began to shudder uncontrollably. Without cease, Callie lapped at her, milking her for all she was worth, prolonging her pleasure for as long as possible. Smashing her face into the pillow in front of her, Arizona found her voice, moaning continuously as seismic waves of pleasure violently shook her body.

And then, just like that, it was all over and they both froze.

It was Callie who moved first, removing her fingers and squeezing the blonde's thighs to get her to move. Mouth agape as if in shock, Arizona rolled off Callie and collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the bed, desperately trying to catch her breath and her grip, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. It had come and gone so fast. An orgasm so powerful, she forgot what breathing even was. It was hot and dirty and intense and really fucking incredible.

"I am so sorry," Arizona whispered hoarsely, breaking out of her trance when she realized Callie was next to her taking in large gulps of air. "I... That was... fuck," she breathed. She had no idea what else to say.

"No, no... that was... that was good. That was really freaking good," Callie panted as she swiped at her hair that was sticking to her skin from the mixture of sweat and what had poured out of Arizona and dripped down her face, neck, and chest. The blonde had practically slathered her from forehead to chin. "You were... just..." She licked her tingling lips and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, a lopsided smile gracing her face. Her neck hurt, her jaw hurt, her face felt like it had been rubbed raw, her wrist and forearm ached, but it was all beyond worth it. "So, so good."

Even though she knew Callie couldn't see her, Arizona nodded assent and closed her eyes, unable to come up with words to describe just how good that was. God, she really loved sex with Callie. She was sensual, passionate, bold, not afraid to push boundaries, eager to please, and treated her equally inside the bedroom (and out). Arizona could hardly keep up with her sometimes, not that she was complaining. Nor would she ever complain about the variety or quantity either. Over the past couple of months, Callie had redefined sex for her and she was addicted to the way she was able to take over all of her senses simultaneously, taking her to all kinds of new heights. Heights that only she only trusted one person to take her to.

"Arizona." Callie said, breaking the blonde out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" Keeping her eyes closed, Arizona turned her head towards Callie's voice.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was just thinking."

"I know. You've got your deep in thought face on."

"I love that you know that face."

Callie smiled. "I know a lot of your faces."

"Maybe."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You."

"Again?"

"Pretty much always now." Arizona opened her eyes, smiling as Callie laced their fingers together.

"Kiss me," Callie demanded, her eyes begging. She needed to feel those lips on her own.

Arizona smiled wider and turned on her side, their lips meeting with a surprisingly soft tenderness. Like Arizona didn't just use Callie as her own personal human sex toy to fuck herself with. Like Callie didn't just raven her like a starved animal. Like they didn't both just surrender themselves completely to a kind of pure unbridled lust they've never experienced before. They ended their kiss, both bursting out in a fit of giggles, because there wasn't anything else to do.

"Wow," Arizona said when their laughter subsided.

"Yeah." Callie grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"God, you really smell like vagina," Arizona said as she pulled away.

"Way to kill the mood." Callie laughed again. And people say she had no filter.

"Sorry." Arizona gave Callie a small adorable sheepish grin. "My brain is still kind of mushy."

"I told you would like that," Callie said, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"How'd you know I liked it?" Arizona laughed loudly when Callie just raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, you were right. Happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy." Callie leaned in to kiss her again, sighing as their lips seem to melt together. "Very happy."

"Me too." Arizona smiled.

"Want to know a secret?" Callie whispered.

"What?" Arizona whispered back.

"I've never done that before either. I've really been wanting to."

Arizona blinked in surprise. "Well, you did good."

"I think we can do even better."

"I highly doubt it, but I don't mind if you want to keep practicing anyway."

"I definitely want." Callie sighed and smiled. "You were so hot. I mean, you are all the time, but that's the hottest you've ever been. I liked seeing you like that."

"Really?" Arizona blushed.

"Oh yeah." Callie bit her lip as she nodded. "We'll definitely be doing that again soon."

"Fine by me," Arizona said before sitting up to grab the quilt from the foot of the bed, groaning as her body protested against her. Pulling the blanket over them, she turned onto her other side, smiling when Callie wrapped herself around her from behind. They were both asleep within minutes before any more words could be exchange or any more coherent thoughts could enter their minds.

* * *

Arizona woke up with a start. Opening one eye, she saw that it was ten o'clock. They'd only been sleeping for about an hour. Her stomach growled loudly and she groaned, realizing she never ate dinner. No wonder why she was awake. The last thing she wanted to do was leave the security of Callie's arms to go make food though.

"What, babe?" Callie asked quietly, her voice filled with sleep.

"Nothing." Arizona smiled along with her heart. Callie called her babe. She was Callie's babe. She'd be Callie's anything if she wanted.

"Go back to sleep then," Callie murmured as she squeezed the blonde tighter in her arms, burrowing her face into her hair. Arizona's stomach growled again, but that time Callie heard it, making her chuckle softly. "Hungry?"

"I may have forgot to have dinner."

"I brought you something from the restaurant." Distracted by her naked girlfriend, Callie had forgotten all about it.

"You did?"

"Yeah, it's..." Callie retraced her steps in her head. "I think it's on your couch. Should still be fine."

"What is it?" Arizona silently cursed her stomach when it growled again.

"A chicken pesto sandwich with no tomatoes, since I always see you pick them out of everything," Callie said as she released Arizona and slowly sat up, trying not to groan as she stretched out her upper body. Damn, that was some good sex.

"Where you going?"

"To get you your food."

"You don't have to."

"I know." Callie pecked Arizona's lips before slipping out from underneath the warm quilt. She picked up one of the discarded towels and wrapped it around her body before making a pit stop in the bathroom and then leaving the bedroom. When she came back, Arizona was propped up against the headboard with her jar in her hands. "You picking another one?"

"I actually would like you to pick it."

"Are you sure?" Callie said, trying to tone down the huge grin that spread across her face.

"Very sure." Arizona held it out, exchanging it for the styrofoam container Callie handed her.

Callie sat on the bed next to the blonde, rotating the cool jar in her hands as she tried to figure out what this meant. It had to be pretty significant, whatever it was.

"It's not going to explode if you open it," Arizona said before taking a giant bite of her sandwich and moaning. "Oh my god, this is good."

"Are there any special rules I need to know?" Callie asked as she slowly unscrewed the lid. She didn't want to mess this up.

"Don't look inside and just pull out the first one you touch." Arizona put down her food on her nightstand and watched closely as Callie set the lid between them. She wasn't sure how she was going to feel about seeing someone else's hand inside her jar. As Callie stuck her fingers in, all she felt was the same happiness she had been feeling since meeting the brunette. She watched Callie's face as she read, getting confused when she noticed a slight tick in her brow.

"I'm sorry if this sounds disrespectful, but I'm starting to think your brother was kind of a sex addict." Callie handed the paper to Arizona, frowning when the blonde lit up at what it said.

"Okay, one: we were teenagers and two: this one is mine," Arizona quickly defended.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Arizona said with a small smirk.

"Maybe you should make a new jar with goals you want to accomplish now that you're a grown up with a child."

"No can do. Have to finish off these first. Then I can." The jar wasn't meant to last into her thirties.

"That in the rules?"

"Yup."

"Can I read these rules?"

"We lost the paper awhile ago. They're all in my head."

"Of course they are." Callie had to smile at the look on Arizona's face. "You seem way too excited about this one."

"I am. I completely forgot about it. It started off as just wanting to visit every state, but I thought I'd take it up a notch. Look, you can see where I erased it." She held it up for Callie to see, but she didn't seem to care.

"Having sex in every state is not taking it up a notch. It's taking it to a crazy level."

"No, it's the best idea ever," Arizona said with a grin Callie couldn't say no to.

"Guess I'll have to help you out with this one too." Callie sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually going to agree to this.

"I was really hoping you would say that." Arizona bounced excitedly on the bed as she read the paper again. Her teenage self was a genius.

"Not sure when though."

"There's no time limit." Arizona got up to tape the new addition to her mirror. She was starting to build quite the collection.

"That could take us years and years with our schedules."

"So?"

"So..." Callie grinned. Did Arizona just kind of say they'd be together for years and years again? "So, there is no way in hell I'm going to Alaska."

"Lucky for you, I can already check that state off the list."

"When were you in Alaska?"

"Karlee's brother was stationed in the Coast Guard in Kodiak. We visited him once before Stevie was even thought of."

"Ah. The pilot brother."

"Yup." Arizona jumped on the bed next to Callie and laid on her stomach as she kicked her feet in excitement.

"Where else?"

"North Carolina, Georgia, New York, Maryland, and Washington... obviously."

"Jeez, you get around."

"I do not!" Arizona laughed. "What about you?"

"Besides Washington? Florida and New York."

"I don't have that many more than you."

"We could drive to Oregon right now." Callie sucked in her lips tightly. That just fell out of her mouth.

"And what?" Arizona's legs froze. "Get a hotel? It's ten o'clock at night. You have to work early in the morning."

"We can get to the border in an hour and a half with no traffic and if we push the speed limit a little, do it in the car, and come back."

"Callie!" Arizona's jaw dropped. "You're not serious."

"I kind of am." Callie's eyes widened. Was she?

"Uh..." Arizona was having trouble closing her mouth. This was insane.

"Or we can wait until we have another night off together."

"No, let's go."

"Really?" Callie really didn't think Arizona would agree.

"Yeah."

Callie shifted her eyes around the room, her smile growing the more she thought about it. She wanted to. She really did, but... "We can't."

"I know," Arizona sighed. Boo. "It was a good idea, though."

"How about we plan a long weekend trip soon?"

Arizona looked up at Callie and started kicking her feet again. She liked that idea better. "To where?"

"California. We can go wine tasting or something and hit up Nevada too. Go to Tahoe."

"That sounds amazing." Arizona grinned. She couldn't remember the last time she had a really vacation.

"Let's do it then."

"Okay, I'm in."

"Just tell me a weekend and I'll take care of the details."

"I'll let you know." Getting up on her hands and knees, Arizona crawled up the bed right into Callie's lap. "Thank you for dinner," she said before kissing the other woman softly. She still faintly smelled of their earlier activities. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"You're welcome." Callie held up the jar "Thank you for letting me do this. I know how much it means to you and that means a lot to me."

"I hope you know how important you are to me," Arizona said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Yeah." Especially now. Callie smiled against her lips before pulling back. Looking into her girlfriend's sparkling blue eyes, Callie sighed. Arizona really was amazing in every sense of the word and was constantly blowing her away ever since the second she saw her. Arizona raised an eyebrow in question at the intense stare the other woman was giving her, but only got a small smile in return before Callie leaned in to kiss her forehead. Arizona reached her hand up and started to twist her fingers around a lock of Callie's hair as she thought about what to say.

"You know when you made me promise to talk to you?" she asked as she moved her hand to rest on Callie's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"It goes both ways."

"I know."

"Then talk to me. What were you thinking?"

"It's not bad. I was honestly just thinking about how amazing you are."

"Oh." Arizona grinned.

"Yeah." Callie smiled back. This is what they had been lacking without realizing it. The time and opportunity for late night pillow talk after sharing themselves with each other in the most intimate of ways. It was new to her and she was loving it. She was feeling closer to Arizona more than ever.

"I think you're pretty amazing too." The wide open-hearted grin that Callie gave her took Arizona's breath away. She may have even swooned.

"We should probably go back to sleep," Callie sighed. Arizona was also making her feel a whole array of emotions that she didn't know how to deal with yet.

"Yeah," Arizona agreed before rolling off Callie and reaching over her side of the bed to turn off the light. Turning back to invade Callie's side again, she curled herself into the side of her body, sighing at how wonderful she felt.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful," Callie whispered as she hugged the woman in her arms, smiling when she felt Arizona's lips curl upwards against her skin and cuddle into her even more.

"This was a very good night," Arizona whispered so quietly, Callie wondered if she even knew she said it out loud.

"It was."

"California here I come. Right back where I started from," Arizona sang randomly, making Callie laugh.

"I thought you've never been."

"I was born there. I didn't have sex there though."

Callie rolled her eyes at that. "This is still ridiculous."

"Calliope make me come in the state I started from," Arizona sang in the same tune, smiling when the entire bed shook from Callie's laughter.

"Arizona!"

"I have to come there too."

"Stop."

"Sorry." Arizona laughed into Callie's chest before starting to sing again. "Open up that Golden Gate! California, here I come!"

"Are you done now?"

"Yup."

"Sleep," Callie demanded before closing her eyes again.

"Yes, ma'am." Arizona started laughing when Callie started humming the song she had been singing.

"Damn it. Now it's stuck in my head."

"You're welcome."

"You're lucky this is your bed or I'd kick you out."

"I love having you here." Arizona lifted her head. "This is the first time you've been in my bed, isn't it?" They usually went to Callie's after their dates.

"Yes and I'd really love to sleep in it sometime."

"I'm sorry." Arizona leaned in for a kiss. "I'm really shutting up now. Good night."

At the risk of Arizona not actually shutting up, Callie just hugged her in response. They settled against each other again, both sighing as they closed their eyes.

"Our kids are never ever seeing our movie," Arizona said sleepily after a few minutes, making them both laugh softly before finally drifting off to sleep with small smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took a bit. This chapter was just an outline, so I actually had to write it out. And my writing lately has been... meh. I also didn't want to take the time to write it until the next LtLA chapter was finished, which it is now finally. Hooray! It's now in the hands of its beta. The next couple of chapters for this story won't take so long, because they're already done. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this.  
**

* * *

"You paged me, Dr. Torres?" Arizona asked as she entered Callie's office through the open door.

"I did," Callie confirmed without taking her eyes off a spread sheet full of numbers she's been trying to decipher for the last twenty minutes. She squinted at it, hoping something would change. Like maybe it would translate to normal people language on its own. It didn't.

"For business or pleasure?"

Looking up, Callie rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her face when she saw the grin her girlfriend was wearing. Without answering Callie opened her top drawer and pulled out a large envelope before holding it out to the other woman. "Happy birthday."

"It's not my birthday," Arizona said, annoyed, as she sat down in her usual chair.

"It's almost your birthday and I got you a present."

"Callie, we talked about this." Arizona eyed the large manila envelope Callie was waving at her. She didn't want presents and she didn't want her girlfriend making a big deal out of it. Callie was very aware of both those things.

"I know, but I wanted to get you this. It's to go with our trip." Callie grinned. They were leaving after work the next day for their mini vacation and she couldn't be more excited. Callie grinned triumphantly when the blonde took the envelope, albeit reluctantly and with a heavy sigh.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Callie chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched Arizona slowly tear off the top.

"Oh, wow..." Arizona said in awe as she slipped the single piece of paper out. It was a picture of a deep blue lake framed by pine trees and tall majestic snow capped mountains. It looked like it was taken from a vantage point high above the lake and the trees and mountains seemed to go on forever. It was beautiful.

"I'm taking you to this exact spot on your actual birthday," Callie said as she tapped the top of the picture with her pen. "We're going to spend tomorrow night and the day of on the California side doing whatever you want. That night I'm taking you to dinner at an amazing restaurant and then we're going to freeze our butts off as we watch the sunset over these mountains while I hold you in my arms. Then I'm going to take you back to this little cabin I found on the Nevada side where we'll warm up in front of a fire with a bottle of wine and then I'm going to show you how happy I am that you were born for the next three nights. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like the best birthday present anyone has ever given me," Arizona said truthfully as she looked at the picture again. It really was breathtaking and she doubted the picture did the real thing any justice.

"Okay, good." Callie smiled. "I'm only telling you this now, because I checked the weather and it's supposed to snow. I wanted to make sure you knew what to pack."

Arizona hugged the picture to her chest as she stood up. Leaning over the desk, she placed a soft kiss on Callie's lips, pulling away with a wide grin before sitting back down. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Callie grinned back. She'd do anything to make her girlfriend smile like that. "Have I told you how excited I am today yet?" When school started two months earlier, Arizona had been dead set on establishing a set routine for the kids and themselves and keeping to it. Consistency was her new favorite word. Of course Callie agreed, but she didn't get to see Arizona outside of work as much as she would have liked. They got a date night every Friday all to themselves, an entire weekend together every other week, and they spent the opposite Sundays with the kids, just the four of them, usually at their favorite park or at one of their apartments. They still saw each other at work almost daily, but due to Callie's increasingly demanding schedule and the fact that the whole break thing fell apart completely, their clandestine on-call room trysts had slowed down significantly. Basically, summer vacation was over for everyone and they were suddenly thrown head first into the world of a real adult relationship, balancing flourishing careers, kids, school, and each other. It wasn't easy, but they loved every second of it. They both really needed this vacation though.

"I don't think so and I am too."

"Heard anything about that position yet?" Callie asked, even though she knew she'd get in trouble.

"What did I say? I'll tell you if I hear anything."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Callie sighed. Arizona had finished her application package over a month ago and hasn't heard a word. She's been on edge about it ever since and Callie wasn't supposed to ask about it. "We still on for tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Stevie is so excited."

"So is Sof."

"I just wish there was some law against having Halloween on a school night."

"It's one night a year."

"I know, but still." Arizona huffed. "I can't believe I talked you into matching costumes."

"You, Svie, and Sofia ganged up on me. What was I supposed to say?"

"It's going to be cute," Arizona said as she stood up again, still hugging her picture. "I'll see you at your place at five?"

"Okay." Callie smiled when Arizona leaned down to kiss her. "Bye."

"Bye." Arizona grinned as she left. She was looking forward to that night and their weekend. It was going to be good. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Arizona and Stevie said in unison when Callie answered her door.

"Oh my god." Callie laughed as she ushered them in. "You two are so cute."

"Bam bam!" Stevie said with a grin as he swung his foam club over his head.

"Svie!" Sofia yelled when she heard his voice, running to the door. "Arizona!"

"Hey, Sof!" Arizona smiled. "You look very cute."

"Thank you!" Sofia responded as she grabbed Stevie's hand and dragged him to her bedroom to complete the secret mission her mom told her to do. When they were gone, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand in a similar manner and dragged her into her body, kissing her deeply.

"You make a very hot Betty Rubble," Callie said before kissing her again with avidity. She missed those lips every second they weren't on hers.

"Were there any doubts?"

"None whatsoever. Blue is definitely your color." The body hugging light blue halter dress Arizona was wearing showed off her legs and matched her eyes and was both kid and girlfriend friendly.

"And you look super hot all in white," Arizona said as she used her forefinger to trace the asymmetrical neckline of Callie's dress. It cut across her chest diagonally and left one shoulder completely bare. Genius.

"So you like?" Callie stepped back and spun around to show off her costume. It really wasn't too hard to convince her to wear this dress. It hugged her curves perfectly, flared out at her hips, and fell right above her knees. She could do without the chunky, itchy necklace, but it was a must have to complete the Wilma Flintstone look.

"Oh yeah."

"I think Halloween is my new favorite holiday," Callie said as she raked her eyes over her girlfriend's body again. Damn. The last thing she wanted to do was go trick or treating.

Arizona nodded vigorously before doing the same to her girlfriend. Callie Torres was a vision in white. A paragon of beauty. A deity of sorts. Her light. Her muse. Her Calliope. She sighed, wondering how she got so lucky. Who knew Wilma Flintstone could evoke such feelings?

"What?" Callie asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that these costumes are the best idea I've ever had."

"I have to agree. I always thought Wilma and Betty were having an affair while Fred and Barney were at the rock quarry. What else did they do all day?"

"Ooo scandalous."

"You know what else is scandalous?"

"What?"

Callie pulled Arizona back into her, kissing her hard, her tongue pushing between her lips as she slid both her hands down her back and over her favorite curve. Arizona pulled their mouths apart to protest, but that didn't stop Callie from placing hot, moist, frenetic kisses along the blonde's exposed shoulders as her hands continued to work.

"Stop," Arizona said in a breathless laugh as she pried Callie's hands off her butt and pulled them out of her dress. She had no idea how they always ended up there without her noticing before it was too late.

"Why? I want you. I need you," Callie husked in Arizona's ear before taking her lobe between her teeth, smiling when she moaned. "Sounds like you don't mind," she teased. It wasn't like she was actually going to disrobe the other woman right then and there, but it was fun to mess with her.

"You're getting me all worked up and Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm can come out here at any minute."

"Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm are-"

"Are we going trick or treating now?" Sofia interrupted as she came bounding out of her bedroom with Stevie. Callie growled. She didn't think they'd be done so fast.

"See," Arizona whispered before stepping away and turning to Sofia. She hoped her face wasn't as red as it felt. "Yes, we can go," she said with a warm smile. Sofia really did make the perfect Pebbles Flintstone. She even had the little bone bow in her hair. "You two get your jackets," Arizona directed, pointing between Callie and Sofia.

"We can't wear jackets. It will ruin the look of our costumes," Callie protested. Not to mention she was way too warm to wear one. That was her own fault.

"I'm sorry. I didn't decide what season Halloween is in."

"We're just walking down the street and then well be inside where it's heated." They were taking the kids to an apartment building where all the residents collectively hosted a massive trick or treating event each year for all the kids on the block. Except for a few, Callie's building was mostly full of of old duds who don't answer their doors. It was their yearly tradition to go and she was excited to get to bring Arizona and Stevie along this year.

"It's rainy."

"Okay, then we'll drive. I don't want to have to carry the jackets the whole time."

"It's not going to kill you and we're not driving four buildings over."

"But it's raining."

"Callie!" Arizona growled, exasperated.

"Arizona!" Callie shot back.

"Guys, where are your candy buckets?" Arizona asked Stevie and Sofia.

"We left them in my room," Sofia answered.

"You should go get them so we can go trick or treating."

Sofia nodded and ran back in her room.

"Stevie go help her," Arizona instructed.

"Why?"

"Just go help her, please, and make sure you both use the bathroom." When they were gone, Arizona spun around to face Callie again. "Were you seriously just arguing with me in front of the kids?"

"I'm sorry," Callie sighed before marching over to the coat rack and grabbing a random jacket for her and Sofia. "Happy?"

"You're ridiculous."

"No, you are." Callie didn't get what the big deal was.

"You know what? Chance getting your costume wet. I don't care. Don't come crying to me for chicken soup when you're too sick in bed to function."

"You wouldn't take care of me?" Callie asked with a playful smile as she poked Arizona's side in that spot that always made her laugh, no matter how mad she was at her.

"No." Arizona fought herself hard not to smile, but Callie kept poking at her.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. I would, but I wouldn't be happy about it," Arizona admitted. She grabbed Callie's prodding hands and pinned them behind her back, realizing far too late that was a bad idea.

"You're going to need to let me go and take a huge step back," Callie whispered. The front of their bodies were pressed against each other again and the material of their dresses was thin. Very thin. And they both could feel the heat radiating between them.

"You're going to need to learn how to control yourself," Arizona whispered back with a smirk.

"I know how. I just don't want to, especially since I haven't touched you since Friday. I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow night."

"If you get sick on our vacation I will not be happy and neither will you, because I don't do sick."

Eyes widening, Callie immediately pulled her arms free, picked her jacket up off the floor, and put it on. Zipping it up to her chin, she decided she'd put her hood up too, just in case. "Ready."

"That's what I thought." Arizona laughed. Looking down, she saw that Stevie and Sofia were back and ready to go with their jackets on and without an argument, she noted. "Who's ready to go get some candy?"

"Me! Me! Me!"

"Then lets get out of here."

* * *

Arizona smiled when she felt a finger tap her forearm in that familiar way. That was as about as touchy as they got in the hospital, if they weren't behind closed doors. Which they sadly weren't. Arizona stood over the nurses station outside of the room of a patient she just finished up with. It was rare Callie came to see her on her turf. She signed the chart with a flourish, closed it, and looked up to find her girlfriend grinning at her. "Hey," Arizona smiled back as she handed the chart to the nurse behind the counter. "You off now?"

"Yup, just got done."

"Lucky," Arizona said with an exaggerated pouted.

"How's Svie? He still mad?"

"He's over it." Arizona shook her head and sighed. He and Sofia got into the biggest fight after their trick or treating excursion over candy, resulting in the biggest meltdown of both of the children. It was quite the show. And, after working all day and being too tired themselves, it was the last thing the two women wanted to deal with. Arizona ended up just taking Stevie home without much of a resolution.

"I think Sofia already forgot all about it."

"Dr. Robbins?" Arizona and Callie turned to find Charles shifting his eyes nervously between them with a chart in his hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need some clarification on this patient."

"It's okay. What's the issue?" Arizona asked with a warm smile as she took the chart.

Callie stood back silently as they conversed. She loved watching Arizona work and had had the pleasure of getting to work with her in the OR on multiple occasions. Arizona oozed confidence, but at the same time she had a humility about her that often belied her true brilliance and talent until she got inside the OR and kicked ass. Callie found it ridiculously attractive.

"Thanks, Dr. Robbins," Charles said as he took that chart back, pulling Callie from her reverie.

"How much longer do you have?" Callie asked once the resident was gone. "I need to go home and finish packing."

"A couple of hours. Why am I not surprised you're not packed yet?"

"I said I need to finish. Close enough." Callie was running late that morning and hadn't had time to pack the things she needed to use to get ready. Their flight didn't leave until seven. She had plenty of time before then.

"I wish I could leave with you now. Daniels is extra ornery today."

"Just think of the prize at the end of your shift." Callie leaned in closer to whisper, "You, me, loads of wine, no kids, no clothes, and all the sex that hot body of yours can handle, which I happen to know is a lot."

"Oh, I've been thinking about it. It's all I've been thinking about." Arizona lowered her eyes to Callie's chest, where just a hint of cleavage was peeking through the scarlet blouse she was wearing. It's been a week since she's had her hands on that chest and she was dying.

"You're going to have to stop looking at me like that or you won't be finishing your shift." Callie grinned when Arizona's eyes snapped up to meet hers. Then the blonde licked her lips. "Come to my office."

"I can't." Arizona couldn't think of anything she wanted to do more. "I have a surgery soon."

"I just need a kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"Just one kiss." Callie nodded. Before they could move, Arizona's cell rang.

"Shoot, hold on." Arizona visibly paled when she saw who was calling and she didn't even have to answer to know what it was about. "No, no, no, no!"

"You okay?" Callie frowned when her girlfriend ignored her.

"Karlee, I swear to God, if you're bailing on your son right now, you're never going to see him again," Arizona hissed when she answered the phone. She paused to listen. "I don't fucking care! Do you have any idea how excited he is?"

Callie glanced around and saw that people were staring. She didn't blame them. They've probably never heard Arizona raise her voice, let alone use that kind of language. She's never even heard her use it outside of the bedroom. Callie wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder and steered her towards that floor's only on-call room. Luckily it was empty. Shutting the door behind them, she leaned against it and watched Arizona pull at her hair as she paced frantically around the small room. Callie had never seen her so angry. In fact, she's never really seen her mad at all, other than some light quibbling between them when they were tired. It was kind of scaring her.

"No, no! Stop talking! I tried to work with you. I don't even have to. You have no rights... You can't just flitter in and out of his life whenever you damn well please. It's not fair to him... I had plans, Karlee." Arizona said, making eye contact with Callie for the first time since her phone rang. "Yes, with Callie. Not that that's any of your business... You're doing this on purpose, I know it... You know what? Go to hell. Callie is already a better mother to him than you ever were."

Callie's eyes widened. The language and venom coming out of her sweet girlfriend's mouth was so unlike her. She wanted to step forward and wrap her arms around her to conciliate her, but knew better.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave my child behind. It's what good parents do... I'm beyond done with this conversation. I'm asking you to do one thing for me. One. Can you handle that?... Walk away and let us be. Stop coming back and don't ever call me again." Arizona hung up her phone and threw it onto the bed with a frustrated growl. "Bitch!"

"Where to this time?" Callie asked, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice and failing miserably.

"I didn't ask." Arizona slumped her shoulders. Not only did she have to disappoint her son, but she had to disappoint her girlfriend too. A double whammy that felt like it might kill her.

"How long?"

"It doesn't matter."

"What exactly does she do that makes it so she can do this?"

"She takes random odd jobs, but is mainly a freelance writer. So is Jill. It's how they met. They both love their jobs more than anything. It's why they're perfect for each other." Arizona didn't want to talk about them. "Callie, I am so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Callie said, stepping forward to wrap Arizona in a hug. "I understand."

"Maybe I can get April..." Arizona hesitated. She really didn't want to do that. Not this time. Not when she had to tell her son his mom wasn't coming. And, as a senior resident, April couldn't exactly drop everything at the last minute to take care of a child for that many days.

"No, it's okay. We can go some other time. I really don't mind spending the weekend with you and Stevie, if you two want me around. As long as you're there, I don't care where we go or what we do."

"Of course I want you around." Arizona sighed, unsure of how she was about to say would go. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask him first. He's going to be upset."

"I understand. I really do. Kids come first. Always." Callie would be the same way with Sofia.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Arizona took a few deep breaths and pushed her face into Callie's neck, inhaling her as she desperately tried to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out, but it was pointless. Callie hugging her as she combed her fingers through her hair made it impossible. They came flooding out all at once as the emotions she always tried to avoid assailed her. "I hate her," she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her confession. "I was raised not to hate and I don't want to, but I can't help it. I really hate her."

"She hurt your baby, you're allowed to hate her." Callie never hated anyone in her life either, but she was feeling some very strong undesirable feelings toward the woman who made Arizona cry.

"Oh god, I have to tell him," Arizona realized. Sobbing harder, she coughed as she struggled to catch her breath. "He's up there waiting. He was so excited. She promised him so much. I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to get his hopes up. She always does this. I really freaking hate her! What am I going to do?"

"Do you want to go get him together?"

"No, I can do it," Arizona said, trying to pull away, but Callie held strong. "I'm used to doing this alone."

"But you're not alone. You have me." Callie hugged Arizona tighter when she felt her start to shake from crying again. "You don't have to cry alone into your pillow at night anymore. You can use my shoulder whenever you want. That's how this works."

Arizona nodded, letting herself go again. She was just so mad and frustrated and she hated the undesirable things Karlee made her feel. Callie waited patiently, whispering soothing words and hugging her as close as possible as she cried herself out. It took a surprising amount of time. She wondered when the last time Arizona really let herself cry was. Callie believed a good cathartic release every once in awhile was healthy and would stand there for as long as she had to.

"Where did you come from?" Arizona mumbled into Callie's shirt after she was able to get herself under control again.

"What?"

Sniffing loudly, Arizona lifted her head. "You're so perfect and just showed up in my life out of nowhere. Now I don't know what I'd do without you in it." Even in their short amount of time together, they had become each others pillars and an integral part of each others lives so fast. Both constantly wondered how they made it this far without the other.

"I could say the same about you." Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's forehead, lingering there as she tried to absorb some of her pain to ease it. She'd take it all, if it were possible. She pulled her head back and couldn't help but smile when she saw Arizona's face. Her puffy, red eyes made the blue in them look fluorescent. Her cheeks were rosy, her mouth crooked, her lips pouty, her emotions raw. She was completely exposed in a way Callie hasn't seen yet and she was sure she's never seen her look more beautiful. Without saying anything she pulled a tissue from her lab coat pocket and started to wipe away the smeared make up and tear stains off as Arizona stared into space. When Callie was satisfied, she leaned in and placed a short, loving kiss on Arizona's lips. "It's going to be okay. I know you have some impossible decisions to make, but you'll figure all this out and I'll be here to help you in any way I can."

After expelling a shuddering breath, Arizona's only response was to wrap her arms around Callie's neck and kiss her, because her girlfriend's kiss made everything better and she just wanted to feel better.

The loud shrill sound of a pager made them both jump, but they ignored it. Breathless and near frantic, Arizona fisted Callie's hair with both hands to keep her from moving and kept kissing her, greedily soaking in everything the brunette was offering. Callie always gave her everything she needed without question or her even having to ask. The pager went off again, forcing them to end it. Needing more, Arizona dropped her arms to her sides, pressed their cheeks together, and closed her eyes as Callie hugged her. And then there was that stupid pager again.

"It's yours," Callie whispered, not wanting to disturb their bubble of solace. Slowly, she reached into Arizona's pocket to retrieve it and held it out.

Taking it, Arizona sighed, her shoulders slumping when she read it. She was drained, her head hurt, she needed to go see Stevie, and she wanted to go home. But there was no way she could ignore this page.

"You go save your patient's life," Callie said, reading Arizona's mind. "I'll get Stevie and take him home with me. Sofia is with Mark and Lexie, but I'm sure he'll let her come over. They'll keep each other busy until you get there. I'll have a nice dinner and a glass of wine waiting for you."

"He'd like that."

"Okay, go," Callie said when the pager went off yet again. They shared a short, affectionate kiss before Arizona opened the door to leave.

"Calliope?" Arizona said, turning back around in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Arizona gave her a small lopsided smile.

"No need." Callie smiled back, kissed her one more time, and nudged her gently out the door. Once Arizona was gone, Callie ran through a mental checklist of what she needed to do as she headed to her office to gather her belongings. She needed to cancel their flight, hotel, cabin, car, and restaurant reservations and wanted to call Mark to see if he'll switch weekends. Maybe her, Arizona, Sofia, and Stevie could salvage this weekend together.

Grabbing her purse and jacket, Callie turned off the light, stopping short when she heard a familiar voice. One she's only heard a few times since the first time she's heard it. "You have got to be freaking kidding me," she mumbled under her breath when she spotted the last thing she needed leaning over the nurses station talking to Callie's favorite scrub nurse, Mia. She was dressed more normally this time than the last few times she's seen her with just a pair of skinny jeans and a hooded sweatshirt.

"Arizona Robbins. They told me that since she wasn't in Peds, she might be here. Though I have no idea why," Karlee said, voice raised and clearly annoyed. "I need to find her."

"Well, like I already said, she's not here."

"Can't you page her or something?"

"What is this in regards to? Are you a patient?" Mia asked for the second time. She couldn't figure out why, but she didn't trust the stranger and she wasn't letting her near the doctor.

"No, I-" Before Karlee saw it coming, someone seized her arm, dragged her away from the now smirking nurse, and forcefully threw her through an open doorway. "Don't touch me!" she said as she stumbled to try and remain standing. It took her second to figure out who had grabbed her. "Of course."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Callie asked as she slammed her office door behind them, her nostrils and eyes flaring along with her anger. Her lasers were set to kill, making Karlee take a step back.

"Arizona won't answer her phone. I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, that's not happening." Callie's blouse was still wet from her girlfriend's tears. There was no way she was allowing this woman anywhere near her.

"You're not her keeper." Karlee moved to open the door, but Callie blocked her. "I have no problem using force to get you to move."

"I'd love to see you try," Callie challenged, laughing when the other woman just stood there glaring at her. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'm not leaving this hospital until I talk to her," Karlee insisted, impressively standing her ground.

"Are you here to tell her you're staying?"

"I can't pass up this opportunity. It's only for a month, maybe two tops. I'm coming back. I still have my house here. I just need to explain to Arizona that-"

"I already told you that's not happening." Callie crossed her arms tightly over her chest in an attempt to keep herself contained. She didn't trust herself now that she finally had this woman alone.

"Fancy office." Karlee said casually as she looked around, abruptly changing tactics. "You must make the big bucks here."

Callie eyed the other woman suspiciously as she picked up a picture from her desk to get a closer look, but didn't move or speak. Something was definitely up. Every encounter she's had with Karlee had been strange.

"Is this your daughter?" Karlee asked, holding up the one of Sofia sitting in Arizona's lap in a patch of grass, both with wide smiles and matching braids. Callie took it at one of Stevie's soccer games. Games Karlee never bothered to attend.

"Yes. Sofia." Callie couldn't stop herself from smiling. She loved that picture of her girls. It was safe to say it was her favorite one in existence.

"Adorable," Karlee said insincerely as she set it down, picking up one of Callie and Stevie at the same game. "You all are just the cutest little insta-family, aren't you? Just add water and watch it grow."

Narrowing her eyes, Callie remained silent.

Karlee set the picture down and picked up a crooked one of Callie and Arizona taken by Sofia on Arizona's couch. "You know, I'm surprised that Arizona would date someone she works with," she said as she put it face down on the desk.

"Why?" Callie asked against her better judgment.

"Because work was where she went to pick up other women. Now where does she go?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "I know what you're doing and that makes you a very sad human being. Even sadder than I originally thought, which is pretty bad."

"I'm not doing anything and I happen to be very happy. Just warning you. Arizona is not a one woman woman. Never has been. She gets bored. You've been together, what? For five minutes? You don't know her like I do."

"Clearly," Callie scoffed. Callie obviously knew her better and what Karlee was alluding to was one of the most absurd things she has ever heard.

"I bet she has you on a strict schedule, doesn't she? Why do you think that is?"

Knowing full well she was very poorly being goaded, Callie didn't say anything more. Barely containing her laughter at the pathetic attempt and deciding this had gone on way longer than necessary, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before looking back up at Karlee, who had an annoying smile on her face. Callie really wanted to smack her, but didn't want to do anything that Karlee could somehow use against her later on down the road if it ever came down to that. "I have places I have to be, so you need to leave."

"I already told you that I am not leaving until I talk to Arizona." Karlee tried to move past Callie again, but the shorter, but much stronger woman didn't budge. "Will you please move?"

"Nope." Callie smiled, knowing it would drive the other woman crazy.

"I will hit you, if that's what it takes to get you to move," Karlee growled as she clenched her fists.

Before Callie could respond, her door flew open, surprising her. That was lightning fast. She grinned when two security guards entered.

"Dr. Torres? Dr. Kepner said we were needed here?"

"This woman threatened me and has no reason to be in this hospital. Please escort her out of here and make sure she stays out," Callie said, smiling sweetly.

"What? No!" Karlee protested when the two large men stepped up to her. "She's lying!"

"I don't think so," the taller one said. "Either you walk out of here with us peacefully or we will have to force you, ma'am."

"Are you serious right now? This is insane," Karlee spat at Callie. "You don't get to decide if Arizona talks to me."

"She won't take your calls. I think that's your answer."

"Please, just go ask her for me," Karlee begged. "I need to talk to her."

"She's working. You can't just walk in here unannounced and disturb her. If she wants to talk to you, she'll call you back."

"Are you going to tell her to call me back? It has to be today. We leave tonight."

"I don't tell her what to do." Callie looked at the guards. "Get her out of here, please."

"I can walk myself out." Karlee shrugged out of the strong hand that was placed on her shoulder, not believing Callie actually called security on her, before turning to leave.

"Wait," Callie said, stopping her retreat. "I have to ask- what kind of person abandons her own child over and over?"

"Is that what she told you?"

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"I don't abandon him. I love him and I always come back. He knows that. Arizona should get it. We both grew up military. She knows that people have things that take them away sometimes. Just because it seems aberrant to you, doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Is that what you tell yourself to make yourself feel better?"

"It's the truth."

"We're done." Callie picked up her purse again and went to leave, stopping next to Karlee and leaning in. "You have no idea how easy your getting off this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky," she whispered before pushing passed her, trusting security would do what they needed to do to get rid of her.

Callie hurried to the elevator, jumping in as someone was getting off. When the doors closed, leaving her alone, she couldn't stop herself from growling angrily and kicking the wall. It felt good, so she did it again. She rested her forehead against the cool metal of the door and took a few deep breaths as blood rushed through her body. She was livid, she was tired, and she felt guilty for the immense disappointment she couldn't shake. She needed coffee. No, she needed tequila.

Taking in a few more strengthening breaths, Callie was able to calm herself down in time for her stop. When the doors slid open, she stepped out and walked slowly towards her destination, unsure of what to say to Stevie when she saw him. The sight that met Callie's eyes when she reached the daycare was nothing short of heartbreaking. Stevie was the only kid left, sitting with his legs crossed in the middle of the play room floor ready to go. He was wearing a baseball hat, his jacket, and his backpack full of everything he could possibly need for a four night stay away from his home. He was staring into space. Staring and waiting. Over the past four months Callie liked to think she had gotten to know him fairly well, but she hasn't learned all of his facial expressions yet. The one he was wearing now was something she'd never seen on the perpetually happy little boy. It was like he already knew. He look defeated.

After watching him through the window for a minute, Callie entered through the sliding doors, stopping at the front desk to greet Sofia's favorite daycare worker. "Hey Jordan."

"Hi, Dr. Torres. What brings you by here? Sofia wasn't in our care today, was she?" Jordan scrambled to look at the sign in sheet, praying to God he didn't lose a child.

"No, I'm here for Stevie Robbins."

"Oh." Jordan visibly relaxed. "Let me make sure you're on his list."

"I don't think I am." Callie hadn't even thought of that. Great, she was going to have to kidnap Arizona's son, because there was no way she was leaving him here alone.

"Yup, here you are," Jordan said, closing the binder.

"Really?" Callie smiled. "Can you put Dr. Robbins on Sofia's for me?"

"Of course. I'll just need you to sign a release and initial off what we can and can't tell her." Jordan sat in a chair and opened a drawer. After a few seconds of digging around, he pulled out a file with blank forms. "Now, Dr. Robbins indicated that we're allowed to talk to you about anything when it comes to Stevie."

"Okay?" Callie smiled again, happy that Arizona trusted her that much. She checked off every box on Sofia's paperwork too. Other than Mark, Lexie, and herself, there was no one else she trusted more than Arizona when it came to her daughter.

"Which means I can tell you that he's been kind of off. We're a little worried. He was his normal self most of the day. He told anyone who would listen how excited he was to go to the zoo this weekend. Then nothing. He's been staring at that wall, completely disengaged for over an hour."

"You didn't think to call his mother, maybe?"

"When we asked if he wanted us to earlier, he said no. After awhile, we called Karlee, because she was scheduled to pick him up today, but received no answer. Then we called Dr. Robbins and they said she was in surgery and since this wasn't an emergency, we said never mind. We were about to call Dr. Kepner, but now you're here."

"Okay, thanks. I'll take care of it." Callie handed over the form and took a deep breath before going through the next door. Stevie didn't look up at her. She wondered if he even noticed that she came in the room. She sat down next to him on the floor, being careful not to flash anyone in her skirt, and waited.

"She's not coming," Stevie stated after a couple long minutes of silence. He didn't need to ask. He already knew.

"No."

Stevie just nodded.

Callie put her hand on his arm and tried not to take it personal when he shook her off. "I thought you'd like to come home with me."

Stevie agreed with another slow nod, but didn't move. His forehead was tightly scrunched as if he was trying to solve the worlds biggest problem. "What did I do wrong this time?" he finally asked. He couldn't figure it out.

Callie swallowed hard to try and rid her throat of the giant lump that suddenly formed there. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart and had to take a few steadying breaths to keep from crying. She knew what it felt like to be left behind and she asked herself that same exact question on multiple occasions. It hurt. A lot. It made her feel like she was nothing and she was an adult at the time. Stevie was a few months away from turning seven. She couldn't imagine how it made him feel. No one should ever have to experience those kinds of feelings, especially someone his age. She didn't know if he had the emotional capacity to properly deal with it. Hell, she barely did. Callie reached out and used a finger to gently urge Stevie to turn his head to look at her. He did, but his eyes remained on the wall behind Callie.

"Svie, I need you to listen to me."

His eyes shifted to hers, but they remained unfocused.

"Are you listening?"

He nodded.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong," Callie said sternly to make sure it got through. "Your mama loves you. Some people just show their love in different ways. It's impossible not to love you, Svie. You're a very special little boy."

"Do you love me?" He looked and sounded so vulnerable, it was breaking Callie's heart all over again. This kid was trying to kill her. She leaned over and scooped him up, hugging him as she dragged him on to her lap.

"I do, Svie," Callie replied honestly, lifting his hat and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. Like she said, it was impossible not to. "I love you very much."

To her surprise, Stevie burst into tears. He had been trying to hold himself together as he waited for someone who he knew wasn't coming. But then Callie came for him. "You're not going to leave?"

"No, I'm never leaving."

"That's what my mama said."

"I'm not your mama."

"I wish you were," Stevie confessed in a whisper, reaching up to squeeze his arms around Callie's neck.

Callie couldn't respond, the sudden seriousness of their situation punching her right in the stomach and knocking the air out of her. Even though they tried to keep a little distance from the kids and slowly ease themselves into some sort of new normal, Sofia and Stevie were already attached to Arizona and Callie. If something happened between them, the outcome could be more disastrous than Callie had imagined. She couldn't be the one who hurt Stevie again. She wouldn't. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to change the subject.

"I have a question for you."

"What?" Stevie asked, pulling away from Callie so he could see her.

"Goodness, you're a mess." Callie took some tissues out of her pocket and began to wipe the tears and snot off his face. His reddened blue eyes looked exactly like his mother's did not too long ago. "How do you feel about going with me to the zoo tomorrow?"

"Can we see the elephants and bears?"

"Of course."

"Can Sofia come too?"

"I'm sure she'd love to. Her favorite are the tigers."

"What about my mom?"

"Well, that's a given." Callie smiled when Stevie grinned. She could already see his normal self coming back. "Do you want to come home with me now? Your mom is saving a little girls life right now. She told me to tell you she loves you very much and that she'll come get you as soon as she's done."

"Will Sofia be there?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Just me and you?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Stevie shrugged and climbed off her lap, backpack still securely on his back. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go." Callie tried to get off the floor as gracefully as possible. Once she was steady, she readjusted her blouse. Her blouse that now had the tears of her girlfriend and her girlfriend's son. She was still struggling to not add her own. She reached her hand out for Stevie's, who took it with a giant smile before starting to tell her about the last time he saw the elephants at the zoo with his nana and grandpa. Callie breathed a sigh of relief. That seemed to have gone as okay as it possibly could. At least for now. As they walked toward the exit, she tried to pay attention to Stevie's story, but she couldn't keep her mind off Arizona. She had fallen hard for both her and her son. She already couldn't imagine her life without them in it. Not only was it impossible not to love Stevie, it was even more impossible not to love Arizona. They needed to talk.

"Calliiiie!" Stevie yanked down on her arm to get her attention. She clearly wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, Svie. What did you say?"

"I said I love you too," he said with a heart melting smile. Speechless, Callie could only smile back. Yeah, she and Arizona really needed to talk.

* * *

Arizona heard the sounds of Disney blasting through the walls of Callie's apartment the moment the elevator doors slid open onto her floor. She also heard the sweet sound of her girlfriend and son laughing, instantly making her day a million times better. Hurrying to the door, she knocked loudly to be heard over the music. When she received no answer, she tried the knob and found it unlocked. Her heart stopped when she saw the sight of Callie, Stevie, and Sofia jumping around the living room wildly to the music, giant smiles adorning all their faces. The rug had been rolled up and the furniture had been pushed back to allow for more room. Arizona leaned against the door frame to watch. The first time she saw Callie, she was dancing in an entirely different way. She couldn't believe that was only four months ago. This time Callie was even more carefree, her smile wider, and she was laughing in way Arizona had never heard her laugh before. So was her son as he held Callie's hand in a failed attempt to spin her around. She wanted to stand there and watch the scene in the living room for the rest of her life. She didn't go unnoticed for long though. Sofia spotted her and gave her away.

"Arizona!" Sofia yelled, making Callie and Stevie stop what they were doing. "Dance!"

"Mommy!" Stevie broke away from Callie and ran up to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hey, honey," Arizona greeted as she knelt to his level. She talked to Callie on the phone earlier, who said he seemed to be okay, other than being extra clingy. Arizona needed to see for herself though. When he just smiled back at her, she pulled him back into a strong hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, but you're kind of hurting me."

"I'm sorry," Arizona released him and searched his face. He seemed happy now. They would talk later in private. "What are we doing?"

"We're dancing it out."

"Oh, we are?" Arizona asked, smiling up at Callie, who was grinning at her in a new way.

"Yeah, come dance!" Stevie pulled her into the living room just as Be Our Guest started to play through the speakers.

"Yeah, Arizona, come dance," Callie repeated, shaking her butt offbeat to the music.

"Are you sure about that? I've got moves that will blow you all away."

"I don't think so. I've seen your moves." Callie grinned wider as she placed her hands on Arizona's hips.

"Look at mine!" Sofia yelled, spinning so fast, she fell down. "Oops."

"Be careful, Sof." Callie laughed.

"Your neighbors must hate you."

"Sofia's too cute."

"True." Arizona grinned when it switch to the Bare Necessities. "I love this song!" She started singing it and bopping around the living room, encouraging the kids and Callie to do the same. She threw her head back and laughed joyfully at some of the wild moves Callie displayed, Sofia trying her best to mimic her mom. Arizona grabbed Stevie's hands and flung him around the room, making him giggle uncontrollably. She couldn't stop herself from hoisting him off the floor and peppering his face with kisses. Colonel Hathi's March came on next and Stevie's eyes lit up. When Arizona put him down, he immediately started marching around the room with Sofia right on his heels.

"Hup two three four! Keep it up two three four! Hup two three four! Keep it up two three four!" Stevie sang.

"Company sound off!" Sofia yelled.

"Ho, the aim of our patrol, is a question rather droll. For to march and drill. Over field and hill. Is a military goal!"

"Is a military goal!" Sofia echoed as they continued to march around the living room.

"We have the cutest kids and I really don't think that's me being biased," Callie whispered to Arizona. Not having near as much energy as the younger two, they had fallen together to the couch and were practically sitting in each others laps.

"Oh, I definitely agree."

Callie took the blonde's hand and laced their fingers together. "Arizona, we need to talk."

Arizona turned her head to face Callie. "Right now?"

"No, but it should be tonight."

"Is it serious?" Arizona searched Callie's eyes. It didn't look bad, but after having to cancel their plans that weekend, she wasn't sure.

"Yeah."

"Bad?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, we'll talk later." Arizona jumped back up when Under the Sea came on next. "But right now, you need to dance with me."

"I do, huh?" Callie asked as she let herself get pulled up from the couch.

"Yes!" Arizona grinned as she started to sing along.

"Mommy!" Sofia called out, still not stopping her dancing and spinning, even though she was getting dizzy.

"What?"

"Can we build a fort tonight?"

"Sure, we can do that."

"Can Svie and Arizona sleepover in it?"

"That's fine with me. You'll have to ask Svie and Arizona." This would finally be the first over night they'd all spend together if Arizona said yes.

"Can we pleeeease?" Stevie begged, running up to his mom, jumping up and down in front of her.

"Um," Arizona looked up at Callie, who was also begging her with her eyes, and laughed. "Okay, we can stay."

"Yay!" Her three dance partners cheered at the same time.

"Boring," Sofia said when Candle on the Water came on next. She picked up the clicker to skip it, but Callie's hand stopped her.

"Leave it, Sof. You know this is one of my favorite songs."

"But we can't dance to it."

"Sure we can. Watch." Callie smiled and held out her hand to Arizona, who took it without question. She pulled her closer, wrapping one arm around her lower back and kept the other between them with their hands still linked together. They began to slowly dance, their bodies pressed together, moving as one. Callie pushed Arizona away and spun her around. Pulling her back in, she kissed her softly on the lips before resting their cheeks together and hugging her closer. "How are you?" she whispered in Arizona's ear. Their phone conversation earlier had been rushed and mainly focused on Stevie and Karlee.

"I'm really good right now."

Callie felt Arizona smile against her cheek and smiled too. "Good," she said before starting to lead Arizona around the living room in a much more controlled and fluid dance than the previous ones with the kids. As the music washed over them, Callie hoped that Arizona understood that these lyrics were meant for her. As the last line repeated Arizona drew her head back and locked eyes with Callie's. Since they've already become so attuned to each other, she could clearly see in the brunette's eyes and facial expression what her mouth wasn't saying and they didn't need to exchange any words. Arizona simply nodded, letting Callie know she got her message before leaning in to kiss her. When she felt Callie smile against her lips, Arizona pressed further to deepen it, both their arms wrapping around each other tightly. This was the first time they went beyond a peck on the lips or cheek or a quick hug in front of their kids.

"Still boring!" Sofia yelled, interrupting their kiss before it got too gross. Like when Lexie and her dad kissed. Ick. They pulled apart, grinning at each other.

"I liked it." Stevie smiled up at the adults. He's never seen his mom that happy before. He's seen her really happy, but not that kind of happy. It was new. He liked it.

"Okay, new song." Callie released Arizona from her arms, even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. But, if they stayed that close together, things would start happening that were not rated G. It had already gotten a little more PG than she would have liked.

"Mulan!" Sofia shrieked when A Girl Worth Fighting For blasted through the speakers.

"Does she have any other volume?" Arizona asked.

"Not really. It's either nothing or full blast." It's been a lot more full blast since Arizona and Stevie entered their lives and Callie was okay with that. Sofia had come out of her shell more and her speech, vocabulary, and even her manners have definitely improved. They watched as the kids marched around the room again singing the lyrics as loud as they could. Sofia couldn't remember where she put her shoes five minutes after taking them off, but she had no problem retaining song lyrics. Callie smiled when she felt an arm snake around her back and pull her closer to Arizona's heated body. Lips pecked her cheek and she smiled wider.

"I can't remember the last time I've had this much fun," Arizona said, laying her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Better than a naked weekend in Tahoe with me?"

"Yeah," Arizona admitted. She still wanted to do that soon, but in that moment there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Callie watched as Sofia tried to teach Stevie some hip hop moves she learned in one of her dance classes, laughing to herself when he obviously wasn't getting it. After a few more failed attempts, he was starting to get increasingly frustrated with himself. Sofia was a diplomatic and patient teacher though and kept on showing him in different ways until he finally got it, something that took Callie by surprise. She rested her head on Arizona's and smiled. "I think so too."


	13. Chapter 11

**This is kind of a part two of the last chapter. It picks up right where it left off.**

**I ended up chopping off the beginning of the next chapter and added it to the end of this one. It may seem out of place here, but I think you'll understand why when you read the next one, which is my favorite chapter of the whole story. Try not to get too bored with this one.**

* * *

When the playlist ended, Sofia immediately started gathering items to build a fort, enlisting Stevie to help as she pulled every available sheet, blanket, and towel out of the closets and their rooms.

"Sof, we need to make it bigger this time. It has to fit four people," Callie reminded the little girl when she dragged the bar stools to their normal spots.

Sofia frowned and looked around. "We're gonna need more supplies."

"Why don't you go ask your dad?"

"Okay. Svie, do you want to come?"

"Where are we going?"

"To my Daddy's and my Lexie's."

"Where's that?"

"Across the hall," Sofia said as if that should have been obvious. She pointed at the door for extra emphasis.

"Oh."

"Where does yours live?"

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances, both silently deciding to let their conversation play out before stepping in if needed.

"I don't have one. I just have my mom."

"Oh yeah." Sofia forgot that she knew that already. "I can share mine with you, if you want."

"No, it's okay. I don't need one."

"Okay." Sofia looked up at the adults. "Be right back."

"Leave the door open." Callie watched them walk across the hall. Once they were safe inside Mark's apartment, she turned to Arizona. "So, about that talk."

"Later." Arizona grinned as she took a step forward, leaning in to get a proper PG-13 kiss while she could. Worried that she'd get denied, she was pleased when Callie responded readily. They were both smiling too wide to really make it count though.

"Torres, care to explain why there are two children in my apartment raiding my closets and stealing my broom and mop?" Mark asked as he came barging in the open door with a pile of sheets in his arms, setting them down on the couch in time to see the two woman jump apart. "Oh, hey Arizona."

"Hey." Arizona smiled. She and Mark hadn't had too many interactions since their initial meeting, but he was always pleasant and she loved how much he obviously adored his daughter.

"We're building a fort," Callie explained.

"We got everything," Sofia declared as she came back into the apartment with two brooms, a mop, and a swifer. Stevie was right behind her with a pile of towels and a blanket. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, princess. Just return them before Lexie gets home tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Okay."

"I guess I'll go and leave you all to your fort building then. You guys have fun," Mark said as he stepped into the hall.

"Thanks. Bye, Mark." Callie shut the door behind him and turned to see Sofia and Stevie already hard at work on their fort. Stevie was standing on the ottoman with a sheet in his hands waiting for further instructions from his friend, while Sofia dug through the bag of clothespins, looking for the purple ones. "You two need any help?"

"No, thank you," they answered in unison.

"Should I order pizza?" Callie had been so distracted by their dance party, she completely forgot about dinner.

"Yeah! Cheese, please," they said in unison again.

"That was creepy," Arizona whispered to Callie once they were in the kitchen together.

"They spend way too much time together." More time then she got to spend with Arizona. Yes, she was jealous. She pulled out the pizza menu and handed it to the other woman. "I'm sorry I didn't have dinner ready when you got here."

"It's okay. The dancing was much better. How do you feel about pizza with white sauce this time?"

"Sounds delicious."

"Let's get them one to share and us one to share." Arizona grinned, remembering the last time they shared a pizza together.

"I like the way you think." Callie called to place their order before going back to the living room with Arizona to see the progress on the fort.

"Go away. We're not done yet," Sofia said as she pushed on Callie and Arizona's legs. "It's gonna be a surprise."

"Okay, we're sorry. Where do you expect us to go?"

"Go in your room and don't come out until I say so. Please and thank you." Sofia pushed them into Callie's room and shut the door.

"Why do I feel like we just got put in time out?" Arizona asked with a laugh.

"No TV, no computers, no cell phones..." Callie gently pushed Arizona down on the bed. "What should we do to pass the time?"

"I used to just stare at the ceiling thinking about how my parents were big meanies and how much my life sucked."

"Or we could make out?"

"I like that idea better." Arizona reached up and pulled Callie down on top of her, connecting their lips in a slow kiss. Each leaving one ear open to listen for any disasters in the living room, they took their time enjoying the feel of lips against lips, being cautious of any loud moans that tried to escape. All too soon there was a soft, tentative knock on the door, which meant it had to be Stevie. They separated reluctantly, Arizona pushing Callie off of her and getting up. They smiled at each other as Arizona went to answer the knock.

Stevie smiled up at Arizona when the door opened, Sofia bouncing excitedly behind him. "We're done," he said as he took her hand. Sofia took Callie's and they led them back to the living room.

"Wow," Callie said, looking around wide eyed. The fort had four walls made of sheets draped over chairs and the couch, with the brooms and mops supporting the load in the middle so it didn't cave in. "You guys did this all by yourself?"

"Yup," Stevie said with a proud smile.

"Why don't you show me the inside?" Arizona said when she got a look from Callie. She waited for the kids to crawl inside before poking her head in. "Guys, this is awesome!" she said enthusiastically, keeping one eye on Callie as she quickly moved around the outside surreptitiously fixing weak areas of the fort so it didn't cave in on them before the kids busted her.

"Mommy, come see!" Sofia yelled from within the walls.

"Okay, baby. Hold on." When Callie was satisfied, she stuck her head in next to Arizona's and smiled. "This is amazing." It was one big open room with more than enough room for them all to fit. The floor was lined with all the towels and blankets to make it soft enough to lay on with four pillows where they were to sleep that night. Cushions and pillows lined one side of the wall and all of Sofia's stuffed animals lined another. A flashlight hung from the center and the doors opened up to the TV, so they could still watch it from within the fort.

"Thank you!" Sofia and Stevie said with matching grins.

"How about we all change into our pajamas while we wait for the pizza?" Callie suggested.

"I don't have any." Arizona frowned. At least Stevie still had his backpack they packed for Karlee's house.

"Luckily, I have more than one set." Callie smiled. "And an extra toothbrush."

"Superman tonight?" Sofia asked her mom.

"Okay, go change. We'll meet right back here. Last person done has to serve the drinks!" Callie said before running away.

"Hey!" Arizona ran after her when she saw that both Stevie and Sofia had also ditched her. When she got to Callie's bedroom, the brunette was already wearing a Superman tshirt and matching boxers. "Cute."

"Hey, Sofia likes to match."

"Sure, blame Sofia."

"We win!" Stevie yelled from the living room.

"See ya," Callie ran from the room.

"Seriously?" Arizona looked back at the dresser she knew held Callie's pajamas.

"Mommy, we're thirsty!" Stevie yelled, making Callie laugh loud enough to be heard in the bedroom.

Arizona growled as she put on a pair of pajamas with dogs covering them. When she returned to the living room she didn't see anyone, but heard giggling coming from behind the sheet walls. Sticking her head in the fort, she smiled when she found Sofia sitting in Callie's lap wearing identical pajamas as her mother, but with pants. Stevie was sitting next to them in his favorite Buzz Lightyear pjs. Adorable. All of them. "That was not fair. I was at a disadvantage."

"Excuses, excuses." Callie grinned at her, resting her chin on Sofia's head. "We voted and we all what chocolate milk, please."

"Of course you do." Arizona rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. She found a set of matching princess glasses in a cupboard and set to work, stopping in the middle of mixing the fourth drink when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza, Arizona!"

"Mommy, pizza!"

"Pizza, pizza!"

Arizona had to laugh to herself. Shaking her head, she picked up two of the glasses so she could deliver them to the fort before answering the door. She glared playfully at Callie as she handed them to Sofia and Stevie.

"There's cash in my coat pocket by the door." Callie smiled back when the doorbell rang again.

"You three are trouble," Arizona said as she left the fort to answer the door. She could hear them talking behind her, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She opened the door to find a jovial older man with their pizza. Her stomach growled loudly when she smelled them, not realizing how hungry she had been.

"Good evening, miss," he greeted, smiling as he took in the woman's pajamas and the scene behind her. "Looks like there is some fun going on here."

"Yup, it's fort night." Arizona dug around all the pockets of Callie's jacket to try and find the money. Who needed a jacket with a thousand pockets? And she knew it would be in the last one she checked. That's just how it always worked.

"Hey there, little miss," the man said when he saw a little girl approach the door in Superman pajamas. "Did you build that fort all by yourself?"

"Svie helped me."

"Oh? Well, you did an excellent job."

"Thank you," Sofia said shyly, hiding herself behind Arizona.

"Ah ha!" Arizona declared when she finally found the wad of cash. She was wrong, it was in the second to last pocket. "Sorry about that," she said as she handed him enough cash to cover the food and a nice tip.

"Is this your daughter? She's very cute."

"Arizona is my mommy's girlfriend." Sofia answered, peeking out from behind the blonde's legs, smiling when the man smiled at her. "And Svie's mom."

"Oh, I bet Svie is just as cute as you then."

"Not uh. I'm the cutest."

"I'll have to take your word on that," he said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks," Arizona said, taking the two pizzas from his hands.

"No problem. You ladies have a good night."

"Bye, pizza man!" Sofia called out as Arizona shut the door. They went back to the fort and sat down in the middle with the pizza and paper plates that came with it. Callie opened the adult pizza first and felt her mouth start to water at the smell.

"Where's my chocolate milk?" Callie asked Arizona.

"On the counter. You can bring me mine when you get yours."

"You were supposed to do it. You lost. It's the rules."

"Not uh, I was supposed to just make them and I did. Nowhere in the stated rules did it say I had to bring it to you."

"I'm pretty sure I said serve the drinks."

"I'll get them for you," Stevie offered as he put his slice of pizza down and got up.

"Thank you, Svie. You have better manners than your mom."

"Hey!" Arizona swatted at Callie's shoulder.

"Arizona, we don't hit in this house." Sofia said sternly in an impressive imitation of Callie's voice. "Apologize to Mommy."

"Yeah, Arizona apologize to mommy." Callie said with smirk. The playful atmosphere immediately turned serious when the sound of Stevie crying filled the living room. Arizona and Callie jumped, hitting their head on the low sheet above them. Luckily they didn't knock the entire fort down, then they'd have two crying children. They found Stevie frantically wiping at something on Callie's cream colored armchair and matching ottoman with paper towels.

"Honey, what happened? Are you okay?" Arizona asked, crouching down next to him. Callie stood back to make sure she wasn't needed, but didn't want to intrude. "Are you hurt?"

"I... tripped... pillow and... and I spilled," he said through hysterical sobs.

"Why are you crying? It was an accident. It's okay." Arizona could see the dark liquid covering a good majority of the chair, ottoman, and floor.

"I don't want Callie to hate me."

"What?" Arizona gasped.

"I don't want her to leave."

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," Callie said, dropping to her knees on the other side of Stevie, who was still wiping futilely at the chair. Arizona was too in shock to process anything. She had no idea how deep her son's fears ran.

"But I ruined it."

"It was an accident and it's just a chair. We'll get it clean. Actually, I'll get a new one. It was ugly anyway. You did me a favor." Callie gently placed her hands over his to get him to stop trying to clean it. Hers were shaking as much as his. He froze, but didn't look at her or Arizona. "Svie, look at me. I'm not mad. I promise." She smiled the best she could when he finally turned his gorgeous blue eyes to her. "See?"

"You're not?" Stevie smiled back at her. Callie had an infectious smile, he couldn't help it.

"No, I'm really happy, actually. I'm so glad you're here and that your mom are here. Nothing can get me down. Who cares about a stupid ugly chair?"

Stevie threw his arms around Callie's neck, squeezing as hard as he could as relief washed over him. He's never been more scared in his life.

Callie hugged him back as she looked at Arizona over his shoulder, who looked like she was on the verge of tears and knew the blonde would want to be alone to gather herself. "Why don't you and I go to the kitchen and make us all some more chocolate milk," she suggested as she tried to keep her own emotions in check.

"Okay," Stevie agreed and released Callie from his accidental choke hold before going to the kitchen.

"Mommy, is Svie okay?" Sofia asked, stopping Callie from following. She had watched the whole thing from the window of the fort. It took a second for Callie to find where Sofia's voice was coming from before seeing her eyes peeking through a slit between two sheets.

"Yeah, he's okay. He just had an accident. Like that time you spilled spaghetti-os all over Lexie's mommy's old quilt." That was actually much worse, but Sofia felt awful and was about as upset as Stevie. Lexie had handled it beautifully, but Callie wanted to kill her daughter. A quilt made by the younger woman's dead mother was irreplaceable. Luckily the dry cleaner was able to get the stain out and made it look as good as new.

"Did you forgive him like Lexie forgived me?"

"Of course. It was just an accident. Like yours was."

"Okay, good."

"Svie and I are going to make us more chocolate milk. Want to help?"

"No, I'll stay here," Sofia said, glancing at Arizona through the window.

"Okay, baby girl. I'll be right back." Callie kissed her forehead through the sheet before joining Stevie in the kitchen.

As soon as Callie was gone, Sofia left the fort and slowly approached the blonde. "Arizona, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Arizona wiped tears from her face when she felt a little hand on her back.

"Are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're not okay," Sofia stated. She walked around the front of Arizona and forced herself into her lap.

"Sof, what are you doing?" Arizona laughed as the little girl made herself comfortable.

"When Mommy isn't okay, she likes me to sit in her lap and cuddle with her."

"She does, huh? Do you have magic powers to make people feel better?"

"Why don't you see?" Sofia wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I think you do," Arizona said as she hugged Sofia close to her body and breathed her in. She smelled like a combination of grape shampoo and Callie. "You must get them from your mom."

"She's really good at making me feel better when I'm sad."

"You're good at it too."

"Do you feel better?"

"I do," Arizona said honestly. "Thank you."

"Why were you sad?"

"Because when Stevie is hurt, I hurt too. Just like when you're hurt, so is your mommy."

"Svie is hurt?"

"No, not anymore. Your mommy made him feel better."

Sofia nodded. "She's the bestest."

"She really is." Arizona smiled.

"What are you two doing?" Callie asked when she found them cuddling on the ground in the middle of spilled chocolate milk. It had to be the most heartwarming thing she's ever seen.

"Sofia was showing me her magic power."

"What magic power?"

"It's a secret," Sofia said as she climbed off Arizona's lap. She took the too glasses Callie was holding. "Come on Svie, I'm hungry," she ordered before going back to the fort. Stevie had no choice but to follow.

"You Torres women sure are bossy," Arizona said as she stood up, checking her pants for milk. She picked up the roll of paper towels and tore off enough to cover the area on the floor. They'd take care of the rest later.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Today has just been a really crazy day." Arizona sighed heavily and stepped up to Callie, who opened her arms to her. She relaxed into the brunette's embrace and smiled. "You do have magic arms."

"I try," Callie said with a kiss to Arizona's temple. "Your kid has convinced me to watch The Jungle Book while we eat."

"Then let's do that. I'm starving." Without letting go, Arizona pushed Callie towards the fort entrance. They stumbled over the same pillow that did Stevie in. Unable to catch herself in time, Callie fell backwards, taking Arizona and half of the fort down with her. They landed in tangled heap of linen and limbs, both laughing uncontrollably as they struggled to untangle themselves.

"What did you do?" Sofia asked, appearing above them with her hands on her hips.

"She did it," Arizona and Callie said in unison. The blonde managed to free herself first before pulling her girlfriend to her feet next.

Sofia crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you going to fix it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Callie said as she picked up the corner of a sheet, handing it to Arizona before picking up another. Still laughing, they quickly fixed the wall they broke under the close supervision of Sofia before they all settled inside the fort again to finally eat their dinner and start their movie.

An hour and a half later, Callie and Arizona had two kids who were dead to the world laying between them.

"This is actually pretty comfy," Callie said after she turned off the TV and laid down next to Sofia, covering them both with a blanket.

"It is," Arizona looked down at their sleeping angels. "They sure are cute when they're sleeping."

"They are," Callie agreed, her eyes focusing on Stevie.

"You okay?" Arizona asked when something dark passed over Callie's eyes and her energy seemed to change.

"Umm…" Callie shook her head slightly to bring herself back to the present. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Callie, what?" Arizona could tell there was obviously something wrong.

"It's nothing. Let's leave them here and go to my bed."

Arizona nodded. After her day, she desperately wanted to cuddle up to Callie and fall asleep in her arms. Kind of hard to do when they were separated by Stevie and Sofia. But she hesitated.

"I'd really love to be alone with you right now." Callie reached over the kids and cupped Arizona's cheek. "Please?"

"I want to be with you too." Arizona was still hesitant.

"I've talked to Sofia about us and what we are to each other. She gets it. It won't surprise her to find you in my bed again. Last time was fine. She never even asked about it after that." They have yet to spend the night at each others houses again when one of them had one of the kids. Mainly because they had worked it out a schedule so that they'd both be kidless on the same weekends.

"Stevie gets it too."

"Then let's go to bed, beautiful." Callie smiled as she stroked Arizona's cheek.

"Yeah, okay." Arizona leaned over to kiss Stevie's cheek, doing the same for Sofia, and quietly crawled to the door with Callie right behind her. They got up to leave, both turning to look back at the kids.

"They'll be fine," Callie whispered.

"I know."

"You look worried."

"I worry about him all the time. I can't help it."

"Kids are resilient. You know that better than anyone."

"I know. I just think there's just so much someone his age can take." Arizona couldn't take her eyes off her sleeping son. He looked so peaceful and happy snuggled up close to Sofia, who had a protective arm across his back. "He told me the other day he wanted a sister."

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves again."

Arizona smiled. "Too late."

"I know." Callie smiled back and pressed her lips to Arizona's temple. "Let's go to bed."

Arizona nodded and took Callie's offered hand, following her around as she checked the locks on the door and turned off all the lights, except for one in case the kids woke up, before heading towards the bedroom. As Callie took her turn in the bathroom, Arizona made herself comfortable on her side under the covers, smiling when Callie slipped in behind her a few minutes later. When Callie wrapped her arms around her, she scooted back into her embrace with a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

"Svie asked me if I loved him today," Callie said into the quiet of the room before pressing her mouth into Arizona's tshirt covered shoulder. She wasn't sure how the blonde would take that.

Arizona opened her eyes, her mouth falling open in surprise. "And what did you say?" she asked as she turned in Callie's arms.

"I told him that I do, because it's true and... I also may have promised him I wasn't ever going to go anywhere." Callie waited as the full meaning of that sunk in.

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

Arizona didn't know what to say.

"I meant what I said when I told him those things. I really did. I know I've said this before, but I think it needs to be said again. I'm in this thing, Arizona. All in, plus some. Like you told me, Stevie is an added bonus to having you in my life. Even if, for some insane reason, you and I don't work out, I'll still be here. There's no way I ever want to separate Sofia and Svie. That would feel like a crime or something."

Arizona still didn't know what to say.

"Please tell me what you're thinking," Callie said after an agonizingly long minute of silence.

"I don't know what the right way to do all this is."

"All the research I've done said that-"

"You did research?" Arizona smiled. She found that oddly sweet.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that what we do when we don't know the answer to something? I want to do this right without screwing up our kids or our relationship or ourselves."

"What did you find out?"

"Basically that we went about this all wrong way from the start, so I turned off the computer. Those 'experts' don't know anything about us and I don't like being told I'm wrong, especially when I don't think we are," Callie ranted. "Just because something didn't work for some people, doesn't mean it won't work for us. I still don't know what's right. All I know is that the last four months with you guys have been amazing. The best, really. I want to keep doing what we've been doing. I think it's going to work out the best."

Arizona nuzzled her face into Callie's shoulder as she thought. She had been so caught up in trying to balance time with each other, the kids, and work that she never slowed down to really think about what they were doing. Callie did. Callie tried to tell her. Arizona was the one pushing it along in the first place. It was already too late to change anything now though. She didn't want to. It was already too late since the moment she saw Callie. How could Stevie not love her? And then there was Sofia... "I love your daughter," she said as she pulled back.

"You do?" Callie grinned. Not what she had been expecting, but she'd take it.

"I do. It's kind of hard not to." Arizona looked up to meet Callie's eyes, reconfirming that this was all still definitely worth the risk. "I think this just means we've officially hit the point of no return."

Callie nodded. "No turning back."

"No turning back," Arizona agreed with a kiss. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?"

"What do you mean?" Callie knew exactly what she meant.

Arizona felt the mood shift again and knew Callie knew exactly what she was talking about. "Earlier in the fort, you went somewhere else for a second. You looked… hurt, almost."

"No I didn't. I'm fine."

"Callie, I hate to break it to you, but I know when you're lying."

"I both love and hate that." Callie smiled in spite of herself.

"Why are you?"

"Because I don't want to make this about me. I want to be what you and Svie need me to be right now."

"What I need you to be is yourself."

"This is me."

"No, Callie. All of it. You can't put yourself aside just to make everyone else happy. Tell me what's wrong. Did something happen?"

"I'm not putting myself aside. Making you happy, makes me happy. It's a win-win." Callie hugged Arizona closer and kissed her head. "Let's sleep."

"Callie, seriously," Arizona said as she pulled herself out of the brunette's arms and sat up. "What were you thinking back there?"

"It's just that all of this is dredged up a lot of old unwanted feelings from years ago that I thought were gone, but it doesn't matter." Callie reached up to try and get Arizona to lay back down, but she dodged her hand. "Arizona, come on."

"No. It does matter. You need to deal with this."

"I don't 'need to deal with' anything. I'm fine."

"I'm not going to leave you if you show me your weaknesses."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Isn't that what this is?"

Callie sat up so suddenly and with a fire burning in her eyes that made Arizona recoil. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Arizona, you know what!"

"You're holding back on me."

"I-"

"You are." Arizona interrupted before Callie could protest.

Callie sucked in her cheeks as she blinked back tears. "Is this some sort of screwed up defense mechanism? You don't want to talk about your stuff, so you poke at me instead?"

"We do talk about my stuff!" Arizona yelled before biting down on her lip and inhaling sharply. Last thing they needed was to wake the kids up with yelling on their first night together. This was all just going so well. "We do talk about my stuff," she said again, lowering her voice to a loud whisper. "All the freaking time! You almost always do whatever I ask without question, plus some. You're always there to play hero and fix things. You spoil me in so many ways and treat me better than anyone ever has. It's always about me."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be a good girlfriend," Callie snapped. She felt like she was in trouble, but didn't understand why. God, she couldn't do anything right. "I'm just treating you like you deserve. What's wrong with that?"

"You're misunderstanding me." Arizona sat up on her knees, placing herself directly in front Callie. "You are an amazing girlfriend. The best I could ever hope for. I don't want any of that to change. But I am also an amazing girlfriend. I'm saying that I want a chance to show you that."

"You do show me that all the time in plenty of different ways."

"It's just that when you put me up here," Arizona raised one hand high above their heads, "and you keep yourself down here," she said as she put her other at her chest, "it makes us unbalanced." Arizona put both her hands at eye level. "I want us to be equal." That was extremely important to her. "It's lonely up on that pedestal."

Callie could only shake her head in disbelief. Arizona was blowing this way out of proportion. She does not put Arizona on a pedestal. She did that with her exes in the only two serious relationships she's had before her, something she didn't realize until they were both gone. She raised them up high and only saw what she thought her ideal partners should be, not who they really were. She had a lot of expectations and it filled her with false hope. She didn't see that they weren't right for her or that they didn't love her in the right ways. She learned that no matter how desperately she wanted them to be the version of them she made up, it was impossible to change them. She put herself beneath them to keep them happy and it near ruined her. She vowed never to do that again. So, no, she did not and would not do the same thing with Arizona. The great things she saw in Arizona were one hundred percent pure Arizona. Not some warped version of her that Callie made up in her head and that she was absolutely sure of. She also acknowledged Arizona's flaws, something she ignored in her previous relationships. Like how freaking confusing she could be sometimes, for example.

"I upset you," Arizona said when Callie remained silent. She had obviously accidentally struck some sort of chord within Callie and she felt awful.

"Yeah," Callie replied honestly, her shoulders slumping. She didn't want Arizona to feel bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start anything. I guess I'm not used to all this."

"What?"

"Having unconditional support. Having someone who cares enough to put me first. It's just been Stevie and me for so long. It kind of feels like you're doing a lot, even if you don't think so. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated."

"I do it because I want to," Callie assured her. "You take care of and help me just as much. You have no idea how much you've changed my life for the better."

"All I wanted for you was to tell me what was on your mind, not start a war. I'm not someone who is used to leaning on someone else. It's weird for me. It's kind of scary how easily I can do it with you. I wanted to be able to fix whatever is wrong and help you for once."

"Arizona, this isn't a competition."

"That's not what I meant." Arizona sighed heavily. "Why are you being so damn difficult?" Callie's stubbornness was not at all attractive right now.

"Stevie said something that really resonated with me earlier and I can't stop thinking about it. That's all," Callie said, hoping that would be enough, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Stevie?" Arizona frowned. What could he possibly have said?

"He asked me what he did wrong this time to make his mom leave."

"He thinks this is all his fault?" Arizona had that feeling when he panicked over ruining Callie's furniture, but now it was confirmed.

"Yeah and I told him he did nothing wrong, of course. I thought he believed me, but then the whole spilled milk thing..." Callie trailed off with a sigh.

"Are you afraid of doing something wrong?" Arizona asked, trying to piece what little clues she had together.

"How are you going to get him to believe this isn't his fault?"

"He's my son. Let me take care of it. We're not talking about him right now though."

"But we have too! How can he think I'd actually leave because of something so stupid?"

"Callie, he-"

"That feeling he's feeling is so awful and sometimes it's all consuming," Callie continued without letting Arizona finish. "I can't stand that he even knows what it is. He-"

"Calliope!" Arizona took Callie's head between her hands and jerked it up to make her look at her. "Stop!"

Callie blinked at the sudden force her girlfriend was using on her. "Stop what?"

"Steering the conversation away from yourself. I love that you care so much about him. I do, but this is about you right now."

"I'm just saying he can't go on thinking that he isn't worth having his own mother love him enough to put him first no matter what."

"What would I have to say to make you believe that your parents cutting you off isn't your fault?" Arizona asked, her voice soft, but firm. She finally understood what all this was about. "What can I say to make you believe that this is all them and that it has nothing to do with you?"

"We're not talking about me." Breathing hard, Callie tried desperately to fight off the myriad of previously quiescent feelings that were starting to surge and the associated tears that came with them. She hadn't expected Arizona to figure her out so easily.

Arizona pressed their foreheads together as she stroked Callie's cheeks with her thumbs in and attempt to calm her down. "Honey, I think we are," she said gently, struggling to keep eye contact with her girlfriend. The amount of pain swirling around in her eyes was unbearable and she didn't want to have to see it. Arizona couldn't believe she's never noticed it before, especially since she's spent hours staring at those eyes. It was scary how well Callie hid it from her, especially since her eyes were usually so honest. She could now see and feel that Callie was crumbling right in front of her.

"She's supposed to love him and be there for him," Callie said as a last-ditch effort. She really didn't want to make this about herself.

"What did I say?"

"They're supposed to love me," Callie said in a strangled whisper, finally giving in. "No matter what." The amount of emotions that flooded her all at once overwhelmed her, her body slumping forward into Arizona's from the weight of them. Why did Arizona have to keep pushing her? She was doing perfectly fine, as happy as she could be with an amazing woman in her arms and now everything was hurting. Everything. What happened?

Arizona coaxed Callie's head up, kissing her on the forehead before pulling back. She used her thumbs to try and wipe away the tears that were streaming down Callie's face, but they were coming too fast. "They do love you."

Futilely wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Callie snorted. "You don't know that."

Arizona put both hands on Callie's arms, rubbing them before pulling her into a hug. "Calliope, how could they not?"

Callie rolled her eyes. Seemed pretty easy not to to her, actually.

"When's the last time you tried to contact them?"

"It's been a couple of years. After trying a few dozen times, I took the hint. Since they came around the first time they abandoned me, I really thought they would again. I thought... I thought they'd miss me or Sofia, at least." Callie sighed heavily. Even though she had an extra parent, her poor daughter didn't have any grandparents. Every kid should have at least one. Callie worshipped hers growing up.

Arizona kissed Callie's head before holding her out at arms length. "There's still time."

"I think it's been way too long now and if they actually did, I don't think I could forgive them again."

"I think you would," Arizona said with a small knowing smile. Callie's heart was too big and she cared too much not to.

Callie sighed and dropped her head. Yes, she would, because she couldn't help it. How did Arizona know that about her?

"Stevie does the same thing every time," Arizona answered the unasked question.

"It doesn't matter. They won't talk to me."

"You don't know that."

"I do though." Callie didn't want to tell her, but Arizona had no idea what she was talking about. Judging by her silence, she also had no idea what to say.

"Come here," Arizona as she laid down on her side and opened her arms. Callie mirrored her position and scooted into her. "As much as it pains me to admit, I don't know how to fix this right now, but we're going to figure it out."

That only made Callie start to cry again. Pushing Arizona away, she smashed her face into her pillow. She was angry, she was tired, and she was hurting. All because Arizona couldn't leave well enough alone. This was not what she wanted to do that night.

"Calliope," Arizona sighed. She put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, but it was shaken off. "Callie..."

"Don't." Callie was being unfair and she knew it. This wasn't Arizona's fault. Nowhere near. Arizona didn't make her ignore her issues for so long. She wasn't the one who abandoned her and Callie knew she never would. Arizona was the one who made everything better, who she knew was there for her no matter what, who liked her for her. She meant no harm. Callie couldn't get herself to care about that though. She was just so mad. At her parents. At Karlee. At herself. She's the one who should have just told Arizona what was wrong in the first place. Again, she was messing everything up. No wonder why her relationships never worked out. That made her cry harder.

Callie didn't fight it when she felt a gentle hand on her head. The two women laid next to each other silently, Arizona stroking Callie's hair as she let her cry herself out on her own for what seemed like hours. Without looking up, Callie slowly turned around, hoping she didn't screw everything up by acting like a child and that Arizona's offer to hold her still stood. She's never needed anything more in her life. Arizona opened her arms without her having to say anything, welcoming her in back into her comforting embrace. Wrapped securely in her girlfriend's arms, Callie didn't feel as mad, just drained, incredibly stupid, and, dare she say, loved.

"You done?" Arizona asked after a few minutes, kissing the top of the brunette's head. Callie was clutching onto her shirt so tightly, she was afraid it was going to rip.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered, utterly embarrassed by her thoughts and actions. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's okay," Arizona soothed as she rubbed Callie's back. "You can cry more if you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, I don't need to." Callie nuzzled her nose and mouth into the curve of Arizona's shoulder and smiled as she inhaled her. "This is enough."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you."

"I think I needed you to."

"Do you feel any better?"

"It still hurts. A lot."

Arizona sighed. She didn't know what to do.

"What are you going to do about Stevie?" Callie asked again. She hated to push it, but she wanted to know.

"What can I say to him?"

"There's nothing." When her parents cut her off and when her girlfriend disappeared right after, there was nothing anyone could say to make Callie listen to logic. Then she ignored it and went on with her life. That was not the best plan, which was why she was so insistent, even if it technically wasn't any of her business.

"He knows I'll always be there for him. I make sure that he knows how important he is and that he's always surrounded with love. Now he knows you'll be here too and I trust that you will be."

"Is that enough?"

"I really don't know. I was thinking about going to talk to a child psychologist for some guidance. Is that too extreme?" Arizona knew this time would be different. Karlee was around for almost five months, giving them a false sense of security.

"I think it wouldn't hurt. All I know is a little of what he might feel like, since we're kind of in the same boat. Even if it is different. I don't think that can help him."

"I'd say that, that makes you uniquely qualified."

"That's so screwed up," Callie said with a short, mirthless laugh.

Arizona nodded solemnly. It really was.

"He's so lucky to have you."

Arizona smiled slightly.

"Why are you so calm?" Callie asked after a few minutes of thought filled silence. She has yet to move from her position locked in Arizona's arms. It felt too good.

"I'm not. At all."

"You seem calm."

"I'm just exhausted."

"Then let's get some sleep."

"I think you need closure with your parents. I think that would help a lot."

Callie swallowed and drew in a long breath and let it out slowly to keep herself from audibly expressing her exasperation. She thought that conversation was over. "I think we need some sleep."

"Promise me you'll at least think about trying to contact them."

"Why would I want to set myself up for their rejection again?"

"You never know. Anything could happen."

Usually Callie found Arizona's positivity endearing, but right now it annoyed her. "If I can't call them and tell them all about this amazing woman I'm seeing, what's the point?" She used to love talking to her parents about who she was dating. They were close like that and they always gave her the best advice. She especially would like to talk to her father, since he started dating her mother, who was a single mother, when her sister was three. She'd also love any chance to talk about Arizona.

"I'd start somewhere else. Like with Sofia."

"No way am I giving the privilege of knowing anything about her. I'm not letting them near her, just to have them leave because of me again."

"I feel like we're talking in circles."

"Because we are. Because there are no right answers here."

"I think we need to go to sleep."

"Finally." Callie cringed as soon as the word left her mouth. She didn't mean to say that outside of her head.

"I'm sorry, jeez." Arizona tried to pull away, but her girlfriend held on to her.

"Don't. I need you here," Callie said as she snuggled deeper into Arizona's arms, her face pressing into her chest.

"I thought you were mad?"

"No, I'm not. Not at you."

"Are you sure?"

Callie lifted her head to look at Arizona's. "I'm sorry I was a brat," she said, her face heating up.

"Thank you."

"I promise I would have talked to you about it eventually. I just didn't want to dump my problems on you yet, especially not after today."

"I want to hear whatever's on your mind. I'm here for you no matter what. That's how this works. Remember?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Callie sighed. She felt guilty all over again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Are you kidding? You did make me feel better, Arizona. You make everything better."

"I do?" Arizona smiled tentatively.

"Yes, so please just hold me and let's go to sleep. I'm done with today and I'm more than ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, I can do that."

"You're definitely very good at it," Callie said as she stretched her neck up for a kiss. "Thank you. I'm really lucky to have you too."

"You are," Arizona agreed, making them both smile. They kissed again before Callie settle her head back on the other woman's arm. Callie felt Arizona's squeeze her tighter and opened her mouth to say something, closing it when she changed her mind. "What?"

"Nothing. You just feel really good."

"Oh. You do too." Nuzzling Callie's hair, Arizona closed her eyes again with a smile. She loved this. Having Callie in her arms.

Callie sighed quietly. She had one more thing to say, but decided against it. She really wanted to, it was what she had originally wanted to talk about before everything veered so far off track she couldn't even see it. This wasn't the right time anymore. She knew it'd come though and soon.

"We'll figure all this out together," Arizona mumbled, already half asleep, "because we're amazing."

Callie just smiled. Arizona had that right.

* * *

Callie knew she was being watched before she opened her eyes. She was facing away from Arizona, but could feel her pressed tightly against her back, her arm hanging loosely around her stomach under the covers, so it had to be either Sofia or Stevie. Sofia knew better, so that narrowed it down to the boy. "What?" she croaked, keeping her eyes firmly sealed shut. It wasn't even bright enough outside to be awake yet.

"Can we go to the zoo now?"

Callie cracked one eye open and saw Stevie standing next to her bed already dressed and ready to go. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since six-thirty."

"For future reference, there are two rules in this house: don't wake me up before nine on my day off and don't come in my room without knocking first."

"I did knock."

"I think you know what I mean."

"I'm always allowed to come in my mom's room."

"Svie..." Callie sighed. She was trying not to sound mean, but it was way too damn early for this.

"You're cranky." Stevie smiled when Callie raised an eyebrow at him, clearly annoyed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Sofia didn't tell me."

"She's awake?" Callie asked in surprise. Her daughter took after her when it came to sleeping in. Thank god.

"No, that's why she didn't tell me."

"The zoo doesn't open for three more hours. Come back in two." Callie closed her eyes, opening them again when she still felt the staring. "Yes?"

"What do I do until then?"

"Are you usually up this early?"

"Yeah."

"What do you usually do then?"

"Me and my mom play video games while we eat breakfast."

"Your mom's sleeping."

Stevie eyed the mass of blonde hair just behind Callie's head. She was usually awake before him. "Is she okay?"

"She's just extra tired." Callie sighed as she pulled down the covers and slipped out of Arizona's grasp, smiling when she whimpered. She wanted her girlfriend to get as much rest as she needed and wasn't about to leave the kid to fend for himself in a strange apartment. She sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, blinking as she tried to wake up a little more before standing up unsteadily. She felt like she had ran a marathon the night before and she didn't even get any sex. "Come on, you can help me make everyone breakfast. Do you and Arizona like French toast?"

"We usually just eat cereal."

"Yeah, there's no cereal in this house either. That's rule number three," Callie said, nudging him out the door, groaning when she saw the mess. The living room looked like a war zone.

"How many rules are there?"

"I don't know. I'm making them up as I go along." Callie checked on Sofia in the fort, smiling when she saw she hadn't moved an inch since the night before. She tried not to get too irritated when she turned around and tripped over Stevie, who was standing directly behind her. "What do you like besides cereal?"

"Pancakes?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, I like pancakes," Stevie said firmly.

"Okay, what's your favorite?" Callie asked after checking to make sure she had the right ingredients.

"What do you mean?"

"Your favorite kind of pancakes?" Callie really needed coffee. She yawned widely at the thought.

"Uh..." Stevie looked like he was at a complete loss.

"I'm guessing you've only had the plain kind?"

"I guess?"

"Okay, how about I make Sofia's favorite? Do you like chocolate chips?"

"Yes!" Stevie smiled. That sounded good to him.

"Chocolate chip pancakes it is," Callie declared before starting herself and Arizona a pot of coffee. "Bacon? Sausage? Eggs?"

"Yes."

"What kind of eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Okay, you got it. Does your mom like all that stuff?" Callie couldn't believe they've dated for four months and she has yet to make her girlfriend breakfast. Either they were scrambling to get to work on time or Arizona beat her to it. She hoped Arizona didn't die of shock when she woke up and found Callie already up.

"Uh huh."

"How's your mixing arm?"

"Good."

"Okay, come here." Callie grabbed a stool and brought it to the kitchen side of the counter. "Hop up." When he was settled, she placed a big bowl in front of him. "I'll measure, you stir. Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? It's a very important job."

"I'm sure," Stevie smiled confidently. The same smile Arizona gave her often. She almost melted on the spot.

"Can I have a good morning hug?"

Stevie nodded and turned around on the stool, loosely wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I love you, kid," Callie said as she hugged him, kissing the top of his head before releasing him. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled. "Don't you forget that."

"I love you too." Stevie grinned.

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah. I really liked the dancing."

"You should try out one of Sofia's classes some time."

"I can do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

Stevie smiled. That sounded like fun to him. "Okay."

"How are you feeling?" Callie asked, deciding this would be a good opportunity to talk to him a little to feel him out.

"May I help too?"

Or not. Callie looked down to see Sofia standing at the end of the counter with an epic case of bed head and rubbing her eyes. She bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, sunshine," she said as she fixed Sofia's disheveled shirt. "Of course you can help. Get a stool and bring it next to Svie."

"What are we making?"

"Pancakes." Callie got another bowl out for Sofia and a whisk for each of them.

"Mix now?" Stevie asked as he watched Callie put stuff in his bowl.

"Not yet," Sofia answered. She's done this enough times to know. "When it's time, don't go too fast, because then it spills all over and Mommy gets cranky."

"I do not get cranky," Callie said, even though being called cranky twice in the span of twenty minutes did make her a bit cranky.

"Whatever you say," Sofia sang, making Stevie giggle and Callie roll her eyes.

"Okay, you can mix now." Callie stepped away to finally pour herself a mug of coffee, turning to lean against the sink as she supervised. "Good job. Keep going."

"My arm hurts," Sofia whined.

"Use the other one." Callie was stalling to give the coffee some time to kick in. She sipped the hot liquid as fast as the temperature would allow and watched as the kids vigorously stirred as best they could with giant smiles on their faces. She didn't get what was so fun about mixing pancake batter, but she'd take it.

Arizona was sad and confused when she woke up to a cold bed. But she also smelled bacon and heard the sounds of giggling floating in through the open door, which more than made up for waking up alone. That was her favorite sound in the world. Smiling, she rolled over to check the time, bolting upright when she saw it was after eight. She knew that, no matter what, Stevie always woke up at six-thirty on the dot, which explained Callie's absence. Arizona also knew that her girlfriend was not at all a morning person. She quickly jumped out of bed to find Callie and Stevie to make sure she still had a girlfriend and a son.

Following the sounds to the kitchen, Arizona found Callie at the stove hopping around as she cooked bacon in a large frying pan to the soundtrack of Spice Girls. Stevie and Sofia were sitting at the breakfast bar, each with a plate full of food in front of them, laughing joyfully at Callie's antics. Arizona smiled warmly as she took a mental video to keep in her mind to replay over and over. Callie dancing and singing to Wannabe in those ridiculous Superman pajamas was something she never wanted to forget. After a few more near misses with the flying bacon grease, Callie turned off the stove and picked up the pan.

"Okay this is nice and greasy and very hot. Be careful." Turning around, Callie used a fork to stab at the meat. "Bacon for Sofia," Callie said as she put some on her daughter's plate, "and bacon for Svie. Dig in!"

Arizona stepped forward to make herself known. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Sofia and Stevie chimed as the blonde kissed the top of their heads.

Callie grinned when she got her kiss from Arizona on the lips instead of the head. "Happy Birthday, beautiful," she whispered.

"Callie..." Arizona narrowed her eyes.

"I know, I know. I had to say it at least once."

"You okay this morning?"

"I'm perfect." Callie kissed Arizona hard on the lips, grinning as she pulled back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Callie lowered her voice to a whisper again, "After you fell asleep last night, I thought about it more and I've decided to give my parents one more chance. I really do miss them."

"You're going to call them?"

"I'll try one more time," Callie said, smiling as she rubbed her nose on Arizona's cheek. Just being that close to her made calling her parents seem much less scary. "As long as you promise you'll be there for me, because I will freak out no matter what the outcome is and I can't do that by myself again. I can't."

"Of course I will be."

"I know, because you are one amazing girlfriend." Callie grinned when Arizona turned her head for a kiss. "We made you breakfast."

"You really didn't have to do this," Arizona said as she looked at the amount of food spread out over the counters. "We're fine with cereal."

"That's rule number three," Stevie said before taking a huge bite of his pancakes, chewing with a wide grin. He made the best pancakes.

"What?" Arizona frowned.

"Just enjoy your breakfast, okay? That's your plate. Sit." Callie handed her a cup of coffee and kissed her cheek as she sat down next to her.

"Okay." Arizona smiled as she looked at all the plates again filled with delicious looking and smelling food. She could get used to waking up to breakfast, Callie, and the kids every day. But, that was getting ahead of herself again. "How come mine doesn't have a happy face too?" she asked with a pout when she noticed Sofia giving hers a facelift.

Callie rolled her eyes and reached over the counter for the can of whipped cream, drawing a big heart with a happy face with it on top of Arizona's stack. "There, because you make my heart smile."

Arizona grinned stupidly as she cut into her stack of pancakes and took a bite, moaning happily at the taste. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

"How many hours to the zoo now?" Stevie asked.

"Zoo?" Arizona asked, frowning.

"Did I forget to mention that I told them we'd go to the zoo today?" Callie asked. She knew she did. Oops.

"Yeah, you kind of did. Doesn't Sofia have dance this morning?" Stevie already had soccer off that week.

"I'm playing hockey!" Sofia said as she squirmed with excitement in her seat. She absolutely loved dance, but the zoo sounded like a lot more fun that day.

"Can I go to dance next time?" Stevie asked.

"She means hooky," Callie clarified when she saw the puzzled look on Arizona's face. "And he said he had fun, so I suggested he try it out."

"What about soccer, Stevie?"

"I can't do both?"

"I don't want to wear you out. We'll try it and see though." Arizona smiled at the excited look that crossed her son's face. "Am I invited to the zoo too or are you all going without me?"

"That's a given," Stevie said with a grin.

"Two more hours, Svie," Callie finally answered his question they strayed from.

"That seems like forever," Stevie sighed before biting off a piece of bacon. "When my grandma and grandpa took me, we spent all day there. It was lots of fun."

"Your grandma and grandpa?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Yeah, they moved. I miss them a lot, but they visit."

"All mine died. I miss them too."

The loud clank of Callie's fork hitting her plate after she dropped it made everyone look her. When Arizona saw the horrified look on her face, she reached over and squeezed her thigh.

"I can share mine," Stevie offered very much like Sofia had the night before. Like that's how those things worked. Seemed simple enough to the both of them. "They always bring the best presents."

"Okay!" Sofia grinned as she wiggled her butt. She remembered she used to get good presents too, but not much else.

"Sofia, who told you that?" Callie managed to ask once she got her breathing under control. She didn't realize her daughter remembered her parents. Mark's parents were out of the picture, Lexie's mom died when Sofia was a baby, and her dad was also out of the picture.

"I figured it out," Sofia shrugged. It hadn't been that hard.

"Sof..." Callie glanced at Arizona, unsure of where to begin.

"We're seeing the tigers first," Sofia declared through a much too large bite of sausage, bits of it flying out of her mouth. That made Callie quickly come to a decision. She'd sit down with Sofia later and talk. Then she'd have time to figure out what to say. She smiled gratefully when Arizona started rubbing her thigh and leaned over to receive a kiss her on her cheek.

"No, elephants," Stevie said after he swallowed his own bite. He already had a plan. He's had it for days.

"Tigers!" Sofia yelled.

"Elephants!" Stevie yelled louder.

"Tigers!"

"Guys, why are you yelling?" Callie already regretted the zoo. "We'll see them all. Don't worry."

"Rock-paper-scissors to see what we'll see first," Arizona suggested. "Then it will be fair."

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Sofia and Stevie said in unison, their hands flying in front of them.

"Yay, elephants," Stevie said when his rock smashed Sofia's scissors.

"Mommy!" Sofia protested. She did not like not getting her way. As an only child for so long, she always got her own way.

"Sorry, Sof." Callie shrugged. "You know the rules."

"But-" Sofia pouted and crossed her arms. She really had no come back. "Boys are stupid."

"Really, Sof?" Arizona asked. "Is that how you always act when you don't win?"

"I always win."

Arizona turned and gave Callie a look that clearly said, "She's so your kid."

"Sofia, you can't always win. We have to compromise," Callie said, inhaling deeply as she steeled herself for a meltdown.

"Can we please see the tigers after the elephants then?" Sofia asked instead.

Callie blinked in surprise before smiling and reaching out to tousle her hair. "Yes, we'll see them after."

"No, the bears are next," Stevie said matter-of-factly, making Sofia growl at him.

"You each get to take turns picking what we do. You got to pick elephants first and Sof gets to pick tigers next." Arizona needed more coffee. Reading her mind, Callie got up to refill both of their mugs.

"But, I want to see the bears after the elephants."

"Nope, tigers!" Sofia grinned at him triumphantly. "Arizona said."

"Fine." Stevie slumped down on his stool muttering things to himself as he started stabbing at his food with his fork.

"Well, today should be fun," Callie said as she handed Arizona her fresh coffee. The blonde just scoffed at her. When Stevie and Sofia started fighting over what came after the bears, Callie and Arizona exchanged tired glances as they sipped their liquid gold, both thinking that today, with their first major outing together, was the day they were really going to be tested.

* * *

Callie slumped against her front door, completely exhausted. She couldn't believe it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. After being woken up much too early for her liking, it had been a long four hours of following two hyper children around the zoo. It had gone fairly well, she thought. It was the first time the two women really got to witness the others parenting styles outside of their little 'everyone on their best behavior' bubble. Both were on the authoritative side, Arizona a bit more than a sometimes permissive Callie. They balanced each other out well, letting the other test the waters out on their child. Before they've always done their own separate things. Sofia did not like being told what to do by Arizona, but Stevie just went with the flow until the whole choosing where to eat lunch debacle. Both Sofia and Stevie were used to getting what they wanted and didn't like having to compromise with the other. It was an interesting experiment to say the least. In the end, everyone seemed to have fun for the most part and Callie and Arizona still liked each other and Sofia and Stevie were still friends. That was all that really mattered. It really opened their eyes though.

After they had seen and done everything possible at the zoo, Arizona had insisted her and Stevie go home for the afternoon. Callie completely understood without having to ask why. She missed them already though. To Callie's surprise, Arizona had agreed to let her take her out for birthday drinks that evening, so there was that to look forward to. Sofia was at Mark's, finishing out her weekend with him. Which meant Callie was stuck cleaning up the apartment by herself. She couldn't even get to her couch to sit down like she wanted to. Why did fun have to be so messy? Pushing off the front door, she decided the sooner she got it done, the sooner she could have her glass of wine in front of shows she had waiting on her DVR. She had only picked up a stray pillow when there was a tap on the front door. Frowning, she went to open it, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Lex."

"Hey. I was about to change the sheets on our bed, but then I opened the linen closet and found it completely empty. This was my first guess."

"I'm sorry about that," Callie said, taking a step back to let Lexie in. "I meant to have them returned earlier."

"Looks like a lot of fun was had here last night," Lexie observed as she looked around the destroyed living room.

"Yeah, it was fun an now I get to clean it up."

"Need some help?"

"No, it's okay."

"I really don't mind. Mark and Sofia are zonked out on the couch right now. I've been having to tip toe around them."

"Um," Callie looked around the room again. She really didn't want to clean it herself. "Are you sure?"

"It will go much faster with the two of us."

"Okay, sure. Thank you." The two woman got to work deconstructing the fort and sorting out what belonged to who. Callie got a good laugh at the amount of stuff she found hidden within the fort. Sofia and Stevie seemed to have been planning for armageddon. Lexie caught Callie up on the gossip at Seattle Grace, one rumor in particular really catching Callie's attention. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Meredith."

"Huh..." Callie frowned. "Really? Seattle Grace and Mercy West merging?"

"Yeah, apparently really soon."

"I haven't heard a single word." Callie was trying not to panic. She left Seattle Grace because there wasn't room for her to move up. If they merged the two hospitals, she surely would be knocked down a peg again, maybe even let go. She's worked so hard on her department. Was it all for nothing? Would they even keep anyone from Mercy West? Or just absorb the hospital's resources and patients and be done with them all. And what about Arizona?

"It's supposed to be a big secret, so people don't start panicking about their jobs."

"Where did Meredith hear that?"

"Derek."

"Shit." Callie sat down on her newly uncovered couch.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Lexie said, sitting next to her. "And look on the bright side, if it's true, you'll get to come back to Seattle Grace. I know how much you miss it."

"If they'll even take me back and Mercy West isn't so bad," Callie lied. She hated it there. Only getting to see Arizona everyday was getting her through and keeping her sane. She couldn't stand the thought of not getting that luxury against her will. What if one of them had to move for a job?

"How are the residents? I kind of need to not be fired."

"They're not as good as you, so don't worry." Callie took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She was not going to freak out about something that was probably just a rumor. Instead, she thought about her day. "Can I ask you something, Lex?"

"Of course."

"I hope this doesn't come out wrong, but is it hard parenting someone else's child?"

"I don't really feel like I am. I mean, I love her like she's mine. I've been there from the very start." Lexie had initially freaked out when she found out Mark got Callie pregnant while the were separated, but she came around and decided she was in. She was happy too, because she couldn't see her life in any other way.

"I guess that's true."

"I always wondered if it was weird for you. Sharing her with me."

"I guess it it is weird, but not for me. Mark had always loved you. You two are meant to be. I feel like you're just as much a mom as he is a dad. Sofia has plenty of love to go around and she considers you as another mother, even if you refuse to let her call you that."

"I have to admit being called mommy still freaks me out."

"She tells everyone you're her Lexie." Callie smiled. "My Lexie this and my Lexie that. It's cute."

"That is cute." Lexie smiled.

"I also want to thank you for always being there for her. I keep getting reminded of how lucky we all are that we all get along so well."

"It's really no problem." Lexie blushed. She had always been intimidated by Callie and felt like a third wheel often when it came to Mark and Callie's friendship. It's been a lot better over the past few years, but those insecurities still flared up from time to time. "I take it Arizona and you are getting pretty serious then?"

"Yeah, we are."

"That's really great. You guys are good together."

"You think so?" Callie smiled. She sure thought so.

"From what I've seen." Lexie smile back. "You think it's love?"

She didn't want to answer, but Callie couldn't stop the widest grin she's ever remembered grinning from spreading across her face, giving her away completely.

"Aww, it is." Lexie smiled. She's never seen the other woman look that happy.

"Please don't tell anyone. I haven't even told her yet." Callie couldn't believe she admitted that out loud for the first time to Lexie Grey, of all people. But, damn did it feel amazing.

"Why not?"

"I want to, but I don't want to rush it and I want it to be special."

"Do you think she loves you?"

"God, I hope so." Callie studied Lexie for a minute before coming to a decision. "So, I know this is a lot to ask and I'd need to ask Arizona first, but do you think you and Mark would be able to take Stevie for a weekend? As a back up plan, I mean. Not the next one, but maybe the one after? It'd be a couple of weekdays too, so he'll need to go to school and stuff. He's a great kid and really easy," she asked on a whim. She'd need to check her schedule and Arizona's, but she was not giving up on their trip. She didn't know how Arizona would feel about leaving Stevie with them either. She hoped she wouldn't get mad for suggesting it.

"I don't see why not. If you give me enough notice, I'll make sure one of us has the time off."

"I'll talk to Arizona." Callie smiled. "Thank you."

"It's really no problem. It could be good practice for when Mark and I have another."

"True. We should finish," Callie said, standing up. "I really want my reward."

"Reward?"

"Yeah. Wine and bad reality TV."

"Sounds like a good reward."

"You're welcome to join me," Callie offered. Even after over six years of being closely in each other's lives, her and Lexie never really hung out just the two of them. There was an age difference and Callie will always be the woman the younger brunette's husband got pregnant, changing all of their lives for good.

"Okay, sure. Let's do it." Lexie smiled and picked up her pace. Maybe it was about time she and Callie started building on their relationship more. They were tied to each other for the rest of their lives, after all.

"I have about six episodes of Catfish to catch up on. What do you think?" Callie asked once they were seated on the couch with a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them and full glasses in their hands. The apartment was completely back to normal, with some improvements thanks to Lexie.

"Sounds good to me," Lexie said, taking a sip of her wine with a small smile. This beat listening to Mark and Sofia snoring away like bears all afternoon any day.

"Excellent." Callie could use someone to bounce theories off of. Mark didn't get the appeal and Arizona preferred more adult like activities when they had a chance to be alone, not watching TV. Callie had to agree with her. She made herself more comfortable on the couch with a blanket as the first episode started. She missed her daughter, she missed Arizona, and she missed Stevie. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had five hours until Arizona would be there. That was the perfect amount of time to completely veg out. She picked up the clicker and started the first episode. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"That guy is so gay," Lexie said as she shifted on the couch to try and get comfortable again. They were well into their fourth hour of TV and second bottle of wine. She couldn't remember a time she's sat in one place for that long. Standing up in surgery for hours upon hours was easy, but just sitting on a couch wasn't. They couldn't seem to get up though. Mark and Sofia had brought them plates of food they made together for dinner two hours prior, but had left them alone to bond over wine and reality TV while they went back to the Sloan apartment to enjoy the father/daughter time they missed the night before.

"Totally. Poor thing can't admit it though. He seems so sad."

"I can't imagine how hard that would be."

"Mmhmm," Callie hummed as she pursed her lips. "I kind of feel more sorry for the woman though."

"Why?"

"She identified as a lesbian for so long. Probably did the whole struggling to figure herself out thing before coming to that conclusion. Then finds herself falling in love with a man and had to try and figure herself out all over again. It sucks having to do it once, but twice? Yikes. And then the guy just dumps her on the curb like yesterdays trash."

"She seems so secure with herself though. You can tell that guy is incredibly uncomfortable."

"Yeah, now she is. I'll bet it was not easy behind the scenes."

"Yeah, that's probably true," Lexie agreed. She really didn't know.

"I mean, you live most of your life thinking one thing about yourself and are perfectly happy with that. Then all of a sudden this person swoops into your life and makes you question everything you've ever known about anything. Then once you finally think you've got it all figured out and are happy, that same person just abandons you without an explanation, leaving you gay and alone, wondering what the fuck just happened." Callie picked up her napkin, balled it up, and threw it at the TV. "Bitch."

"Who are we talking about now?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry." Callie leaned forward, reaching for the wine bottle to top off both their glasses.

"I have a confession."

"About?"

"I was kind of relieved when you started dating women."

"I did date men too after that. Well, one. Then I was done with with dating either way." Until she found Arizona. Callie smile at that.

"I know, but it was easier to pretend you didn't. I was a bit jealous of you and Mark. Maybe even a little worried he'd leave me for you, since you are his daughter's mother and you're hot, like really hot."

"Are you kidding? We never saw each other as more than friends and he didn't even once look at my pregnant boobs. Those things were spectacular."

"They really were." Lexie had to agree.

"See? Even you noticed. Him? Not even once. He only saw you and still does."

"I know better now. It wasn't easy at first. You were always there."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I..." Callie's sighed. "I just needed a friend and he helped me through a lot."

"I know. It's okay. We're all good now. Right?"

"Definitely." Callie smiled and picked up the clicker to turn off the TV. "We're going to have to finish these later. I have to get ready for my hot date tonight."

"Okay," Lexie said as she shakily stood up. Her legs didn't want to work from inactivity and, since she never usually drank much, the wine was not helping.

"You okay there?" Callie laughed. Mark wasn't going to be too happy with her when she returned his wife to him tipsy.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lexie said as she opened the door, turning to smile at Callie. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks and thank you for the help." Callie smiled as she watched her go. Even though they didn't do much, she had had fun. She felt like she finally found her junky reality TV show soul mate and hoped to do it again soon. Still smiling, Callie cleaned up the coffee table and deposited the dishes in the sink before heading to the shower. She wanted to look good for Arizona and hopefully give her a good birthday and the night out they both deserved.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for sticking with me. I really appreciate and love all your thoughts. **


	14. Chapter 12

**We've hit that point where I have to piece together and finish writing most of the rest of the chapters. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next one out, since I haven't been writing too much of anything lately. **

**I hope you enjoy. It's rather... chunky? And long. I'm not going to split it this time. Maybe just split it in your heads, yeah? Half now, half later?**

* * *

Callie ran her hand over her smooth slicked back hair for probably the hundredth time in the last ten minutes as she paced the living room floor in an attempt to walk off some of her excited energy. Or was it nervous energy? She wasn't sure. She just had a lot of pent up something that needed to be released. Arizona was supposed to be there in thirteen minutes and she didn't want to pounce on her the second she arrived.

She had already changed her shirt four times, settling on the first one she tried. A low cut yellow top that made Arizona stare at her unabashedly no matter what the setting and Callie appreciated the attention. Any attention from Arizona was like a gift. She had taken the time to straighten her hair and pulled it back into a sleek ponytail, something she normally didn't do just to go to the bar, and used make up to make her eyes stand out as much as possible. She even wore the incredibly uncomfortable lacy black bra she knew Arizona loved on her and jeans so tight, she could barely sit down. She wasn't planning on wearing them for more than a couple of hours, so she'd deal. Wearing itchy underwear and ridiculous jeans is what people do for the person they loved.

Callie stopped pacing abruptly at that last thought, blinking as she looked unseeingly around the dark living room. She already knew for for sure that she loved Arizona. She admitted it to herself and out loud to Lexie. But it was such a new realization, it still took her by surprise.

Her feelings for her girlfriend suddenly welled up inside her, making her grin. She once asked Sofia why she loved to dance and her answer was that it made her happy, it made her tingle, and she couldn't get enough. That about summed up Callie's feelings for Arizona as best a child could almost perfectly.

For over six years Sofia had been her main reason for living, breathing, and waking up in the morning. Her daughter and her job were the loves of her life. Callie had been content with how things were until Arizona showed up out of the blue. She hadn't realized something inside of her had died until Arizona had revived it. She felt like she completed her. She felt whole again. Callie not only loved Arizona, but she was _in_ love with her and that was... she didn't know what that was, because she didn't know where Arizona stood. Her smile disappeared from her face as she began to ruminate on that.

She believed that they were both there. They've promised each other they would always be there for one another. They've nearly devoted themselves to each other for the long haul. They've declared their love for each other's kids. There was nothing they wouldn't do for each other. They had the connection, the chemistry, the feelings. They respected and encouraged each others goals and dreams. They've shared their biggest failures, their worst pain, their greatest fears. To protect her deepest and most fragile self, Callie had never shared those things with anyone else before. Not even with her best friend. And yet, she had done so so easily with Arizona from their first date on, because she just knew she didn't need to protect herself from her.

That kind of emotional intimacy and trust lacked severely in Callie's previous relationships and she didn't think it mattered at the time until she actually experienced it. She knew now it was just as important as being comfortable with being physically intimate, if not more. They still had a lot to figure out, Callie wasn't that naive. Not anymore. Some parts of their futures were still uncertain and were bound to be painful and there were parts of Arizona she suspects she hasn't been privy to yet. But the faith, care, respect, and support they've already shown one another laid out a solid foundation to keep building on.

They were lucky. Emotional intimacy like that was usually harder to establish while distracted by lust and with the strong physical connection they shared right from the start, they could have easily mistaken that as love and called it good. Falling straight into bed together within an hour of meeting and their subsequent sex filled whirlwind romance before fully laying out that foundation could have been their downfall. Up until the day before it still could have been, but they each got a glimpse of the other in another light that only helped to solidify their relationship. Sure, they started a bit backwards, but have been able to grow nonetheless and Callie believed they would continue to do so. They were the exception and that meant they had something special. And now that they have established that emotional connection, the sex just kept getting better. If all that wasn't real love, then Callie really didn't understand anything at all anymore.

Knowing they were both there and actually acknowledging it out loud to each other were two entirely different things though. Love had played mean tricks on both of them and it's incredibly hard to trust something that has failed already. Callie's heart has been shattered into a billion pieces more than once. But she had always been a forgiving person. She believed in second chances and for the sake of finding true love, she gave it a third. Arizona was that third chance and she knew deep in her heart she was her last, because this time she knew it was going to stick. She could just feel it. It was a good feeling.

Callie wasn't sure if Arizona was as forgiving as her or if she was ready to love her back though. It seemed like she did. Callie thought she saw it sometimes and was sure that she felt it from her, but the blonde could be so complex. As frustrating as it was, Callie loved that about her. One of many, many things. She wanted to tell Arizona, but she couldn't stand it if she wasn't ready yet. She didn't want to pressure her. She's been there and done that before.

There was only one other person who told her he loved her and that wasn't even real. She had said it first and it just hung there. He didn't say it back right away and she understood why. But when he finally did, he always said it with a crooked smile, like it was some sort of joke. Like he was just humoring her, even if it wasn't intentional on his part. Even if he believed it when he said it. She had thought it was endearing at the time, but she knew better now. Then he turned around and hurt her in the worst way possible. It was a shitty feeling. She had been too gun-shy to say it to her ex-girlfriend. So, she had waited. For what, she didn't know. She wasn't even sure if she did love her. Maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe that's why she had left. It didn't matter anymore.

Over the last three years Callie had been able to reflect on those relationships and learn from them. She's taken time for herself to allow herself to grow and mature. She believed she knew how to really love and be a better partner now. She knew exactly what she needed, what she didn't need, and what she deserved. Arizona was it. She wondered if Arizona would have liked the Callie she used to be. They say things happen for a reason. Maybe they were right.

Ugh. Callie knew she was over thinking all of this, but she couldn't help it. It's what she does. All of this was a lot to think about alone in her living room minutes before Arizona was expected to arrive. All because of a stupid itchy bra that made her boobs looks fabulous, especially in that shirt.

Callie scratched her chest as she resumed her pacing, regretting that she put her hair up, because now she felt the need to pull at it. She was going crazy waiting.

When she made it to the kitchen, she turned around again. Looking around her spotless apartment, she smiled as she pictured the proud grins that had adorned Sofia and Stevie's faces as they showed them their creation the night before.

Yesterday. The most emotional roller coaster type day Callie's had since the day she found out she was pregnant. So much happened in such a small period of time. Arizona had made her tear open an old wound. One that, if she kept ignoring it, would never heal correctly. Now, with Arizona's help, she hoped it would get treated right and it could heal. She was one of the best doctors in the country, after all. Callie smiled at that. She thought she was pretty funny.

She really needed a drink.

Checking the clock, she saw that in only six minutes, she'd get to kiss her girlfriend. She really wanted to kiss her. Her fingers moved to her lips at the thought of it, whipping around when there was a firm knock on the door. Arizona was early. That wasn't new.

Callie eagerly hopped, actually hopped, to the door. Throwing it open, she was greeted with that breathtaking radiant smile she loved so much. "Hi," she breathed, grinning as her eyes swept over Arizona's body. She was dressed appropriately for a fall evening outing at Joe's. A boat neck deep purple sweater (Callie's favorite color) over a pair of jeans that were held up by a chunky brown belt and tucked into a pair of plain heeled boots. Her wavy hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, strands that were too short framing her face. Callie found her casual just as hot as anything else she wore.

"Hey." Arizona smiled, her eyes sparkling as she took Callie's appearance in.

"Hi," Callie said again. She made a point to not invite Arizona in. It had been seven days and twenty-two hours since they last had sex and if she came in and they shut the door, Arizona wouldn't be getting her birthday drinks.

"You ready to go?"

"No." Callie reached out her arm, hooked it around Arizona's waist, and pulled her into her body. They both sighed in content as their lips melted into each other, Callie's parting to allow Arizona's tongue in. She sucked it gently and smiled inwardly at Arizona's moan. Pulling apart, they shared matching grins. Callie leaned in again and kissed Arizona's forehead before taking a step back. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"I missed you," Arizona said as she watched Callie put on her leather jacket, completing the 'insanely hot girlfriend' ensemble she had put together for her.

"I missed you too." Callie adjusted her collar before loosely wrapping her arms around her girlfriends neck, Arizona's arms encircling her waist. "So, I was thinking two, maybe three drinks and then we come back up here for some birthday sex, then some 'we haven't had sex in over a week' sex, and then some 'my girlfriend is freaking hot, I need to take her now' sex. It doesn't really have to be in that order."

"I'm thinking you're perfect," Arizona said with a kiss to the tip of Callie's nose.

"Then we better get going." They dropped their arms and Callie grabbed her purse. Locking the door, she shut it and they headed for the elevator.

Once they were on the street, Callie slipped her hand into Arizona's for the short walk making the blonde grin. It seemed like such a simple gesture, but was it really? Holding hands in public showed the world that the two people linked together by the subtle intimacy of laced fingers truly meant something to one another. Arizona had never been a hand holder, but Callie was and she found that she actually enjoyed it. Now she was the one who reached for Callie's hand first more often than not. In the car, sitting together on the couch, on walks, and even in bed. She just felt like they should be touching at all times.

They walked in comfortable silence, both lost in their separate thoughts. Callie seemed distracted by something and Arizona decided to let her be. When they got to the bar, Arizona held the door open for her special lady.

"Callie, I swear, if they're here for me, I'm leaving," Arizona hissed when she walked in behind her and saw a group of Callie's friends sitting around a table. She had agreed to drinks with her girlfriend for her birthday, not a party.

"Babe, that's just a coincidence. I do listen when you talk. I promise. I actually had Joe reserve us a booth in the back."

"Oh." Arizona smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Have some faith." Callie smiled. It did look pretty suspicious. "But so what if they were? You don't like hanging out with friends?"

"They're your friends," Arizona pointed out.

"They're ours. They like you."

"I don't really know them and I just want it to be us tonight."

"I know. Me too."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go say hi though," Arizona said, glancing at the group again.

"If that's what you want."

Arizona nodded. It wasn't in her nature to ignore them. Pulling Callie towards the table, she grinned when they all started to wave genially. "Hey guys," she greeted, making eye contact with Derek and Meredith. Owen, Cristina, and Teddy were also there.

"Calliiiie! Arizonaaaa!" Teddy slurred, interrupting any other greetings. "Tequila?" she asked as she held up an empty glass.

"Tequila, Teddy? Really? Looking to make a dumbass mistake you'll regret later?" Callie asked with a smirk.

"Yes, preferably a tall, dark, and handsome mistake who likes vodka," Teddy said as she pushed a surprisingly unperturbed Cristina off the stool next to her. She turned and grinned up at the couple. "You guys get to sit by me." She patted the one empty seat. "Lapsies okay?"

"We just wanted to come over to say hi," Callie said. "We're going to have a few drinks together and then go home."

"Awww, you don't like us anymore?"

"We do, but we don't get a lot of alone time and want to take advantage of it while we can."

"I miss my friend." Teddy pouted, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder. "You never hang out with me anymore."

"I'm sorry, Teds." Callie knew her drunk friend had a point. She hadn't meant to become that person. There was only so much time in a week though. "Let's do a coffee date soon? Just you and me. Okay?"

"I guess I'll take whatever scraps I can get."

"Teddy, please don't be like that." Callie felt bad enough already.

"I know, I'm sorry," Teddy lifted her head and glanced at Arizona before focusing back on Callie. "She's still around, huh?" she teased, quirking an eyebrow.

"Looks like it," Arizona replied.

"And she's going to keep on being around, so you can stop being jealous now," Callie said.

"I'm not jealous! I am really happy for you. I promise. What's wrong with wanting to hang out with one of my best friends?" Teddy asked Arizona. "I mean, she's awesome, right?"

"Teddy..." Callie rolled her eyes.

"What? You are and Arizona probably is too, but we never hang out, so I dunno." Teddy shrugged before downing another shot that magically appeared in front of her. Swallowing, she made a face as she turned the small glass upside down on the table and pushed it away. "I just want us all to be awesome together."

"I think Callie's pretty awesome too," Arizona said, grinning as she slid her arm around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her into her side.

"How about Arizona and I come by Monday and we can have coffee together?" Callie suggested. "The kids will be at school and we both have it off, since we were supposed to be out of town."

"Okay," Teddy agreed before looking at Arizona. "I'm sorry I went all wannabe badass Army chick on you the last time I saw you. That's not really me at all, but we have to protect our own around here."

"It's okay. I'm used to it. I grew up military. It hasn't been done to me before, but my dad did the same thing to all my dates."

"Oh yeah?" Teddy asked curiously. "Branch?"

"Marines."

"Huh..." Teddy eyed Arizona. Maybe she wasn't so bad, even if she was a friend thief.

"So, I'm going to go buy my awesome girlfriend a drink now," Arizona said, uncomfortable under Teddy's stare.

"No, I'm buying you a drink," Callie protested. "Remember?"

"Callie, no. I want to get it. At least the first one."

"I wish I had someone to fight over who was going to buy who drinks," Teddy sighed wistfully.

"You'll find someone." Callie reached out and squeezed her friend's arm. "I did and we thought that was impossible," she said with a wink before waving goodbye to everyone as she let Arizona lead her away.

"How's Stevie?" Callie asked once they were settled across from each other in their booth with two glasses of wine.

"He seems okay. Between last night, today, and getting to spend the evening with April, he's on cloud nine."

"Did you get a chance to talk?"

"Not really. We napped, played games, and made dinner together. He seemed so happy, I didn't really know how to bring it up yet."

"There's still time."

Arizona nodded. "He also gave me a card he made me and this," she said as she pulled back the sleeve of her sweater to reveal a modest silver chain bracelet with a flat oval shaped pewter charm dangling from it. The charm had Stevie's name and a heart stamped into it.

"Cute."

"You didn't think I'd notice it matches that necklace you always wear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie said as her fingers absentmindedly started playing with the necklace Sofia had given her on her birthday last year.

"Callie..." Arizona smiled. She looked cute when she was guilty.

"He picked it out himself."

"Oh? He went to the store and paid for it all by himself?"

"Actually, he did pay for it. Well, some of it." Callie still had the small baggy of change he had proudly given her sitting on her dresser. "All I did was show him the website Lexie got mine from, since you had mentioned before that you liked it. He picked out the color, shape, and style all by himself. It's why you got a bracelet instead of a necklace. You're lucky you didn't get a tiara you'd have to wear all the time."

"I bet that took forever." Arizona laughed. Stevie was very particular when it came to making any decisions. He liked to know all of his options first and then he had to mull over them.

"Yes!" Callie laughed too. She had brought her laptop to the daycare for what she thought would be a simple and quick task. It took over an hour and made her late for a meeting. She was impressed with Stevie's secret keeping skills. Sofia would have ratted her out the first chance she got.

"I really love it." Arizona knew as soon as she opened it that it was her new most prized possession.

"You do?" Callie was sure she was in trouble.

"Yes, thank you." Arizona pulled down her sleeve and took a sip of her wine. "Did you call your parents today?"

"No. I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Um..." Callie took a long sip of her drink to stall. "Cleaning."

"Why do you look so guilty again?"

"Because Lexie and I spent most of the day on the couch watching TV."

Arizona rolled her eyes. Taking out her phone, she set it on the table in front of Callie. "Call them right now."

"It's really late there and we're in a loud bar."

"I don't care. Try anyway."

"Arizona..."

"It's my birthday. You have to do as I say."

Callie huffed and picked up the phone. Of course Arizona would only use the fact that it's her birthday against her. Dialing the still memorized number, she only realized when it started to ring that she had no clue why she should say. When the voicemail robot answered, she hung up and set the phone down on the table. "Okay, I tried."

"What happened?"

"Voicemail."

"Why didn't you leave one?"

"I've left dozens."

"So, that's it?"

"Yup."

Arizona sighed, picked up her phone, hit send on the last outgoing number, and put it to her ear.

"Arizona, what are you doing?" Callie asked as she reached across the table to try and get the phone back, but the blonde turned away. "Arizona!"

Arizona held up her hand to silence her. She waited for the generic voicemail message to play before speaking, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Torres. My name is Dr. Arizona Robbins. I'd appreciate a call back as soon as you can. It's about Calliope."

"That was so out of line," Callie said when Arizona hung up.

"I'm sorry."

"You call them in the middle of the night and leave a message like that. They're going to think I'm dying or dead."

"Are you mad?"

"No, not at all," Callie said truthfully. That didn't mean she liked it, but maybe Arizona's approach would work. Everything she's tried herself failed. She just needed to get a chance to talk to them and explain. Then maybe they'd understand. They just needed to see how happy she was. "What are you going to say if they do call you back?"

"I didn't think that far."

Callie sighed heavily and leaned her head back on the booth seat, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to process what just happened and what could happen as a result. So many things were uncertain right now. Her parents, Karlee, their jobs, all of their mental well-beings if anything went wrong... One thing Callie was certain about was Arizona. Whatever their future held, they'd be by each others sides. They'd figure it out together and everything will work out. Dear Lord, it's happened. Her girlfriend has turned her into an optimist.

Lifting her head again, Callie smiled when she found Arizona watching her and chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Her smile seemed to calm Arizona's nerves, because she smiled back, reminding Callie just how much she needed her in her life. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. I just... I..." Callie sighed. "I enjoy you."

"You enjoy me?" Arizona smiled.

"Yes. Very much."

Arizona got up from her seat and slid into Callie's side of the booth. She normally irrationally loathed couples who did that, but she needed to be closer to her girlfriend. She turned enough to initiate a passionate kiss, pulling away before it turned into a full blown make out session. She definitely didn't what to be THAT couple. "I enjoy you too," she said with a grin before turning and resting her head on Callie's shoulder.

Callie sighed as she leaned her head on top of Arizona's, smiling as their hands intertwined under the table. Callie knew how to appreciate the little things like holding hands. The simple things in life were what kept her going from day to day when everything seemed to be fighting against her. Like a child's laugh, hearing the right song at the right moment, the first sip of coffee in the morning, the cool side of the pillow, the first sunny day after a long period of rain... Arizona was all of those things rolled into one and she always instantly made Callie's day better, whether it was good or bad, with just her presence and a smile.

Arizona was so beautiful when she smiled. She was beautiful all of the time, but that's not why Callie was attracted to her. Her looks were what got her noticed at first, she had to admit. Callie was human and, unfortunately, that's the way things worked sometimes. But she quickly learned that her beauty went way beyond the surface. Way beyond anything.

Wrapping her arm around Arizona's waist, she pulled her body closer and kissed the top of her head. Even with her worries about Arizona not being ready, Callie badly wanted to tell her that she loved her and she swore to herself she was going to do it, no matter how scared she was about the answer.

"I have something to ask you," Callie said, sitting up straighter, forcing Arizona to do the same.

Arizona frowned at her girlfriend's sudden nervousness. "What?" she asked as she started tracing patterns on Callie's thigh.

"I was hoping we could change our trip to later this month, instead of waiting longer." Callie knew their trip would be a good time, if she could wait that long. It was probably ridiculous. Planning something like that out. She was making it out to be a bigger deal than it was, but this was the last time she wanted a first declaration of love. The romantic in her wanted the moment to be special.

"You really want to go, don't you?"

"Well, yeah." Callie's heart sank. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. When were you thinking?"

"Maybe two weeks from now? Three?"

"Thanksgiving is in three weeks."

"Oh right." Callie completely forgot about the holiday. "So, two weeks, then? I know it's late notice, but I bet we can figure it out."

"I can ask April?" Arizona knew there was no way that would work out. The resident was busier now more than ever.

"Or..." Callie hesitated.

"Or...?"

"What about Mark and Lexie?"

"They'd do that?"

"They'd love to."

"How about we do it the weekend after Thanksgiving? My parents will be in town. They can watch Stevie."

"Don't you want to visit with your parents?"

Arizona shrugged. "I'd rather go with you, to be honest."

"Okay, let's plan that then." Callie paused. "Sooo, your parents..."

"Yup. I can share them with you if you want." Arizona smiled when Callie rolled her eyes. "Too soon?"

"Am I going to be meeting them?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know." Just the prospect of meeting them scared the shit out of Callie. Arizona didn't talk about them too much and when she did, she gave Callie the vibe that she wasn't too happy about them leaving, but they were also very close.

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Do they know about Sofia and me?"

The question lingered between them for a moment before Arizona sagged her shoulders and slowly shook her head no. "I haven't talked to them in awhile. They've been all over the place. It was my mom's dream to travel the world without restrictions when my dad retired. I can't even remember what country they're in right now. The last postcard we got was from Paris."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. What do you usually do for Thanksgiving?"

"Whoever isn't working goes to Derek and Meredith's house."

"That's probably fun."

"It usually is."

"I'll leave it up to you, but Stevie and I would love for you and Sof to come for Thanksgiving dinner. I don't want to toot my own horn, but I do make some awesome mashed potatoes and fried corn."

"Your parents won't mind?"

"Does it matter? I want you there. That's what matters."

"Okay." Callie smiled. "I'll talk to Mark. This would be the first major holiday he'd spend away from Sofia."

"Do you think he'll mind?"

Callie shrugged slowly. "I really don't know, but if you and I are going to be together, he and I are going to have to figure something out with Sofia."

"Yeah. Guess so." Arizona didn't think of that. "If we have her for Thanksgiving, he's not going to try and take her for Christmas, is he? I mean, it's Christmas. We have to be together and we have to have them both."

"Umm..." Callie really had no idea how to handle all of that. It's never been an issue before and she didn't even think to think about it. She'd throw a fit if he even suggested not letting her have Sofia for Christmas. She didn't know how he'd take it. "Something will work out. He's reasonable."

"I hope so."

Callie nodded, smiling as Arizona's hand slid over her thigh, making her feel that tingly feeling. She wondered if Arizona knew she had stolen her heart. "Can we fast forward to the end of the month?"

"I wish." Arizona lifted her head, catching Callie off guard when she used her other hand to grab her face and turn it to kiss her hard. When Callie moaned, Arizona softened, but deepened it, her hand moving further up the brunette's thigh on its own as they sank into each others bodies.

"You're giving me some major lady wood right now," Callie whispered.

"Callie!" Arizona said with a giggle that negated the admonishing tone she had gone for.

"What do you expect when you kiss me like that and put your hand where it is?"

"I don't know." Arizona sighed happily. "I do know that I so do enjoy you," she said as she reconnected their lips. So much for not being the annoying making out couple. Since she's only had one glass of wine, she couldn't even blame the alcohol. She'd blame her girlfriend's irresistible lips instead.

"Ditto." Callie grinned into the kiss. If only Arizona knew to what extent. She really should just tell her. It was appropriate here. They met here, they had their first kiss here minutes later, and Arizona kind of propositioned Callie for sex in this exact same booth. Sex that literally changed her life. Before she could decide, Arizona pulled away.

"You want another?" Arizona asked, pointing to Callie's empty glass and standing up.

"Sure," she said as she stood up too. That was a sign. She'd wait. "I'm going to go use the restroom while you order."

"Okay," Arizona said, grinning when Callie took her hand just to walk the few steps to the front of the bar together.

When they got to the bar, they parted with a kiss before Callie walked away, swinging her hips, knowing the blonde would be watching. And Arizona did, keeping her eyes on her ass until she couldn't see her anymore before turning around to order their drinks. Since she wasn't in a hurry, she told the busy lone bartender to take his time.

Smiling to herself, Arizona turned and leaned her back against the bar, resting her elbows on the edge as she casually looked around. It was a busy Saturday night and the patrons spirits seemed extra high. This reminded Arizona very much of the night she first met Callie. In fact, she was standing in the exact same spot she had been sitting the first time she saw her. She was sure that the bar had a bevy of beautiful women again, but she didn't notice them, her eyes zeroing in on just one. The woman who had just stepped out of the restroom. Arizona watched as another woman she didn't know stopped Callie. The two woman hugged, both obviously excited to see each other. Arizona couldn't help but smile whenever Callie smiled, so there she stood smiling like a fool alone at the bar. Again, very much like the first time Arizona saw her girlfriend. Instead of moving to go meet this mystery woman, Arizona decided to stay where she was.

"You're still looking at her like she's the only person in the world," whispered a voice too close for comfort in Arizona's ear. She leaned away and turned to find a pretty brunette with greenish eyes smiling at her. She recognized her from that same night, since she remembered every single detail of it.

"You come here a lot?"

"Pretty much." The woman shrugged. "I work at the hospital across the street. It's kind of what we do."

"And you remember me?"

"How could I not? Though, I liked the dress I saw you in the last time better. You obviously remember me too, so I'm not the only weirdo."

"I'm just really good with faces."

"Ah. How about a name," she offered. "I'm Meg."

"Arizona."

"So, do you know her now? Or are you still being a creepy stalker? Because, that's cool. I won't think you're a freak or anything."

"I do, actually. She's my girlfriend." Arizona grinned. Saying that made her feel proud, among other things.

"Aww, how sweet." Meg smiled. "And I got to be a witness to the first time you saw her. I feel special."

Arizona laughed. She kind of liked this woman.

"I'm guessing that means you're going to shoot me down a second time then."

Maybe not.

"Not if you don't ask."

"That's true. I can still save my pride." Meg looked to where Arizona was back to staring. "That was a joke, by the way. I'm not the kind of person who hits on people who are involved. That's why I asked you first, since you were looking at her like you're head-over-heels. I had to make sure though, because you're hot as hell. Didn't want to assume. I mean, it doesn't surprise me at all. She's hot as hell too and I bet you're ridiculously hot together." Meg blew out a puff of air. "Like, wow."

"You were a lot smoother the last time."

"It's the alcohol talking. Word vomit. It's the worst. I'm just grateful you didn't slap me when I called your girlfriend hot. Been there, done that and I-" Meg cut herself off in an attempt not stultify herself even further. "Anyway..."

"I thought you said you don't hit on people who are involved?" Arizona couldn't blame her for saying it. Her girlfriend was hot.

"Not on purpose. It's not my fault all the hot ones are taken. I just have a bad track record of picking the ones with big and mean girlfriends or boyfriends."

Arizona laughed and shook her head in amusement. This person couldn't be for real.

"I have to say that I'm impressed you pinned Dr. Torres down. I've tried and failed over the years to ask her out. I'm beginning to thing it's just me now."

That got Arizona's attention. "You actually know her?" she asked, turning to the other woman again.

"Of course. Everyone at Seattle Grace knows Dr. Torres. She created quite the scandal awhile ago, not once, but twice. She's kind of a legend."

"Twice?"

"Yeah, with that huge cheating/pregnancy horror show and then the whole turning gay thing with one of the worst doctors to work with. Drama, drama, drama. It was pure gold."

"Hmm..." Arizona didn't like the way this woman was talking about Callie. Especially to her, someone who was technically a completely stranger and her girlfriend. If she kept it up, maybe she would get that slap.

"Don't get me wrong," Meg said quickly. She could tell the blonde was getting angry and cursed her stupid big mouth. "We love her there and we really miss her. She's just had a hard time. She's amazing at what she does. There's really no one else like her. We were all sad when she left. Though, the way she did that was pretty legendary too. It will go down in Seattle Grace history."

"What do you mean?"

"She flat out yelled at the Chief in front of everyone and quit on the spot. It was awesome and really freaking hot."

Arizona nodded. She was beyond done with this conversation.

"So, now that I've made a fool out of myself in front of you twice, I'm just going to walk away casually with my tail between my legs." When Arizona didn't respond, Meg did just that to go rejoin her group of friends on the other side of the bar.

Arizona watched her go, her mind focusing on one thing she said. Was she really staring at Callie like she was head-over-heels and being that obvious about it? It was possible.

Before meeting Callie, she never thought it would happen again, but Arizona could easily see herself falling in love with her and loving her for the rest of her life. Her twenty-something year old self would have balked at the idea of love, settling down with one person, having children, and the stuff that goes with all of that. She liked the way her life was back then, but she had done it all anyway and had failed. Her early-thirties heartbroken self was too bitter to even think about ever trying to find love again. But, here she stood, in her mid-thirties. A mother who had fully committed herself to another person without a second thought and she was loving every single moment of it. Her brother would never believe she was the same person he knew and she wondered if Callie would have liked that Arizona.

If she really wanted to be honest with herself, she was already in love. This wasn't the first time she's thought about it. She thought about it a lot, actually. But it was too soon to really say. All Arizona knew for sure was that her feelings for the other woman ran deeper than she's ever felt before. Every time she looked at or touched or even thought about Callie she felt all the feelings (good and bad) that are concomitant with love, but was she ready to admit that she was in love? Already?

The last time she did this it didn't work out. In fact, it was a disaster that still haunted her, even if she did get the best possible outcome of it- her son. She did learn a lot from that relationship though. The most important thing being what wasn't true love. Now that she knew what it wasn't, it helped her see what it was. Even so, that relationship was a crazy roller coaster from start to finish and not the fun kind. She had been in love then and now she was in hate with the same person. How easily that had happened terrified her. If that happened with Callie, it would be a hundred times worse, because things with Callie were different. So incredibly different. She would never do those things to her. She treated her like she deserved to be treated. They shared something Arizona was pretty sure no one else ever has. What that something was, she didn't know. But, it was amazing and sometimes when Callie looked at her or touched her in a certain way, it was breathtaking.

Then there was the slip of paper she drew the night she saw Callie at the hospital for the first time with Sofia. The one her brother added after the fact. The one that didn't quite fit with the others, but still had a lot of power. _Love like you've never been hurt_. Arizona had seen it a couple of weeks later on a bumper sticker and took that as a sign. After googling it on her phone, she couldn't pin down its exact origin, but it always been at the back of her mind when it came to how she viewed her relationship with Callie.

So far it had been pretty much been a smooth easy ride since meeting her. Sure, there were a few minor bumps and there would be plenty more, but every relationship had them realistically. It's how they handled them that really mattered. She thought about the night before and how amazing Callie was with Stevie and how the brunette turned such a horrible situation into, in Stevie's words, the best night of his life. She thought about how Callie had cried and how beautiful she was. How beautiful she is...

Arizona went back to watching her girlfriend, who was still talking and laughing animatedly with the stranger. She didn't mind yet. She was content with admiring her from afar as she let her mind process. Callie must have felt her staring, because she looked up at her with a crooked knowing smile. Their eyes locked and Arizona felt herself trapped, as always, in the other woman's captivating gaze. She could never just look at Arizona, she always projected her feelings and soul through her eyes at her, unlike anything the blonde has ever seen before. No one had eyes like Callie. No one.

Callie must not have realized that Arizona could read her from that far away and let her guard slip. Even from across the dim crowded room, those eyes and that smile were telling Arizona something very important. Something that made her heart race faster than she could ever remember feeling. She's seen watered down versions of that look plenty of times before from Callie and ignored them, but they have never been this intense or obvious. And now that she saw it in full force. Now that she knew for sure... Arizona's body suddenly teemed with emotions and she had to look away. She was too overwhelmed and thunderstruck with the realization that, yes, this was absolutely love she was feeling. Like real, honest-to-goodness true love. And she was actually admitting it to herself.

Holy shit.

This was a lot to take in while standing alone at a bar. What was with this bar? Her eyes darted around, as if she'd find an answer. They should really put 'come for a drink, leave with the person you'll fall in love with' in their advertisements. There was that word again. Love. Wow, wow, and wow.

Arizona turned and found that their drinks had appeared. Picking hers up, she gulped it as she turned back and looked up again to find that Callie was still looking at her, but with a quizzical sparkle in her eyes. She could tell that the brunette sensed something was up and wondered if Callie knew that she had won her heart. Arizona just smiled back. She didn't know what else to do. Callie grinned wider, making the blonde's heart flutter. She wanted to be the one who made Callie smile like that for the rest of her life. Yup, Arizona was in love. She sighed, her heart fluttered again. She liked this feeling. The more she thought about it, she realized it's the same exact feeling she's been feeling for weeks now. Actually acknowledging them for what they truly were gave her that scary in a good way feeling. She loved that feeling. It was thrilling. Liberating. Stupefying.

Callie's friend asked her a question, breaking them out of their staring contest and she looked away to pay attention. When Callie went back to talking, Arizona eyes fell to her mouth. That amazing mouth. The source of many of life's pleasures. She loved listening to what came out of it. Loved even more what it could do and how it made her feel inside and out. She loved it when those lips were on hers, kissing her like she was needed for Callie's survival. She especially loved it when said kiss turned into that kind of kiss that made clothes start to slip off their bodies seemingly on their own accord and then those lips and that tongue and those teeth did much more than just kiss...

Arizona was getting very distracted, feeling a tightness in her pants the more she let her mind wander. She really needed to get her girlfriend alone. The second she finished that thought, Callie's eyes snapped towards her again so suddenly it startled her. Arizona swore that woman had a built in horniness detector.

Quickly finishing her drink and exchanging small nods with her girlfriend, they came to a tacit agreement to get out of there as soon as possible. Arizona set her glass down on the bar and watched as Callie excused herself from her conversation, wondering what excuse she came up with to end it so abruptly.

They never broke eye contact as the Callie made her way across the bar towards her, Arizona's smile growing wider the closer she got. When she was close enough to be heard, Arizona opened her mouth to say something, but Callie stalked right up to her and cut her off with a hard kiss, her body pressing the blonde's back into the bar. Arizona took a deep, sharp intake of breath through her nose from the force and shock of it, struggling to take back the air the other woman stole from her. She couldn't hold back a moan when Callie's hand gripped the back of her neck, holding them together as her hungry lips sucked in her bottom lip, her tongue and teeth teasingly it ever so lightly. God damn, that mouth. Arizona tried not to combust from the sheer fire behind the kiss. If she wasn't already turned on before... Just as quickly as it started, Callie pulled away, grinning when she saw the blonde's flushed cheeks and closed eyes. She leaned back in, Arizona melting when she felt the softest of kisses on her forehead.

"You've been watching me," Callie said with a slight smirk.

"Guilty," Arizona breathed and opened her eyes as she put both of her hands on the taller woman's shoulders to steady herself.

"Why?"

"Couldn't help it."

"Hmmm..." Callie narrowed her eyes at her. "Something's up. I know you."

"I could say the same thing about you." Sliding a hand to the nape of Callie's neck, Arizona tilted her head again as she gently pulled her girlfriend back to her. They sighed simultaneously as their lips connected in a slower, softer kiss. Arizona tried her best not to give her love away quite yet and hoped that the butterflies she got every time Callie kissed her never leave. They were old friends by now and she liked them.

"Seriously, what?" Callie asked, pulling her head away to search Arizona's eyes. There was something different about the way the blonde kissed her that she couldn't figure it out and Arizona was avoiding her eye contact.

"I'll tell you later," Arizona said. This was not the place to do it and she needed to think more.

"Okay." Callie trusted her, so she accepted that answer. She released her hold on the blonde's waist and put her arm around her shoulders. Without another word to each other, and with a wave goodbye to their friends, they exited the bar.

* * *

"Wine?" Arizona asked, holding up a bottle and a glass from behind Callie's kitchen counter.

"Sure," Callie said as she sat down on her couch. As she watched Arizona pour, the brunette had to admit she was a little worried. The fire that had been burning between them seemed to go out when they left the bar and the walk home had been quiet. "Thanks," she said when Arizona walked over to her and handed her a glass.

"You're welcome." Arizona sat next to Callie and turned to face her. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did." Callie smiled and took a sip of her wine. "Tired though."

"Me too." As Callie turned to face her, Arizona scooted closer, but without touching. "A little too much fun last night and today."

Callie nodded. "You going to tell me what you were thinking about earlier?"

"Not yet." Arizona reached out to put her hand on the brunette's thigh and smiled. The more she thought about it, she wasn't sure if she was ready to say it yet. It was not something to be taken lightly and she only just figured it out. The word 'love' gets throw around a lot. She doesn't just go around telling women she loved them. It wasn't easy for her. But then again it seemed like the easiest thing she's ever done when she thought about saying it to Callie, because loving her was easy. She just did. She didn't even have to try.

Callie just nodded again and covered the hand on her leg with her own, rubbing the soft skin with her thumb. A companionable silence fell over them as they drank their wine.

"You seem contemplative tonight," Callie observed quietly after her glass was emptied.

"I guess I am," Arizona said, matching the soft tone of Callie's voice.

"What to talk about it?"

"I don't." Arizona leaned over to put her glass on the coffee table before taking Callie's from her hand and setting it next to hers. She was done with the wine. She wanted something different in her mouth. Something just as intoxicating, if not more.

Leaning forward, Arizona shook her head no when Callie tried to kiss her. Instead, she pressed her lips to the base of brunette's neck, lightly sucking and licking on her flesh as she took full advantage of the décolleté top she knew Callie wore just for her. She could feel the other woman's pulse beating strongly against her lips and smiled before starting to kiss her way up the side of her neck. Callie let out a moan and tilted her head to the side to give the blonde better access, her eyelids fluttering shut.

"You feel good," Callie said with a soft sigh. That was a massive understatement.

"You taste better." Flesh and wine may be her new favorite combination. Shifting to straddle Callie's lap, Arizona placed kisses along her jaw as her hands slipped under her shirt, grazing her nails over her stomach and sides, making the brunette shudder under her touch. When she got to Callie's ear, Arizona pulled her lobe between her teeth, her hands traveling up and easily undoing the front clasp of her bra. They were one of the greatest inventions and Arizona knew that Callie wore that for her too. She also knew exactly which one it was without having to see it. It was her favorite.

Using both hands to squeeze Callie's perfect sized breasts, Arizona's thumbs circled her erect nipples as her lips went back to the tantalizing skin of her neck. She kissed and Callie purred. She bit and Callie hissed. She licked and Callie moaned. She sucked and Callie whimpered. The combined sensations turned the brunette into a useless puddle on the couch.

"Arizona," Callie managed when the blonde started to grind against her.

"Hmm?"

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

Arizona backed off and stood up, pulling Callie up by the hand before leading them to her room. Standing in the doorway, Arizona flipped the light switch on, smiling when Callie raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "You're beautiful, Calliope. I want to see all of you tonight. Please?" She was pleasantly surprised when the brunette just nodded and lifted her arms in the arm, waiting for Arizona to do the rest, which she moved to do as quickly as humanly possible.

When the shirt and her bra were on the floor where they belonged, Arizona stood back to admire the woman in front of her. Reaching out her hand, her fingers brushed Callie's cheek with the lightest of touches before moving down her neck and across her chest. Her skin was flawless and the softest she's ever felt. Even her stretch marks were perfect, Arizona thought as her hand swept across her stomach. Once again she found herself marveling at how beautiful Callie was. She's seen her like this plenty of times, but she was still as breathtaking as the first time she saw her. Arizona had always liked the exotic, the unique, the individual. Callie was all those things. Inside and out.

Now that she admitted to herself that she loved her, Arizona was seeing her in an entirely different way, but also exactly the same. She couldn't explain it. She knew now for sure that she needed to tell her, she thought about it enough. She was not going to let her past affect her future. She was going to conquer her fear, take another risk, and let herself love again and be loved in the way she deserved. In the way she knew only Callie could.

Fingering the necklace Callie always wore around her neck, Arizona's gaze slowly traveled up her face to meet her eyes, smiling as she let herself get lost in them. They were paralyzing, especially this close. She was so busy admiring them, she forgot to keep herself in check.

Callie tilted her head curiously, wondering what her unusually quiet girlfriend was thinking. Arizona was looking at her with the same desire and passion she usually showed in the bedroom, but there was something else mixed in. Something stronger. It was the same look she had been giving her all night, which was odd. Arizona was usually a master at guarding herself. But the blonde now stood in front of her wide open, her transparent eyes unknowingly conveying something to her. Callie let out a small gasp when she thought she figured out what it was, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest and she stopped breathing just at the possibility. Hoping it wasn't just wishful thinking, she reached up and grabbed Arizona's hand at her neck, stilling her fingers movements. She continued to watch her face, waiting for something to happen.

When something flashed in Callie's eyes, Arizona knew right away she had been busted. Damn Callie and her ability to hear her without her having to say anything. "Um." Arizona silently cursed at herself. Not exactly what she wanted to say.

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready yet," Callie said with a shaky voice. She hated how vulnerable she sounded and felt. She was standing in a brightly lit room half naked in front of another woman, hoping that same woman was going to say what she's been waiting to hear her whole life from someone who really meant it. It wasn't how she had planned for it, but if Arizona said it right now to her first, it would be one of the most perfect moments of her life. If not, then she'd wait and she'd try to be okay with that. She held her breath as she waited for the blow from Arizona either way. It's funny how much power three little words held.

"Callie..." Arizona sighed. Her girlfriend looked scared to death of her. She knew it wasn't because of her, but still... they were both so screwed up. This shouldn't be like this. She knew how to fix it though. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Arizona, I-" Callie started, impatiently taking matters into her own hands, but was immediately silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"No, me first," Arizona said with a soft smile without removing her hand. "Please?"

Callie slowly nodded, her heart racing fast than ever, her eyes wide and shining. She wasn't scared anymore.

Smiling, Arizona cradled her girlfriend's face with both hands and looked her directly in the eye. "I love you, Calliope," she said, grinning wider. There. It was finally out and it felt amazing. "I really do."

Callie released her breath, her jaw falling open slightly as she let that sink in. She did not expect to feel like she did and it threw her off. When Arizona said those words, Callie saw it in her eyes, heard the sincerity in her voice, felt the love in her heart, and almost touched it as it exuded from her body. That's how she always thought it was supposed to be. Wow. Callie grinned as her heart swelled. This is what real love was. She knew that now. She liked it. No, she loved it. Her. She loved her. God, she really loved her.

"I love you, too." There was a brief pause as they stared at each other before Callie slid both hands up Arizona's neck, her fingers tangling in her curls as she pulled her to her. When their lips met, a tidal wave of emotion seemed to crash over them, threatening to drown them. Short of breath, they tore their lips apart and leaned into each other, their cheeks pressed together, eyes closed. Callie sighed. "So, so much."

With a small smile, Arizona nodded. She didn't need Callie to say it to know. She could feel it. She decided that was far better than hearing it, but then again, hearing it from Callie's mouth did feel magical.

Arizona nuzzled Callie's cheek before bringing their lips together again in an effusive kiss, Callie falling backwards onto the bed, taking Arizona down with her. They pulled apart, quickly undressed each other, and reconnected. Their lips didn't part as Callie scooted backwards up the bed with Arizona crawling over her, settling on her knees between the brunette's legs. When the back of Callie's head hit the pillow, their tongues sought each other, a slow burning passion rising between them as they languidly kissed and explored each others bodies with their hands.

They weren't in a hurry. They wanted to feel each other. Really manifest their love without holding anything back. Callie had been right, they were both definitely there. Their was no way that could be denied and there were no words to describe how that made her feel. She was suddenly desperate to feel even more of Arizona.

"I need you inside me," Callie whispered urgently, one hand gliding over the curves of Arizona's backside as the other slid under the hand that was planted next to her head, holding the blonde up. Lacing their fingers together, she spread her legs wider in invitation.

Groaning, Arizona slid the palm that had been caressing Callie's breast down her stomach and over her mound, her fingers not hesitating to part her lips. Callie's breathing became more labored as Arizona easily glided her fingers through her wetness, spreading it as she stroked along her length.

"I love it when you're this hot and wet for me."

Callie moaned in response as she squeezed their linked hands. Arizona's fingers were teasing her opening and it was driving her crazy. She lifted her hips, Arizona immediately giving into the silent plea. The look on Callie's face as she entered her combined with the gasp that slipped from her lips made Arizona go weak, her elbow almost buckling under her own weight as she struggled to hold herself up.

And then Callie pulled her fingers deeper inside of her, making Arizona whimper and break their gaze as she dropped her forehead to the brunette's shoulder.

They didn't move, both breathing heavily as they relished the feeling of Arizona being deep inside Callie.

"Say it again." Callie's lips were within a hair's breadth of Arizona's ear, her breath sending chills down her spine.

"I love you," Arizona said with a soft kiss to her girlfriend's shoulder, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I love you too." Callie grinned to herself before nipping Arizona's earlobe. "Te quiero desesperadamente," she whispered.

Lifting her head and planting a wet kiss on full lips, Arizona pulled out fully and plunged right back in, Callie's body arching and twisting beneath her, her breath audibly catching.

"God, babe," Callie growled through gritted teeth when she did it again, her eyes slamming shut as her nails dug into the soft flesh of Arizona's ass. "Keep going."

Arizona licked her lips as she slowly started to slide in and out, reveling in how Callie clenched around her fingers, her eyes remaining trained on her love's face.

Callie opened her eyes and smiled when she caught Arizona's gaze again, her hand moving over every inch of the blonde's body she could reach. She loved the way Arizona felt moving on top of her. The way their nipples brushed, the way their skin stuck from the light layer of sweat, the way she filled her so perfectly, the way she moaned along with her as if she was feeling the same things as her... it was good, but it wasn't enough. Arizona seemed to sense that and started to give her more.

More grunts and moans filled the room, along with the sound of fingers plunging into wetness. Arizona loved that sound and that combined with the look of pleasure that flashed across Callie's face at every inward thrust made the desire within Arizona rise higher and higher until she couldn't hold it in anymore. It came bursting out of her in the form of a throaty, carnal growl.

"Calliope, touch-" Before Arizona could finish the sentence Callie was already there. Fumbling with tangled limbs, and a desperate need to feel more of one another, they readjusted themselves into a better position, their passion increasing rapidly as thighs and fingers slipped between legs. Arizona groaned appreciatively when Callie pushed into her and they quickly found a pleasurable rhythm.

"You okay?" Callie asked breathlessly when she felt the other woman falter.

"Um." Arizona was having a difficult time splitting her attention between making Callie feel good and how good Callie was making her feel. "Wait, wait, wait," she panted as she squeezed Callie's thigh with her legs in an attempt to get the other woman to stop. She deserved her full attention right now.

"Why?"

"Because you're too good and you're making it so I can't concentrate on you."

Smiling, Callie reached the hand up that wasn't still inside Arizona and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear before wrapping her hand around the back of Arizona's neck. "I want to do this together," she said before pressing their foreheads together.

Arizona nodded. Relaxing her legs and tilting her head, they both drew in deep breaths when she resumed their kiss. The desire that had built up over the week mixed with their love seemed to detonate the instant their lips touched again.

Hearts pounded as their hips started working with their fingers in a familiar way, gradually regaining their rhythm. Murmured words that ranged from incoherent mumbles to soft declarations of love to urgent encouragements to the downright dirty and back again were interspersed between heavy breaths, sloppy failed kisses, and sounds of pleasure as they took their time indulging in the sensuous sensations they brought each other. Neither woman could remember a time they've felt that good.

Soon Callie was on the verge, but Arizona needed more. She begged Callie to go slower, deeper, mas duro. Callie tried to give her what she needed the best she could from her angle, but when Arizona's thumb swiped Callie's clit, the brunette didn't think she could hold off any longer.

"You want to come for me?" Callie asked before sucking the blondes's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yesss," Arizona hissed when Callie bit down at the same time she thrust into her, hitting her in exactly the right way. Every single thing the brunette was doing to her felt amazing. "So much," she groaned.

"Then come for me, beautiful," Callie demanded softly.

"Make me."

Callie growled as she nipped Arizona's lip again. Pulling out of her girlfriend, she frenetically started circling her clit, eliciting a low moan from deep inside Arizona that vibrated against both their lips, making both their bodies hum even more than they already were.

"Yes, yes, god yes," Arizona moaned as her hips worked faster against Callie's hand, her own fingers remaining buried deep inside of her girlfriend as her thumb continued to move rapidly across her clit. Callie had no idea what the adroit blonde was doing to her, but fuck it was amazing. She felt like she was about to burst from all the rising tension inside of her, but wanted to wait.

"You feel so damn good." Callie could tell Arizona was getting closer by her breathing and increased her speed. "You always do. You-"

"Oh fuck, I'm coming," Arizona quickly interrupted before she snapped, giving the brunette the permission she didn't need to allow herself to finally let go along with her.

Together they barreled over the edge, straggled moans catching in their throats. Callie's nails dug into Arizona's shoulder while Arizona's dug into the sheets and mattress. Their lips and noses were smashed in a frozen kiss as their bodies trembled against each other. They knew it was impossible, but they swore they were sharing one powerful orgasm, instead of experiencing two separate ones as the immense pleasure seemed to be pulsate strongly between them. It was a whole new feeling. Unreal almost.

When it began to fade away and with their lips and eyes still firmly sealed, they released simultaneous prolonged moans, their stomachs pushing against each other as they took in sharp breaths. Other than sporadic tremors that rocked the very core of their beings, they couldn't move. They didn't want to move. They wanted to stay locked together in this state of ecstasy for as long as possible, but it couldn't last forever.

As the last vestiges of their high dissipated from their spent bodies, Callie flopped her arms limply to her sides and dropped her head back into the pillow, audibly breaking their extended kiss. "You're amazing," she rasped as loud as necessary to be heard, unable to find the energy to even open her eyes. She felt Arizona's remove her fingers from her and resisted the urge to pout, smiling instead.

"We're amazing," Arizona corrected, smiling down her girlfriend's blissful face. "And we're also really hot together," she added, making Callie chuckle and nod in agreement. "I think I'm going to really love this new chapter of our lives."

Callie nodded again, opening her eyes and smiling wider when Arizona remained hovering above with her hands propping her up on either side of her. Callie used both her hands to brush back the blonde hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and into their faces, revealing those happy, twinkling blue eyes. They simply laid there admiring with matching soft smiles, soaking each other in as time disappeared, both feeling extremely lucky and loved.

"When did you know?" Arizona asked in a whisper.

"I thought about it before, but I knew for sure yesterday."

Arizona nodded. Now that she thought about it, that was obvious.

"You?"

"At the bar earlier."

"The bar?" Callie didn't think anything that significant happened, but it did explain a lot.

"I mean, I thought about it before too. A lot. I pretty much knew it, but it was hard for me. Not the loving you part, but..." Arizona sighed, her head bowing. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I know. It's okay." Callie smiled as she stroked Arizona's cheek, getting her to look up at her again. "I get it. It was for me too. I drove myself crazy wondering when to tell you. If it was the right time."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Did you want to hear it sooner?"

"I don't know," Arizona replied honestly.

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"This was perfect."

Callie grinned. It really was. "You're perfect."

Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled. Pressing her lips into the base of Callie's neck, she lowered the rest of weight onto her love's body, relaxing into her arms and sighing contentedly when Callie's nails began to lightly scratch her back. If Arizona were a cat, she'd be purring loudly. She placed her ear over the brunette's heart, feeling and listening to the strong thump-thu-thump, and selfishly thinking it only beat for her. If asked, Callie would agree that, in that moment, it did. Arizona slipped off Callie and nestled comfortably into her side. She felt safe and loved there. Her sanctuary. Not only had Callie turned her into a hand holder, a same side of the booth sitter, but she's also made her a hardcore cuddler. It was all good.

Arizona lifted her head, meeting Callie's eyes with her own. The eyes that were practically screaming 'I love you' at her. Arizona opened her mouth to answer, but was silenced by Callie's lips on hers. They kissed slowly and full of love. Grinning, Arizona pulled back before kissing her again and again, repeating the process. She couldn't get enough.

After a few minutes, lips still attached, Callie turned on her side, capturing Arizona in a full body hug. They managed to part and settled into each other, tired smiles playing on both sets of lips as Callie started to slowly stroke Arizona's hair with her fingers. They were sure this was it. They've found it. Nirvana.

* * *

"I have to leave soon," Arizona whispered reluctantly, disturbing the hour they've spent drifting in and out of sleep. "I told April I'd be back by midnight. She has an early shift tomorrow." She could have had her spend the night, but Arizona wanted to sleep at home in case Stevie needed her and wanted to make sure she was there when he woke up.

"Noooo," Callie whined.

"I know. I really wish I could make time stop right now." Arizona sighed as she tried to get even closer to Callie, but it was impossible. They were already too intertwined.

"Me too."

"I'm sorry." Arizona hesitated as she thought about what she wanted. "Come with me."

"Really?" Callie asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. There's no way I can spend the rest of this night without you. It is still my birthday, right?"

"Oh! That reminds me."

"Hey!" Arizona protested when Callie unceremoniously pushed her away from her.

"I'll be right back," Callie said before kissing Arizona hard on the lips and jumping off the bed. She ran towards the door, pausing to blow a kiss over her shoulder before leaving, the blonde grinning stupidly as she watched the naked backside of of her beautiful girlfriend disappear. She instantly wanted her back.

"Hurry!"

"Close your eyes!" Callie yelled from outside of the room less than a minute later.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Bossy," Arizona said as she closed her eyes with a smile. She was good and didn't peek as she waited for Callie to say when she could open them again. She felt a presence move in front of her and the smell of one of her favorite sweet scents excited her.

"Okay, open," Callie said from directly in front of her. Arizona opened her eyes, jumping when she came face to face with a flame of a candle. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Doesn't matter. Make a wish."

"You're not going to sing for me?"

"No. That song is just awkward for everyone involved. I'd rather go straight to the wish."

"Hmm..." Arizona grinned and bounced in her spot as she thought of a good wish before blowing out the single candle that was sticking out of a maple bar donut, her absolute favorite. She couldn't recall ever telling Callie that though. "You're not going to ask me what I wished for?"

"Nope, then it won't come true and I want all your wishes to come true, because I love you," Callie said as she kissed Arizona's lips affectionately before sitting down next to her. She tore the donut in half and handed the bigger piece to Arizona. Licking the frosting off her fingers, she grinned at the blonde, who was finding her utterly adorable in that moment.

"I was wrong before. This is the best birthday present anyone has ever given me."

"A donut with a candle sticking out of it?" Callie laughed, her cluelessness making Arizona smile. "You're easy."

"Nooo, Calliope."

"Then what?" Callie frowned.

"I love you." Arizona grinned. Wow, did that still feel amazing to say. She hoped the novelty never wore off.

Heart skipping a beat, Callie grinned back. She didn't think she'd ever get used to hearing that. "I love you, too."

"That."

"Oh. Well, that's even easier."

Grinning, Arizona took a moment to drink in the naked woman next to her. Callie was practically glowing as she licked the frosting off the top of her half of the donut. They've come a long way from eating pizza in a hotel room bed as two strangers who didn't know if they'd ever see each other again or that they'd end up needing each other. Slowly Arizona swept her eyes over her girlfriend a couple more times before coming to a decision. Without warning, she reached over and plucked the donut out of Callie's hand.

"Hey!" Callie protested. She was enjoying the mapley goodness. She grabbed for it and huffed when Arizona held it away from her. "Mean."

Arizona just smiled as she put it back on the plate with hers before setting it on the nightstand. Laying down, she pulled Callie on top off her with ease, sighing as their skin pressed together.

Using her non-sticky hand to sweep Arizona's hair out of her face, Callie grinned down at her girlfriend. "Okay, this is way better than any donut," she said as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

Arizona grabbed the hand that wasn't in her hair and inserted Callie's forefinger and middle finger into her mouth. She sealed her lips around them as she began to suck and lick. She tasted like the sweet frosting from the donut, but still smelled like sex. It was strangely arousing. Sex and sugar. Arizona may have just discovered her new new favorite combination.

"You know what that does to me," Callie said in a low accusing whisper, entranced as she watched her fingers, glistening from Arizona's wet mouth, disappear and reappear past her lips.

Arizona nodded with a mischievous sparkle in her eye, a smile forming around Callie's fingers as she continued to swirl her tongue around them. Of course she knew. Why would she be doing it if she didn't? She sucked them in harder as deep as they could go, making Callie somehow simultaneously groan and whimper. She knew that would happen too. Callie was just too easy.

Callie opened her mouth, but nothing came out when Arizona chose that moment to start thrusting her hips up into her. Clearing her throat, Callie tried again, "I thought we had to leave?"

"We have about ten minutes before we need to be out the door, but you are going to give me one more birthday present first." Arizona grinned when Callie's face lit up. She knew how much her girlfriend loved a challenge and how much she loved to please her. Again, she was too easy. It was sure to be a rewarding experience. "And you know how much I really hate to be late," she added in a sultry voice, setting Callie in motion.

Without another word, Callie pulled her hand out of Arizona's grasp and kissed her lips hard enough to bruise before eagerly moving south. She didn't need to ask what Arizona wanted. She already knew. She stopped to wrap her lips around a nipple, sucking and making it peak before flicking it rapidly with her tongue, eliciting a moan from both women. Callie tried to pull away, but Arizona's hand pushing on the back of her head encouraged her further. She didn't mind, she'd suck them all night long.

"Callie," Arizona groaned when Callie bit down. A shock of pleasure mixed with the delicious kind of pain shooting straight between her legs. She used Callie's ponytail to yank her away from her breast. "Ten minutes, remember?"

With a growl, Callie descend down the rest of her body in a flurry of wet kisses and teasing nips. Ten minutes was more than enough time to make sure her girlfriend's birthday ended with a big bang. Hell, she only needed five. She looked up, stopping when she met Arizona's watchful eyes. She smiled as her heart fluttered. "I love you."

Arizona grinned and reached down to stroke the head between her thighs. "I love you too."

Callie sighed happily as she rubbed her cheek against Arizona's inner thigh before resting her head against it and closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Arizona asked after Callie didn't move for a minute. She didn't understand what just happened.

"Yeah." Callie opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. This all feels so good. I got distracted."

"What does?"

"You. Me. Us." Callie waved a finger around. "This. All of it. I've never been this happy before, so I was savoring the moment."

"Never?"

"Never. Not this kind of happy. It's different. I don't know how to explain it."

"I get it." Arizona grinned.

"Can we do this when we get back to your place? I don't want to rush it." Callie turned her head to kiss the blonde's thigh without breaking eye contact. "I promise to make it worth the wait."

Arizoan nodded. That's what she wanted now too.

Smiling, Callie kissed her thigh again then her mound before crawling back up her body. "How much time now?" she asked when they were face to face.

"About five minutes."

"That will do." Callie lowered her head, taking Arizona's lips in a deep loving kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other, they both took the time to savor the moment. The feeling they were experiencing was a first for both of them and they didn't want it to end and for the first time in years, Arizona made a conscious decision to be late.


	15. Chapter 13

**I'm glad y'all seemed to like the last chapter. I don't usually write that way. All introspecty and such. It was different for me and fun.**

**I'm loving all your thoughts on this. **

* * *

Callie crossed her arms under her chest as she leaned as inconspicuously as possible against a tree outside of Sofia's school. It was a beautiful, clear Autumn day. Cool, but refreshing. Her favorite. She was surrounded by other parents and some nannies who she didn't want to have to talk to. Having met them a few times at various activities and school functions over the past couple months, she found that they were nice and respectful people, but she didn't really feel like she fit in with them. They had different views than her on family, careers, and raising children. Which was fine, but Callie preferred to keep to herself. The only parents she really interacted with were her friends at the hospital and Arizona, who all shared similar ways of life.

It was Monday. The day she and Arizona were supposed to have been making their way home from Nevada slightly hungover from all the wine they were supposed to have consumed and exhausted from all the sex they were supposed to have had. Instead, she had spent the day with Arizona just hanging out together with no set schedule, no wine, and no sex.

They went to coffee that morning with Teddy, as promised, which was fun. Teddy and Arizona seemed to get along well. That made Callie happy. Even if she had been slacking in the friends department, her girlfriend and her friends getting along was very important to her. When Teddy had to go to work, the couple went to Callie's apartment and talked until they started to get hungry. They walked hand-in-hand a few blocks to the indoor farmers market to shop for some ingredients for the prosciutto caprese paninis Arizona insisted on making them, even though neither of them were particularly fond of sandwiches. They turned out to be amazing though and Callie promised never to doubt Arizona again. Something the blonde planned to bring up whenever possible.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking some more and relaxing together horizontally on the couch. It amazed Callie how they could talk forever about absolutely nothing and still thoroughly enjoy the conversation. They never really got to hang out just the two of them like that. It was nice.

All too soon it was time for them to leave to pick up the kids from school and they parted ways. It had been a pleasant day off so far and now Callie was looking forward to spending the rest of it with Sofia.

Callie smiled and stood up straighter to keep an eye out for Sofia as kids started to filter out the front doors of the small school, all screams and laughter. It was rare she got to pick up her daughter and get to take her straight home, instead of to daycare. Since she got her job at Mercy West, Mark or Lexie picked Sofia up more often since they were closer. She scanned the crowd of little people and smiled wider when she spotted Sofia's bright white bow tied around a high ponytail bouncing atop her head. Callie wasn't looking forward to the day the little girl decided she was too old for bows, because she thought they were utterly adorable on her. They owned every color possible, plus ones with various patterns. It was quite the collection.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled when she saw Callie waiting for her, running up to her and jumping into her open arms for a hug.

"Hey, baby girl." Callie grinned before peppering her forehead with kisses. "How was school?"

"Good!" Sofia took a step back and looked up at her mom with a charming smile that matched her father's that clearly said she was about to ask for something absurd.

"What, Sof?" Callie asked hesitantly with a quiet sigh. She never knew what could possibly come out of her daughter's mouth with that smile.

"Can we get a boat?"

"A boat?" Callie blinked. Not too wild, but still really random. "For what?"

"To float in and fish."

"You fish now?"

"If I had boat."

"Where do you plan on getting this boat?" Callie asked as she took Sofia's hand and started to walk toward her car.

"On the internet."

"You don't have any money or a computer to get on the internet."

"You do!"

"I'm not buying you a boat."

"I'll ask Daddy," Sofia said as she started to skip along the sidewalk, pulling painfully on Callie's arm.

"He's not getting you a boat either."

"I'm going to ask anyway."

"Okay, you do that."

"How come we can feel air, but can't see it?" Sofia asked when a soft breeze picked up around them.

"Because it's invisible."

"Like a ghost?"

"Can you feel ghosts?"

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged. "Maybe it's air and maybe it's a ghost."

"Maybe."

"Maybe when it's really windy, it's really ghosts in a parade."

"I'm pretty sure it's just wind." When they got to the car, Callie opened the back door for her daughter. "Hop in."

"But what is wind?" Sofia asked, doing as she was told, dumping her stuff on the floor before starting to buckle herself into her booster seat under the close supervision of her mom.

"It's air that moves," Callie said, putting it as simply as possible. "Sometimes really fast."

"Oh..." Sofia sat back in her seat to ponder that for a minute as Callie got in the driver's seat and started the car. "Knock, knock!" she yelled much louder than necessary for the small space once they were on the road. "Mommy! Knock, knock!" she said again when she received no answer.

Callie inaudibly sighed before looking in the mirror to find her daughter grinning back at her and couldn't help but smile back. "Who's there?"

"Nobody!"

"Nobody who?"

Silence.

"Sof?" Callie asked. Looking back in the mirror, she saw Sofia with her hands clamped tightly over her mouth, her eyes wide and smiling.

There was another full ten seconds of silence before Sofia burst into giggles and Callie finally got it. She rolled her eyes at herself and chuckled.

"Why did the bird fall out of the sky?" Sofia continued once she got herself under control.

"Why?"

"It had a heart attack and died!"

Callie glanced in the mirror and frowned. That joke seemed kind of morbid. "You guys tell jokes today in school?"

"Yup! What did the cow say to the sheep?"

"I do know, Sof, what?"

"Go home sheep, you're not a cow!"

"Of course." Callie smiled. "Okay, I have one for you now. What's invisible and smells like carrots?"

"What?" Sofia asked gleefully.

"Bunny farts."

"Mommy!" Sofia squealed, laughing so hard she could barely breath. "Eww!"

"You okay back there, Sof?" Callie asked, smiling as she looked in the mirror again. Sofia had her head in her hands and was kicking her feet as she tried to catch her breath.

"I don't know."

"Bunny farts," Callie said again once Sofia got herself under control, laughing when the little girl lost it all over again. She silently thanked her ten year old skateboarding accident patient for that one.

* * *

Arizona grinned and pushed off her SUV she had been leaning against while waiting when she saw Stevie running out of the front doors of his school. He spotted her right away and ran toward her with one of the biggest grins she had ever seen on him. He was running so fast, it worried Arizona that he might fall.

"Mom! Guess what!" Stevie called out before he reached her as he waved a piece of paper in the air above his head, his long, shaggy hair flopping around wildly.

"What?"

"Look!" he said has he delicately handed Arizona the paper. It looked a lot like a certificate of some sort.

"What is this?" Arizona's eyes lit up as she read the top and a wide grin spread across her face. "You got student of the month?" she asked before starting to read the blurb across the bottom. A lot was jammed into the small space.

_Stevie's passion for learning and reading has spread among his classmates and he is always willing to help his peers when they are struggling in a kind and respectful manner. He is responsible, cooperative, and demonstrates an integrity that is well beyond his years. He is constantly smiling, instantly brightening the day of anyone who comes across him. His contagious positive attitude and enthusiasm makes him a joy to have in class everyday. The above reasons are why Steven Robbins is the King Elementary School November student of the month. Congratulations, Stevie. You rock!_

"Wait?" Arizona said when she finished reading. "You're student of the month out of the entire school?" She had assumed it was just his class.

"Yup!" Stevie grinned wider.

"Do you know what all these words mean?"

He nodded. "Miss. Wendy told me."

"Honey, this is amazing!" Arizona hugged him as tight as she could before kissing his cheeks. "I am so, so proud of you."

"Thank you."

"We're celebrating tonight. We can go wherever you want for dinner. What will it be?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Trains! Trains!" Stevie said as he jumped up and down with excitement. Eating out on a school night was unheard of.

"You got it," Arizona laughed. She knew it. He always remained true to form. "Should we invite Callie and Sofia too?"

Stevie's excitement escalated. "Yeah!"

"Okay, let's get in the car and call them." Arizona said as she opened his door for him. She ignored the fact that her first thought was to call Callie with this news and not Karlee, his actual other parent. Callie probably cared more anyway. Once Stevie was settled in his seat, Arizona got in the drivers seat and set her phone up through the bluetooth system before pulling out into the street. She pushed the button and waited for the beep. "Call Callie," she said as loudly and clearly as possible when instructed.

"Call Callie. Is this correct?" the lady in the car asked.

"Yes," Arizona said, impressed. That never worked on the first try. She usually wanted to tear her hair out by the time she got it to call the right person.

"Calling Callie."

The ringing of the phone sounded loudly through the car's speakers a few times before there was a click. As soon as the call connected, the sound of Sofia's and Callie's unbridled laughter filled Arizona's SUV, making the blonde smile and warming her heart. She looked in the mirror to see Stevie smiling too.

"Hello?" Callie managed after a few deep breaths.

"Hey, it's Arizona."

"And Steven Anthony Robbins!" Stevie added.

"You're on speaker in the car, by the way. Be good."

"So are you and you too," Callie said with a smile. She could picture her girlfriend smirking. They've had some interesting and dirty phone conversations over the months.

"What's so funny?" Arizona asked.

"I'm a brilliant joke teller, obviously."

"I need to hear this joke."

"I want to tell it!" Sofia yelled from the back seat.

"Go for it, Sof."

"What's invisible and smells like bunny farts?" Sofia paused briefly, not realizing she messed it up. "Carrots!"

"Umm..." Arizona frowned, but smiled when Stevie started to laugh behind her which made Sofia laugh even more. Arizona could barely make out her girlfriend's beautiful laugh again over the kids and chuckled herself as she shook her head. "You guys are silly."

"Can you do any better?" Callie challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Arizona thought for a moment. "What do cows read?"

"What?" Callie asked.

"Moooospapers." Arizona could feel Callie rolling her eyes at her, but the kids laughed, so that's all that mattered.

"Why did the chicken run across the road?" Stevie asked.

"Why?"

"His butt..." Stevie burst out into a fit of giggles before he could finish his punchline.

"His butt was on fire!" Sofia finished for him.

"There was a fire truck!" Stevie gasped through his laughter.

"Svie!" Sofia giggled along with her friend. "You're funny!"

Callie and Arizona both just smiled and shook their heads as the kids continued to laugh at themselves.

"Stevie, do you want to tell Callie and Sofia why we're calling? Or do you want me to?" Arizona asked, looking in the mirror when she didn't receive an answer. Her son's face was bright red and his mouth was open in silent laughter. "I guess I will then. Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Guess who got student of the month out of his whooole school?"

"Me!" Stevie said before Callie could answer.

"Svie, that's so great! I'm proud of you. Isn't that great, Sof?"

"Yay Svie!" Sofia cheered and clapped her hands, even though she didn't entirely understand why.

"So, we're going out tonight to celebrate," Arizona said, watching in the mirror as Stevie's mouth curved into a large smile. "We were hoping you two would like to join us." She waited as a quiet conversation she couldn't quite hear took place on the other end of the line.

"We'd love too," Callie said just when Arizona was starting to get worried from the long wait. "Where at?"

"Have you been to Swenson's?"

"Never heard of it."

"It's all train themed. They even deliver your food on model trains on tracks that circle the entire restaurant. It's pretty fun and the food is decent. Stevie loves it there."

"Yeah, I bet." Callie smiled. "Should we meet you there or...?"

"How about Stevie and I pick you up at four-thirty?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Arizona!" Sofia yelled, getting impatient. She tried to wait for her turn, but she wanted Arizona to hear her joke. "Knock, knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody who?" Arizona waited for an answer, checking her phone to make sure the call didn't disconnect after a few seconds. "Hello?" She was met with the sound of Sofia and Callie laughing. "Oh," she said when it clicked. She felt really dumb.

"Don't worry, I fell for it too," Callie said.

"That makes me feel a little better." Arizona smiled as she pulled into her parking garage. "We're home now, so we should go."

"Okay."

"Bye ladies. Stevie, say bye."

"Bye!" Stevie yelled so loud it made Arizona and Callie jump.

"Bye!" Sofia yelled back, even louder.

"Hey, Arizona," Callie said much more softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona grinned. "See you tonight."

"Okay, bye."

"Mommy, do you love me?" Sofia asked when Callie ended the call.

"Of course I love you, sweetie. More than anything in the whole world."

"You'll never forget me?"

"Never, ever." Callie frowned. Where was this coming from? "Why are you asking?"

"Just because." Sofia shrugged and went to stare out the window.

"Okay." Callie pulled into the parking garage of her apartment building and into her designated spot. When she turned off the car, Sofia freed herself from her booster seat and leaned forward over the center console between the driver and passenger seats.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Sofia."

"Sofia who?"

"I thought you said you'd never forget me!" Sofia said with a fake pout before releasing the laughter she couldn't hold in. Callie just looked at her completely baffled before smiling.

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there."

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"Olive you." Callie leaned over to give Sofia a loud and wet kiss on the cheek, laughing when the little girl wiped it off with a look of disgust. "You don't love me too?"

"I do!"

"How much."

Sofia stretched her arms out as at wide as she could open them. "This much!"

"Well, I love you this much," Callie said, doing the same with her own much longer arms. "So, I love you more."

"That's not fair! I'm not big yet!"

"Are you saying you love me more?"

Sofia nodded emphatically. "I love you the mostest."

"I love you mostester."

"Mommy, you're wrong."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yup. I love you more."

"Can I get that in writing? I'll need it for when you're a teenager."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Grabbing her purse and phone, Callie opened her door and slid out of the car, Sofia climbing over the console and following her. "We have two hours before Arizona and Svie get here. What do you want to do?"

"No daycare?" Sofia asked, just realizing they were home and not at the hospital.

"No daycare," Callie confirmed with a smile when her daughter's face lit up.

"Me and you can do anything?"

"Anything you want within reason."

"Can we make cookies?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Sofia jumped in the air once before running toward the elevator. "Come on, Mommy!"

"Come back here and get your school stuff!"

"Cookies!"

"Get your stuff and then we'll make cookies."

"Fine," Sofia huffed as she stomped back to the car. She threw open the door and climbed in the backseat to gather her backpack and lunch box, accidentally spilling the contents of her open bag on the floor when she picked it up.

"Sof, if you want time to decorate, you need to hurry."

"My crayons spilt."

"Need help?" Callie peeked over Sofia's shoulder as the little girl piled papers into her booster seat. "What's this?" she asked, picking up the one on top. It was a drawing of multiple stick figures with extra large heads holding hands.

"We drawed who we love most in art today."

"Who do you love most?" Callie knew she was supposed to be able to tell who the people were, but she had to ask. She was too curious to pretend to know.

Scooping up the rest of her stuff into her backpack, Sofia turned around and wrapped one arm around Callie's neck, who was standing outside the door. "Me," she said, pointing at the smallest figure before moving her finger down the line. "You, Daddy, my Lexie, my Arizona, Svie, Zola, and Auntie Stina."

Callie couldn't help the wide grin that spread across her face. Sofia called Arizona hers. That was incredibly significant in Sofia speak. "It's a very pretty picture. Can I put it on the fridge? It's my new favorite."

"Okay," Sofia said as she jumped down from the car. "Cookies now?"

"Yes, cookies now."

"Huzzah!" Sofia took off for the elevator, forgetting her stuff again due to all the excitement. Callie grabbed it for her this time and joined her just as the car arrived. They stepped on and Sofia pushed the button for the fifth floor. turning to her mom when the doors closed. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Chicken."

"Chicken who?"

"Chicken butt." Sofia started laughing at herself immediately and Callie smiled down at her. She loved how much joy her daughter had and how easily she was able to share it. Sofia tugged on Callie's jacket to get her to look down at her. "Mommy?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. To infinity."

"And beyond!"

* * *

The next day both Arizona and Callie were back at work bright and early and had hit the ground running as soon as they walked through the doors due to a conveniently timed multi-car pile up in rush hour traffic. It was a crazy busy Tuesday and it wasn't until two in the afternoon that Callie was able to seek out her girlfriend, finding her laying across the pediatric nurses station in her scrubs.

"You looked pooped," Callie noted as she approached the blonde. She raised her hand to rub her back, but then remembered where they were. It hung awkwardly in the air for a moment before she used it to pretend to fix her hair.

"I've done four surgeries today already and I still have four hours left to go," Arizona mumbled into her crossed arms that she was using as a pillow.

"I've done two. Two very looong ones."

Arizona stood up straight and turned to get a better look at her girlfriend. "And yet, you still look gorgeous and I look like a mess."

Callie leaned in and lowered her voice, "No, you look hot, as always."

Arizona rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So... have my parents called yet?" Callie asked for the hundredth time since placing the call and for the hundredth time Arizona had to shake her head no and watch as her girlfriend's hopeful smile fell and her eyes faded.

"They probably haven't gotten the message yet."

"It's been almost three whole days." Callie stared down at her feet as she fought back tears. "I guess that's really it then."

"Callie..." Arizona reached out to give Callie's arm a quick comforting squeeze.

"No, it's fine. I um..." Shaking her off, Callie took a step back and turned around to leave. "I have some stuff I need to get done. So, I'll see you later."

"Callie!" Arizona called after her retreating girlfriend. "Don't walk away from me."

Callie turned around again and walked back to the blonde. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to walk away upset."

Callie sighed heavily. She didn't know how to not be upset. Arizona had left a message that was impossible to ignore and her parents still did. Much to Callie's surprise, Arizona reached for her hand and held it between hers, stroking the back of it with her thumb. Just having the blonde touch her made her feel a little better.

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?" Arizona asked with a smile.

Callie nodded, mirroring her girlfriend's smile. The delighted look on Sofia's face when a train delivered her her grilled cheese sandwich and strawberry milkshake was permanently etched into Callie's mind. So was the equally as delighted look on Arizona's face when Sofia showed her her drawing and Stevie's proud smile when he presented his certificate to Callie to read. They ended up having a lot to celebrate that night, mostly just being together. Not finding it nearly as funny as the other three, Arizona did end up having to put the kibosh on bunny farts and chicken butts about halfway through dinner. Sofia and Stevie spent the rest of the time whispering the words between them, giggling sporadically, while Arizona and Callie pretended not to notice. "Yeah, it was really fun."

"Focus on that."

"I'll try."

"Do you have time to go up and get coffee with me? I have something I want to talk to you about."

Callie glanced at the clock behind the station. "I have about twenty minutes."

Arizona looked around them before dropping Callie's hand and gesturing for her to follow her to the elevator. When it opened, they were both disappointed to see that it wasn't empty.

"Take the stairs, Kepner," Callie instructed.

"But-"

"Kepner, stairs," Callie said again with more authority.

April looked between the two women before slumping her shoulders and exiting the carriage. She was exhausted and needed to go to the top floor. As the doors closed in front of her, the attendings disappearing behind them, April decided to just wait for the next one.

After a few stolen kisses in the elevator, Callie and Arizona found themselves in front of their coffee cart and were disappointed to see someone they didn't know manning it. It wasn't too much of a surprise, since they knew Lindsey had finally been able to pick up more EMT shifts. They ordered their drinks from the kid who usually worked the first floor coffee cart, annoyed at the time it took, and headed for their on-call room for some privacy once they got their order.

Falling onto the bed, exhausted, they leaned back against the wall, silently sipping their mediocre cups of coffee. Arizona draped a leg over her girlfriend's and leaned into her body for some comfort. "I talked to Dr. Wilson earlier this morning," she said quietly, turning Callie's head.

"Oh?" She knew that name belonged to to the psychologist referral Arizona had received from a colleague. "What did she say?"

"She wants to talk to Stevie, but..." Arizona sighed, picking at the lid of her coffee cup. "I don't know."

"What are your concerns?"

"He seems fine and he's been so happy. I'm worried that if she does talk to him, she'll stir things up."

"Isn't that sort of the point?"

"Yeah, I guess. She said it would be just a twenty minute session where he gets to play and we'd go from there."

"Doesn't seem so bad."

Arizona eyes shifted to meet Callie's, who was looking at her with a mix of understanding and affection. "So, you think I should have him do it?"

"I think it's not up to me."

"I know, Callie. I'm asking for your opinion as a parent. What would you do with Sofia?"

Callie stared at the blonde thoughtfully for a minute before speaking. "I would have her go. As much as I like to think I know everything, I don't. I think this is a sensitive situation and that there are experts for a reason. But he's your son and you know him the best. You know what he needs."

Arizona nodded slowly, chewing on her lip as she stared blankly at the far wall.

"It's okay to ask for help sometimes," Callie continued gently.

"I do feel a little over my head about this," Arizona admitted. She sipped her coffee, her eyes finding her girlfriend's again. "I'll make an appointment."

"It's going to he okay." Callie smiled and took the blonde's free hand, kissing it before setting their linked fingers in her lap. "When's the last time you picked something from your jar?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um." Arizona thought for a second. "Well, you were there."

"That was awhile ago."

"Yeah."

"Let's do another one."

"Okay. The next time you come over, we'll do it."

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Arizona's pager.

"Crap. Duty calls," Arizona sighed, holding it up before scooting off the bed and standing up.

"Yeah, I should go too. I have stuff I need to do in my office."

"I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"I love you."

Callie grinned a broad grin that was becoming synonymous with those words. "I love you too."

Arizona leaned forward for a coffee flavored kiss, Callie loosely wrapping her arms around her neck with her cup still firmly in her hand. They smiled against each others lips, ending their kiss, the blonde pulling back far too soon. "Bye, amor," she whispered, grinning with her eyes sparkling. Callie melted in her spot.

"Bye, beautiful." Callie sighed as she dropped her arms to let Arizona go, reaching out to squeeze her butt as she turned to leave. Arizona grinned over her shoulder at her as she unlocked and opened the door. When she was gone, Callie finished her coffee before getting up to leave herself, tossing it in the trash bin then immediately picking it up again. She left the room and stopped at the coffee cart for a refill on her way down to her office. She was going to need it if she was going to get through the pile of dictations sitting on her desk alive.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Callie's office door burst open, hitting the wall with a loud bang, and making her nearly choke on a carrot. She looked up to find Arizona standing in the doorway still in her scrubs and panting like she just sprinted up three flights of stairs.

"What the hell, Arizona? Are you trying to kill me?" Callie asked after a short coughing fit, her hand pressed tightly to her chest.

"They know!" Arizona was on the verge of panic.

"Who knows what?"

"The big wigs." Arizona flailed her arms around and lowered her voice to a whisper, "About us."

"How is that possible?" They had been doing a pretty good job of hiding their relationship, she thought. She's been doing her best to keep her looks in check after April pointed them out. She hated having to do it, but Arizona insisted.

"I don't know, but the Chief just called me to his office. I've never been called to his office. I've never even been called to the principal's office! I'm a good kid!"

"And you're here?"

"I thought you'd like to know that you're girlfriend is about to be fired from her job, since it's all your fault." Even though she had been voluntarily complicit, she had no problem blaming Callie at the moment.

"You are not getting fired." Callie rolled her eyes. Arizona could be so dramatic at times. She wondered where her sensible, calm girlfriend went.

"Stevie and I are going to be homeless. I hope you're happy." Arizona crossed her arms and huffed.

"Arizona," Callie sighed as she stood up, walking over to her girlfriend and pulling her into her arms. "You are not getting fired, but if anything were to happen, you know I'd take care of you and Svie."

"I know." Arizona tried to fight back her smile. "I-" She was interrupted by Callie's desk phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." Callie kissed Arizona's scrub capped forehead before going to answer her phone. "Dr. Torres... Oh, hi... No, I'm not busy... Yeah, I'll be right there." She hung up the receiver. "Fuck, they know," she said, still staring at the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Dona, she said the chief wants to see me in his office right away."

"Your apartment is too small for all four of us!" Arizona whined. "We're going to kill each other."

"Don't panic yet. It could easily be something else."

"Why on earth would the chief what to see the head of Orthopedics and a lowly Peds attending at the same time?"

"Maybe there's a VIP coming in?"

"Ooo, maybe the President's daughter broke her arm!" Arizona said excitedly.

"In Seattle?"

"Maybe they were visiting the Space Needle?"

"Wouldn't we know that?"

"It's a secret?"

"We should go."

"I don't want to."

"We have to." Callie grabbed her lab coat off the back of her chair. She'd never tell Arizona, but she was also nervous now. Putting it on, she left her office, waiting for Arizona to follow before shutting and locking her door. They walked silently to the elevator, their hands brushing together for the ride to the top floor. Callie kissed Arizona just before the doors opened. When they did, she held her head up high as she led the way to Chief Cooper's office, and knocked on the door with confidence. There was no way she'd let Arizona get fired. It was the last thing they needed right now. She found herself hating this hospital once again.

"Come in."

"Chief Cooper? You wanted to see us?" Callie stopped short when she saw who was sitting behind the desk, checking the door to make sure she didn't somehow wander into the wrong hospital. "Chief Webber?" What? She hadn't seen him since she quit on him and walked out in a blaze of glory.

"Torres! Long time no see," he greeted with a warm smile.

"Uh..." Callie was at a loss for words.

"Please, sit sit. I was expecting a Dr. Robbins before you, but we can talk first."

"Actually, she's here." Callie stepped aside to reveal the blonde, who was trying her best to hide behind her.

"Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery, Seattle Grace," Webber stood up and introduced himself. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

"Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Attending, Mercy West." Arizona smiled and gave the friendly seeming man a firm handshake. Her father taught her the importance of a proper handshake at a young age. She had no idea why Chief Webber wanted to meet her. Okay, maybe a little inkling of an idea, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I like you," Webber chuckled. "Please, have a seat."

"I'll just wait outside," Callie said as Arizona sat down.

"I can talk to you both at the same time, if you don't mind. Will save me some time. I'm a very busy man with a lot to do in a short amount of time."

"Um, okay." Callie slowly lowered herself in the empty chair next to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm confused."

"I can imagine." Webber chuckled. "Dr. Robbins have you been enjoying having our Dr. Torres here? Our hospital family seems incomplete without her."

Callie had to bite her tongue to keep from commenting on that.

"Uh, yes. Very much. She's been a great addition to our team and we've been working closely together." Arizona tried to suppress her smile when Callie coughed and cleared her throat next to her.

"That's good. There are going to be some pretty big changes coming up fast and-"

"Oh my god, it's true," Callie gasped.

"What's true?" Arizona frowned.

"They're shutting down this hospital." Callie narrowed her eyes at her old boss. She hadn't told Arizona the rumor yet, mainly because she had been distracted by other things and forgot. But also partly because she didn't want her girlfriend to panic.

"Seattle Grace and Mercy West will be merging, yes," Webber confirmed. "Dr. Cooper has already taken a new job in Boston, leaving me to clean up this whole mess myself. Now I've been hearing a lot about you two and-"

"You're not firing us, are you? Because our personal relationship and what we do outside this hospital really isn't anyone else's business. It hasn't interfered with our work at all and-"

"What are you taking about, Torres?" he interrupted before she dug herself in too deep, like he knew she would. Some things never changed.

Arizona sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. Callie had a bad habit of saying way too much too soon.

"Never mind." Callie shrank back in her chair, incredibly uncomfortable under the quizzical stare Webber was giving her and Arizona now. Her and her stupid mouth. She glanced sideways at her girlfriend, who was struggling to keep her gaze straight ahead.

"No, I'm not firing you. I'm not an idiot."

"Then why are we here?" Arizona asked.

"As you can imagine, merging two hospitals means a surplus of resources."

"You mean too many people and not enough jobs," Callie said curtly.

"Calliope," Arizona warned gently.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Webber transferred his gaze between the two women, regarding them with interest before continuing, "With the amalgamation of Seattle Grace and Mercy West, all existing contracts will be void and-"

"Ooo, like Chang's?" Callie interrupted, wincing slightly when Arizona stomped on her foot hidden under the desk. She turned to glare at her, but the blonde remained focused ahead with a small innocent smile on her face. Rude.

"Torres, will you stop interrupting me and let me finish?"

"Sorry," Callie mumbled.

"As I was saying, big cuts will have to be made across every department. As you probably know, Plastics, Peds, and Ortho are where the most money comes in. Both Peds and Ortho have been floundering at Seattle Grace due to lazy leadership. Especially Ortho." Webber looked pointedly at Callie, who was struggling not to openly smirk at that news. Her little victory dance in her seat didn't go unnoticed. He ignored it and continued, "With this merger we're looking to start with some fresh young faces. People who can breath some new life into these departments. Which is why I'm offering you two the jobs to head them at the new Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. Dr. Torres, you're the only head we're keeping from Mercy West, so your silence on this is crucial until it's formerly announced. Dr. Robbins, yours is too." He sat back in his chair, effectively ending his little speech.

Both women stared back at him dumbfounded. Ten minutes ago they were positive they were in trouble. Now Arizona finally was getting her much deserved promotion and Callie was getting to go back to her home with hers and they were going together. Just like that. It seemed way too easy. There had to be a catch. They remained silent as they waited for it.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" Webber asked. He was expecting a little more joy, especially from Callie.

"You really want me?" Arizona asked in disbelieve.

"I talked to Dr. Cooper before he left and you came highly recommended. Your application was superb and your track record is exemplary. I've had letters of recommendations filtering in for months, including a rather impassioned one from Dr. Torres here."

Arizona turned to look at her girlfriend, wondering what she could have possibly said. Biting her cheek, Callie shrank down in her chair without looking at her. She had been hoping Arizona didn't find out about that.

"On top of that I've had verbal recommendations from almost everyone of my heads at Seattle Grace. I just wanted to meet you to see if you were for real and I see now that you are. Of course I want you. If you prefer we do a more formal interview, we can set that up."

"No, it's okay." Arizona smiled. She didn't know what else to do.

"So, are you going to just leave me hanging or should I look elsewhere?"

"No, I definitely want the job," Arizona said quickly with a wide grin.

"Good, good. I'll have an official offer letter drawn up for the next time I see you." He turned to Callie. "And Dr. Torres, I'm just going to assume you'll be taking the job too."

Callie nodded with wide eyes before jumping up and moving around the desk to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Arizona looked on, mildly horrified, her eyes bugging out of her head. People just aren't supposed to hug the Chief of Surgery.

"You earned it, Torres. I've been watching what you've been doing here since you left. I have to say that I'm more than impressed."

"Thank you," Callie said again before returning to her seat. It felt good to be validated by someone she looked up to. She grinned at Arizona, who was staring at her with her mouth agape. "What?" she mouthed. Arizona shook her head in answer.

"I'm going to need your input on your interns and residents. It won't be my deciding factor, but I will take your thoughts and recommendations into consideration. I'd like that by the end of this week."

"But, I don't know anything about the ones at Seattle Grace," Arizona said, brow furrowed.

"Let me worry about that."

"Okay."

"Please, do not tell anyone yet. It will just create mass chaos. No one else knows."

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow the official announcement will be made in the morning at Seattle Grace and the afternoon here. You can start at Seattle Grace Monday and will be going back and forth until everything is settled. I'm having a meeting with all the heads of each surgical department at Seattle Grace tomorrow morning at eight to tell them first before the meeting with the rest of the surgical staff. I'd like for you two to be there too. I've already cleared your schedules. All across the hospital other departments will be having similar meetings, so everyone will find out together."

"Wow... okay." Callie squirmed in her chair. She got to go see her Seattle Grace family tomorrow and start work there again that soon? Sounded good to her. It also sounded fast. Really fast. It was going to he a lot of work, but she was up for the challenge.

"What about our patients?" Arizona asked.

"They'll be slowly transferred or discharged. Staff will be working at both hospitals until that is complete."

"Dr. Daniels?"

"And Chang?" Callie added. She selfishly hoped he'd be working under her. That could be fun.

"Don't worry about them."

"I definitely wasn't." Arizona laughed dryly. Good riddance. "What about the rest of the staff? The non-surgical ones?"

"I'm just in charge of the surgical staff. I don't know what's been decided elsewhere."

"Oh... okay."

"So, we're all set for now then. I'll see you two tomorrow morning."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Webber," Arizona said gratefully. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem at all, Dr. Robbins. You've earned it. You too, Torres," Webber said before picking up his phone to move on to the next thing.

Callie and Arizona stood up, since they were obviously dismissed.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud right now." Callie grinned as she practically skipped out of the Chief's office. Things in her life could not be going any better. She was in love with an amazing woman, she had a perfect daughter, she had her dream job, and she got to go back to her work home. Her parents could go to hell, as far as she was concerned in that moment. "And I'm so excited for you," she said as she stopped to hug Arizona, rocking them back and forth. "You're going to love it at Seattle Grace."

"You think?" Arizona was both excited and nervous about starting work at a new hospital in someone else's shoes under, what was sure to be, a lot of turmoil.

"Oh yeah," Callie nodded. "It's a million times better than here. Stevie will love the day care too."

"That's good." Arizona attempted a smile.

"You don't seen happy."

"I am. I really am. I'm just worried about everyone else. I mean, these are my friends here."

"Let's worry about them later, okay? Right now it's all about us. Just think, no more ugly orange scrubs, I'll have my family back again, and the best part is we won't have to hide our relationship." Callie was to the point of giddy excited.

Arizona smiled. She didn't think she's seen Callie this excited about anything before. It was endearing.

"I know you're worried, but aren't you excited?"

"Very. This is what I've been working towards for so long. I have you and I have Stevie. Everything is so good right now, finally. I'm having a hard time processing it all."

"You're going to kick ass."

Arizona laughed. "I so am! I can't wait."

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"Not here," Arizona said, her eyes darting around the empty corridor. They were still standing outside the chief's office.

"Screw it." Callie leaned in and planted a hard kiss on Arizona's lips, smiling when she reciprocated without a fight.

"Torres, really?" Webber said from the doorway, breaking them apart. "I'm trying to work in here and all I can here is you yammering on."

"Sorry, Chief." Callie grinned. It was good to have him as her boss again. "I know you missed me." Ever since he caught her dancing in her underwear, they've had a _special_ kind of relationship. She needed to tell Arizona that story.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a small smile, waving them away as he shut his door again.

"I really hate you right now," Arizona hissed. "I haven't even started yet and now my new boss thinks I'm a hussy."

"He doesn't care. I promise."

"Still, Calliope," she sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Callie grinned before letting out a long, happy sigh. "I love you."

Arizona had to smile. "I love you too."

"You need to ask April if she can watch Stevie this Friday."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out to celebrate your promotion in an adult way. No toy trains delivering baskets of french fries."

"I like the sound of that."

"Where do you want to go? Anything you want."

Arizona's phone began to ring before she could answer. "Shoot. Hold on," she said as she took it out if her pocket, frowning at the unknown number before answering. "Hello?" She listen for a moment with a blank inscrutable expression. "Okay, thank you. I'll let you know." Hanging up, she had to fight the urge to run away.

"Who was that?"

"Um, well..." Arizona bit her lip, looking at every part of Callie's face except for her eyes. Crap, shit, crap, shit.

"Arizona..." Callie prodded.

"That was your father's secretary informing me that he will be on a plane to Seattle tomorrow morning and is requesting meeting with me as soon as he lands."

Callie's eyebrows shot up. "You're joking."

"No..."

"He didn't ask any questions about me?"

"No."

"He's coming here?"

"Yes."

"Arizona!" Callie threw her hands in the air. She really wasn't surprised he would do this and she was sure he somehow timed it just right to call right then.

"Yeah..." Arizona cringed. This was not good. "Seems kind of presumptuous of him to just assume I'll be available."

"He's Carlos Torres. This is what he does. He always gets what he wants." She was actually surprised he gave her some warning. Usually he just showed up out of the blue. She chose not to mention to Arizona the time he threw George and Mark against the wall.

"Well, I'm not making myself available for him. He can't do this. I won't let him. If he wants to meet with me, it will be when I say," Arizona said with a lot more confidence than she felt.

Callie's eyes widened. "I'm pretty sure I have never found you hotter than I do right this second." Defiant Arizona was new. Turns out she really liked her.

"Really?" Arizona smiled, deciding this wasn't the best time to tell Callie she had issues with authority figures she was mad at and she was mad. Very mad.

"Mmhmm." Callie nodded, biting her lower lip. "You don't actually have to meet with him, you know. I'm not really dying. I need to talk to him myself."

"I know, but I will if you want me too."

"I know," Callie smiled, "and just knowing that makes me love you even more."

"I love you too." Arizona glanced up and down the hallway, finding it still empty. "Are you supposed to be doing anything right now?"

"Depends on why you're asking." She really hoped Arizona was asking for the reason she thought she was asking. That would be the single best distraction.

"Well," Arizona took a step closer to the brunette and slipped her hand under the collar of her lab coat, "I knew you're probably out of your mind nervous right now."

"A little." Truthfully, Callie wasn't feeling anything except for love for her girlfriend and a bit turned on from the way said girlfriend was looking at her. She'd have time to freak out about her father coming later. Her father she hadn't seen in over three years. Oh god...

"I happen to know a good way to calm those nerves and a way to do some 'adult' celebrating at the same time."

Carlos Torres was officially forgotten.

"Yeah, I'm free," Callie squeaked when one of Arizona's fingers slipped between the buttons of of her blouse. The blonde's closeness and boldness was making her heart race embarrassingly fast. She should be used to this by now, but no. Arizona still did unexplainable things to her body with something as simple as a soft touch or a _look_. Callie was currently getting both. Plus, the Chief could open his door at any second or anyone can walk down the hall and Arizona's hand was in her shirt. All those things combined excited Callie beyond measure. She was done for. Absolutely done. Why were they even still standing there?

Knowing what her girlfriend was thinking, Arizona smiled wickedly as she wiggled her finger between her cleavage, making her breath audibly catch. "I figured."

"Upstairs?" Callie asked in a husky whisper, her eyes dropping to Arizona's lips. Oh how she wished they were wrapped around her now throbbing clit or even around one of her nipples that were suddenly feeling painfully hard against the material of her bra. Gaaah.

Arizona pulled her hand from Callie's blouse and she nodded. "Upstairs."

* * *

"Does anyone know what this is about?" Mark asked as he look around the large conference room table. Chief Webber had called him the night before, telling him to be at the hospital at eight for a mandatory meeting. It was eight-twenty and the chief hadn't shown yet. It was Wednesday, a weird day to have a mandatory emergency meeting, and he was annoyed.

"I don't know, but there's pastries and coffee from the good place. That's never a good sign," Teddy said as she munched on a muffin. Delicious.

"Where are Chang and Stark?" Owen asked. The heads of Ortho and Peds didn't have many good qualities, but they were never late.

"Hmm... the plot thickens." Teddy pursed her lips. Odd. She turned her chair when the door opened, more than surprised to see who opened it.

"Sorry we're late. There was an issue at the daycare." Callie breezed into the room with Arizona directly behind her, pulling out an empty chair for her girlfriend before sitting down next to her. Thankfully, there were two together. The daycare workers refused to take Stevie at first, since Arizona wasn't technically an employee there yet. School didn't start until nine-thirty, so there was nowhere else they could go. Stevie almost had to come to the meeting with them, but after a call to the Chief, everything worked out.

Callie smiled as she looked around at her friends. Expecting a much happier welcome, she frowned when they just stared back at her. "What?"

"Are you guys lost?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know this isn't Mercy West, right?"

"They don't know," Arizona said as she looked around. She knew most of the occupants of the room and recognized one as the stranger Callie talked to at the bar on her birthday. She smiled at Derek, Teddy, Owen, and Bailey. The remaining three were new faces to her and were looking back at her like she was an alien. She kind of felt like one.

"Know what?" Mark asked.

"Can't say," Callie smiled. This was fun.

"No way, really?" Teddy asked when she connected the dots. Chang and Stark were missing, but Torres and Robbins were there. She whooped when Callie nodded and pushed the box of pastries their way. "Excellent."

"What, what?" Mark asked.

"Congratulations, Dr. Torres." Owen smiled. He had figured it out too.

"Thanks, Owen."

"I'm Arizona Robbins, by the way. Peds." Arizona stood up to introduce herself to the people she didn't know and went around the table to shake their hands.

"John Larsen, Urology."

"Frank Zimmerman, Oncology."

"Kate Preston, Obstetrics."

"I'll probably be working with you a lot then, Dr. Preston. I look forward to it," Arizona said as she returned to her seat. "It's great to meet you guys." They continued to give her blank stares. "Wow, tough crowd."

"They're just thrown off by all your perky. We don't get that much around here," Teddy explained.

"We are not," Mark said. They kind of were. "We are just trying to figure out why you guys are here."

"In a meeting with the heads of every surgical department," Teddy said slowly. She, Callie, and Arizona watched their faces as it all started clicking together. Mark being the last to catch up.

"Wait? Starks gone?" Kate asked, trying to not sound as hopeful as she felt. The strange perky blonde was slightly off-putting, but anything was better than Stark.

"Starks gone," Webber confirmed as he came into the room.

"Torres, you're back?" Mark asked.

"I'm back."

"Well, hot damn!" Mark grinned, making Callie laugh. That was more like it. "It's about time. This place isn't the same without you."

"Settle down," Webber ordered. It had been a long day for him already. "We have a lot of things to discuss and do and not a lot of time to do them in."

"What's going on?" Derek asked.

"I'll tell you if you don't interrupt me." He glared around the table, daring anyone to speak. When he was satisfied they'd remain quiet, he began. "First of all, I'm sure you all met, Dr. Robbins, our new Chief of Pediatrics. And of course you know, Dr. Torres, our new head of Orthopedics. Let's welcome them to the leadership team." He paused while everyone clapped before launching into a longer version of what he already told Callie and Arizona. "Any questions?" There was a brief pause before everyone started taking at once. "Stop! Just have your reports to me by the end of the week," he said before exiting the room.

"What the hell, Cal? You knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"He made us promise not to and I was a little distracted. I didn't think about it."

"You and Robbins rolling in the hay is not an excuse to not tell your best friend something that important."

"Mark!" Callie hissed. Arizona groaned and dropped her forehead to the table. Leave it to Mark to announce to everyone in the room that didn't know that they were together in such a rude way. "We were spending time with our kids, you ass. In our separate homes. As in, not together."

"Whatever. Still not an excuse."

"Bailey, would you please?" Callie asked, unable to reach Mark from across the table.

"No problem." Bailey smacked Mark on the back of the head with a satisfied smirk when her hand made contact.

"Ow!" Mark rubbed his head.

"Thanks," Callie said.

"You're welcome," Bailey answered. "Anytime."

"Ooo, me too!" Teddy took a shot at Mark, grinning as she punched his arm with her boney knuckles.

"Stop!" Mark protested. "Maybe I don't want you here, Cal. I didn't get hit this much when you were gone."

"Baby." Callie stuck her tongue out.

Arizona watched the entire interaction with wide eyes, wondering what she was getting herself into.

"Welcome to Seattle Grace, Dr. Robbins," Derek said with an amused smile as he stood. "I'm sure you're going to love it here."


	16. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your reviews, favs, and follows, even though I've been slacking on the updating. I've been one busy bee. You guys are so wonderful and keep me going. **

**Onward!**

* * *

The announcement at Seattle Grace had been made and, as expected, chaos had erupted. Unable to answer any questions or help in the slightest, Callie and Arizona had slipped away from the meeting unnoticed and were on their way back to the daycare.

When they got to the already waiting elevator, Callie stepped on ahead of Arizona. Finishing a text to Mark about Sofia's schedule, she leaned her back against the wall. When it was sent, she slipped her phone back in her pocket and focused her attention back on Arizona, who was watching her in an intent and mildly confusing way.

"What?" Callie asked cautiously.

"Nothing, really." Arizona lifted her shoulders slowly in an extended shrug before dropping them with a wide smile. "You're just extra pretty today. I was trying to figure out what was different."

Smiling appreciatively in return, Callie gestured with her head for Arizona to come closer. When she was within arms length, Callie reached out and spun her around so she could wrap herself around her in a hug from behind. She lifted a hand up to sweep all of Arizona's hair to one side before sliding the hand over her shoulder, her nimble fingers unbuttoning a button of her cream colored blouse. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" she murmured as she pulled the collar of the blonde's shirt open wider and started kissing the skin she exposed.

Arizona rolled her eyes in response. Callie always had to one up her. That didn't stop her from sighing and tilting her head to the side as Callie's lips explored, kissing slowly down her neck, along her shoulder, and back again. The warmth of her lips spread throughout Arizona's entire body. Closing her eyes to better focus on the sensations, she leaned back further, completely melting into her girlfriend. She sighed when Callie briefly took her earlobe into her mouth, grinning at the whispered words of endearment and devotion that filled her ear next.

Arizona flinched when the elevator came to a stop and hands suddenly covered her eyes. Not what she had been expecting. "Uh, Callie, what are you doing?"

"Shhh."

When they left the meeting, Callie had decided to take a detour. A detour that had gone unnoticed by Arizona, since the blonde didn't know the layout of the hospital yet. Earlier they had taken the elevator that opened up directly in front of the daycare. This elevator would deposit them on the opposite end of the floor. When the doors opened, Callie used her hips to bump the blonde forward.

"Callie!" Arizona laughed. She tried to pry Callie's hands away from her eyes, but the other woman was not having it.

"Paciencia, mi amor, paciencia." They walked a few steps, Callie pausing briefly to wait for some doors to slide open. When they did, she pushed forward a few more feet until she was satisfied with their position. "Welcome to your kingdom," Callie whispered in Arizona's ear before uncovering her eyes.

Arizona could only grin as she looked around. The sights, sounds, and smells were the same as any other hospital ward she's been in. Since most of the staff was still downstairs, it seemed eerily empty though. There was a nurses' station that was manned by the one ward nurse left behind to hold down the fort while the meeting took place. The woman ignored them while she talked hurriedly into a phone, which was fine with them. There were the obligatory shiny floors, fluorescent lighting, pungent cleaners, and beeping machines. Carts stacked high with linens and medical supplies lined one hallway while empty wheelchairs lined another. Hushed conversations could be heard from rooms with half closed doors and most of the windows had their blinds down, since it was still somewhat early. There was a child giggling somewhere down the hall and another crying down the opposite. The walls were a happy blue, instead of the drab off-white of Mercy West. Even though it was the first time Arizona has been there it already felt like home. The woman standing at her side helped. Her eyes swept the area again. It was all hers, finally, and that was an indescribable feeling.

"What do you think?" Callie asked with a wide grin.

"I don't really know what to think."

"Think you'll be ready to take over come Monday?"

Arizona's heart rate increased, but she smiled and nodded her head. "No problem."

"Let me show you your office." Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her down the hall with the wheelchairs. They stopped at a door that still had Dr. Stark's name on it. Trying the handle, she found it was locked. She didn't think of that. "Dang. Guess you'll have to wait."

"That's okay." Arizona grinned as she pictured her own name on the door of her very own office. "Where's yours?"

"The rest of us don't have our own. We share a space down a floor. You're the only one special enough to have a private one."

"I'll share mine with you," Arizona offered.

"We'd never get any work done," Callie laughed, even though it wasn't really a joke.

Arizona bobbed her head once in agreement. "That is very true."

"I really want to show you around more, but we need to get the kids to school."

"There's plenty of time for a tour later."

"I can't wait to give it," Callie said with a kiss to Arizona's cheek before taking her hand and tugging her back down the hall. "Come on, let's go see how Svie likes his new daycare."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Callie and Arizona were leaning against the wall outside one of the triage rooms in the Emergency Department at Mercy West attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible. Dr. Webber had cleared both of their schedules for the entire day and reassigned most of their patients. They somehow found themselves lingering around the ER as a result. For what reason, they didn't entirely know. It wasn't like they needed to fight off other residents for good cases anymore. It was well in their rights to simply take whatever they wanted without explanation. They just needed something to come in worth taking. Ideally one they could do together. So, here they were, waiting and observing, both well aware they were making their interns and residents nervous by their silent presence. That part was fun.

Technically, they each had a million other things they could and should be doing, but they were waiting for the second merger announcement at Mercy West. It wouldn't come for another couple of hours. They didn't say it, but they were both struggling with being ecstatic they still had their jobs and worrying about the fate of their colleagues around them. This would probably be the last time they'd ever be in this ER. Very soon this whole hospital would be a ghost town and that was very hard to grasp. Right now it was simply the calm before the storm and this is how they chose to spend it.

Just as Callie was about to reach for Arizona's hand to feel a connection, April came bursting out of one of the curtained bed areas with a half untucked scrub shirt, a collapsed ponytail, and gritted teeth.

"You're looking a bit frazzled there, Kepner," Callie teased lightly as the younger woman approached them. The look of pure distress that crossed April's face made her immediately feel bad about her comment. "You okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah... no... I don't know. I've been working a lot of hours and it's been crazy and boards are coming up in like five months and I don't know when I'm supposed to study for those. I need to do well. I like my job here. I want to stay here. It's just, it's just... It's a lot. But you guys know that. You've been here. How on earth did you two do all of this with a child?" April rambled as she frantically dug through a pile of charts sitting on the desk next to the two attendings. "And my freaking intern can't freaking remember the last time he had Mr. Marini's freaking chart!" she growled out of frustration. "He needs to be admitted!"

Arizona and Callie exchanged worried glances, both knowing that the announcement later would probably push the resident right over the edge. The merger meant double the same year residents as April taking their boards and probably most of the same residents would want attending positions at Seattle Grace where there were already an overflow of them once they merged. The enormity of it all seemed to hit both Callie and Arizona at once. They could only watch silently as April looked through the same pile three times while muttering incoherently to herself.

Coming to a decision, Callie pushed off the wall and gave her confused looking girlfriend a small smile as she slowly moved closer to April.

"April," she said softy, as if not to spook her, "let's set aside some time and I'll help you study for the boards."

April immediately stopped what she was doing and whipped around, a chart clutched tightly in both her hands. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes. My super secret methods are fail proof. I'll teach you, but you have to be willingly to work hard and definitely no squeaking."

"I am," April said in as low of a tone of voice as she could manage, nodding eagerly. She'd take whatever help she could get.

"Good. You're going to not only pass, but it will feel like a piece of cake and you'll kick ass. I promise." Callie gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Callie!" April said as she threw her arms around the attending's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Kepner," Callie hissed, her eyes darting around as she awkwardly patted the younger woman's back. "We aren't at home. We're not friends here."

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Dr. Torres." April backed off, blushing. "Boundaries."

"Did you check with the nurse about the chart?" Arizona asked to get the resident back on track. "You know they know everything."

"I'll ask again." April smiled and started to back away. "Thank you again, Dr. Torres. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, bye." April waved and turned to leave with an extra bounce in her step that she hasn't felt in weeks. She has come to admire Dr. Torres just as much as Dr. Robbins for her work and her brain. She felt lucky to get a chance to get in on that.

"That's nice of you to help her," Arizona said when April was gone.

Callie shrugged. "It's no big deal. I'm just not sure where to find the time, but we'll figure it out. I know how important she is to Svie, so making sure she passes and getting her an attending position in Seattle is important to me."

"I really hope that the super secret methods you plan to show her aren't the same ones you've showed me over and over."

Callie shook her head with a mischievous grin on her face. "Those are only for you, babe."

"Good." Arizona grinned back at that and stood up from leaning against the wall. This was a bust. "Can I buy you lunch?"

Callie's face lit up. "Impromptu lunch date in the middle of a work day?"

"Sure. When do we have time for that? And we probably won't have time for one again for a long time once we start our new roles."

"I'd love for you to buy me lunch." Callie smiled giddily.

"I hope Manuela saved us some cheesecake," Arizona mused as they started to make their way toward to cafeteria.

"Has she ever failed you?"

"No," Arizona said softly, her mood suddenly turning somber.

"She'll be okay," Callie said in a comforting tone, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was thinking.

Biting her lip, Arizona nodded, her forehead wrinkling in thought. She smiled when Callie reached over and squeezed her head briefly. She didn't feel any better, but it was out of her hands.

When they arrived at the crowded cafeteria they saw that everyone in the hospital seemed to have had the same idea as them. Sighing simultaneously, they got in the long food line to wait, both remaining silent as they got lost in their separate thoughts.

"So," Callie began nonchalantly a few minutes later as she picked through the pitiful salad options left on display, "heard from my dad or his secretary yet?"

Arizona froze for a moment before continuing her own quest for her salad of choice. "Not yet today. She said he'd be here early this afternoon though."

Callie let out a ragged breath as she stared unseeingly at the label of the random container she picked up. "Okay."

Arizona saw right through her girlfriend's attempt to appear indifferent. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just..." Callie sighed as she threw the salad back on top of the pile. It wasn't what she wanted. "I can't decide on what I should be feeling right now about him being in Seattle."

"Well, what are the options?"

"Nervous, dread, hopeful, excited..."

"Let's go with excited," Arizona said, ever the optimist.

"I want to. I really do. I'm not as naive as I used to be. I know there's a really good chance he's going to break my heart again and I don't know if I can take that."

"He's coming all the way out here. That has to mean something."

Callie nodded. The gave up on the salads and moved down the line to the hot foods, finding their choices not much better. "I do really want to see him. I used to be a total daddy's girl. I really miss that relationship. Especially when I see Mark with Sofia." She let out a breathy mirthless laugh and shook her head at herself. "I can't believe I just admitted that I'm jealous of my six year old daughter."

"I'm sure you can get that relationship back." Arizona wished they weren't having this conversation in the lunch line. She wanted to be holding Callie right then.

"It will never be the same, but I'll take whatever I can get." Callie sighed. "How pathetic does that sound?"

"Calliope," Arizona leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Callie's cheek, "it's not pathetic at all, okay? And if it doesn't work out, you have me this time. You're not alone."

"That is true." Callie grinned. The prospect of never having to do anything alone again made her immensely happy.

"What are you two doing in this line?"

Both surprised by the interruption, Callie and Arizona looked up to find Manuela beaming at them from the other side of the counter.

"Getting lunch?" Arizona answered.

"Get out," Manuela demanded, waving a finger at them. "Give me ten minutes," she said as she disappeared into the back.

"I'm not going to lie, the only thing about this place I'm going to miss is the superstar treatment I get just for knowing you," Callie half joked as they pushed their way out of line to wait by the side of the register.

"Oh, whatever." Arizona laughed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"You are so cute." Callie smiled as she reached out a hand to squeeze her girlfriends arm.

"I know," Arizona said with a dimpled smiled, making Callie roll her own eyes.

Soon after Manuela came out of the door that led to the back with a tray piled with food. "Okay, ladies. I have a Cobb salad with no tomatoes, extra avocado, add olives for Dr. Robbins. A Cesar salad with freshly grilled chicken, light on the dressing, and extra parm for Dr. Torres. One slice each of strawberry cheesecake and chocolate for you to split. Oh and some fresh fruit for the heck of it."

"Manuela, you didn't have to do all this," Arizona said.

"Hush girl and enjoy." Manuel pushed the tray into Arizona's hands. "Now, I have work to do," she said before going back behind the counter.

"Thank you!" Callie called after her. She was surprised to get a wave of a hand in acknowledgment. "We better go before she yells at us."

Arizona nodded and led them to the only empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"We can go to my office," Callie said when the blonde sat down.

Arizona looked around. "I actually would like to stay here."

"Okay." Callie sat down directly next to the other woman and dished out the contents of the tray. It seemed like a lot of food. She normally grabbed something small and on the go for lunch if she even had the chance. And she was sure Manuela made their salads extra big. Her stomach growled just as she took her first bite. As she continued to eat, she didn't notice her lunch date hadn't moved to touch her own food.

"None of these people have a clue that their lives are probably going to change drastically in a couple of hours," Arizona said after a few minutes of silence.

Callie looked up from the bowl of fruit she had been picking through and glanced around. There were some family members of patients in the hospital, but it was mostly filled with fellow surgeons, nurses, support staff, and other doctors. And every last one of them seemed to be in high spirits, since their work load was light that week. If only they knew why... Callie swallowed her bite of pineapple and set the bowl down in front of her. "Yeah. I hate knowing and not being able to warn them."

"It really sucks." Arizona sighed before picking up her salad and placing it in front of her. "Tell me something happy. I don't want to think about this right now."

Callie bit off a piece of lettuce and chewed slowly as she thought for a moment. "When I got into the program at Seattle Grace, I was kind of upset about it."

"How is that happy?"

"Shush and let me finish." Callie shoved a whole olive in Arizona's mouth. "I wasn't too excited to come here. I mean, Seattle? Washington? It was so not me. But, I had to do it. It was either that or Michigan and that was so not happening. It ended up being one of the best decisions I ever made in a long line of terrible ones though. It was a bumpy start, but I fell in love with that hospital, the people, and the job. Then Sof came along and now you and Svie. I seriously didn't know that I am capable of loving this much," she said with a grin.

Smiling in return, Arizona helped herself to a bite of her girlfriend's chicken, chewing as she listened to Callie continue to talk. She wasn't entirely sure what she was rambling on about, but Arizona was sure the vibrant brunette was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in that moment.

Then mid-sentence Callie leaned over and gave Arizona an unexpected kiss on her lips, uncaring of their surroundings. It was quick, barely a whisper, and it left Arizona wanting so much more. Chewing slowly, she stared straight ahead wide eyed as she fought with what to do, making Callie laugh at her. Arizona shook her head and smiled before swallowing her bite and leaning over for a much better kiss, surprising them both. As soon as their lips met, they sighed into each other, but were careful not to let it get too far.

Pulling apart, Callie kissed both of the grinning blonde's dimples before they picked up right where they left off before all the uncharacteristic PDAs. Arizona reached her fork out for another piece of chicken, freezing halfway there when Callie abruptly stopped talking. Arizona looked up and saw that her normally beautiful face had paled and was contorted with what looked like panic.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked as she lowered her fork. "You okay?"

"My father." Struggling to breath, Callie dropped her own fork on her plate as she tried to come up with an escape plan. She knew it was too late, his eyes were already zeroed in on her. She had felt them before she saw them. It's what made her look up on the first place. Her heart started to hammer in her chest when she realized there was no turning back now. This was a terrible idea.

"Your...?" Arizona turned to look over her shoulder where her girlfriend's eyes were focused. "Oh," she said when she saw the greying man walking towards them. She was sure the immaculate dark grey suit he was wearing cost more than a years rent on her apartment. He oozed authority and demanded attention from everyone merely by being in the room. A lot like Callie did when she was in boss lady or teacher mode, Arizona thought. Except she found it insanely hot on Callie. On this man, it was downright frightening. She swore the atmosphere in the entire room had changed. And judging by the hushed whispers around them, she wasn't the only one who felt it.

Not at all expecting the myriad of emotions she was feeling at seeing her father looking exactly the same as when she last saw him, Callie was reeling and she wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to jump up and hug him, no matter how much he hurt her, but his demeanor clearly said that would not be welcomed. At the same time she wanted to run fast and run far. She decided to remain seated, her breathing becoming more uneven the closer he got. She felt Arizona slip a calming hand over her leg, reminding her she wasn't alone and relaxed a little. They both watched in silence as he purposefully strode toward their table.

When he got close enough, Callie opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off.

"Calliope, care to explain to me why a doctor from this hospital is leaving me uninformative and useless voicemails in the middle of the night and then sent me on a wild goose chase when you appear to be perfectly fine?" he asked in a no-nonsense voice. His surprisingly light colored piercing and narrowed eyes made Arizona gulp and squirm in her seat and they weren't even directed at her. She wondered if he even noticed that she was there.

Callie slowly blinked, her entire body wilting. That's what he chose to say to her first after not speaking for three years? She looked at Arizona with her mouth still open slightly from when she tried to speak earlier.

"Answer me, Calliope."

"That was me, Mr. Torres," Arizona said, squeezing Callie's thigh under the table before standing up as she held out her other hand. "I'm Arizona Ro-"

"I know who you are, Dr. Robbins," he said curtly, cutting her off without bothering to look her way.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I already know you're Carlos Torres, so I guess we can skip the pleasantries." No time for them, apparently. And he obviously did his research. He ignored her, so Arizona turned to look down at her girlfriend, who was staring at her salad as she struggled against an early defeat.

"Calliope, creo que es tiempo de que tengamos una charla. En privado."

Arizona tried not to openly roll her eyes. Her huff did earn herself got a quick sidelong glance from the older man.

"I know we need to talk, but I can't right now," Callie snapped, finally finding her words, anger winning over all the other emotions fighting for dominance. "I'm at work. And whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Arizona."

"This is a private family matter. Not-"

"Arizona is my girlfriend, meaning she is my family," Callie interrupted with force, making Arizona's eyes widen. The blonde had a feeling Carlos Torres was not a man who got interrupted often and flat out telling him they were together before anything else was bold.

"I was afraid of that," Carlos tsked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Callie-" Arizona tried, but was cut off once again.

"Esto es un pecado imperdonable, Calliope," Carlos intoned as casually as if he was stating the weather, waving his hand between the two women.

Stunned, Arizona took deserved umbrage at his words. Ever since coming out as a teen, she had been lucky enough to not have such contumelies directed at her. At least, not to her face. She could only avert her eyes and stand there with her mouth hanging slightly open, her hands balling into fists.

Callie felt her heart clench, her father's harsh indelible words reverberating in her head. They hurt just as much now as they did three years ago. "You've already made that very clear," she said as she pushed back her chair and shot up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now," she whispered to her girlfriend in a shaky voice before turning to leave.

"Estás equivocado, Mr. Torres," Arizona said as she moved to follow her fleeing girlfriend. She glanced at the door Callie left through before looking back at the older man, who was looking back at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah, if you can understand me, I can understand you."

Arizona turned to leave, but only made it a few steps before whipping back around. She couldn't leave it at that.

"Falling in love is not an unforgivable sin. Or any kind of sin. Murder, rape, child abuse, and adultery are. Categorizing your own daughter in that group is revolting." Arizona paused to take a deep breath as she struggled to fight back tears.

"Calliope was happy. So, so happy. She's at the top of her game, she has the perfect daughter, she's insanely in love, and she was excited to finally get to see her father again, who she loves. I have no idea why now though. I gave you way too much credit."

She tried to leave again, but again she had to turn back.

"I bet you've never seen it before, but she's breathtakingly stunning when she's truly happy and you just swooped in here and ruined it. And for what purpose? Do you even know? Because you're afraid of what your church will think? Or your friends? Your family? It can't be what your God will think, because Calliope believes in the same one and she knows He loves her just the same as always. Just like you should." She shook her head and blazed on before he had a chance to stop her. "I'll get her smile back, but it's such a shame you'll never get to experience it or her again."

Arizona attempted to storm off, only making it a few steps before turning back around yet again. She was starting to frustrate herself.

"No, you know what?" She said as she stalked back up to the infuriatingly quiet and guarded man. The way he just reticently stood there was making Arizona even more angry. She was sure he never even blinked. "Your daughter is one of this countries most eminent orthopedic surgeons, which is considerable feat for a woman her age. She's brilliant and amazing and you should be damn proud of her. But you can't seem to move past your archaic and misguided views to see any of that."

"I think that's enough, Dr. Robbins," Carlos said coolly. "Show some respect."

"I will when it's deserved."

Barely a foot apart, they stood there in the middle of the buzzing cafeteria, neither saying another word as they faced off. They were each silently daring the other to make the next move, their eyes showing an obvious mutual antipathy.

"I think we both like to think we know Calliope very well and I think we both know she's going to give you another chance, even though I think you don't deserve it. Don't blow it for good, Mr. Torres. Because even she as her limits."

And then Arizona was really done. Wiping at her eyes, she hurried out of the cafeteria before she could say anything else. Knowing she'd find Callie in their on-call room, she headed straight for the stairs. When she got there, she was surprised to find her girlfriend pacing the floor with her hands flying everywhere as she ranted angrily in rapid Spanish. Arizona hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting a lot of tears and devastation. But here she was, talking to herself so fast that Arizona could hardly keep up. She stepped in front of Callie and placed both her hands on her shoulders to try and get her to stop.

"Calliope, cálmate," Arizona said firmly as she pulled the brunette in for a hug. "Calm down," she repeated more gently.

Relaxing, Callie blinked at the other woman. When did Arizona get there?

"I told you this would happen."

"I know." Arizona swallowed hard. She felt awful about how everything has played out so far. "Um, not to make it worse, but I may have told your dad that I think he's revolting and then yelled at him in front of a cafeteria full of people. Like a lot. I think I was channeling you or something, because the verbal diarrhea-ing was definitely up at a Calliope Torres level."

Callie snorted in disbelieve as she pulled out of the hug. "You didn't."

Arizona nodded with a slight grimace on her face, making Callie laugh.

"You're making quite the first impression, aren't you? First the phone call, then ignoring his demand for a meeting, and now you're calling him names and yelling at him."

"I'm sorry," Arizona whispered as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?"

"A lot?" Arizona looked up, smiling when she saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes. They told her her answer.

"Yeah," Callie nodded with a small smile, "a lot."

"You make me do crazy things, Callie Torres." Arizona said as she took the brunette's hands. It was funny how Callie could make her feel so powerless over her own actions while simultaneously making her feel like the most powerful woman in the world who can take on anybody or anything anytime anywhere.

Ringing suddenly filling the small room made both of them jump. Callie freed one of her hands and fumbled with her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"It's him," she said before answering it without taking time to about it. "Hello?"

Arizona stood back and listened, but the very few words coming from the brunette's end made it hard to decipher the conversation, which ended up being very short.

"What'd he want?" Arizona asked when she hung up.

"He asked to take me to dinner tonight."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And?"

"I said I don't know," Callie said as she started chewing anxiously on her bottom lip.

"You should go. Talk to him. The fact that he's calling now, even after my outbursts, seems propitious, right?"

Callie shook her head. "He's never going to accept me or us. You heard what he said. It's impossible to change his mind. He's stubborn and very set in his ways. He'll never listen."

"You don't know that."

"Uh, yeah I do."

"You did kind of spring us on him and, since I know you, I have a feeling you did the same thing back then. Probably completely out of nowhere."

And Callie was right back to being mad. Needing to release that energy, she started pacing the room and muttering to herself again.

"Callie..." Arizona was at a loss.

"Oyéndote hablar cualquiera diría que toda la culpa es mía!"

"Calliope," Arizona sighed, "you know that is not true at all. That's not what I was trying to say. I'm not blaming you for anything. This is nowhere near your fault. We both know that. I'm just saying give him time."

"Okay, like five seconds ago you were on my side."

Mouth opening and shutting, Arizona stalled as her eyes tracked Callie's movements back and forth across the room. Yes, she believed Carlos didn't deserve another chance, but at the same time she knew how important this was to her girlfriend.

"Calliope, I am. I will always be on your side and support whatever you want to do. And because of that I think you should go. Be yourself and see what happens. You're a completely different person to him now. He just needs to see that you're still and will always be his little girl. I bet he really misses her. Probably just as much as you miss him."

"He's had three years, Arizona. Three."

"Go. It will be just you and him in a neutral location. He's obviously trying if he's asking. If something works out, great. If not, then you'll get the closure you need."

"I can't. Mark and Lexie are working. I have Sofia. Unless..." Callie trailed off. She wanted to go. She was still holding on to that tiny piece of hope that her father would at least try to listen. Hope she didn't realize she's been clinging on to for the past three years until now.

"I'd love to take Sof," Arizona answered the unasked question. "Since you'll probably be late and I don't want you to have to rush, give me your key and I'll take her to your house after work. She can help me pack her a bag and she can come spend the night with Stevie and me. It will be fun and you don't have to worry about her. I'll even take her to school in the morning."

"I'll call him back," Callie said without thinking about it further. She dialed the phone still in her hand and put it to her ear. "Dad?" she asked when he answered, smiling at Arizona, who gave her a thumbs up. "I'm off at six. Pick me up at the hospital then."

* * *

At nine o'clock that night Callie found herself standing outside Arizona's apartment futilely wiping at the insistent tears that were streaming down her face. Even though they hadn't discussed it, it seemed like the logical choice to go there. It wasn't even an entirely conscious decision. When she got in the cab, she automatically gave the driver Arizona's address without thinking about it. Going home alone was the last thing she wanted to do and Sofia was there too. After that dinner, if it could be called that, she was in desperate need of both her daughter and her girlfriend.

"Damn it," she breathed. Looking up as she took in deep deliberate breaths, she dug her fingernails into the wood of the doorframe in an attempt to feel something other than the deep despondency she was currently feeling. Once she thought she had herself under control, she'd start crying all over again. It was infuriating. She had the same problem during her cab ride from the restaurant and her slow walk up the six flights of stairs. That last bit of hope she had been clinging on to was completely gone now and it hurt. It really hurt. Much worse than the first two times her father cut her off, because this third time was it for her. She swore it. She wasn't going to keep doing this to herself when it was clearly a one sided effort.

Using the key Arizona had lent her that she never returned a few weeks prior when she needed Callie to pick up Stevie, she unlocked the door through cloudy eyes. When she pushed it open, she was sad to see that the apartment was dark. She had been hoping her girlfriend was still up. Papers were scattered on the coffee and dining table and the smell of whatever was made for dinner still lingered in the air. It smelled almost like fish, but not quite.

Knowing exactly where to find Arizona, Callie took off her coat and threw it on the couch along with her purse. It's what she did every time she came over, no matter how many times her girlfriend have her a disapproving glare. She thought briefly about opening a bottle of wine and having some alone time on the couch to try and compose herself, but her need to see Arizona won out, as always. She first went to Stevie's room, assuming he and Sofia would be asleep on his bed and trundle bed. She found both beds made up, but undisturbed. That was weird. She highly doubted Arizona would let them still be up.

She left his door open and moved further down the hall, noticing that Arizona's door was open and there was no light coming from the room. Peeking her head in, her heart swelled and she finally got herself to smile for the first time in hours when she saw the sight on the bed. Sofia, Stevie, and Arizona were laying on top of the covers sound asleep. Callie wondered how that came to be.

Arizona's arm was draped over both the kids, her hand resting on the small of Sofia's back, Stevie squished between them, facing his mom. Callie could see that her girlfriend was wearing a set of her pajamas from her apartment. The pink ones covered in white hearts that matched the set Sofia was wearing. She had to laugh at that. She could imagine exactly how that conversation went as Arizona packed the little girl's bag. Sofia could be very persuasive.

Not wanting to disturb them yet, Callie quietly grabbed a set of Arizona's pajamas from a drawer and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she reentered the bedroom, she could see Arizona watching her in the moonlight. She smiled as she rounded the bed and knelt beside the blonde, who turned slightly to face her. Stevie's hands clutching to the front of her shirt made turning fully impossible.

"Hey," Callie whispered, her hand resting on the blonde's arm. The simple touch did wonders for her mood.

"Two kids are exhausting," Arizona whispered back, her eyes closing again. After her crazy afternoon at the hospital, homework, dinner, entertaining, and baths for two ended up being a lot more work than she thought it should be. It didn't help their routine was thrown off and that Sofia was cranky about her mother's unplanned and unexplained absence.

"They give you trouble?"

"It was two against one in favor of them. What do you think?"

Callie smiled as she reached up to stroke Arizona's cheek. "I managed just fine when I had both of them the other night." Never mind the fact that it was a strictly fun night, nothing serious had to get done, and it was for less than an hour before Arizona joined them.

Arizona peeked her tongue out before sighing at her girlfriend's touch. "I'm going to need to work on splitting my attention better. I learned tonight that both of them have mean jealousy streaks."

"I'm sorry." That didn't surprise Callie about Sofia, who was used to loads of attention from at least one of her three parents. But she didn't think Stevie had it in him. She guessed it was understandable since he was used to having Arizona all to himself.

Remembering why they were all there in the first place, Arizona's eyes shot open as she lifted her head. "How'd it go?"

Callie merely shook her head, her entire body sagging as tears sprang to her eyes all over again. She had really been hoping that wouldn't happen when she saw her girlfriend.

"Aw, honey." Arizona tried to sit up, but Stevie still had a death grip on her shirt. She settled on reaching a hand out to cup the brunette's cheek. "Not good, huh?"

"We'll talk about it later. I just want to go to bed now. I really need one of your hugs." Callie looked over Arizona's shoulder at their innocent sleeping kids. "How exactly did this happen?"

"I honestly have no idea." She wasn't even sure if she fell asleep first or if the kids did.

"Well, we need to get rid of them."

"Good luck."

"Gee, thanks." Callie pecked her girlfriend's lips before standing up and going to the other side of the bed. "Sof," she said quietly, gently shaking her daughter's shoulder. She smiled when her baby girl opened her eyes. "Hi, angel," she said warmly as she ran her fingers through her little girl's soft curls.

"Mommy..." Sofia said with the cutest sleepy grin. "You're back."

"I am. Did you have fun with Arizona?" Callie asked.

"She makes crunchy fish sticks," Sofia whispered, the snort coming from Arizona telling Callie it wasn't quite quiet enough.

"It's not her fault that she didn't know you like them soggy." And gross, in Callie's opinion. "It's time to go to bed now."

"I'm too tired to move."

Callie sighed and looked at Arizona, who shrugged. "Okay, you can stay this one time, but only if I get to be in the middle of you and Arizona."

"But-"

"That's the deal," Callie said as she kissed the tip of Sofia's nose. "Take it or leave it." She secretly hoped she'd take it.

"I'll take it." Sofia closed her eyes. "Good night."

"That means you have to move." Callie chuckled.

"Oh."

As Sofia scooted over to one side, Arizona scooped Stevie up and rolled them both over to move him to the opposite side. It didn't go as smoothly as she had planned and it woke him up.

"Is it school time?" Stevie asked, rubbing his eyes as he turned onto his back. He teetered on the edge of the bed, but Arizona caught him before he fell.

"No, honey. We're just readjusting. You can go back to sleep."

He didn't respond, telling Arizona he already had. She rolled back to her other side just as Callie was crawling over Sofia to get between them.

"This bed seems so much bigger when it's just the two of us," Callie said as she reached down for the blanket on the end of the bed to pull over all of them. Trying to get everyone under the covers seemed too daunting.

"You let them stay," Arizona pointed out.

"I didn't want them to leave. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just one night."

"Thank you," Callie whispered, her voice cracking.

"You okay?"

Callie nodded once before shaking her head. "No."

She didn't know how it happened, but the next second Callie was firmly wrapped in her girlfriend's arms, her fingers gripping the front of her shirt with her face pressed into her neck as her resolve completely broke apart again. The soothing circles Arizona was rubbing on her back and the whispered words in her ear did nothing to stop the silent tears that were falling from her tightly shut eyes.

Sensing something was wrong, Sofia turned and draped her arm over Callie's side, hugging her from behind. "Mommy sandwich," she mumbled into her mother's back.

Sniffing, Callie let out a quiet laugh. Leave it to her daughter to make her laugh no matter how upset she was feeling.

Sofia let go of her and turned to pick up Dino. She kissed his nose and whispered something in his ear before plopping him on Callie's neck. She wrapped her arm around her mother again and squeezed her as tight as she could without another word.

Callie immediately grabbed the stuffed dog, shoving him between her and Arizona before reaching her arm behind her, resting her hand on top of Sofia's head. "Thank you, baby girl. I love you," she said as she wiped her face on her girlfriend's shirt. She felt Arizona's fingers in her hair and smiled.

"Love you too," Sofia replied as she snuggled further into Callie's back before easily falling back to sleep.

Keeping her hand in her daughter's hair, Callie tilted her head back, Arizona's lips finding hers easily in the dark. The kiss was slow and deep, Callie doing her best to show Arizona how grateful she was for her. Her message seemed to get across and they pulled apart, Arizona placing feather light kisses across the brunette's forehead.

"I love you," Arizona whispered.

Callie nodded. "I love you too."

"You'll be okay."

Smiling, Callie nodded again. "I know." She finally didn't feel like crying anymore. How could she? She was completely surrounded in hugs from the one person she's ever truly and deeply loved who loved her back in the same way and her perfect, beautiful, sweet, caring little girl she raised. She removed her hand from Sofia's head and reached around Arizona to rest it on Stevie's. He stirred, turning to press his front into his mother's back and wrapping his arm around her middle, mirroring Sofia's position on the other side. Now it really was a mommy sandwich, double the filling. Callie smiled when she felt another kiss on her forehead and slipped a leg between Arizona's, settling in for the night. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thought she remembered having was how funny she thought it was that her entire world could fit into such a small space.


	17. Chapter 15

**I posted two chapters at the same time, because I'm really not sure when I'll get a chance to post again. So, make sure you read the one before this one. It's new too. **

**Again, make sure you read the previous chapter. I'll know if you don't. Not really, but I don't want you to be confused.**

**This story is obviously going to be more than sixteen chapters like I originally thought. **

**Did you read the previous chapter? I'm serious here. **

* * *

The morning after the failed dinner Callie woke up with a smile, due to the gentle loving fingers combing through her hair. She sighed contentedly and slowly opened her eyes, smiling wider when she saw Arizona watching her. She wished she could wake up like that everyday. The few times they've had the pleasure of spending the night together, they always slept too late and had to rush through their morning. It was only six

"Hi," Callie whispered as she pressed her lips against her girlfriends. "Good morning."

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Really well," Callie said as she hugged her Arizona closer, nuzzling her face into her neck. "Really, really well."

"Good." Arizona smiled.

"Where are our babies?"

"I don't know. I was about to go investigate, but you distracted me."

"I was sleeping."

"You're so cute when you're sleeping. It's distracting."

"Hmph."

"I'll go find them," Arizona said as she rolled over. She sat up and slipped out of bed. Standing up, she looked down. "Well, I found mine." Stevie was sprawled out on his back next to the bed, a pillow covering his face.

Callie rolled over and peered over her side of the bed. Sure enough, Sofia was on the floor huddled up in a ball, using Dino as a pillow. "Oh god, we are horrible parents," she groaned as she shifted onto her back again, using her arm to shield out the morning light that was just starting to come in through the window.

"We are not." Arizona kneeled on the ground, picked up the pillow, and brushed Stevie's hair out of his eyes. He opened them and blinked at her in confusion. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Why am I on the floor?" he asked, sitting up. Looking around, he seemed to grow even more confused.

"I think you fell out of bed."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

"Let's get you some breakfast."

"Can Callie make pancakes?" Stevie asked when he spotted the brunette on the bed. He had no idea when she got there, but he wasn't worried about it.

"I bet she will if you ask her real nice." Arizona stood up and frowned when she saw Callie had fallen asleep again. "Stevie, I think Callie needs one of your special wake ups."

"Won't she get mad?" He has experienced Callie twice in the morning recently. The day of the zoo and the day after. And it wasn't pretty.

"At you? No." At Arizona? Definitely.

"Arizona?"

Arizona turned around and smiled at Sofia, who was now standing up on Callie's side of the bed with her hair sticking up every which way and rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You spent the night at our house, remember?"

Sofia blinked as she looked around before nodding. "Why was I on the floor?"

"Because I need a bigger bed."

"Oh. I'm hungry."

Arizona laughed. "How about you two wake Callie up while I'll go make her coffee and then we'll all make pancakes together. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sofia and Stevie said in unison.

"Ready, set, go!" Arizona said before running out of the room. She was going to get as far away from her sure to be grumpy girlfriend as she could. She was sure Callie wouldn't kill their kids. Well, pretty sure. Hopefully.

"What are you doing?" Sofia asked, wide eyed, when she saw her friend climb on her mom's bed and start to bounce.

"Waking her up. Help me."

"I'm not allowed to jump on the bed," Sofia said, in awe of her friend's bravery.

"My mom says it's okay sometimes, like now."

Watching and hugging Dino close to her chest, Sofia stood conflicted. She really wanted to jump too. It looked like so much fun, but she also really didn't want to get in trouble. But her mom had said she had to listen to Arizona and if Arizona said they were allowed to jump, then... With a grin, she threw Dino on the ground and clambered onto the high bed. Stevie helped her get steady on her feet before they both started to jump as high as they could. Sofia was right, this was so much fun.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Stevie yelled, not noticing the woman was already awake and fuming.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Callie growled as she sat up, wiping the grins off both kid's faces.

"My mom made me do it!" "Arizona said we could!" They were both quick to blame before sitting down firmly on their bottoms. They gave Callie matching terrified looks.

"Can you make us pancakes? You make the best in the whoooole world. Better than IHOP," Stevie asked with a dimpled grin. "And grandma."

Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "Your mom teach you how to wheedle a woman?"

"Huh?" Stevie asked, utterly confused.

"It means that, yes, I'll make you pancakes."

"Yes!" Stevie threw his fists in the air.

"You," Callie reached out and grabbed Sofia. Pulling her into her lap, she kissed her head as she hugged her, "know better."

"I know, but Arizo-"

"Sofia Sloan," Callie cut her off sharply.

"I know. No jumping on the bed," Sofia said with a heavy sigh, dropping her head into her hands. "This is so confusing."

"Obviously we all need to get on the same page, don't we?" Callie said, looking between Stevie and Sofia. They both nodded back at her. She squeezed her daughter one last time before releasing her with a kiss. "Okay, let's go make pancakes."

"Yay!"

As the kids scurried off the bed and ran of the room at full speed, Callie shook her head. She wished she had just an ounce of their energy. Mustering up what she did have, she rolled off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

When Callie eventually arrived to the kitchen, Arizona was standing in the middle of it with a mug of coffee held out in front of her as a peace offering. Callie snatched it out of her hand and gave her a look that told her she was in serious trouble.

"I love you." Arizona tried, even though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Jumping on the bed? Really?"

"It's harmless every once in awhile."

"No, it's not. They could have easily been hurt. I could have gotten hurt."

"Since when are you such a poop?"

Callie just glared at her before pointing a finger at Sofia then at Stevie. "No more jumping on the bed. Both of you. Comprendes?"

"Yes," the kids said together.

Callie turned to Arizona with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Arizona rolled her eyes. "No more bed jumping.

"Good." Callie took a sip of her coffee and smiled down at their adorable bed headed offspring. "What kind of pancakes do we want this morning?"

"Chocolate chip!" Sofia said, Stevie nodding in agreement.

"Why do I even bother asking?" Callie set her mug on the counter and started digging through Arizona's cupboards, thankfully finding exactly what she needed.

"What can I do?" Arizona asked.

"Sausage."

"Can I help?" Stevie asked.

"Me too?" Sofia added.

"Of course," Callie said with a smile. Arizona's kitchen was much larger than hers and the four of them fit in it easily.

After Callie finished her coffee, Arizona poured her another mug full before they all got to work with a surprising amount of gusto for six-thirty in the morning. It didn't take long before four plates filled with pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs along with four glasses of orange juice and two coffee mugs were lined in a row along the breakfast bar. As soon as they were all seated, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who's at your door at seven in the morning?" Callie asked, setting down her glass.

"No idea." Arizona shrugged and stood up to go to the door. Looking through the peephole, her heart sank. Seriously? Right now? "Stevie, why don't you and Sof go eat your breakfast in my room and watch some cartoons."

"Why?" Stevie was never allowed to eat in her room. And cartoons and a school day? Unheard of. They never usually had sleepovers or pancakes either. This was a very weird day.

"Because I said." Arizona glanced at Callie, who was looking back at her intently, her fork frozen in midair. She obviously knew something was amiss.

"Okay." Stevie got up with his plate.

Sofia turned to Callie. "Can I?" She wasn't allowed to watch cartoons before school either and after the bed jumping incident, she didn't want to get in trouble again.

"Just this once."

"Shut the door and don't come out until I come get you, okay?" Arizona said as they started down the hall. They turned and nodded at her with bemused expressions.

"I think something is wrong with our mommies," Sofia whispered to Stevie as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

"Me too. I never get pancakes and cartoons on a school day. And I never get to eat in my mom's room."

"Me either." Sofia looked at Stevie and they both shrugged. They weren't going to argue with it. Sofia climbed on the bed carefully with her plate as Stevie opened the door to the armoire the small flat screen TV was hidden in. He grabbed the clicker before joining his friend, who was already shoveling sausage in her mouth.

"Spongebob?" Stevie asked when he saw it was on.

Sofia swallowed and shook her head. "I can't watch that."

"Why?"

"It makes my mommy crazy." Sofia perked up when she saw something very familiar. "Hey, that's my name!"

"Sofia the First? What's that?"

"No idea."

Since Sofia didn't seem interested in actually watching it, Stevie kept on looking. "Blues Clues!"

"That's for babies," Sofia said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are a baby."

"Am not! We're the same age."

"I'm older."

Sofia stuck her tongue out at him and started stabbing at her food. She hated that he was right.

Stevie sighed before taking a bite of his own pancake. He continued to scroll through their choices as he slowly chewed. Surely they could both agree on something.

* * *

As soon as the adults heard the kids shut the bedroom door, there was another knock on the front door.

"It's your dad," Arizona said, preparing herself for a meltdown.

"What?!" Callie jumped up and looked through the peephole. "What is he doing here?"

"No idea." Arizona's heart broke when Callie deflated in front of her. Once again she was happy and once again he was ruining it.

"Can you get rid of him, please?" Callie implored. "I can't do this anymore."

"Callie... Maybe-"

"He brought a priest to dinner, Arizona. An actual priest. And he told me I will slowly kill my mother on the inside if I choose to continue to live like this. Then tried to get me to go back to Miami with him like I'm a child or something. Don't even get me started on all the bible verses he threw in my face. It was the worst dinner of my life. I couldn't even finish it. I'm... I'm done." Callie threw up her arms before turning and disappearing down the hall out of view.

Arizona really should have ignored the third persistent knock and followed her girlfriend, but something out of her control made her open the door.

"Mr. Torres," she greeted, lips in a tight forced smile as she steeled herself. After her little tirade the previous day, she had no idea how this would go.

"Dr. Robbins. Good morning," Carlos said with an equally forced smile.

"Good morning." Arizona raised an eyebrow. That was unexpectedly civil. A full minute passed as they stood silently assessing each other, both refusing to break eye contact.

"May I ask what you're doing at my door?" Arizona eventually asked. She had things to do.

"I was hoping Calliope was here. I tried her apartment and cell phone, but received no answer. I wasn't sure where else to look."

"How do you know where I live?"

"It's not that hard to figure out."

"Is showing up unannounced at people's homes first thing in the morning normal for you?"

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I know it's early, but I have to get back to Miami."

"You don't think I have places to be too?" Arizona was being rude and she knew it. Her mother would kill her, no matter her age, if she saw her now.

Carlos ignored the question, his eyes flicking down Arizona's body and back up again so fast she almost missed it. He look back at her, almost amused. She didn't think he had it in him.

It was only then that Arizona remembered she was wearing a heart covered pajama set. Awesome. She shouldn't have let Sofia pack her own overnight bag.

"Is she here? If not, do you know where I can find her?"

"Why?"

"It is none of your concern."

"It is, though. As you know, Calliope is my girlfriend. I love her and I will protect her, even if it has to be from her own father. If you're here to hurt her again, you can leave. I believe you already blew your last chance against my expert advice. I also won't tolerate your insolence in my home, in case you forgot where you were. So yes, it is my concern."

Carlos raised his eyebrow again at the audacious woman. He wasn't sure what from her little outburst he should address first. He was surprised when she still refused to break eye contact or back down, even under his steady stare that brought powerful business men to their knees. This woman had balls, that was for sure.

"She doesn't need you to protect her from me," he finally said, softening just a little. He needed to see his daughter and he knew he would have to get past Arizona first to do so.

"Clearly I do." Arizona stood firm. "And I will. It's my job to make sure her heart doesn't feel anymore pain. She's had enough for one lifetime. I don't want to have to hold her while she cries herself to sleep ever again."

When the older man didn't say anything or make any indication that he was even listening anymore, Arizona decided to try a new tactic.

"I have a son. Stevie. He's six, almost seven," she started, leaning against the doorframe and ignoring the brief flash of shock that crossed the older man's face. So he was listening and apparently he didn't learn that about her is all his snooping. "His other mom isn't around much. Which is unfortunate for her, because she's missing out on a really great kid. I feel bad for him. It's not his fault at all and it's hard to find a way to make him really understand that, you know? He is only six, but even at any age it's hard to comprehend that. How do I tell my son over and over that his mom loves him, but then have his mom do nothing to prove that? I can tell it hurts him, but he's strong. And recently Callie's been there for him. For both of us. She's incredibly strong too. They have that in common, among other things. Do you want to see a picture?"

Arizona didn't give him a choice. She left him standing at the front door as she went to grab her phone off the kitchen counter. She woke it up and opened the photo album app before holding it out to him.

"Handsome, right?" She flipped to the next picture without waiting for an answer. It was of Callie and Sofia at the train restaurant with matching smiles. It was funny to her how when Sofia was happy her smile resembled her mother's, but when she was up to something it looked like Mark's. She held up the phone again. "You know them. Or at least you used to know Calliope. You don't really know Sof at all. She's one amazing little girl, let me tell you. She gets that from her mother." Arizona quickly moved on to the next picture and smiled at Stevie holding up his student of the month certificate.

"I'm always looking for advice from other parents, because, as much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. So, parent-to-parent, Mr. Torres," she said as she held up the phone for him to see better, "what would you tell this cute little face to make him being constantly let down by his own mother, because of her own selfish agenda, a little less painful?" She lowered the phone, finally stopping to look up at Carlos to see if he understood the double meaning of her question. Wow, was he good at masking what he was thinking. Callie definitely did not inherit that from him.

"Yeah, I agree. There really isn't anything," Arizona continued with a sigh when he remained silent. She flipped through her pictures until she found her favorite one of her and Callie taken by Stevie the day after her birthday. The day after they said they loved each other for the first time. It seemed so long ago to her. So much had happen since then, but it hasn't even been a week. She held it up, smiling as wide as she was in the picture. "Tell me honestly, have you ever seen your daughter look more happy or beautiful than she does in this picture?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Arizona lowered the phone. That kind of ruined whatever point she was trying to make.

"Yesterday at the hospital in the cafeteria. I was watching."

"Uh... for how long?" Arizona hoped he didn't see them kissing.

"Long enough," he replied in a tone that said he definitely saw. That would explain his hostile behavior right off the bat. "Is she here?" he asked again.

Arizona shook her head. There was no way she was letting him near her when Callie had asked her to get rid of him. "She's-"

"I'm here," Callie interrupted, coming up behind Arizona and wrapping her arms around her to keep herself grounded. She heard everything that had been said.

"Calligator..." Carlos said softly.

Arizona's eyes widened at the nickname she found to be incredibly adorable that came out of a man who seemed to be the antithesis of adorable. Her heart warmed when she saw the obvious longing in his eyes as he gazed at Callie over her shoulder. She didn't know when and she didn't know how, but something had changed. For the first time since meeting him, he looked like the father Arizona had imagined raising her amazing, thoughtful, and caring girlfriend. A father who truly loved and missed his little girl. He kind of reminded her of a big teddy bear. This was not at all the man she met the day before.

Still holding on to Arizona tightly, Callie almost crumbled at hearing the name she hasn't heard since before high school. She squeezed Arizona one more time before letting her go and stepping around her.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked softly, opening the door wider as Arizona took a step back.

Carlos let out an audible sigh of relief. "Please."

"I'll leave you two alone." Arizona kissed Callie's cheek and gave Carlos a look that said he better behave himself before leaving them to get the kids ready for school.

"She makes you happy," Carlos stated as he watched the blonde disappear down the hall.

Callie nodded, a broad grin lighting up her features. "Beyond happy. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"She certainly is solicitous about your well-being."

Callie nodded again, smiling wider if that was possible. He didn't need to tell her that.

"She's right. You're beautiful when you're happy."

She didn't know why, but Callie blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thank you."

"She seems... spunky."

Callie had to laugh at that. "Yeah, that's one word for her."

"I guess she'd have to be to keep up with you."

She laughed again and Carlos smiled. She couldn't believe she was actually laughing in a conversation with her estranged father who she had officially written off less than ten hours ago. "It does take someone pretty special."

"She seems-"

"Arizona," Callie interjected. Even though it seemed like he was mainly processing thoughts aloud, it was important to her he say her name.

"What?"

"Her name."

"Right." Carlos paused to draw in a deep breath. "Arizona seems special."

"She is." Callie nodded emphatically, unbidden tears springing to her eyes. "She's so special."

"She'd have to be to catch your eye."

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Callie suddenly needed to know where this conversation was headed.

Carlos heaved a heavy sigh. "Dinner didn't go so well."

Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. That was a severe understatement. She barely had a chance to talk and had ended up yelling at him before storming out. It wasn't her finest moment, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"And yesterday at the hospital... Dr. Robbins, she..." Carlos sighed. He was not used to stumbling over his words. "Let's just say, I had a lot to reflect upon last night while I tried to sleep. I couldn't leave Seattle without seeing you again. I couldn't leave it like that. Then I came here and she gave me a lot more to think about."

Callie frowned. All she knew about what her girlfriend had said the previous day were not good things. "So, you'll listen to her, but not me?"

"I really wasn't given a choice."

At the obvious irritation in her father's words, Callie crossed her arms and lifted a hand, hovering it over her mouth to hide her amused smile. She knew exactly how Arizona was once she got going. She watched in patient silence as her father struggled with what he needed to say.

"Calliope, as a business man and, more importantly, your father, it is hard for me to admit that I'm not infallible."

Dropping her chin to her chest, Callie let out a choked noise as she tried to hold herself together. That was as close to admitting he was wrong that her normally obstinate father would ever get and she was more than willing to take it.

"All we wanted was the best for you and it was never our intention to hurt you," Carlos continued. "And I'm sorry."

Callie could hear the remorse in his voice and couldn't take it anymore. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her happiness surging in the form of tears when he immediately returned her hug. "I never wanted to hurt you either," she whispered. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." Carlos smiled into Callie's hair. It felt good to have his not so little girl in his arms again. "You haven't called me that in a very long time."

"You'll always be Daddy, no matter how old I get."

"And you'll always be my little Calligator."

That only made Callie cry harder and she squeeze him tighter. She really thought she'd never get to hug him again. She was afraid to let go. That when she did, she'd wake up from a dream and this wouldn't be real.

"I'll probably never understand this."

"You don't have to."

In an attempt to maintain his composure, Carlos released his daughter, his smile faltering at what he needed to say next. "Your mother, she's..."

"I know," Callie said with a small sad smile.

"From the day you were born, she had this big dream of how your life would be."

"And this is it, Daddy. I have my perfect baby girl, my dream job, and I know it's too soon to say, but I know I also found my dream partner. Just because the path I took to get where I am was unorthodox and just because that partner happens to be a woman, it doesn't make it any different now that I'm finally here. It really can't get any better for me. This is my life now and I wouldn't want it any other way. Please, please try and see that."

"I'll talk to her."

Callie gave a small nod as she wiped her tears.

"Maybe we can sick Arizona on her?" Carlos suggested, causing them both to start laughing.

"One of them wouldn't survive. Sorry, Daddy, but my money's on Arizona."

"True. I would like to keep them both around for awhile. I'll try something else."

Callie laughed again. "As much as I would love to keep talking, I need to get ready for work and get Sofia to school on time."

"She's in school already?"

Callie let out a breath. This was the first time he's acknowledged her daughter's existence since arriving in Seattle. "She's six, Dad."

Carlos blinked in surprise. He really had no idea."They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Yeah. It's freaking me out. I keep telling her to slow down."

"Freaking you out? What about me? Just yesterday you were dancing in your room in front of the mirror in that glittery pink tutu and now look at you."

Callie laughed. "Please don't ever tell anyone about the glittery pink tutu."

"I don't know. I'm sure Arizona would love to see some pictures."

"Probably." Callie frowned when her dad started to look around nervously. She couldn't remember a time she's ever seen him nervous.

"Is she here?"

"Sofia?"

Carlos nodded, his eyes finding his daughter's again. He could actually see them twinkling at the mention of the little girl.

"Yes. She's with Arizona and her son, Stevie, in the other room."

"She told me about him."

"She doesn't really shut up about him. She's quite proud. For good reason. He's a good kid."

"How long have you two been," Carlos paused, his hand waving around as he searched for a word, "together?"

"Not too long." Callie didn't want to mention exactly how long.

"She's good to Sofia?"

"I really don't think you have a right to be questioning that, but yes, she loves her and Sofia loves Arizona too."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I trust your judgment. I just know blending families isn't easy. Rewarding and the best decision I ever made, yes, but not easy."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping I could talk to you about that sometime."

"Of course."

"Maybe we can resume our Sunday phone calls?" Callie asked hopefully.

"I'd love that," Carlos said as he looked around the apartment again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to see her," Callie said, knowing what he was thinking. "Not yet." As much as she wanted to, she didn't fully trust her father yet. Her credulousness in the past is always what got her hurt. She needed to be more careful now, especially with her daughter. "I mean, we've been here before..."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have to rebuild your trust and I plan to."

Callie reached forward for another hug. "Thank you."

"You're being much too easy on me, mija. I don't deserve it."

"Life is too short for grudges. I really just want to move on."

Carlos nodded, knowing they still had a lot of rebuilding to do. "I should get going. I'll talk to on you Sunday."

Callie grinned as they moved toward the door. "I'll call you."

"How about I call you?"

"Okay." Callie opened the door and Carlos stepped out.

"Can you do me a favor and ask Arizona to send me those pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"She'll know."

"Sure, I'll tell her." Callie leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms as her and her dad struggled with how to say goodbye for now. "Thank you for finding me here."

Carlos smiled and nodded before turning slightly to leave. "Bye, Calligator," he said over his shoulder.

"Bye, Daddy," Callie replied as she shut the door. Exhaling loudly, she leaned against it and looked around the empty room. Did that really just happen? She was sure it did, but still couldn't believe it.

Needing to see Arizona, Callie jumped away from the door and all but ran to her bedroom, scaring it's occupants as she burst through the door. Her eyes found her girlfriend first, her breath hitching when their gazes met and Arizona smiled, eyebrows raising in question. Callie smiled back and nodded, totally unable to take her eyes off the blonde. Something about her seemed extra beautiful. She was dressed casually in a pair of jeans tucked into her favorite pair of brown shin high boots and a dark purple sweater with all her hair pulled back in a ponytail. It took everything Callie had not to cross the room, throw her down on the bed, and possess her. There were two rather important things stopping her though. She watched as Arizona put her breakfast plate down and stood up.

"Everything okay?" Arizona approached her and whispered when she saw the residual tears in Callie's eyes. "Do I need to go out there and kick some butt? Because I will. I'm kind of on a roll."

"No," Callie laughed at that image, "these are happy tears. Everything is good. Really freaking good."

"Oh?" Arizona smiled.

Callie nodded and looked to her daughter, who was ready for school and leaning against the bed, her eyes glued to the TV. It took a few tries, but Arizona had mastered the art of duel french braids. They were complete with bows that matched her lavender and white sweater she wore over the jeans with the butterfly stitched on the knee. Without warning, Callie squatted down in front of her and engulfed her in tight hug.

"Mommy! Ow!" Sofia was not happy about getting distracted.

"Te quiero hasta la luna," Callie said softly in her ear, ignoring her daughter's protests.

Sofia tore her eyes away from the TV and smiled at her mom. "And back?"

"And back," Callie confirmed. Letting Sofia go, she gave her a wet kiss on her cheek before turning to Stevie. He was also dressed for school and sitting crossed leg in the middle of Arizona's bed. "I love you too, Svie."

He smiled and nodded, but didn't look away from the TV. He was just as engrossed in the cartoon as Sofia had been.

"Don't you two think this is ever going to happen again," Arizona said when Sofia joined Stevie on the bed.

"Uh huh," they mumbled in unison, like zoned out zombies. The exact reason why Arizona didn't like TV, even if she did use it to her advantage when she needed a break.

"Guys, you-" Arizona was quieted by Callie pulling her into arms, squeezing as hard as she could, she was sure.

Pulling back enough to see Arizona's face, Callie kept her arms firmly around her waist. "I love you more than Sofia loves cookies," she said with a chaste kiss to Arizona's lips.

"I really, really love cookies," Sofia piped up from the bed, wide eyed and utterly flabbergasted. Wow, her mom loved her Arizona a lot.

"Exactly." Callie laughed at the look on her daughter's face before directing her best smile at her girlfriend. "I really, really love you."

"I love you too." Arizona grinned. She had no idea what happened in her living room, but it clearly went very well.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff." After another, longer kiss, Callie let go of Arizona and started to gather Sofia's belongings and their breakfast dishes. "I need to take Sof to school and then go home to change, since I have nothing here."

"I actually grabbed you some work clothes." Arizona pointed to the garment bag hanging from the frame of her closet door.

"You knew I was coming over last night?" Callie grinned at the thoughtfulness. Arizona really did think of everything.

"I really hoped you would and you did."

"Well, thank you." Callie snapped her fingers to get her daughter's attention. "Sof, get up and help me please."

Sofia immediately jumped off the bed, Stevie using the clicker to turn the tv off before following her. She held out her arms, letting her mom pile stuff on top of them.

"Stevie, help Sof bring the dishes to the kitchen, grab your backpack, and wait for us in the living room. You can finish your cartoon in there while we finish getting ready," Arizona said, checking her watch before placing items in her son's arms and nudging him toward the door. Neither of the kids protested that. When they were gone, Arizona turned to Callie and pulled her in for a hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arizona asked as she searched Callie's eyes for the real answer no matter what came out of her mouth.

"I'm great. My dad and I are going to work on it. I really have to know, what on earth did you say to him to make him do a complete one-eighty in less than a day?"

Arizona shrugged. "Just reminded him of how great you are and I'm sure him just seeing you again reminded him of that too."

"I have a feeling that's not all, but thank you."

"Calliope, talking about how amazing I think you are is hardly a hardship."

"Stop."

"What?" Arizona asked innocently.

"You know what. Your son is picking up how to flatter women from you, by the way. You're going to turn him into a little Don Juan and then we'll be screwed."

"Not uh. He was born with that ability. Us Robbins are naturally irresistible."

Callie rolled her eyes. As a victim of both of their irresistibility, she really didn't need anyone to point it out to her. She opened her mouth to refute, but Arizona's lips were on hers before she could, kissing her hungrily, wiping away whatever she had been thinking.

Gasping from surprise, Callie pulled away. "Trying to prove a point?"

"What point would that be?" Arizona asked before diving right back in, her tongue slowing caressing the other woman's, making them both moan. She felt Callie's hands tugging at the back of her sweater, her own hands sliding around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. She pouted when Callie managed to tear her lips away.

"How irresistible you are." That pout and all.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Arizona slid her hands up Callie's arms, tangling her hands in her hair and yanking her back to her mouth, their lips colliding harder than she intended, their noses smashing together. They both inhaled sharply before whimpering and pressing forward, Callie's weight advantage making Arizona stumble backwards, her legs hitting the bed. Somehow they were able to remain upright. Callie needed to make this stop. The way the other woman was kissing her like there was no tomorrow, was making her head spin and she was very close to really pushing her down on the bed. It would be so easy.

"You're distracting me," Callie whined. She was aware that it was very unattractive.

Arizona smiled against the other woman's swollen lips, kissing her again before letting her go. Callie took a step back. They stood two feet apart as they both secretly weighed the pros and cons of taking the kids to school then coming straight back to the apartment and ignoring their responsibilities for the day.

Before they gave into their dissolute desires, Arizona left the room to see why their kids were being so quiet while Callie went to unzip the bag her girlfriend brought for her from her apartment. She wasn't at all surprised to find her snuggest fitting black pencil skirt and her red silky blouse hanging on the hanger. Arizona loved both items on her. She was relived Sofia hadn't been allowed to pick out her outfit.

"They alive?" Callie asked when Arizona came back less than a minute later.

"Yup. They're playing garbage disposal and finishing off the rest of the food for me." Arizona sat on her bed to watch Callie change. She needed to get her libido to step it down a few notches, but her girlfriend taking off her shirt right in front of her didn't help. This was a bad idea. She should have stayed in the living room. Averting her eyes, she tried to come up with something unsexy to say. "Dr. Webber called me while you were with your dad." There. Perfect.

"Oh?" Callie asked as she searched for a bra. Now she was turned on and half naked. Not good. She found one at the bottom of the bag and quickly put it on.

"He wants me at Seattle Grace today. Said there are a special case he wants me on. Apparently Stark is long gone already and left things a mess."

"But I have surgeries at Mercy West today," Callie pouted as she stepped into her skirt. "I can't go with you."

"I'm a big girl, Calliope. I don't need you holding my hand. I lasted this long without you."

"That's nowhere near what I meant and you know it," Callie looked up from her shirt had put on next and was buttoning. She could tell by the crooked smile on Arizona's face that she was just messing with her. "I know it's probably silly, but I really wanted to be the one to show you around, like you showed me. And it's kind of your first day. I wanted to be there for it. Maybe it's selfish. I don't know."

Arizona smiled and stood up. "I promise I won't wander around," she said as she pushed Callie's hands away from her shirt and finished buttoning it before tucking it in for her. She knew Callie was an adult perfectly capable of dressing herself. But really, Arizona just wanted an excuse to touch her more without starting something. "I think it's mostly just the one consult, some paperwork, and meeting some of my people. I'm also hoping to observe some surgeries."

"Fiiine." Callie sighed. She waited for Arizona to finish adjusting her shirt and skirt with a smile. She hasn't had anyone help her get dressed since she was probably Sofia's age, but she liked it in a weird way. She kind of wished she wore ties just so Arizona could tie them for her every morning. "This will be like only the second day since I started there that I won't see you at work."

"You'll live, I promise," Arizona said as she fixed the brunette's collar. She rested her hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "You should probably just put your hair up."

Callie ran a self-conscious hand through her tangled hair. "Is it that bad?"

Arizona shrugged. "A little. And I just like it up."

Callie crinkled her face and went to the blonde's bathroom to see what she could do. "Since you have to go to that side of town anyway," she called back into the bedroom as she went through Arizona's products, "why don't you take Sofia to school and I'll take Svie?"

"Yeah, that makes better sense," Arizona said as she entered the bathroom. She loosely wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and tried to stay out of the way as she wrangled her long hair into a bun. "I wouldn't mind some alone time with her."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Callie made eye contact with her girlfriend in the mirror and smiled as she leaned back into her, inserting one more pin into her hair before tangling their arms together at her stomach. "I like this."

"What?"

"Getting up early enough to not have to rush and chatting with you while we get ready for work, knowing both the kids are in the next room. It's very... I mean, it's like we're..." Callie chewed on her cheek as she searched for a word. "I don't know, but I like it. It's nice."

"I know what you mean." Arizona smiled and pressed her lips into the base of Callie's neck. She looked up with her eyes, making eye contact again as she started trailing her lips up, making full use of her rare height advantage in her boots and Callie's bare feet. Out of nowhere Arizona let go and took a step back, causing Callie to stumble backwards, since her weight was resting on the blonde.

"Hey! I was enjoying that."

"Hold on." Arizona went into her bedroom then in her closet to grab her jar. "I want to do one real quick," she said as she walked back in the bathroom.

"Ooo, yay!" Callie has come to love the jar and it's crazy unpredictable contents. She watched eagerly as the blonde unscrewed the lid and held it out to her. She reached her hand in and smiled when she read it. "I bet this ones yours," she said as she held it out.

Arizona took it and choked on a sob when she saw what it said before shaking her head. Completely taken aback by the sudden and drastic mood change, Callie quickly gathered Arizona in her arms.

"I'm sorry," Arizona sniffed after a couple of minutes, her face buried in the other woman's shoulder.

"Don't apologize, beautiful. You're fine."

"Ugh, I just miss him so freaking much. It randomly hits me like a brick sometimes, even now."

"I know." Callie hugged her tighter before letting her go. They both looked down at the paper still in the blonde's hand.

"I can obviously call this one done." Arizona smiled.

"A million times over, because you are amazing at what you do." Callie kissed the other woman's cheek.

Arizona nodded, grinning wider as she read the piece of paper again.

_Save a life. _

That's all Tim ever really wanted to do and she did too. They just took separate paths to doing it. She was so proud of her brother and this draw just made her miss him more than ever. She took a deep breath and tore it in half to add to her completed collection.

Callie picked up the jar from the counter and held it out. "Since that's done, you should do another."

Arizona didn't protest and picked the next task. "Mine," she said as Callie eagerly took it.

"Learn a new language? Really? When are we supposed to do that?" Callie was sure her brain was already running at full capacity.

"No idea."

"Doesn't already knowing two count?"

"Actually, I know three and did so when I wrote that. So, I technically have to attempt to learn another."

"Three?" Huh? How did Callie not know that?

"Ich liebe dich."

"Uh..." Callie blinked. "¿Cómo dijo?"

"I said I love you."

"Oh." Callie made a face and Arizona laughed.

"You know I already know Spanish pretty well, thanks to my dad, high school and college courses, and two semesters in Spain. He also taught us German and a tiny bit of a couple others that I can't remember. He's a linguist. Knows six languages fluently and enough to get by of countless others. That man's memory is insane." Arizona left out the part about him being a skilled interrogator and debriefer. That usually scared people off.

"Seriously?" Callie wondered what that household must have been like growing up.

"Well, I'm a bit out of practice on the German. Not much opportunity to use it."

Callie could only shake her head.

"Don't look so shocked."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how much of a genius you were." Callie shrugged, reading the paper again. "I like the sex ones better," she confessed.

"I don't think there are any of those left. Not that I can recall, at least. I have no idea what Tim put in there."

"Do you think you're going to be lying on your death bed regretting that you only knew three languages instead of four? Or wishing you had sex all over the country?"

"That's not really what it's about and you're forgetting what led me to you. Probably the craziest one of them all. Who knows what kind of other good things will come as a result of these other seemingly ridiculous tasks."

"When you put it that way..." Callie smiled and left the bathroom. She taped the strip of paper to the mirror, catching Arizona's eye in the reflection as she came into the bedroom. They resumed the position they were in earlier in the bathroom, Callie in Arizona's arms, as they continued to look at each other in the mirror, both thinking they looked good pretty damn good together.

"Mooooom!" "Mommy!"

Oh, right. The kids. They both slumped into each other. Those shrill cries of their names were clearly not happy. Their moment was nice while it lasted.

"How old do they have to be before we're allowed to send them away to camp for the summer?"

"Callie!" Arizona let go of the brunette before smacking her shoulder. "Like you'd ever be able to spend that much time away from Sofia."

"So true."

Another screech coming from the living room got them both moving fast. They quickly left the bedroom to find the kids wrestling on the couch and screaming at each other.

"Hey, hey, hey! What is going on in here!" Callie asked as she pulled Sofia off of Stevie, who waved the clicker in her face triumphantly as he stuck out his tongue.

"Svie won't let me finish Ninja Turtles!"

"It was boring. I want to watch OddParents!"

"You changed it in the middle!"

"Because it's my house!"

"Steven Anthony Robbins, I am your guest! Have some manners, mister!" Sofia admonished.

Callie had to cover her mother to muffle her snort. This was not funny, but it so was. Arizona shot her a sharp glare and she instantly pulled herself together.

"I let you watch the first half. It's called compromising, Sofia Sloan Torres!" Stevie shot back.

"Qué grosero!" Sofia stomped her foot, smiling smugly when Stevie looked at her confused.

"Mom, she-"

"Stop," Arizona held up her hand. "We're done. Neither of you are watching anything anymore. It's time to leave for school."

"But-" Sofia started, but Arizona was quick to shut her argument down.

"Sofia, no buts."

Sofia looked at her mom for help, who just shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'sorry kid'. She shifted her eyes to Arizona who did the same.

"Fine!" she said as she picked up her bag and stomped off towards the door. Throwing it open, she turned around to see no one had moved and put her hands on her hips impatiently. "Someone has to drive me. I'm only six!"

"So, have fun with that," Callie said with a laugh when she saw the look on Arizona's face. She leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, making her smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah." Arizona stole another kiss before moving to gather her stuff. "Stevie, Mommy's leaving. Be good for Callie. She's going to take you to school."

Stevie grunted to show he heard her, but continued to watch the TV that he had turned back on without the adults noticing.

"Steven! Turn off that TV and give me a hug goodbye."

He grumbled and did as he was told, hugging his mom before returning to the couch to pout. All he wanted was to see how his show ended. Arizona chose to ignore the pouting and kissed his forehead. "Bye sweetie. Have a good day. I love you."

"Love you too," he muttered.

"Arizona, you're taking me?" Sofia asked when things started clicking together.

"Yup. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" Sofia grinned and ran over to grab Arizona's hand. Ninja Turtles forgotten. "Can we listen to Spice Girls in the car?"

"Of course." Arizona turned to look over her shoulder at Callie. "Don't make him late. He has perfect attendance with zero tardies. I'm trusting you not to mess that up."

Callie rolled her eyes in vexation. "Yes, ma'am."

"Calliope, I'm serious."

"I'm not going to mess it up. I'm not that bad, jeez."

"Okay, good." Arizona heaved her large bag over her shoulder, careful not to hit Sofia with it, since the little girl refused to let go of her hand.

Callie walked over to the door, her lips grazing both Arizona and Sofia's cheek before opening it for them.

"Bye, my girls."

"Bye mommy! Bye Svie!" Sofia said as she pulled on Arizona's arm to get her moving. After another round of goodbyes and a stern look from Arizona to both her girlfriend and her son, the blonde and the little girl were gone.

As soon as the door was shut, Callie plopped herself on the couch next to Stevie and used the clicker to turn the TV back on. She smiled when he gave her a perplexed look. "We've got fifteen minutes before we need to leave. Let's see how this thing ends."

"Thank you!" Stevie threw his arms around her neck before settling in to her side.

"You're welcome." Callie smiled and kissed the top of his head. As he laughed at the antics of Cosmo and Wanda she was sure he didn't fully understand, Callie got lost in her own thoughts about Arizona and her father. It wasn't even nine in the morning yet and she's had one of the best days she could remember ever having. She hoped the rest of it was just as good.

* * *

"Arizona?"

Arizona looked in the rearview mirror. Sofia was looking right back at her with inquisitive eyes. She turned down the radio to be able to hear her better. "What's up?"

"Svie has three mommies, right?"

Arizona hesitated for a second before smiling. "Yes, that's right," she confirmed, hoping the six-year old didn't notice the strain in her voice. She hardly considered Karlee or Jill Stevie's parents, though her ex's wife did try hard when they were around. But Sofia must have learned that info from Stevie and if that's what he thinks, so be it. Ugh, Arizona sighed. What a complicated mess. One she did not want to try and explain to Sofia right then.

"And I have two and a daddy."

"You do." Arizona nodded, asking herself where this could possibly be going.

"Wow." Sofia blew out a puff of air and turned her head to look out the window. "That's a whole lot of mommies."

Arizona didn't know why, but she laughed. "It is." She glanced in the mirror again to see if there was anymore to the question, but Sofia looked satisfied.

"Are we going the right way?" Sofia asked a minute later.

"Yes. Why?"

"Looks different."

"You usually come from a different direction."

"Oh. Okay." Sofia sounded skeptical.

"You don't trust me?" Arizona asked in a teasing tone.

"I do. It's just different."

Arizona made the turn onto the street with Sofia's school. "How about now?"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Arizona shook her head and laughed. "I forgive you."

"I wish I had a fast forward button," Sofia sighed.

"Not excited about school today?"

Sofia shrugged.

"School is fun."

"I guess."

"I thought you loved it?"

"I do sometimes."

"Why not the rest of the time?"

Sofia shrugged again and went back to staring out the window.

Arizona managed to find a spot at the curb near the entrance to the school. Once she was straight, she cut the engine, unbuckled her seatbelt, and turned in her seat to face the little girl. "Sof, you know you can talk to me about anything whenever you what, right? Or your mom or your dad or your Lexie?"

Sofia turned her head and nodded with a small smile.

"Because we all love you very much."

"I know," Sofia said as she unbuckled her own seatbelt.

"Do you want to tell me what's on your mind right now? Might make you feel better." Arizona coaxed when the little girl didn't go on.

"I have to go to school." Sofia opened her door and jumped out before grabbing her backpack.

"Hold on there turbo," Arizona said as she opened her own door. "I'll walk you to your class."

"Really?" Sofia turned around, smiling.

"Of course. Doesn't your mom do that?"

"Sometimes, but usually the monitors do like with all the other kids."

"Well, I want to today." Arizona locked up her SUV and reached for Sofia's hand. It was getting close to starting time, so Arizona picked up her pace, the little girl skipping along to keep up. "Which way?" she asked once they were inside the building.

"Left," Sofia directed as she pulled Arizona towards her classroom.

"Lead the way."

"Miss. Werner!" Sofia yelled across the room as soon as they entered the classroom. "My Arizona drove me today!"

Arizona smiled as the teacher made her way toward them. With her long light brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and her purple overalls over a tie-dyed long-sleeved shirt, she appeared to be very young. As she got closer, Arizona could see that she was indeed quite young.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Arizona," Miss. Werner said as she held out her hand to shake. "Sofia talks a lot about you."

"She does?" Arizona glanced down at the little girl, who nodded up at her with a wide smile.

"Oh yes. You guys seem to have an interesting family. It's refreshing to see how involved all of you are and how well you work together as parents. I've seen situations like that turn out very badly for the child. Sofia is very lucky."

"Well, we're not... I mean... Her mom and I... We're just..." Arizona stuttered before sucking in her lips to get herself to stop. This stranger didn't need to know their business. "We try our best."

"That's all we can ever really do." Miss. Werner smiled down at Sofia. "Ready for circle time?"

"Yes!" Sofia nodded eagerly. She had a lot to share that morning.

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll meet you over there."

"Okay."

Arizona lowered herself to Sofia's level to say goodbye.

"Lexie is picking you up today," she said as she playfully tugged on one of the little girl's braids, "so I'll probably see you later at daycare. Have a good day, okay?"

"Okay." Sofia kissed Arizona's cheek, making the blonde's heart melt inside of her chest.

"Love you."

"Love you too. To infinity," Sofia said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and squeezed.

Arizona's heart melted all over again. "And beyond," she replied returning the hug with a grin before releasing her with another tug on her braid. She watched as Sofia joined her classmates before turning back to the teacher expectantly. She had obviously sent Sofia away for a reason.

"Since you're here, I was hoping I could schedule a meeting with you and Sofia's other parents sometime soon."

"Oh, no. I'm not actually her parent. Her mom and I..." Arizona trailed off. She wasn't sure how open minded this school and it's teachers are. But Miss. Werner obviously wasn't clueless. "I'm her mother's girlfriend. We're still kind of new."

"I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood. The way she acts and talks about you, I just assumed."

"Is it serious?"

"It's just something I like to do with every student. I'll call Dr. Torres later today to schedule something."

"Okay. That would probably be best."

"Well, I should get back to my class. It was nice to meet you, Arizona. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"Yeah, you too." Arizona frowned as she watched the younger woman join the circle of rambunctious children. She wished she hadn't corrected the teacher, because now she was a little worried

Standing at the door, Arizona lingered for longer than necessary. She couldn't take her eyes off Sofia as she laughed at something her teacher said. The kid was just as mesmerizing as her mother. Arizona laughed to herself as she turned to leave. She had it bad for both the Torres girls. She had it so, so bad.

* * *

Arizona was struggling to keep herself from skipping down the hallways on her way to her office, so she forced herself to stick to more to an amble. She was sure the huge grin she had on display was already making her look slightly off-putting. She wanted her new colleagues to like and respect her, not think she was crazy.

After spending most of her day in Human Resources, she had met her new patient, her staff, and even got a chance to see some of them in action in the operating room as she observed. As promised, she turned down multiple offers for tours and had stuck to her area of the hospital. But she did get to have a nice lunch filled with piquant conversation with Teddy and Owen, who had welcomed her with open arms. She also had run into Mark at the coffee cart earlier that morning and they shared a quick, surprisingly enjoyable chat as they waited in line. She even already received her new lab coats and was now wearing one proudly over a set of navy blue scrubs. All in all, it was the perfect semi-first day at Seattle Grace and she was floating on air.

Now she was done and it was still early. She wasn't needed at Mercy West until the next day, so she decided she was going to pick up Stevie from school and take him straight home for the second time that week. And since she was now the boss, she looked forward to doing that more often once everything settled down. She still had about an hour to kill until his release, so she thought she'd spend it trying to do something with her office. Dr. Stark had left it a mess and she was sure something had died in the trash can at some point, because the noisomeness that lingered after the janitor dumped it for her still made her want to vomit. To make it feel more like home, she planned to get some fresh flowers, put up art she's collected from her patients, and photos of their kids and Callie.

Callie. Other than their brief text exchange about what Arizona learned when dropping Sofia off, she realized she hadn't heard a peep from her all day. She didn't find that too unusual. She knew her girlfriend was busy that day, but she still missed her more than was probably healthy. Under the ruse of wanting to find out if Sofia's teacher had called, Arizona pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Callie just to hear her voice.

"Hey!" Callie answered breathlessly after a few rings.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just busy," Callie brushed her off. "What's up?"

"I'm checking in to see if Sof's teacher called yet." Arizona frowned when she heard what sounded like the mouthpiece on Callie's end being covered followed by a muffled conversation she couldn't quite make out. "Callie!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you need to go?"

"No, no it's fine. I want to talk to you."

"Okay, so Sofia's teacher?"

"Stop! Give me that."

"What?"

"Oh no, not you. Sorry. Um, yeah. She left me a message with the option of meeting tomorrow afternoon when school is out. I need to call Mark to see if that works for him before calling her back."

"Stevie's appointment with Dr. Wilson is tomorrow afternoon too."

"Yeah, I remember. Arizona, can you hold on?" Callie didn't wait for an answer before muting her phone.

Arizona checked to make sure they hadn't been disconnected and wondered what had her girlfriend so distracted.

"Okay, hi," Callie said. "What were we saying?"

"Sofia's teacher."

"Oh right... what about her?"

"Did she say anything else in her message?"

"Not really."

Arizona heard a door slam on the other end of the line and a flood of loud voices filled her ear. "She's been doing well, hasn't she?"

"Yes." Callie didn't elaborate. "So, how's your day going?"

"Really good. I'm already done for the day, actually." Arizona heard another door slam and it got quiet again. "Callie, what the heck are you doing?"

"Um..." Callie cleared her throat. "Wait, you're done? Where are you?"

"On my way to my office." Arizona grinned. She still got a small high from being able to say that.

"How much on your way?"

"I'm almost there. Why?"

"I have to go. Love you. Bye."

"Callie, what-" Arizona sighed when the call ended abruptly. That was weird, even for Callie.

"Dr. Robbins!"

Arizona stopped and turned to find Alex Karev jogging up to her. She got to see him work in the operating room earlier that day and had met him twice before. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that under his gruff exterior, he was great with the kids and had loads of potential. She wondered what his plans were for after the boards and was glad he was stopping her so she'd have a chance to find out. She wanted to keep him and take him under her wing.

"Dr. Karev, what can I do for you?" Arizona asked when he stopped in front of her.

"I need your help on something."

"What kind of something?"

"A surgical something."

"Okay? Is it going to take long? I have to pick up my son in an hour."

"Thirty minutes, tops." Alex said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction of her office.

* * *

An hour and ten minutes later, Arizona was speed walking through the halls to her office so she could grab her stuff, waving off with a smile everyone who tried to stop her. Even just after one day there, she was already gaining a lot of attention for various reasons. People seem to be under the impression it was up to her who got to stay and go. She was also shiny fresh meat and a significant upgrade from her predecessor. People were just interested in her. Why she was there, where she had come from, why she got the job over attendings who were there first and all that jazz. She really did want to talk to them and had to wonder where they all were earlier, but she really had to go.

Alex had bombarded her with chart after chart of all of Dr. Stark's recently discharged patients, questioning every single one of them. Questions Arizona was sure he knew the answers to. If not, they had a bigger problem on their hands. She wasn't sure if she was being tested or messed with. They had gotten so involved, she had lost track of time. Now she was late picking up Stevie and she still had to drive across town. His teacher knew to send him to the after school program when this happened, but she hated having to do that without his prior knowledge.

Turning the last corner to her office, she stopped short and gasped when she saw what was waiting outside her door. She started moving again, her pace quickening as she got closer. She dropped to her knees in front of her door, grinning at the amazing scent coming off the mammoth mixed bouquet of beautiful pink stargazer lilies and blue irises. Except for her parents, no one has ever sent her flowers. And since she hasn't yet told them she was changing hospitals, she knew they could only be from one person. Her heart fluttered as she plucked out the card that was buried deep inside the massive amount of flowers, her already huge grin turning rapturous as she read the note scribbled on the inside.

_Arizona,_

_I thought your new office could probably use some color, knowing the old inhabitant. I tried to find flowers that were as beautiful as you, but quickly figured out that was impossible. These will have to do. I knew you just rolled your eyes at me. I don't care. I'm going to always say what I want. You're just going to have to get used to it, because you're stuck with me now. _

_I love you. _

_Callie_

_PS. I can't wait for date night tomorrow. _

_PPS. Thank you for saying yes to me when I asked you out that first time. Having you in my life is one of the best things that has ever happened to me._

_PPPS. Thank you for pushing me when I didn't know I needed to be pushed._

_PPPPS. Thank you for being you._

_PPPPPS. How about French? J'aimerais beaucoup prendre un bain. Eh? I just googled that. Looks good though, yeah? _

_PPPPPPS. Je t'aime plus que tout._

_PPPPPPPS. I'm done. _

_PPPPPPPPS. I lied. Open your door. _


	18. Chapter 16

**I can't figure out where all the time goes. I honestly didn't realize how much time had passed since my last update until I saw someone mention it on twitter. I'm sorry! You guys rock for still hanging in there. I'm sorry if this seems all over the place. _I'm_ kind of all over the place. **

* * *

To say Arizona was confused and even disappointed when she opened her door would be a gross understatement. In the time it took her to pick up her flowers, try her door, find it locked, and dig her keys out of her pocket, she thought of at least ten different possible scenarios for what could be in her office. Lexie Grey standing in the middle of her completely emptied office, holding a giant box fan was nowhere near the realm of any of them. Wrinkling her forehead, Arizona could only stare. Neither woman said anything, the frozen resident looking back at her equally as surprised as she was.

Lexie's phone rang. Thankful for the distraction, she immediately dropped the fan to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Stupid Karev lost her!" Callie yelled into the phone. "She's probably already on her way to her office right now. Are you still there?"

"Oh hey... Mer."

"She's there?!"

"Yup," Lexie said, puckering her lips. How did she always get into these messes?

"Does she look mad?"

"Um, not really. More confused, I'd say." Lexie paused. "About the surgery later. I mean. I'm confused. Looks complicated."

"Shit," Callie cursed under her breath before hanging up her phone.

"Okay then, I'll just talk to you later. Bye."

"That was Callie, right?" Arizona asked when Lexie hung up. As she stepped the rest of the way into her office, her nose scrunched at the smell. The decaying old food odor was gone, but was replaced by what smelled suspiciously like paint and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. The off-white walls looked the same to her though.

"Can you two sense each other even over the phone or something?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, this has been fun, but I need to get going. I'm late picking up Stevie. Where is my purse?" Arizona looked around with a frown. "Where is everything?"

"Don't worry about him."

"What do you mean don't worry about him?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

"Lexie!"

"What?"

Arizona put her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm taking a break from all the crazy that's going on out there."

"Ah. Why does it smell like paint?"

"Turn around."

The wall her back had been facing was now blue and empty. Last time she was there, just hours ago, it was white and full of outdated hospital issued informational posters. Turning again, Arizona really looked around her office for the first time since she opened the door. The broken blinds had been taken down and the window cleaned, letting in a flood of natural light and making her realize the lights above weren't even on and didn't need to be. Looking down, she noticed that even the grey carpet looked like a different, more vibrant color. She suspected that it just had a good cleaning. That would explain the absence of all her furniture.

"I don't understand. I was in here before lunch and it looked nothing like this."

"Maintenance came in and did as much beautifying as they could for now. Lots of deep cleaning and dusting. This place was disgusting. They wouldn't paint the whole office though, for some reason. They did allow for an accent wall, but there was only a choice between a two different blues approved by whoever gets paid to approve paint colors. This one is called Whipple Blue, whatever that means. I think they thought it was funny. It's the same color they used in the nursery. It was either that or the dark blue that you see around here. Callie thought you'd like this one better for your office." Lexie knew she was rambling, but the inscrutable stare the other woman had fixed on her was making her incredibly nervous.

"And they dropped everything to do this just because Callie asked them too?" Arizona already had a work order in to have them come remove unwanted items, but was told it would be a week or more before they got to it. She assumed she'd be cleaning it herself to bring it up to her standards.

Lexie shrugged. "They always had a good relationship ever since she used to live in the basement."

Arizona blinked. Did Lexie just say what she thought she said? Before she had a chance to ask, they heard the telltale clacking sound of heels hurrying across linoleum in the distance coming toward them along with the sound of small running sneakered feet and Callie's loud voice echoing down the hall.

"Sofia! What did I say about running in the hospital not five minutes ago!"

"Go faster!" Sofia shouted back.

"No yelling either!"

"Then hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Sofia!"

Arizona and Lexie both started chuckling right as Sofia came running through the open door.

"Hi!" she squealed as she ran up to Arizona first, giving her a hug around her waist, almost knocking her down with the force.

"Hey, Sof! How'd your day go?"

"It was okay," Sofia said before hopping over on one leg to Lexie and hugging her too. "Arizona said you were picking me up today, but you didn't."

"I was going to," Lexie said, smiling down at Sofia as she smoothed down the hair that was now sticking out of the braids Arizona had put them in that morning, "but your mommy said she wanted to get you instead."

"Svie and Mommy both came to my class!" Sofia said excitedly as she clapped her hands together, switching to hop on her other foot.

"Sofia do you have to potty?" Lexie asked.

"No!"

"They did?" Arizona asked just as Callie came hurrying in, Stevie trailing along behind her with his backpack dragging on the ground behind him.

"Callie picked me up!" he said as soon as he saw his mom.

"Yeah, I see that." Arizona crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who had yet to enter the office completely.

"Who wants to go to the cafeteria and get snacks?" Lexie asked, laughing when Sofia and Stevie ran up to either side of her.

"Me, me, me!" they shouted as they each grabbed an arm and started dragging the woman out the door.

"No sugar!" Arizona called after them.

When they were gone, Callie slumped against the doorway, utterly exhausted. Her day had been back to back surgeries, phone calls to Lexie, who was overseeing the work on Arizona's office, and Mark, who was keeping tabs on her girlfriend all day to make sure she stayed away from her office for the last few hours. He lost her due to him having to do his own surgery. Something Callie didn't know until she had arrived at Seattle Grace barely over an hour ago to check on everything. As she was walking up to the door of the hospital, Arizona was calling her and Lexie was running up to her with coffee and a stack of pictures she had printed, wanting to know what ones she wanted framed. Callie ended up having to balance two conversations at once while also making her way through the hospital with Lexie when Arizona dropped the bomb that she was already finished, when Callie had thought she wouldn't be done until much later. After Callie hung up on Arizona, she immediately sent Alex to intercept her. He promised to buy them at least two more hours.

Then April called, saying she wouldn't be able to pick up Stevie and take him to Seattle Grace as planned. Callie's last hour was spent rushing back across town to get Stevie, then back again to get Sofia since she was already out. Then Alex called as she was driving up to the hospital again, saying he couldn't hold Arizona anymore, who was insisting she had to leave to pick up her son. Callie didn't even think that Arizona would want to get Stevie herself, which she really should have.

This entire thing was all thrown together last minute that morning when the idea popped into her head when she was on her way to work after dropping Stevie off that morning. And since she was more of a doer than a thinker, she made some phone calls, was assured it could get done, and decided to go for it. Except when she gave the go ahead, she had an entirely different outcome in mind. This was all just a mess.

Callie looked around the office. Lexie hadn't even been able to put up pictures like she had hoped. She could see that the paint still wasn't dry and neither was the carpet. Her shoulders slumped when she saw what Arizona was holding. She already got her flowers from the florist too. Callie was supposed to have beat them there and everything was supposed to have been ready for when Arizona opened her door. Stupid traffic. Stupid Karev. Stupid slow drying carpet. Stupid overambitious plans that never work.

"Uh, hi," Callie greeted uncertainly when she saw Arizona's staring at her expectantly. When she received no response, she cleared her throat and decided to continue talking, "So, you've seen what's been done so far. I thought you'd like the color, not that there was much of a choice. I meant to have pictures up there by now, since I know how much you like them, but they took too long on the carpet and the paint didn't have enough time to dry. I'm hoping that once the paint fumes dissipate, the flowers will make it smell much nicer and they look good too. You can pick out a new new desk, some bookshelves, and chairs for your visitors that aren't all decrepit and mismatched. I made them throw out the old ones and those old filing cabinets too. I figured you can arrange everything however you want when the stuff comes in. They said next week maybe, if you order it by today... Um, what else? Oh! I got a catalogue of ergonomic desk chairs for you to look at too, because you're going to need a new one. I'm pretty sure that one you have now has been here since the hospital opened and is a OSHA violation. It's going to kill your back in the long run and that's no good... yeah," she said all at once.

"You done?" Arizona asked when the other woman's ramble seemed to have come to a close.

Callie sucked in her bottom lip and nodded. She watched as the blonde set the vase down and leaned against the wall by the window, not saying another word.

"Ari-" Callie began, but was immediately shushed by the other woman holding a finger up.

The finger stayed in the air as Arizona's eyes swept the empty blue wall. She imagined what it would look like with the pictures up and a new bookshelf. Just one. She didn't need four like what was previously lining that wall. She turned her head slowly to survey the rest of her office. The space looked a lot bigger without the excessive bookshelves, filing cabinets, and boxes of old research Stark had in there. She pictured a little seating area in the corner for Stevie to do his homework while she worked on administrative tasks or for Callie and her to share a quiet and private lunch multiple times a week, if possible. Much like they had done a few times in Callie's office whenever they had the chance. She lowered her hand and squatted down to move the vase of flowers to where she thought would be corner of her desk when it came, arranging it just right before standing up again. She let a few more seconds tick before looking up at her visibly nervous girlfriend.

"Callie, this is perfect." Not only was it perfect, it was exactly what she would have done, given her options.

"Yeah?" Callie grinned, relaxing for the first time since embarking on this endeavor.

Smiling, Arizona nodded. "You going to come in?"

"I don't know, Dr. Robbins, am I invited?"

"Always, Dr. Torres."

With a grin, Callie pushed off from the doorframe and shut the door before sauntering up to Arizona. She traced her finger over the new Seattle Grace-Mercy West logo embroidered on her lab coat before looking her up and down.

"You look cute."

"You look hot," Arizona said, her fingers untucking the blouse from Callie's skirt that she hand tucked in earlier that morning. She grinned as she started to undo the buttons from the top down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just feeling." Arizona slid her hands in Callie's shirt and over her shoulders before leaning in and kissing her neck, chuckling when the brunette failed to stifle a yawn. "Oh, am I boring you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. Yesterday was emotionally draining, we got up too early this morning, today was exhausting, and listening to the kids stories and pretending to laugh at a hundred knock knock jokes that don't make any sense the entire way here was extra tiring."

"Aw, my poor baby. Life is so hard." Arizona kissed the defensive pout Callie's lips had formed. "I'd offer you a seat, but..."

Callie sighed. "I am so sorry. They were supposed to have your old desk and chair moved back in for now. Stupid carpet." She kicked the ground for good measure. "I just wanted it to be nice in here for you. And now it's... It's nothing."

"It is nice. Way better than the smelly old dungeon it was before and I have the flowers. They add color. That helps. Thank you, by the way. They're perfect."

Callie smiled. "I'll make sure your stuff is back in here before you come back for sure or heads will roll."

"Okay." Arizona wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her closer, locking her in a tight embrace and looking her directly in the eyes. "I just want you to know that I appreciate you."

"Okay?"

"I don't want to assume that you just know that. I know you try hard to make me and everyone else happy and I want you to know that I notice. These things need to be said out loud and often. Even if we already know them to be true. If they're not said aloud, then..." Arizona sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callie grinned, albeit a bit confused. "And thank you. You're right, it is really nice to hear."

Arizona smiled back before kissing the other woman's forehead. "What are your plans for tonight?" she asked as she opened her arms to let her go.

"It's just Sof and I."

"Sounds like fun."

Callie nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. Where you working tomorrow?"

"Mercy."

"Figures. I'm here, then the meeting with Sofia's teacher, and then-"

"Date night," Arizona interrupted, smiling. Her smile wavered slightly when her cell phone rang, but she chose to ignore it.

"You going to see who that is?" Callie asked when she saw a change in her girlfriend's eyes.

"No. Probably just the receptionist confirming Stevie's appointment for tomorrow," she lied. Thanks to the special ring tone, she knew exactly who it was. The same person who had been calling her all week.

"Ah, right. Busy day."

"Yup," Arizona sighed and forced a smile. "I guess we better go get the kids and go home."

"I know." Callie leaned forward, pressing her lips to Arizona's, who barely responded. Something was off, increasing Callie's confusion. What had happened in the last thirty seconds? "You okay?" she asked when she stepped back.

Arizona smiled. "I'm perfect. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me tonight?"

"I will."

"Want to walk down to the cafeteria with me?"

Arizona's phone beeped, indicating she had a voicemail. She shook her head. "Tell Lex I'll be down there in a sec for Stevie. I have something I need to take care of real quick first."

"Okay." Callie pecked the blonde's cheek, pulling back slowly, hoping to get more. When she didn't, she quickly fixed her shirt before saying goodbye and leaving. When she was halfway down the hall, she heard the door slam shut and turned around, contemplating whether or not she should go back. Deciding to let her girlfriend be, she headed for the elevator. They'd talk later.

* * *

"Cal, stop. You're driving me crazy," Mark said as he placed his hand on his friend's bouncing leg before she put a hole in the floor with her boot. They were seated next to each other on one side of a large oak desk in Sofia's classroom waiting for her teacher to show up.

Callie looked at him and nodded absently as she started to chew on her bottom lip, her eyes unfocused.

"Callie..."

"She didn't call me last night like she said she would! And she hasn't return my calls or texts all day today. It's been almost twenty-four hours since I've heard from her. I'm officially worried."

"Did something happen?"

"That's the thing!" Callie slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her. "I have no idea. She was perfectly fine and then she wasn't."

"What did you do?" Mark accused.

"This isn't about me." She had absolutely no grist to back that up, other than the fact she hadn't actually done anything, but she could just feel it. She'd know if her girlfriend was upset with her... wouldn't she?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and she turned, her worries skyrocketing when she saw Sofia's teacher enter the classroom. They still had no idea why they'd been called there.

"Dr. Torres! Dr. Sloan. It's so good to see you again!" the teacher greeted with a toothy smile. "I'm so sorry I'm late. Pick-up duty and late parents. I really should have known better."

"It's good to see you too, Tricia." Callie smiled back despite the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She loved Sofia's teacher just as much as Sofia did. "And you know it's just Callie."

"Can we make this quick?" Mark asked. "I need to get back to work."

"Of course." Tricia smiled when Callie rolled her eyes at the impatient man. "So, we're a couple of months into the school year now and about this time every year I like to sit down and talk to parents about their child's strengths and weaknesses. Since this is a full-day kindergarten class and the only one at this school, I have half as many students as the other teachers. That gives me the opportunity and time to make sure my classroom instruction meets the needs of each individual student."

"I'd hope so, since we had to pay for it."

"Mark!" Callie hit her friend square in the shoulder before turning back to the teacher. "Ignore him. How is Sofia doing? I thought she was doing great."

"She is, mostly. She loves learning, but Sofia doesn't seem to connect with her peers in class. She tends to stick to my side and when we're out on the playground she gravitates toward the older kids, but those kids are a bit wary of her. Unfortunately that means she gets ignored by them most of the time and she tends to spend a lot of time by herself. Earlier this week we had a school-wide Make a New Friend Day and when I asked why she wasn't participating, she said she has enough already. I told her you can never have too many friends and she just shrugged me off."

"She does have her set group at daycare she's known since birth and sees often and at home it's mostly just adults. Us and our friends. Dance..." Callie thought for a moment. "She's in an advanced class, so most of those kids are a couple of years older than her."

"Tell me a little more about why she was held back."

"She was a young five and wasn't emotionally mature enough or academically ready. She'd barely say a word and was much more interested in playing all day than anything. It was her teacher's suggestion that we hold off. We ended up enrolling her in a different and private school where she could get more attention and that helped a lot. As you can probably tell."

"What about socially?"

"It really depends."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she's probably too mature and advanced for most of her classmates." Tricia smiled when the two doctors blinked back at her in surprise.

"Sofia?" Mark asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Sofia." Tricia could help it, she laughed.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have retained her?" Callie asked.

"No, it seemed to be what she needed at the time and the right choice. But maybe it may have worked too well."

"So, what are you saying then?"

"I think Sofia would benefit from being put on an accelerated track to get her caught up. Then we can bump her up to the first grade after winter break in January. That way she can join her peers. I think she's ready to learn all she can, as long as all of you are willing to put in the work."

"Wouldn't giving her special work seclude her even more?" Callie asked. "And sending her to a new class in the middle of the year would make it like she's the new kid. They'll all know and treat her even more differently."

"Every student in my class is at a different level of learning. It's not unusual for them to be on different pages. I don't know what that school taught her, but she's already known most of what we've done. She isn't being challenged. She needs more. Another option would be bringing the first grade curriculum here. She can stay with her class and me. I'm willing to give her a more individualized learning program. Then after summer she can skip first grade and start second grade with all the other kids. That way everyone will be new to the class."

"So to sum all this up, our daughter is a genius?" Mark asked, unable to hide his self-satisfied grin. He knew that. He had always known that, but he felt like everyone else didn't understand Sofia like they did.

"She is quite intelligent, yes."

"This is an entirely different conversation than we had with her former teachers," Callie said, sitting back in her chair and finally able to relax. This they could work with.

"Maybe it just took her a little extra time for everything to 'click' or maybe she just needed a different approach, which I'm more than happy to keep on giving her."

Callie and Mark nodded. They could understand that. They were teachers themselves in a way. A brand new group of interns wasn't too different than a group of kindergarteners to them. Incredibly smart kindergarteners who could kill someone if they went outside the lines.

"What do you think?" Callie asked Mark after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

"I think we take her to first grade on Monday, where she belongs. Kindergarten isn't even a requirement anyway. She'll figure it out along the way."

"Mark, that's not how it works," Callie said. "She needs to be eased into it. It's going to be a big change. You know how she is."

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I really don't know. I want to think about it more and ask Arizona's advice."

"Excuse me, but why does Robbins get any say in this? She's only been around for like two days."

"I didn't say she got a say in it. I just like bouncing things off of her. She and I see the world differently and it's nice to have a different view of things. She helps me see the bigger picture, something you and I aren't very good at." And that was an understatement.

"Why do you insist on telling the entire world everything about anything?" Mark was irritated. This was a decision only he, Callie, and Sofia should be making together. "We're her parents, Callie, in case you forgot. You and me."

"You're telling me you don't plan on asking Lexie's opinion?"

"That's incredibly different!"

"You two don't have to decide right now," Tricia interrupted before things escalated. "Take the weekend and we'll talk again on Monday."

"Okay, that sounds good," Callie said, standing up. Having a hot date to get ready for, she was in a bit of a hurry. "Thank you, Tricia. We'll talk to Sofia to see where she's at and let you know."

"Perfect. We'll be in touch," Tricia said, waving a hand goodbye.

Callie was out the door before Mark realized what was happening.

"Cal!" Mark called after her. She threw up an arm and kept walking.

"I'll talk to you later tonight!"

* * *

Callie sighed as she smashed a ball of puke colored play dough with the palm of her hand into a piece of cardboard. Arizona had been called into an emergency at Seattle Grace around the time Stevie's appointment should have ended. And to Callie's surprise, she had dropped him off with her instead of taking him to daycare with a promise to be back as soon as she could and nothing else. Arizona had seemed standoffish and wouldn't answer her questions, making Callie more worried than ever. At least she knew she was alive and the blonde couldn't be too upset with her, since she did show up at her door and trusted her with her kid. Callie wondered if something had happened at Stevie's appointment, but he seemed like his normal self and she wasn't sure if she was allowed to ask him about it. She was driving herself crazy from all the questions swirling around in her head. She refocused her attention on the task she had been given, making a murky swamp.

"When's my mom coming back?" Stevie asked without looking up from the swamp creature he was attempting to make out of play dough for the Lego village he, Sofia, and Callie had been diligently constructing all over Callie's dining room table for the past hour.

"She'll probably be awhile. Then you and Sofia are going to spend a few hours with Lexie, remember?" Hopefully. Callie knew the younger woman had to stay late on the same emergency, which was why she also had Sofia with her. There was a very good possibility it would just be Callie and the kids for most of the night, if not all. She checked the clock. It was only six. She hoped there was still a chance for date night that night.

"Yeah."

"You like her, right?"

Stevie nodded. "She's nice."

"She let's me stay up late when Daddy's not home," Sofia whispered to her friend. Callie pretended not to hear. "And she makes the bestest Shirley Temples with extra cherries!"

"Eww," Stevie wrinkled his nose, "I don't like cherries."

"What?!" Sofia was aghast.

"You can have mine."

"Okay!"

"Svie, have you ever tried them?" Callie asked. "Or do you think you don't like them because your mom doesn't?"

"Um..." Stevie didn't know how to answer that.

"That's what I thought," Callie laughed and smashed down some more of the play dough. "Promise you'll try one and then I can show you that trick."

"Okay." Stevie grinned.

"What trick?" Sofia asked. She wanted to know the trick too.

"The trick trick," Callie answered unhelpfully, winking at Stevie.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

All three looked up at the sound of someone turning the doorknob. Callie watched with a smile as the kids jumped up from their spots and ran excitedly to the door, reaching it just as Arizona pushed it open.

"Mommy!" "Arizona!" They said simultaneously as they each hugged a side.

"Now there's a greeting I could get used to." Arizona dropped her bag and knelt down to get proper hugs. Sofia first, then Stevie. She hugged him extra hard and long, looking over his head at Callie, who was wearing a look of concern. There were no doubts her girlfriend had figured out why she was back so soon. Her ten year old patient didn't have much of a chance, but they had tried their hardest and that's all they could really do.

"Sof, please clean up your mess so you can go across the hall," Callie directed, standing up.

Sofia got to work right away deconstructing the village they worked so hard on without an argument. She was excited to spend the night with Lexie.

"You too honey." Arizona kissed Stevie's head. He wiggled out of his mom's embrace and was immediately replaced by Callie.

"You okay?" Callie whispered.

"I will be. It never gets easier."

"I know."

Arizona squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her cheek against Callie's to soak up some of her energy. God knows she needed it. "This is nice."

"Which part?"

"All of it, but especially coming home to you and the kids. Being greeted at the door by those two and you. I feel like that would turn even the worst day around."

"They were pretty cute when they jumped up and ran over to see you."

There was a timid tap on the doorframe behind Arizona and they looked up to find Lexie standing there still wearing her jacket with her bag slung over her shoulder. She looked as run down as Arizona.

"Hey," she said softly. "Just letting you guys know I'm home. Send them over any time."

"Are you sure about this?" Arizona asked.

"Positive. Either spend the evening with my two favorite kids or spend it alone. I choose them."

Arizona nodded her okay. "Thanks for all your hard work today, by the way."

"It was my pleasure working with you finally. I look forward to doing it more."

"Me too." Arizona attempted a smile.

"Feel free to take them now," Callie said, eager to get on with their evening and talk to her girlfriend.

"You two ready to go?" Lexie asked the kids.

"Yeah!" Sofia grabbed Stevie's shirt and pulled him toward the door, Arizona and Callie intercepting them for a round of 'goodbyes' and 'behave yourselves' before sending them off.

"Arizona, are you okay? I missed you today," Callie tried, reaching out for the blonde's hand. She was ignored. Deciding not to push it quite yet, she tried again, "How do you feel about Mexican? Then come back here for a grown up movie and a talk? We can rent something on the way home. Seems like a keep it casual sort of night."

"That's fine," Arizona said absently, her eyes were still fixed on the door that her son, Sofia, and Lexie just left through. "Are you sure she's okay with this?"

"Yes, I promise. He'll have fun over there. Lexie was planning on having them each make their own individual pizzas for dinner."

"He'll really love that."

"See? Don't worry about it. It's probably actually better for her to have both of them, because now Svie and Sof can entertain each other."

Arizona nodded. That was probably true.

"I told her we'd be back by nine."

"It's already six-thirty."

"We better go then, huh?"

"Yeah," Arizona said distractedly when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out, rolling her eyes and hitting ignore to make it stop before putting it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Karlee?" It had to be. No one else upset Arizona the way she did.

"Hey, all those years of schooling paid off."

"Hey, how about you don't be a jerk?" Callie was seriously close to being fed up with all the seemingly random and unexplained drastic mood swings over the past two days.

"I'm sorry. She makes me mean. And she won't stop calling me. It's making me crazy."

"What does she want?" Callie had to wonder how they where here again talking about that woman.

"No idea. I delete the voicemails. I wasn't kidding when I told her she was done. She's going to have to just live with that forever."

"Have you thought about talking to a lawyer, just in case? I have a really good one. She helped me with all of my legal crap. I can give you her number. Or-"

"Callie," Arizona cut her off, "no."

"But, what if-"

"No, Callie. Stop!"

"I'm sorry." Callie dropped her gaze. She felt like she was in trouble again and had not a clue as to why. "How'd Stevie's appointment go?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um... good."

Callie sensed something was off by the way the other woman's eyes started to dart around the room. "What?"

"How'd the meeting with Sofia's teacher go?"

"Don't change the subject."

Arizona drew in a long breath and let it out in a rushed puff of air. "I cancelled it yesterday."

"Arizona! I though we decided that-"

"We? Callie there is no 'we' when it comes to my son. You've been in his life, what? Two minutes?"

"But we-"

"What did I just say?"

Callie sucked in her lips as she took in a sharp breath. "You asked me my opinion, remember? Then you decided it was what was best. Isn't it?"

Arizona's chin jutted out as she tried not to snap. There weren't many things she hated more than other people questioning her decisions, especially when it came to Stevie. "He's going to be fine. He and I are both going to be fine," she said with finality, growing angrier when Callie opened her mouth to say more.

"Arizona-"

"Stop!" Arizona yelled. At the shocked look on Callie's, she picked up her bag and turned to leave. She couldn't handle any more that day. It had been both an amazing and really trying week. All the negative seemed to be catching up to her at once. She was tired, stressed out, overwhelmed, and she just wanted a minute to herself.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm going to let Stevie make his pizza and play. I'll come back to get him later."

"You're seriously walking out right now? We've been looking forward to this all week. It feels like it's been forever since we've had a night alone together."

"And it's been even longer since I got to be alone with myself," Arizona said, making Callie jump when she slammed the door, leaving the brunette lost and alone in her living room with only a set of Legos and some play dough wondering what the hell just happened. She wasn't about to chase the other woman to find out though. If Arizona wanted to throw a fit, then she'd let her throw her fit and cool off on her own.

* * *

Monday came around quickly and Callie hadn't heard a single word from Arizona all weekend. She had hoped she'd stop by when picking up Stevie, but no. Callie didn't try to contact Arizona either, deciding she obviously needed space and that she'd just see her at work. She didn't even try to share in her joy of her dad really calling her on Sunday, like he promised. She hoped to be able to that day, but when she saw Arizona earlier that morning, the blonde looked directly at her and took off in the opposite direction. Callie knew for sure then that she was definitely being avoided.

And on top of that it was the first day everyone was an official employee of the new Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital and it has been nothing but a nightmare. It didn't help that someone somewhere screwed something up so there weren't enough scrubs to go around, forcing the former Mercy West employees to wear their old orange scrubs for the day, which did nothing to help form the camaraderie the Chief was trying to force upon them.

With the threat of being let go also looming over everyone's heads, every single staff member was on edge, even those who knew their jobs were safe. Fights had broken out, the ER and ORs were crowded, and patient care was plummeting. It was only lunch time and Callie was about ready to throw in the towel.

After finishing a straightforward hip replacement, where she ended up kicking out three interns and two residents who would not stop bickering, she somehow found herself walking with Meredith to the cafeteria for some fuel. They both needed it if they were going to survive the rest of the day.

"It's nice having you back here, Callie," Meredith said to make conversation.

"I'd say it is nice to be back, but..."

"It'll get better."

"God, I hope so."

"Me too. It's only day one and everyone has gone insane, even Cristina."

"Seriously?" Callie scoffed in disbelieve.

Meredith nodded. "She's latched herself onto Arizona, if that's any indication."

"Cristina Yang? Peds?"

"Yup."

"Well, that explains why you were in my OR today, when you already declared General. Is messing around in other specialties at this point even allowed?" She really had no idea, having never strayed from her original goal.

Meredith just shrugged. They all had to take what they could get for the time being. It was such a mess, no one paid any attention to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Everything is so fucked up right now," Callie sighed.

"That's putting it lightly."

As they waited in line for food, Callie kept laughing at the image she couldn't get out of her head of her former roommate trying to talk to and console children.

"Poor Arizona," she thought out loud.

"Those poor kids," Meredith countered with a smile, easily picking up on the other woman's line of thought.

Callie laughed loudly. "So true..."

Once they paid for their lunches, they headed toward the seating area, stopping short when the walked through the doors, both wide-eyed as they took in the spectacle before them. One side had tables full of Mercy Westers while the other side was full of Seattle Grace people with a dividing line of empty tables down the middle of the room. Strong words were being flung between the two sides with an occasional wadded up dirty napkin and what looked like carrots and grapes being thrown.

"Why do I feel like we've walked in on a rumble?" Callie asked.

"I think we kind of have," Meredith sighed. It had already been a long day for all of them and tensions were high. She was not in the mood.

Callie scanned the room, looking for her girlfriend. She found her sitting next to April on the Mercy West side, her navy blue scrubs looking incongruous amongst all the orange.

"Torres! Grey!" Cristina called out. Their group of blue tables were quickly getting outnumbered. She'd never admit it out loud, but that scared her. Meredith moved towards her friend, Callie automatically following.

"Dr. Torres!"

Callie stopped and looked over to the orange side and saw April waving her over. Well, crap.

"Cal!" Cristina called again when she saw her hesitate. "What the hell are you doing?"

Callie shifted her eyes between the two sides again, eyes landing on Arizona's, who, surprisingly, gave her a small smile. Now Callie was even more conflicted. Her heart always belonged to Seattle Grace, but it also belonged to her girlfriend.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbled to herself, head filling with flashbacks of her old junior high school cafeteria. Except back then people avoided her, being the weird kid, and she'd always end up sitting alone. She looked at the empty row of tables in the middle and sighed as she sat down at the closest one. Looks like she'd be sitting alone, yet again. As she was popping her lid off her salad, she felt someone come up to her. She couldn't stop herself from grinning when she looked up and saw it was Arizona.

"Hi," she greeted, voice unsure.

"This doesn't mean I want to talk here," Arizona said as she sat down across the table.

"You want to talk?" Callie didn't bother to hide her surprise or hope.

"I do. I owe you, but later. I promise. Right now we need to make a statement..." Arizona looked around them, "or something."

"Okay." Callie continued to smile softly down at her food, both her and Arizona looking up when two people approached them from either side.

"Can I sit?" Lexie asked.

"Me too?" April added.

Callie kicked out the chair next to her. "Of course."

"Lexie Grey," Lexie said, holding a hand out across the table to April.

"April Kepner. I've heard a lot about you, Dr. Grey. Sofia talks about you all the time."

"You too." Lexie smiled. "Stevie adores you."

"It's mutual."

"Apparently you make killer ice cream sundaes. They're all I heard about the other night from both Sof and Stevie."

April laughed. "I try."

Callie and Arizona just smiled as they listened to the two continue to converse amicably about their children. Two things they all had in common.

Soon Mark and Teddy joined them, along with a brave Charles Percy, who Callie had a soft spot for since he declared Ortho. He was allowed to stay for now. It was an odd lunch bunch, to say the least.

"Everything is going to be okay, right?" April asked quietly as she looked around, the expression on her face reminding Arizona of Stevie after waking up from a nightmare. They could all feel the animosity coming off their colleagues in waves.

"I think so," Arizona smiled reassuringly, "and look on the bright side, you'll get much better trauma experience here than you ever would have at Mercy. I hear Dr. Hunt is one of the best."

April nodded. "If I even pass my boards or even make it to the boards after these cuts I keep hearing about."

"I doubt they'll cut any sixth years before then."

"And you're going to pass," Callie said confidently. They already had one session over the weekend and she had to admit April had potential. She just needed to be more sure of herself, so they were working on that too.

"Yes, I will," April agreed, easily emulating her mentor's attitude.

"That's my girl," Callie praised, smiling as she handed the resident a piece of chocolate from her pocket.

"Ooo! Thanks!" April grabbed the treat and started munching on it happily, the entire table giving both women a baffled look.

"What?" Callie asked innocently.

"What about me?" Charles asked. "We're supposed to stick together."

"I can only take on one student. You're on your own, buddy. So, don't bother sucking up." Callie laughed when his mouth fell open.

Sounds from what seemed like every resident's pager filled the space, echoing off the walls. As if rehearsed, they all jumped up at once and ran out of the room without bothering to read them first.

"See you guys later," Lexie said as she, April, and Percy got up to follow.

"And they're off," Teddy quipped once the cafeteria was cleared, leaving behind a huge mess. None of the attendings were included in the page. At least not yet. A lone beep coming from Callie's pocket a minute later made everyone laugh, except for her.

"Son of a bitch," she swore as she took out her pager. "Why just me?"

"Go on, honey," Arizona said. "I'll clean up for you."

"Thank you." Standing up, Callie grinned, happy Arizona was talking to her. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but still needed to know why she was ignored all weekend. She walked around the table and leaned over Arizona's shoulder. "We'll talk?"

"Yes. Come by my office later. My old furniture is back for now."

"Will do." Callie pecked her girlfriend's cheek before waving bye to her friends and hurrying out of the cafeteria. Who knew what was waiting for her when she got to the ER.

"Should we go too? See if we're needed?" Arizona asked, biting a baby carrot in half. She wasn't in any hurry.

"Nah," Mark said, picking up Callie's abandoned lunch and setting it in front of him. No use wasting it. "Let's let them tear each other apart before we get there."

"Good plan."

* * *

It was over three hours later before Callie was able to get a break. After confirming Mark was able to pick up Sofia and visiting both her and Stevie in the daycare, she went to Arizona's office and found the door locked. Trying not to read into it too fast, she took out her phone and smiled when she saw she had a text telling her exactly where to find her. All she had to do was turn to her left. She opened the on-call room door and smiled when she saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed waiting.

"Hey," Arizona said quietly, patting the bed in front of her.

"Bonjour." Callie sat down and kicked off her shoes before turning and crossing her legs in front of her to mirror Arizona's position. She reached out an arm and took the blonde's hand. "How are you?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you," Arizona blurted out, catching Callie completely off guard. "About Karlee and... stuff."

Callie's heart rate quickened. "What?"

"Stevie, he's..." Arizona trailed off, swallowing hard. She didn't know where to start.

"What, babe? You're scaring me."

"He's not hers, Callie," Arizona said in a barely audible whisper.

"Arizona..." Callie had no idea where this was going.

"Legally, I mean. She has absolutely no rights to him. In Maryland back then, you couldn't list a same sex partner as a parent on birth certificates. She was going to adopt him, but..." Arizona sighed. She didn't know how Callie was going to take what she was about to say. "Do you know how many hoops we were going to have to jump through?"

"No, I have no idea."

"I was practically going to have to sign my whole life over to her."

"You were engaged to be married. That's what marriage is. That's kind of what you do."

"I know, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't have someone I didn't fully trust anymore be the one who made all of my decisions for me when I couldn't make them myself. It scared the shit out of me to give that much power to her. I put it off and put it off and she didn't push it. It just never happened."

Callie blinked. She couldn't explain why, but that news shocked her.

"You asked me on Friday if I needed a lawyer. I'm saying I don't. She can't do anything. I've made sure of it. Maybe if she could prove that she was a constant in his life, but she doesn't even have that on her side."

"Does she know that?" Callie couldn't imagine not automatically having any rights to her own child. She'd do everything in her power to make sure she got them and as quickly as possible.

"Yes and she still continues to blow it." Arizona closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She still had a lot to get out there. The guilt was killing her. "When I brought Stevie out here, I didn't tell Karlee where I was going. I just took him and ran. Didn't have a plan, which is how I really ended up at my parents. I had hoped she wouldn't do anything about it and I wouldn't have to see her ever again. He was young enough to maybe not remember too much about her. I know now that was stupid. I know she does really love him, even if she doesn't show it how I think she should." She paused, taking another deep breath. Callie rubbed the back of her hand, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, it wasn't too hard for her to find us there and it didn't take her long. When she did, I let her see him. I thought her coming after him actually meant something. Of course, it didn't seem to after that when she continue to pull her same crap. Then she actually moved here this year without warning. Again, I thought that actually meant something. That she was finally going to be a stable parent. And with her calling me from her cell and house phone for the last week, I really think she never actually left this time. I think she might be here for good. Like maybe she really did change."

"That's a good thing, right? For Stevie?"

"I..." Arizona hesitated. "I hate that thought. More than I hate anything in my life."

"Why?"

"I don't want to share him. Not with her," Arizona confessed outside of her head for the first time ever, more guilt washing over her. "He's mine. I raised him. He's all the best parts of me and I don't want her tainting that somehow. I know that sounds crazy and awful and-."

Callie reached out her other hand to stroke her girlfriend's cheek. "No, it really doesn't."

Arizona nodded, leaning into Callie's touch. "That night I met you at the bar, I was driving to Karlee and Jill's to drop Stevie off for his first night with them. I was at the stop sign about to turn left onto their street. Just before I made the turn, I hesitated. I thought for a full minute about what would happen if I just kept on going straight. Took Stevie and just left Seattle. Disappeared so she couldn't find us again. But something stopped me and I turned. I dropped him off, cried all the way home, lit a cigarette, pulled out my jar, and... you know the rest."

"Wait," Callie dropped her hand to her side and frowned, "you smoke?"

"That's what you take from all that?"

"I don't know what to think. I'm processing."

"No, not anymore," Arizona answered the previous question. "I put it out."

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"She won't stop calling me, Callie," Arizona whined. "Friday night after Stevie fell asleep, I watched him for an hour, wishing she'd just leave us alone. I seriously and selfishly thought about taking him and leaving again. But I'd make sure there would be no way she'd find him this time. What kind of person does that make me?"

Arizona's words hung in the air and she watched the hurt flash in Callie's eyes as what she said sunk in. She could almost see her girlfriend's exact thought process. She steeled herself, waiting for the inevitable question.

"But what about us?" Callie finally asked, terrified of the answer. She didn't understand why they were having this conversation. Was Arizona saying she actually wanted to leave Seattle? Leave her?

Unable to see the pain in her girlfriend's eyes anymore, Arizona dropped her gaze. "It took me a few minutes before I even thought of you and I felt so, so guilty that I even thought of doing that without taking you and me into consideration."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Arizona nodded. "I couldn't look at you without feeling like this horrible awful person."

Callie didn't know what to say to that. "So, you're not still thinking about leaving?"

"No!" Arizona asserted. "God, no."

"Oh..." Callie closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. For a moment, she really had thought Arizona was ending them and she couldn't remember a time she felt more scared. She had been ready to fight and now she just felt... she didn't know what to feel. She felt Arizona's hands on hers and looked up.

"Calliope, I love you. More than anything. It's not you. It's just that when she was calling me and calling me, it brought me back to before. Before you. When I was doing this all myself. When he was all that I had to think about and I went into protective mode. You have to understand that I'd never do that to you. I forgot for a minute that that's not my life anymore. My life, our life, is so much better with you in it. Please believe me." Arizona pleaded with her eyes. "I love you."

Sighing, Callie nodded. "I'm really glad you made that turn."

With tears in her eyes, Arizona smiled in relief. She had been so mad at herself and scared of what Callie would think about everything. "Me too," she whispered as she scooted closer to Callie. "Me too." She let herself get scooped up in her girlfriend's strong embrace. There she didn't feel like such an awful human anymore. "Thank you."

"You're not a terrible person for having those thoughts."

Nuzzling her face in Callie's neck, Arizona nodded.

"Promise me one thing," Callie said after a minute of silence.

"Anything."

"When she calls again, answer it." Callie felt Arizona go rigid in her arms and started to rub her back. "Just see what she wants and take care of all of this for good. No running. You need to face it head on."

"How? She's impossible."

"I don't know. All I know is that you can't keep doing what you've been doing."

Sniffing, Arizona lifted her head and nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"Thank you."

"All I want, more than anything in the world, is to do the right thing for him and for him to be happy."

"I think that's all we ever really want for our kids."

Smiling, Arizona leaned forward for a kiss. It had been days since she got one and she wanted to feel Callie's lips against hers desperately. As soon as their lips touched, Arizona's phone rang. They groaned, both knowing exactly who it was.

"Crap."

"Arizona, you just promised," Callie admonished when the blonde muted the call.

"Not right now. Not here. Please."

"Okay, but you're calling her back today," Callie insisted. "As soon as you get home. Or I'm doing it for you."

"You would not!"

"Yup." Callie nodded with a smile. "I think they call that pay back."

"I will do it. I promise."

"Okay." Callie leaned forward and kissed Arizona deeply. "I missed that," she said when it ended.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes I get so lost inside my head and I can't get out of it. Then I saw you sitting there all alone in the cafeteria with your adorable grumpy face and you pulled me out."

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

Callie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but try not to disappear on me again. I was really worried."

"I won't."

"So, I have some news. About Sofia."

"Oh my god! I completely forgot. What happened?"

"Her teacher wants her to either start first grade after winter break or stay and start second grade after summer break."

"What?" Arizona grinned and threw her arms around Callie's neck. "That's amazing. You guys must be so proud."

"We really are. There's a bit more to it, but that's the gist."

"What did you decide?"

"To wait and skip first grade. That way she can stay with her class and take it slower. She probably won't even know the difference."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Yeah? You don't think it's too much?"

"You do, don't you?"

"I just worry about her."

Arizona leaned forward and kissed Callie's forehead. "She's going to be great. We'll just all have to pay extra attention and make sure she doesn't fall behind."

Callie smiled at the use of 'we'."Yeah, I know."

Glancing at the time, Arizona sighed. "I really have to go do rounds, so I can take Stevie home at a decent time and call Karlee. I want to hear more about this later."

"Okay. I'm here for a few more hours. Will you come say bye before you leave?"

"Of course." They shared another kiss before Arizona stood up. Callie smiled after her as she watched her open the door and leave, her smile dropping when she was gone. She still had so many questions for Arizona, but now was not the time.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Arizona left Callie alone in the on-call room and she was expecting the blonde to text or find her at any moment now. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Callie looked up to find Cristina and Meredith fast approaching her. She quickly closed her eyes, hoping they hadn't seen her. When she felt them hovering over her, she knew it was too late already, her hiding spot sitting at the nurses station not as good as she had thought. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow when they didn't say anything.

"Dr. Torres, may we please scrub in on your scaphoid repair?" Cristina asked in a polite voice that sounded like it hurt her to use. Meredith remained mute. Callie had a feeling she was there against her will.

Returning to what she had been doing, Callie ignored them.

"Callie, come on. I need the hours."

"Not in my department. They're useless to you now and I thought you were wasting time in Peds today, Dr. Yang."

"I got kicked out," Cristina huffed.

Callie snorted. That didn't surprise her at all. She scribbled out a note, sighing when Cristina cleared her throat impatiently. She glanced up from the chart that so happened to belong to the patient of said surgery just as April and Jackson came running up to her.

"Can we scrub in with you?" April asked breathlessly.

"Please, Dr. Torres?" Jackson added.

Ortho has never been so popular.

Sighing heavily, Callie held up the X-ray she also had in her possession. "What screw will I be using to repair this?"

April's hand shot up in the air and Callie tried to hide her smirk. Of course she'd know. The other three stared vacantly back at her.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm cardio," Cristina scoffed. "Why on earth would I know that?"

"Exactly. Why should I waste my time on you?"

"Because we're friends and I need something to do." Cristina poked Meredith, who looked uncomfortable. "A little help here, Mer?"

"April," Callie called on the eager resident, who still had her hand in the air. "Answer please."

"An acutrak. It can be more accurately placed and has a higher union rate."

"Good. You know how to do this?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Callie closed the chart and picked it up. Holding it out to April over the counter, she smiled. "This is your surgery now. You get to pick which one of these bozos you would like to assist you. Have at it."

"Yes!" April cheered over the loud protests of the others, every single pager in the vicinity suddenly going off drowning them all out.

"Lockdown?" Callie questioned as she read, the PA system crackling to life above them before anyone else could comment.

"_CODE PURPLE. All available staff to the nearest exit. CODE PURPLE. All available staff to the nearest exit. CODE PURPLE. Stand-by for additional information. CODE PURPLE. Stand-by for additional information."_

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"Possible missing child or something. It's usually just a dumb kid who wandered out of their hospital bed to get away from their parents and play in the playroom," Cristina said, annoyed by the interruption.

"No, that's Code Pink," Callie corrected, flipping her hospital badge over where the codes were written. "Code Purple is-"

"A confirmed child abduction," April finished, reading from her own brand new badge. "Jeez..."

"Oh, so someone witnessed a baby being snatched from the nursery then," Cristina said, rolling her eyes. Great, this was the last thing they all needed that day.

Callie quickly got up and pushed the residents to get them moving. "You heard the same thing I did. Go to the nearest exit and don't let anyone in or out until they say you can. Watch for anyone suspicious. Check carts, bags, and coats and all that stuff. Even if the person has a badge. They could have easily stolen it."

"We're in full lockdown mode." Cristina held up her pager. "How are we supposed to get downstairs?"

"Go guard the stairs then."

"From what? A runaway toddler?"

"Just do it! I'm kind of your boss now, remember?"

"Fine," Cristina groused. "Why are we in a hospital wide lockdown anyway? They usually just shut down the Peds ward and block the exits when this happens."

"Hey!" Callie barked at a passing security guard. "Got any details?"

"Caucasian male, six years old, red hair, and blue eyes. Went missing from the daycare approximately twenty minutes ago. Last seen wearing brown khaki cargo pants and a green sweatshirt with a soccer ball on the front. Answers to Stevie or Steven," the guard rattled off.

"Oh my god," Callie whispered, her heart stopping. Before anyone could say anything she took off running toward the stairs.

"Dr. Torres!" April called after her, but it was pointless. She was already halfway up to the daycare.

"Suspect is a caucasian female," the guard continued quickly, "late forties, short red hair, green eyes. 5' 10" and slender. Wearing light blue jeans and a white Coast Guard hooded sweatshirt. Not known to be dangerous, but use caution."


End file.
